


Defying Gravity

by Ketz



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A whole lot of Salec BROTP, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Musical!AU, Previous Wicked knowledge is NOT required, WARNING: Homophobic language, Warning: Emotional Abuse, Wicked - Freeform, this is not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 89,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izzy and Aline suggested that Alec should join the coming Wicked cast, the idea sounded not only ridiculous, but completely absurd. All the law student wanted was a peaceful and anonymous life, free of over exposure.</p><p>But maybe, just maybe, it was time to let go of his self-set restrains. Specially if it means getting to know the intriguing Art Director of the play, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Act

When the text came, Isabelle was in the shower. She had slept in after going out with Meliorn, so when Jace stormed into her room to tell her they were late, all Isabelle could do was run to her bathroom and wash the makeup off her face as quickly as she could.

The cold water wasn’t nearly as awakening as her excitement. She chose a cute short dress and a pair of boots, applying only the littlest of eye shadow before joining her adoptive brother in the hall. 

Had she remembered to take her phone with her, she would’ve seen the text.

_I got it, Izzy._

\---

Alec rested his chin on his hand, chewing the inside of his mouth without noticing it. The tall glass of water before him had gone warm and his siblings were nowhere to be found. That wasn’t what bothered him, though.

Mostly, he was annoyed because the waitress kept flashing him suggestive smiles. She was a petite blonde with curvy hips and plump lips, and Alec wanted her to go away.

“There you are!” Jace’s voice sounded like a sweet release. He grabbed the chair in front of Alec and turned it around, sitting down with a fierce gaze on his golden eyes, immediately ceasing the waitress’ attention to himself. God bless him, Jace was a menace. “So? How did it go?”

Isabelle sat on Alec’s side, bumping her shoulder to his. She looked younger without all her usual heavy makeup, but every bit a ball of excitement as Alec pretended not to be. “Yeah! I know our family has a flare for the dramatics, but you could’ve called. Or texted! We’re dying here.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, looking from Jace to her. “I did text. Did you forget your phone, Izzy?”

Her dark eyes doubled sizes and Isabelle sunk her hand in her pursue, swearing loudly. “Probably left on my bed,” she complained miserably.

“Alec, stop stalling. Did you get the part?” Jace was practically bouncing on his sit. It was hard not to be amused by how intense his face looked, all hard edges and expectation. No matter what Alec said, Jace would be there for him, completely poured in supporting him. 

It hadn’t always been like that, but Alec wasn’t the eighteen-year-old who let his younger brother drag him around town against his better judgment anymore. He was twenty-five and they had been through enough together that he had absolutely no doubt he could count on his brother.

Isabelle shift at his side, uncharacteristically quiet. It had been her and Aline’s idea after all, and, if there was anyone on the planet as nervous about it as Alec had been when he woke up that morning, it was her.

Looking at his brother and sister, though, Alec felt calm. He’d spilled coffee on his shirt, tripped on his way to the restaurant, and stutter his way through a thanks on the phone, but now he felt like it had been a lifetime ago.

Allowing a grin to take on his lips, Alec shrugged. “I get to be the understudy. For the part of Fiyero.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The first time Isabelle and Aline suggested it, Alec had glared and decided not to grant them an answer. It had happened during another insufferable family party and Jace had been kidnapped by their mother as she dragged him through the guests to make everyone congratulate him on joining the NYC force police. 

“No need to be a dick about it,” Aline rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink. “Wicked is a classic and I know for a fact that you like it.”

“I don’t like musicals,” Alec said quickly, trying his best to ignore how ridiculous the proposition was. It had to be a bad tasted joke.

“Not true,” Isabelle intervened with a smirk. “You’ve been to every musical Aline has starred in. And you take singing lessons.”

He couldn’t deny that, but it didn’t stop him from trying. “You also have been to every musical Aline’s starred in, because she’s a family friend. Practically our cousin.”

Aline raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “Ok. What’s your excuse for the singing lessons?”

Isabelle’s smile vanished from her face, but she said nothing. Even as close as they were, Aline couldn’t possibly know about that, so Alec didn’t blame her. “Max liked it when I sang to him,” he answered objectively, making sure his voice stayed the same. “The therapist suggested it, after I left our house.”

At that, they all looked up to where Robert Lightwood stand, with his hands in his pocket as he spoke to Aline’s mother. The night Alec left his childhood house was a forbidden subject, specially when they were standing in said house’s garden. Aline’s eyes were full of questions, but she held them down and Alec was thankful. It had been hard enough to see come to the party without reliving it.

His parents and him might be in a good place now, but it hasn’t been for long enough that he felt sure about it.

“Well, I think you should give it a try. I’ve heard you singing and it’s amazing,” Isabelle said, trying to sound casual. Her phone kept buzzing with texts of her latest hook-up, but she made no move to check on it.

“You’re my sister. There are laws forcing you to think that,” Alec took another sip from his beer. So he had been taking singing lessons for a few years now. He wasn’t a great talent or anything, and he rarely sang in public. When he did, it was in the car, with his siblings. Windows closed.

And that one time he got wasted at Izzy’s birthday party. “I’ve heard you singing too, and I’m a professional,” Aline cocked her head to the side. “Believe me, Alec, you have talent.”

“Of course he does,” Jace finally joined them, passing his arm over his brother’s shoulders. “He gets them on target every time.” He frowned when three pair of confused faces looked at him. “We’re talking about archery, aren’t we?”

The girls chuckled and Alec sighed, but it was Aline who answered. “We’re talking about singing. There’s talk about open auditions for Wicked. Looks like the Director is some big name and wants fresh meat, because they’re letting non-union actors audition to the main roles. Izzy and I thought Alec should try to play Fiyero.”

It took just a second for Jace to burst into breathless laughter. He was so loud, half of the party turned to look at them. Alec felt his face grow warmer, but he was glad someone shared his opinion. “That’s settles it,” he said and didn’t felt remorse at the girls’ baffled expressions.

\---

The second time happened a few weeks later. Jace had stayed the night at Alec’s apartment, playing videogames and watching the Superbowl. Isabelle would join them after her game-date, so they ordered pizza and waited for her, emptying the beers on Alec’s fridge as they went through TV channels. 

“Hey, look,” Jace said, stopping at a channel after going through all of them twice. “Isn’t that your dream job hero?”

Alec frowned, not getting it at first. Then he grew annoyed. “No. That’s Glee. You should know, because you watch it with Izzy when you think I’m not in the room.”

“First, I watch it for the songs,” Jace didn’t even had the grace to blush. “Second, I’m pretty sure that girl was on Broadway, playing a green-singing-water-melting-witch.”

“No, she wasn’t,” Alec rolled his eyes. “It was Idina Menzel. That girls just looks like her.”

Jace sat down and made his best to look like he just had a revolutionary though. “You know, since you’re the musical expert and love this stuff so much…-“

“The fact that Idina Menzel was on Wicked is common knowledge,” Alec muttered.

“You should listen to Izzy and go with Aline to that audition.” Jace blinked and kept going, before Alec could protest. “You’re not the most open person out there and maybe that would help with, you know, expressing yourself.”

Shock didn’t even begin to cover how Alec was feeling. Cold betrayed got a little closer. But then, it made sense. “How much is Izzy paying you to say that?”

Jace had the audacity to look hurt. “That’s beside the point. I mean it, you have to find a better way to deal with your feelings besides physically abusing the punching bag you keep on your room. When you think of it, Wicked is kind of perfect. The main guy is barely in there, so you won’t have to do much, but it’s a good jump start. We all know Aline is getting the Elphaba part, so she’ll be there with you.”

Alec found himself speechless. It wasn’t such a rare thing, to hear Jace rambling non-sense, but usually they were a little funny. There was nothing funny about what he just said. “You’re forgetting one small thing, Jace.” Alec though he sounded reasonably, though Jace’s expression might indicate the opposite. “You’re suggesting that I stand in front of hundreds of people, singing and dancing, while pretending to be straight. All of those things I could not possibly be further away from wanting to do.”

They sat in silence, both looking at the TV. It was uncomfortable, but Alec was determined to make Jace feel bad for siding with Isabelle and Aline. 

It didn’t last long. “Well, if you’re on Broadway, I don’t think anyone would be expecting you to be straight.”

“Jesus, Jace, just shut up.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The third time the idea was brought up Alec surprised himself by being the one doing it. To be fair, it happened during his weekly singing lesson and Hodge has been talking about musicals, so when Alec mentioned his siblings’ stupid idea, he meant it as a joke.

Hodge definitely did not take it as a joke. “You should give it a try,” his teacher said, very seriously. “I coach Broadway stars and I can tell with certainty you are equally as talented.”

Alec just blinked, not believing a word he just heard. It seemed rude to say so, though, so he took another angle. “But I don’t dance. Or act. I don’t even like musicals that much. It’s just not my thing.”

“Musicals are stories told in song,” Hodge walked to the table he’d left his folder and went through the lyric sheets. “It’s not so different from what we talked about during your first lessons. Remember that? Letting your feelings take form in your voice? To put your heart in your mouth and let it all out? That’s what musicals are all about. That’s also why we started this classes.”

“I’m not a performer,” Alec said simply. 

Hodge found the sheet he was after and picked it up, giving it to Alec with a small smile on his lips. “Then don’t perform. Just sing it.”

Alec sighed and took it, looking at the lyrics of _Defying Gravity_ in front of him.

\---

In the end, it was Max who convinced him. Alec was helping his mother with grocery shopping, one of the few activities they did together, reminiscent of the time he still lived with his parents. Maryse always took her older child with her to the supermarket, since he was just a baby and she had been too young and terrified of leaving him alone at home.

Moving out of home didn’t change that. Whenever Alec had the time, he’d pick up his mother and drive them to her favorite supermarket. It had been the one thing that felt normal after he’d come out and had a nasty fight with his parents. Maryse had relented eventually, and helped him to find an apartment, even paying for it, but their first proper conversation only happened when they were shopping for groceries for his new house, surrounded by the familiarity of checking their list and choosing the products.

Maryse had broke into crying and hugged him, finally realizing that nothing had to change.

“Can you take care of the fruits, dear?” Maryse said as she counted down the tomato sauce in her cart. 

Alec spied on the list. “There’s only mangoes, and I’m pretty sure they’re all for Jace. You can’t keep spoiling him like that.”

His mother just scoffed, a defiant look on her face. “Watch me. He started talking about getting his own place. I have to step up my game.”

“And Izzy calls me a control freak,” Alec smiled, but his face fell when he saw a weird light in his mother’s eyes. “Mom? What’s wrong?”

Maryse breathed in and looked away for a second, like she did when gathering her thoughts during reading a particularly difficult case in the court. When she gazed back, there was iron under her eyes. “Alec, my son, are you happy?”

“I… I am,” Alec answered and realized that wasn’t a lie. “I mean, I’m doing great at Law School, I have a nice apartment, great relationship with my siblings. Father was civil last time we met at the University. W-we have some more shopping to do.”

Nodding, Maryse took her son’s hand in hers. “It’s just… Sometimes I look at you and I remember how Max had problems adjusting at school. How he dedicated himself to his comic books and lost himself in his imaginary world. How much having a hobby he really enjoyed helped him. I remember listening to him talk about the characters for hours, never minding if anyone thought it was silly. He read for him, because it made him happy. Do you have anything in your life like that? Something that grounds you when you have problems in your life?”

Alec was tempted to say archery, but it wasn’t true. Although shooting arrows was a great pastime, it wasn’t what he turned to when he wanted to feel good. Nor was it punching stuff; that was for when anger boiled inside him, blinding everything good in the world and he needed a way out.

When Alec wanted to feel happy, he sang.

“I do,” he said, and there was no doubt in his voice.

Maryse smiled and let go of his hand. “Good. You pursue it, my son. There’s nothing else I want more for you then see you happy.”

\---

So pursue it he did, but not before thinking long and hard about it. He talked to Aline a few times before she finally convinced him that auditioning for a role even though he wasn’t the biggest musical fan was not disrespectful to other artists – and Alec answered that he was not, in fact, an artist. Either way, he sucked up his nerves and asked Hodge to help him practice.

In no way he had been a better dancer or actor than the other guys who showed up. Many of them had real experience, and, more importantly, confidence. One in particular had told everyone in earshot distance how he had played Fiyero a hundred times over, though he didn’t specify where when asked. Two other guys were real professionals.

Alec just kept to himself and waited to be called out. Once on the stage, the blinding light actually made him focused. Not being able to see the faces attached to the voices talking briefly to him was disturbingly calming. It almost made it feel like he was alone, talking to himself in his apartment, but in a more schizophrenic fashion.

“Hello. My name is Alec Lightwood, and I’ll be auditioning to the role of Fiyero.”

“Hello, Alec,” a female voice purred and she sounded dangerous. “Tell us about yourself.”

Alec swallowed hard. This part was actually harder than he anticipated. “I’m twenty-five years old and I’m on the second year of Law School in NYU. I’ve been singing for five years, but not professionally.”

“Oh, no experience, then?” The voice sounded again, very unimpressed. “Do you think we’re going to give you the part solemnly on your good-looks?” 

“I was hoping it’d be because of my talent,” Alec answered right back and felt panic raise in his chest. Not the best way to talk to his possible future-director.

A male voice giggled and his apprehension melted away. The same person spoke up. “Now, now, darling, he bites back. Alexander, right? Why auditioning to a musical instead of focusing on your law degree?”

“I love to sing,” he answered with honesty. Jace had advised him to come up with a touching story about his undying love for the stage, but Alec always preferred the truth. It might not help his case, but he stuck to it anyway.

“That’s as good as any reason, I suppose,” the male said and there was a smile in his tone. “Now, why don’t you prove that talent for us?”

Alec nodded sheepishly and closed his eyes, concentrating. He thought of the time he spent with Hodge choosing the perfect song and practicing over and over again. He thought of the proud look in his mother’s eyes when he told her he’d got into Law School and wanted to be a judge like her. Or how his father used to congratulate him after his basketball games in schools. He thought about Isabelle and Jace and how they bought him the book that originated the musical. He thought about Max and his mangas.

And he sang, putting everything he felt in his voice. Letting every strand of emotion pour through his lips. Every ache in his heart, until there was only happiness and gratitude for the family he had.

When he finished, the silence was overwhelming. Suddenly, standing there on the empty stage made him completely vulnerable and Alec felt the urge to just apologize and ran away.

Thankfully, the male voice spoke again, breaking through his panic. “Thank you, Alexander. That’s was beautiful. Expect a call from us in the next couple of days.”

And they really did. Alec was called back for another audition and then a third and a fourth, but didn’t recognized the voices from the first one on any of he people evaluating him. Aline and him would met at the front door of the theater and walk in together, with her coaching him through what to expect. 

On their fifth call back, Director Camille Belcourt herself received them and quickly told them to read a few of Fiyero and Elphaba’s lines together, not wasting a second to chat. Her demanding tone was easily recognizable, and Alec made sure to refrain from answering back when she made harsh comments. They rotated with two other guys and one other girl. When they left for a cup of invigorating coffee, Aline was sure they were the best duo.

It was Assistant Director Raphael Santiago who broke the news to Alec. He had been serious and professional during the entire casting process and he sounded no less proper on the phone, announcing that Alec was hired as the understudy for the role of Fiyero and was expected to show up to meet the rest of the cast in the afternoon.

Izzy couldn’t and didn’t try to hide her proud grin. “I’m so happy for you! This is so amazing!”

“Wait,” Jace blinked a few times and grabbed a handful of fries from Alec’s forgotten plate. “An understudy? What’s that?”

“I’ll replace the main actor, if something happens to him. I sure hope it doesn’t, though.”

It didn’t seem to impress his brother, but Jace was probably wondering whether that was a good thing or not, so Alec added quickly. “I’m really happy with it. I’ll get to play minor roles anyway, but I’ll have to know all of Fiyero’s lines and songs, just in case.”

“So, you’re the stand-by main guy?” Jace tried to make sense of it, though the amount of fries stuffed in his mouth made it hard to understand what he was saying.

Izzy shrugged and sipped on her milk-shake. “I think that’s so you, Alec. To be prepared to step in if anything goes wrong, like a guardian angel.”

Jace sighed and finished his beer, looking like a kid who had his favorite toy taken away. “I thought you’d want to be the lead.”

“Aline told me some professional actor got the lead,” Alec couldn’t help to smile, remembering how uncharacteristically excited his cousin sound when she called to announce she got the Elphaba part. “I’m glad, to be honest. I don’t think I could do it.”

“I think you could,” Jace said stubbornly, and Izzy nodded in agreement.

“Look, guys, I’m happy with the way things turned out. Stopping looking disappointed and buy me some commemorative desert.”

His siblings exchanged a suspicious look, the one they did whenever they weren’t taking what Alec said seriously, but whatever telepathic discussion they had, both Izzy and Jace dropped the issue. Alec had no doubt they still had much to say about their delusional certainty of his acting and singing abilities, but, for once, they held their tongues.

Aline was already at the door of the rehearsing theater when he arrived and she almost managed to keep her grin under control. She gave Alec a quick hug and dragged him inside, refusing to let him thank her for the encouragement. 

Inside the theater, a small crowd of excited actors was eager to meet their new show-companions. Aline took charge of introducing them to everyone while Alec looked for familiar faces. He recognized the obnoxious guy who had played the role before, and the pretty blonde girl who was still blushing from having just arrived and was smiling excited. They had read a few lines together and she had been nice.

Raphael walked out of backstage and cleared his throat, successfully making the young actors shut up in unison. “Congratulations,” he deadpanned and looked at the papers in his hands. “You’re the cast of the new Wicked show. Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn and Sebastian Morgenstern, come with me. The others, go to the Art Department, for measuring. They’ll have the scripts there too. Rehearsals start at Monday, at eight.”

The blonde girl and the obnoxious guy stepped up, with Aline following them right away, but not before giving a reassuring squeeze to Alec’s hand. They disappeared through a door with Raphael and the rest of the cast immediately resumed their excited conversations.

Alec was starting to feel out of place when a short guy stopped in front of him and offered him his hand. “Hi! My name is Simon! I’m playing Boq!” He said with such a surprised tone it sounded like he was saying he had found the cure for cancer.

“I’m Alec,” he figured it was better to talk to that overly gleeful guy than stand there alone. “Congratulations.”

“Right back to you!” Simon was practically beaming. “And you’re so tall. Which is great, because I really have to look short. Sorry, what role are you playing?” 

Maybe standing there alone wasn’t such a bad option, but now it would be just plain rude the ignore the guy, and Alec had outgrown his bad behaving phase long ago. “I’m an understudy. For the Fiyero part.”

Behind his glasses, Simon’s eye grew twice their size. “Really? That’s… Nice! So you’re like, super good?”

“Not quite,” Alec wondered if the guy was like that with everybody. “It’s my first musical.”

“Oh, wow. Mine too. I play in a band, though. You should come to one of our gigs. We don’t suck half as much now that I can actually sing.”

Alec frowned and ceased the spark of moment where Simon’s mouth finally closed. “Shouldn’t we go find the Art Department?”

“Oh, you’re right!” Simon nodded and looked around. Alec wondered if he could take the opportunity to escape him, but Simon grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him to a door that read backstage. “I saw some people going through here.”

Alec managed to free his wrist from the other’s grapple, but he followed him anyway. As expected, Simon made up excuses to keep talking, going from his band, to his best friend Clary, and how happy his sister was that he got the part. 

Surprisingly, though, Alec found himself telling the guy about his own siblings, as they searched for the right room. Simon proved to be a very good listener, when he put his mind to it, and he had a few funny stories of his own.

Unfortunately, Alec’s mind stopped working before he could listen to the punch line of the one Simon was telling, as they entered the Art Department and were gritted by the most stunning man Alec had ever seen. If the man was just gorgeous, he could have managed it. After all, he’d lived with Jace and Isabelle, he was used to beauty. But that man was so much more than that.

The man was tall, not quite as much as Alec, but still. His black hair had sparkles of red on the tips and his beautiful amended-shaped eyes had just enough eye-liner to bring out the green and yellow that seemed to change as he moved. His skin was tanned and smooth, vanishing under his opened collar.

But Alec had to refrain from gaping, since the man was smiling at him. At them, he mentally corrected himself. “Hello, darlings,” he said and Alec recognized his voice from his first audition. He was the mystery man who watched him sing, but never showed up again. “My name is Magnus Bane and I’m the Art Director. Now strip off and let’s get those measurements on.”

“Hn, right here?” Simon asked and he looked as scandalized as Alec felt.

Magnus just chuckled and picked up the metric tape that was hanging on his shoulders. He took a folder from the desk he was leaning on, going through the papers there and picking up the boy’s files. Alec noticed that his nails were painted in the same red of his hair. “There are cabins back there, Sheldon, but you’ll have to quit being so modest. We’re all friends here.”

“Hn, my name is Simon.”

“Ok, Sharon. Go lose those tacky pants. Pretty boy, if you please?”

Simon and Alec exchanged an apprehensive look, but Simon just shrugged and went on to one of the empty cabins at the end of the room. Alec watched him go, wondering if he should follow, but when he glanced back at Magnus, the man was watching him with such intensity, it made Alec look away. “I-I should, you know… I should change too,” he tried, but a long finger appeared over his lips, shutting him up immediately.

“Just raise your arms, darling,” Magnus smirked and lowered his finger. He moved like a dancer, full of certainty and precision, and suddenly Alec was smiling despite his himself and doing as he was told. Magnus measured his arms and shoulders, righting down everything on glimmering notebook and circling Alec to stand behind him.

“I’m truly glad Camille went with you, Alexander,” he said as he crossed his hands over Alec’s waist. His voice was smooth and deep, and his the faint breath brushed the back Alec’s neck, making him shiver. “That first audition was amazing.”

“T-thanks,” Alec tried to speak up, but his mouth wasn’t working properly, probably mirroring the state of his brain.

Magnus must have taken his stutter for newcomer’s nervousness, because he stopped right in from of Alec, gently pushing his chin up with one finger so they’d be gazing at each other’s eyes. He had a gentle smile on his face and it was amazing how it didn’t felt out of place in all of his glamorousness. “You’re going to do great, ok? Even if you don’t get to play Fiyero, I know you’re going to shine. I’ve been in this business since I was fourteen, so I know a star when I see it. And I see it.” He winked and turned around, clapping his hands. “Shawn, are you ready for me?”

Simon was standing there, holding on to his glasses as if they were the only thing stopping the world to go into madness. “Now you’re just doing that on purpose.” To his credit, he didn’t look half as uncomfortable in his underwear as Alec would be.

Magnus just giggled and turned back to write something on his notebook. Simon stood next to Alec, examining the Art Director work with a dubious look. “Does he pretend not to know your name too?” 

He frowned, realizing for the first time that Magnus had used his full name, even though he was quite sure he had filled the audition paper with his nickname. “No… He knows my name,” Alec ignored as Simon grunted in defeat. “He definitely knows my name.”


	2. Second Act

Rehearsing turned out to be quite fun, to both Alec’s surprise and relief. True, his usual plain routine of waking up early, attending classes, practicing with his bow and coming back home to study had been completely taken over by the play, but he was enjoying it. So far, he had been able to keep up, with just the minimal help from Raj and Lydia.

That was mostly thanks to the fact that the initial weeks were basically spent in going through the script and watching the main actors declaim their lines. Alec spent a lot of time backstage, being expected only to know the chorus songs, so he divided his time between memorizing the script and finishing papers for Law School. Nobody cared as long as he was ready to jump in on command.

Watching the actors work was a favorite pastime of his. Aline and Helen had an easy chemistry, both being natural talented actresses. They read Elphaba and Glinda’s lines as if they were their own words and were quickly developing mannerisms and expressions to shape their characters to life. Their performances pleased both Director Camille and Magnus, who, besides being the Art Director, was also second in command.

Sometimes, Alec thought, Magnus seemed to have equal decision power as Director Camille. More than once they disagreed and Camille went with Magnus’ choice instead of her own original thought. Some actors exchanged knowing glances whenever they had a heated argument, but Alec didn’t understand the reason behind it. 

Frankly, he didn’t care. Camille and Magnus were old names in the Broadway world, as he came to learn, so there was probably some history there. Nothing too odd about it, it certainly wasn’t enough to peak his interest. After all, even if Magnus had been friendly and sometimes even flirted with him when Alec was sent to the Art Department, there was no real reason to think anything of it. He was like that with everyone.

Simon didn’t necessary agree, but Magnus was yet to get his name right, so his opinion didn’t matter. Surprisingly, the guy wasn’t as bad as his first impression suggested. Simon reminded Alec of his siblings. He was just like Jace, in the way that he always had a comeback ready. He also carried a fierce protective look in his eyes, just like Isabelle’s, whenever he talked about his childhood best friend, Clary.

Those moments usually happened when Sebastian was present. He and Clary were siblings, but lived separated since their parents divorced. Clary was brought up by their mother and her step-father, but Sebastian grew up under their biological dad. If Simon’s stories could be believed, for every good thing that was taught and encouraged to her, a equally horrible lesson was given to him.

That explained how insufferable the guy was. He had managed to make Alec want to punch him every single time they interacted, but somehow the other actors were entranced by him. Many of them tried their best to please him, always offering easy compliments and laughing at his jokes. Alec had to admit that Sebastian was an exceptional actor, though. Whenever he stepped into Fiyero’s shoes, it was almost enough to make Alec forget how much he disliked the guy.

However, every time the guy made a condescending comment towards Simon, Aline or even Helen, Alec missed his bow and arrows. Director Camille always pretended not to hear it and some of the actors even laughed. It was very high school, as Aline had put it the only time they’ve discussed the issue.

One of those comments happened on their first real rehearsal. Both main and supporting cast were on the stage, going through their places for _Dancing Through Life_ , when Simon accidently bumped into Sebastian, making him drop the script of his hands.

“Look out where you’re going,” Sebastian roared. “This is real life, Simon, you can’t keep screwing up and expect someone to clean up after you. Now, pay attention.”

Simon flushed and quickly diverted his eyes, lowering on his knees to get the fallen script. Alec was just a few steps behind, where Director Camille had placed him, but he saw the malice shining on Sebastian’s eyes just a second before the guy kicked the script away from Simon’s fingers.

“Ops,” Sebastian sang with a smug smile on his lips. “My bad. Can you be a good boy and fetch it for me? Since you’re already down there anyway.”

The pure shock on Simon’s face made Alec frown. He knew the guy only a little, but never would he thought that the same Simon who never lacked for an annoying observation would only lower his eyes and nod, mouth shut and shoulders down. On the other side of stage, Assistant Director Raphael was watching the scene with the same confused look on his normally passive face. Alongside Alec, he had been the object of many of those observations.

“Oh my, is this yours?” Magnus’ voice broke the tense silence of the room. He was standing over the script, his long figure elegantly dressed in black and glitter. There was a grin on his face, but his amber eyes shone dangerously. “Mister Morgenstern, you should be more careful with your stuff,” he shrugged and kicked the script back at Sebastian’s direction. “Now, I don’t remember Boq ever kneeling for Fiyero, and as tempting as doing a spin-of and marrying the two sounds, I’d rather go with Elphaba and Glinda eloping. At last, we’re still being faithful to the original play here.” He turned to the rest of the actors and cocked his head to the side. “Chop chop, everyone to their places.”

Alec stepped forward immediately, purposely bumping his shoulder into Sebastian’s on his way to help Simon up. “You ok?” He muttered once they were both standing.

Simon nodded, focusing his eyes behind his glasses. “Sure, I’m fine. You’re really quick, you know that? You just charged over here, like a warrior in a middle of an encounter.”

“I’ve told you I don’t understand your nerd game’s references,” Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, just to make a point. The annoying observations were back, it seemed.

Simon snorted, looking very much like his usual self. “Don’t lie, you’re learning. I’m taking you with me next time I play D&D.” 

Alec just raised both of his eyebrows, giving the other guy a poignant look of fake disapproval, and went back to his place with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Magnus had moved everyone around, so he just stood there looking stupid until the Art Director stopped by him. 

“Oh, Alexander,” he smiled and the threating look was gone from his eyes, as if there wasn’t a thing wrong in the world. “You get to bring your lovely person right here. Have you memorized your lines yet, darling?”

“Working on it,” Alec swallowed hard and stood were Magnus wanted him. He felt like they were being watched, but it was probably his self-consciousness speaking. “T-there aren’t so many, anyway. Just have to look in awe because a jerk’s arrived and decided to dance. Maybe close my book very strongly once or twice.”

Magnus giggled, hiding his mouth behind his fingers. Even up close, Alec had trouble figuring out how old the man was. Sometimes he looked older than Alec, but that could be because of all the makeup. “That’s true. What about Fiyero’s lines? You ought to know them all by heart now. I’ve seen you studying hard, between Civil Law and the Constitution.”

Alec’s eye doubled sizes and he felt his face grow warmer. “I-I… I was just… Big test…”

“Yes. I’m glad you take both your job and education so seriously,” Magnus smiled again, so fondly it made Alec’s racing heart calm down. “Just wish all of them were as dedicated as you, dear.” He winked at him and went to stand next to Raphael. Clapping his hands, Magnus gestured for all of them to see. “From the top!”

\---

Alec had always been the true definition of a jock. Even in high school, he’d been captain of the basketball team and he spent almost every minute he wasn’t having classes in the gym. After he graduated, Alec got into NYU and joined their track team, making a point of never stopping the archery practice he had started at ten. 

It was a tradition of the Lightwoods, to be members of sport teams. Isabelle had been the captain of the volleyball team and the cheerleading squad during her time in high school, while Jace had been the soccer star of the school, scoring his way through unattainable records until a fracture ended his promising career much to soon. Even their parents had a hall of trophies from their time in school and university. The Lightwoods were nothing if not active.

Sports were always in Alec’s life and he enjoyed everything about them. The sweat and exhaustion after training. The rewarding pain after each practice, the feeling of hard work paying off. He had broken his left hand twice and dislocated his shoulders more times than he cared to remember, but it was a small price to pay. 

To hell with anyone who thought theater rehearsals were any less demanding. The first time they did an entire music number, Alec barely made it home before giving up and hailing a cab. Every single muscle in his legs hurt, even a few he had forgotten were there. He was famished but the sheer thought of standing up from the couch made him physically cringe.

That he skipped class on the following morning was a given. Lydia called to make sure he was alright and took pity on his voice, promising to only make fun of him once he was sounding alive again. Somehow word got to Isabelle, because Alec was awaked at mid-day with his sister insistently pressing the door bell of his apartment.

“You look like you were ran over,” Isabelle informed him after Alec dragged himself over to open the door. “Seriously, I’ve seen you looking better during a hangover. You look wrecked.”

“Thank you, Izzy. I had no idea.” Alec went to the freezer, grabbing a packet of frozen broccoli and using it to cool his still aching muscles. He wasn’t out of shape, for God’s sake. Would it never pass?

Isabelle just followed him and got the remains of their mother’s lasagna from the fridge. They had a family lunch on Wednesday and Maryse insisted Alec brought back some home-cooked food. “If you had mirrors in the apartment, you’d know. But I guess you don’t require that sort of frivolity, big brother. It’s not like your hair has any chance of salvation after so many years of abuse.”

“What are you doing here?” Alec cut in, annoyed. “Did Lydia call you? I thought you hated each other,” he let his sister put the table for them while he heated up the food in the microwave. If she came all the way there, she’d better help.

Isabelle chuckled, not moved by his angry tone at all. “That’s so two years ago. And I only hated her because I thought you two were dating. She practically lived here.”

“We’re doing a group project together and her apartment had been flooded,” Alec rolled his eyes and served them both as Isabelle poured them water. All that was missing was Jace and a tale of his latest big accomplishment for it to be a typical Friday lunch for the Lightwood siblings.

So the bickering had to continue, of course. “You went to her cousin’s wedding together,” Isabelle pointed out as if it was his confession statement of unquestionable guilt.

But Alec had played that game too many times, so he just shrugged. “She needed a date. We went as friends.”

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. “Lydia is gorgeous, smart and you two are the opposite-gendered version of each other. Excuse me for an honest mistake. Don’t get me wrong, I was glad to be mistaken. I was afraid you had run back to the closet or something.”

Alec deadpanned. “You cyber-stalked her and sent threats on her Facebook page, saying you’d end her if she didn’t break up with me.” 

At least Isabelle had the grace to look ashamed. “In my defense, I was drunk. And I apologized, over and over again. We even laugh about it nowadays.”

Alec just rolled his eyes. “Don’t dodge the question. She called you, didn’t she?”

“Actually, it was Raj. He told me you have been skipping too many classes and that he’s starting to worry about your play-thingy,” Isabelle rolled her eyes, a perfect mirror of her brother. “I told him to shove his worry up his ass.”

“Good,” Alec nodded in approval. “But you came anyway.”

Isabelle smiled brightly, pushing her hair back in a faux-casual move. “I wanted to see with my own eyes if it was true. My big brother finally stepping out of the line and skipping classes! Jace is going to be so proud! And you’re not even dying. Well, you look dead, but that’s clearly temporary.”

“Don’t you have classes today?” Alec stuffed his mouth with lasagna and decided not to dignify that with an comment.

“I have a big window,” Isabelle shrugged. In those high-heeled boots and barely covering top, she definitely didn’t look like the top of her class that she was. Isabelle only ever mentioned Med School to either talk about a particularly exciting class with a real corpse or about the last resident she had snugged between classes. The last was a rarer occasion now that she had been steady with some botanic major, though, Meliorn-what’s-his-face. “Anyway, don’t you have rehearsals today? Isn’t that your whole life now?”

“Only on the afternoon,” Alec finished his plate and took Isabelle’s to the sink, feeling his phone buzzing inside his pocket. “This morning is only for the main cast. Singing practice.”

“That’s too bad,” Isabelle took over the sink duties, letting him to his phone. “I heard you’ve been having some fun, meeting new people.” Her voice had a suggestive edge to it that picked Alec’s attention from Simon’s complaining text.

“What new people?” He asked a little too briskly. “What did Aline tell you?”

“Nothing too scandalous, big brother, calm down.” Isabelle’s smile was unnerving. “Only that you made some friends. Some nerd guy, that Aline said is adorably annoying. And the master electrician.”

“Lily Chen,” Alec blurted out. She tended to talk to him after he had helped her with a nasty uncovered wire that was too high for her to reach without a ladder. “She’s cool. She’s also in college. Engineering.”

The way Isabelle nodded couldn’t make any clearer how much she didn’t care. “Aline also told me about the sexy Art Director. You know, the one who, in her words, never misses a chance to flirt with you?”

There it was. Alec had to admit he was a little disappointed. Usually it took Isabelle less than a week to find out he had met someone interesting, no matter in what situation it had happened – the time a cute guy gave him his number on the subway and his sister immediately texted to ask whether he was going to call him or not had been particularly disturbing. 

He’d known Magnus for three weeks now, not counting his first audition. Isabelle was getting sloppy. “Magnus Bane,” Alec informed. With a name like that, he was sure his stalker of a sister could find everything there was to know about the guy. Specially with Jace’s help.

Somehow, the idea of his siblings digging Magnus up made Alec’s stomach turn. “He’s my boss, Izzy. I don’t care what Aline’s told you, he has not been flirting with me. It’s just how he is.” He sighed. “This conversation is very inappropriate.”

Isabelle listened to him with a dubious expression, but her face turned stern when he was done talking. Alec wondered if he had said too much, but then his sister sighed in relief. “You know what? I’m glad. I was talking to Jace and we’ve hardly seen you since this whole Wicked thing began. I think it’s great, don’t get me wrong, but if you’d found yourself a boyfriend in the middle of this, we’d lose you for sure.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Alec raised his eyebrows, but couldn’t help his smile. It was true, it had been difficult for them to see each other, but leave it to Isabelle to fix it. “I wouldn’t neglect you for some guy.”

“Not even a sexy, sexy guy whose eyeliner is always on point and who makes glitter fashion again?”

Alec wondered if Isabelle had ever seen Magnus. The description was much too right for it to be a coincidence. “Not even for the perfect guy,” he reasoned.

“That’s my point,” Isabelle smirked and grabbed her brother’s hand. “I know! Let’s go to a club tonight! Just you, me and Jace. For old time’s sake!”

Cringing, Alec looked for any other possible option. Going to a club was as close to hell as he could picture it, but it was Friday and he did want to spend some time with Izzy and Jace. 

The answer came in the form of Simon’s insisting texting. “Sorry, Izzy,” Alec couldn’t believe he would be owning Simon a favor. “I’ve promised a friend I’d go watch his band play tonight. Don’t you and Jace want to come? He says they’re… Good.”

Isabelle must have really wanted to hang out, since she ignored the waving of his voice on the last word and nodded. “It’s settled. I have to run, though. We’re messing with real brains today!” She smiled again and kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing her purse and exiting the apartment, effectively beaming.

Alec sighed and watched her go from the window. On his phone’s screen, Simon’s text was still unanswered. 

_Man, I can’t wait for you to get here. Sebastian is worse than usual today. Probably made some kids cry on his way here or something._

_Is your band still playing tonight?_ Alec texted and put his phone to charge.

Simon’s answer came quickly. _Yeah, why?_

_Can I still go? Maybe take my siblings?_

It took a little longer, but soon enough Alec’s phone buzzed again. _Sure! By siblings do you mean your sister too?_

And again. _Not that I’d know anything about her. Besides what you tell me._

And again. _Or her Instagram account._

And yet again. _You guys take lovely pictures when you go running at the park. Has anyone ever told you that?_

Rolling his eyes, Alec just sighed. _Isabelle is going. Hope it doesn’t set you off on stage or anything._

_You have a dark and bitter heart, Alec Lightwood._

\---

They arrived at the Pandemonium bar a little late, thanks to Isabelle and Jace ganging up on Alec and making him change from his favorite sweater to an uncomfortable leather jacket. Alec made a point of complaining about it the whole way to the bar, but dropped the act once they were inside. The bar was half full, at least on Jace’s opinion and he had been there before a few times with his friends from the police force.

Isabelle put her hands on her hips, scanning the room. She smiled when a guy missed his mouth and spilled his drink on himself while checking her out. “This place is fun. Do you see your friend any where, Alec?”

“No. He must be backstage,” Alec looked around, stopping at a petite red-headed girl who was talking to a black girl at one of the tables. Something about her was familiar, thought he couldn’t point out what.

Jace rolled his eyes. “Is this band any good? I had a date tonight, you know.” He frowned when Alec didn’t answer and follow his brother’s gaze, raising his eyebrows when he spotted the short girl. “Sorry, bro. I believe the odds are more in my favor with that one.”

“Don’t be gross,” Alec frowned. “I think she’s a friend of my friend. Simon sent me a photo of someone who’d be here and I’m supposed to meet her.”

“Yeah? What’s her name?” Jace kept his eyes on the girl, but fished his phone from his pocket and typed ‘Clary Fray’ on the Facebook app when Alec informed him. There was only one match, but the profile picture was only the shadow of a small framed girl with a lot of hair.

Isabelle zoomed in where probably-Clary Fray was laughing. “That must be here. Let’s go say hi!” She grabbed both of her brothers’ wrists and dragged them to the girls’ table before Alec had a chance to point out how horribly wrong it could go. “Hi!” Isabelle smiled brightly.

“Hn, hi?” Probably-Clary Fray frowned, but smile nonetheless. There was something familiar about her and Alec was startled to realize she had Sebastian’s eyes. Her eyes lingered on Jace before stopping at Alec and her pretty face snapped with recognition. “Oh, are you Simon’s friend from Broadway? He told me to look after you.”

That a 5'2" girl who weighted about 100 pounds were meant to look after him made Alec scoff. She was definitely Simon’s friend. “Hi, I’m Alec. These are Isabelle and Jace, my siblings.”

She waved at them. “I’m Clary. This is Maureen.” The black girl smiled, but her eyes screamed with the usual threatened look Isabelle caused whenever she wore the dress she’d picked for the night. Clary didn’t seem to notice, since she was looking straight at Alec and ignoring the Jace’s lingering gaze on her. “Sit down, guys. The band should take another ten minutes or so to start.”

The night was either going to be a lot of fun or a complete disaster.

They sat and Alec noticed there were two seats still empty, but Maureen was eyeing Isabelle suspiciously and didn’t hold back. “So, how do you know Simon?”

“We don’t,” Isabelle shrugged and signaled to the waiter. “Alec knows him from Broadway, they’re both on Wicked. Jace and I are just tagging along.” That visibly made the other girl relax. “Should we be ordering drinks or is the band sober-good?”

“They’re great,” Maureen assured her, though Alec saw the dubious look on Clary’s face. “What do you do, Isabelle? You know, for a living.”

“Med school,” Isabelle smiled, not wavering when Maureen’s jaw dropped a little. “How about you?”

“Art… Art school, with Clary.”

“And how do you guys know Simon?” Jace asked with his silk voice and smirked at Clary when she looked at him.

To her credit, Clary didn’t blush or giggle, what usually happened when Jace did that move on a girl. “Kindergarten. Simon and I are best friends, and Maureen studied with us. We basically grew up together.”

Jace surely had a smooth comment to make about that, but a familiar voice sounded from behind Alec. “I can’t believe my eyes! Clary Fray, is that you?” Magnus Bane looked unfairly amazing in crimson tight pants and that perfectly fitted jacket. Alec suddenly felt very glad he had the leather jacket on. “Risking to sound like an old lady, I have to say you’ve grown so much, biscuit!”

Behind Magnus, Raphael was looking very much bored, but also great in a stylish dark-gray jacket and pants combination. Clary smiled from ear to ear and got up, throwing herself at Magnus. “I can’t believe you came! When Simon told me he’d met you, I didn’t believe him!” She turned to Maureen, holding Magnus hand. “This is Magnus Bane, do you remember? From all the stories?” Clary smiled to the Lightwood siblings. “Magnus used to babysit me when I was little.”

“Isn’t that a girl’s job?” Jace raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on his hand. 

Alec refrained from kicking him only because Magnus smirked. “Caring has no gender. And neither does easy money, for that matter.” His amber eyes shone when he scanned the table. “Hello there, Alexander. These must be the lovely siblings I’ve heard so much about, Jace and... Izzy.” He smiled at her and Isabelle smiled back.

“Do you know each other?” Alec looked from one to the other, not linking that he didn’t understand the air of complicity between the pair.

Isabelle just shrugged. “We may have met on a coffee shop and complimented each other’s outfits. Once or twice.”

“Or everyday for the last two weeks,” Magnus chuckle and sat down on the empty chair beside Alec. Raphael sat on the last chair, completely ignoring what was happening around him as he taped on his phone’s screen. Magnus looked at Alec and smiled again. “Hope you’re not too sore. Rehearsals have been quite taxing, specially for those who are not used to it.”

“I’m ok. Yesterday was much worse,” Alec accepted the beer Jace had ordered for them, happy to have something to do with his hands. He looked at Isabelle and Jace, who were both watching him attentively. “I’m sorry about my siblings. They are not… Socially educated,” he said loud enough for the whole table to hear, but it did nothing to dissuade his siblings from staring.

“It’s quite alright,” Magnus chuckle. “I’ve enjoyed seeing your sister every morning. Good for my ego.”

“Which is already inflated,” Raphael commented, not lifting his eyes from his phone.

Magnus waved away the input, but there was an affective smile playing on his lips. Alec observed the pair like he had done so many times during rehearsals. They were such odd friends, opposites in almost every way, but always siding together against Director Camille. “Did Simon invite you too?” He didn’t remind Simon speaking to Magnus all that much, but Alec was learning not to underestimate his friend’s powers of persuasion.

“Oh, he invited Raphael,” Magnus nodded to the Assistant Director, who just muttered it would be rude to say no. “I’m here because I knew Clary would be. Seems like I made the right choice.”

Alec frowned. If Magnus wanted to catch up with Clary, he picked an odd place to sit, so far away from her. “Why?”

Magnus smirked, leaning comfortably on his chair. “I get to see her and spent a little more time with you. Double win.”

“Oh,” Alec couldn’t help but smile. He had the vague sensation that his siblings were exchanging looks, but he decided to deal with that later. “I don’t know. Simon’s always saying his band sucks. This night could be disaster in the making.”

“If that’s the case, you could jump in there and sing. I’m sure you could save the night,” Magnus winked at him and chuckle at Alec’s horrified expression. “I’m just teasing, darling.”

“He does that,” Clary said. “Don’t take it too seriously.” Besides her eyes, the girl had nothing that reminded Alec of Sebastian. It was very different from Isabelle and him, who looked as similar as two people could. “Simon told me it’s your first play as well. That’s got to be exciting!”

“Yes, it’s very different from everything I’ve done.”

“What my brother is trying to say,” Isabelle intervened, “is that he’s really enjoying himself.”

Jace nodded in agreement. “Yes. Because everything he’s done so far has been so utterly boring.”

“Loving the support,” Alec muttered and was surprised when Magnus chuckled lightly at his side.

Clary raised her eyes at Jace. “Well, what have you done that is so interesting?”

For all that Alec had warmed up to Clary, he knew that had been a bad move. Jace had a shit-eating grin on his lips. “There was the time where I was offered full scholarships for four IVY league colleges. Or that time I won the national martial arts championship. Or the fact that I’m the youngest person ever to be accepted in New York’s police force.”

“You’re forgetting that time we broke in the Rockefeller Center at two in the morning,” Isabelle snapped her fingers. “Alec had to come and pretend to be our lawyer to bail us out.”

“You guys are public menaces,” Maureen observed.

Jace just shrugged. “We were drunk. And that’s just the light stuff I’ve done,” he smirked at Clary.

“So, you’re a cop?” She waited for him to nod. “Do you know Luke Garroway?”

Jace frowned, clearly not expecting the question. Girls usually went with ‘can I see your badge?’ or ‘are you carrying a gun?’. “Detective Garroway? Yeah, he’s tough. Though he could take that stick off his butt, if you ask me.”

Magnus giggled beside Alec and that was how he’d knew Jace had screw up. “He’s my step-dad,” Clary informed in a neutral tone.

The lights were turned off and the band walked on the stage, but everyone had a good two seconds of Jace’s horrified look to appreciate before Simon grabbed the microphone, thanked the public for their presence and introduced the band’s horrible name for the night. They started playing and the sound wasn’t as bad as Simon’s sold him, so Alec found himself actually enjoying the show. After the introductory song, Isabelle stood up and grabbed the girls by their hands, dragging them to the dance floor. The second song was very up-beat and soon more people followed them.

Magnus was too preoccupied chastising Raphael, who had put his phone away as soon as they’ve heard Simon’s voice, so Alec poked his brother’s arm with his elbow. “Though night?”

“I can’t believe I’ve ditched my date for this,” Jace sighed, but his gaze were very much locked on Clary and there was no regret on his face.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry for the sacrifices I require from you. I’ll make it up for you someday.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jace smirked and leaned closer. Alec felt like they were kids again, but did the same. “Is that the guy Izzy’s told me about? The one from your play? He’s… You know, decent looking. For a guy. He wears makeup, if you’re into that.”

“Stop talking about me behind my back,” Alec sighed. “And stop staring. He’s my boss and there’s nothing happening between us.”

“Only because you don’t want to. He’s totally into you,” Jace said with a shrug. 

Alec fought the urge to face palm. His siblings had to stop coming up with ridiculous assumptions about Magnus. “Just shut up.”

“Whatever you say, bro. Do you think Clary likes tequila? I should buy her some shots.”

“Getting her drunk isn’t going to make her forget what you said about her step-father.”

Jace smirked. “You don’t know that. Besides, I’m done playing third wheel for you and your boss,” he winked and stood up, going straight to the bar.

Alec was going to protest, but when he turned around, he found only Magnus still sitting. “Where did Raphael go?” he asked without realizing how irritated he sounded.

Magnus didn’t seem bothered, since he just shrugged nonchalantly. “He mumbled something about getting a drink. It’s not easy to know with Raphael, he could have reached his social skills’ limits and turned into a bat.” He stirred his multi-colored drink with his little finger and finished it with a deep sip. “So is this where I could find you in a typical Friday night? In an actually-not-shitty show with your siblings?”

Alec smiled a little. “That or in my apartment, but the siblings part is right. If I’m out, it’s usually with them.”

“It’s sweet, how close you guys are,” Magnus smiled. “How about Law School? It’s not possible that all of NYU students are so boring you’d rather not hang out with them more than you’re required to.”

“They’re not. I think there’s a party tonight, but I’m not… It’s not my thing.” Alec suddenly felt very self-aware. Glamorous Magnus probably loved parties and he must have sounded socially inept. Which he was, but that wasn’t something he wanted to admit to him, from all people.

“Oh, I know the feeling. I’ve had my fair share of college parties. They’re fun for a while, but you can only take so much of drunken frat boys and slutty barbie-wanna-bes.” Magnus signaled the waiter and ordered another round for both of them. He lifted his hand when Alec began to protest, stopping him before any word got out. “That one is on me. Lord knows I’m overcharging Camille enough to be able to pay for my friend’s beers.”

“Hn, thanks,” Alec fidgeted with his empty bottle. “S-so, you’ve been to college?”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Kind of. I’ve attended some classes here and there. Made a lot of friends, met some interesting people. Never graduated.”

“Don’t you want to?” Alec wondered a bit too late if he wasn’t intruding, but Magnus wasn’t showing any signs of discomfort in discussing the matter. “Graduate, I mean.”

“It’d be nice, to have a degree,” Magnus conceded. “But I’m doing just fine without it and I really don’t have the patience for stuff I’m not passionate about. Theater history, design and fashion? Count me in. Tests and little project groups? Thanks, but no, thanks.”

Alec considered that for a moment. Growing up with his parents, he’d never thought that not going to college was an option until Jace stated that he preferred the policy academy than wasting his life majoring on something he hated in a prestigious school. Maryse and Robert were conflicted, but ultimately relented. They had always been softer on Jace, but it was a good sign that they were choosing to listen to their kids’ wishes now that they were adults. 

“Have you always wanted to be a lawyer?” Magnus asked after their drinks arrived.

“Or a judge. Following my mother’s steps.” Alec sipped on his beer, not sure if it was to blame for how easy it was to talk to Magnus. “When I was very young, probably even before my parents adopted Jace, I remember I wanted to be a teacher, like my father. That bubble burst when I tried to teach Izzy math and she hit me in the head with her doll.”

Magnus laughed and the sound made Alec proud of himself. He wasn’t as funny as his siblings and the other man always had a hint of amusement to himself, so actually making him laugh felt like quite an accomplishment. “Well, if that is any compliment, I do believe you’d make a wonderful teacher. Or a lawyer, or a judge. Whatever you set your mind to.”

“People usually use ‘heart’ with that phrase.”

“Oh, that’s just the thing,” Magnus smirked, leaning his chin on the back on his hands. “I believe your heart is already set.”

Alec frowned, but lost the chance to ask what Magnus meant by that when the band reached the end of the song and the public began to applaud loudly. Simon proceeded to thank everyone again and shout out the band’s Instagram and Twitter accounts, where they announced the following gigs. 

Isabelle and Jace were back right after that while Clary and Maureen climbed on the stage to talk to their friends. Alec couldn’t help but noticed that Maureen stayed a little behind Clary and Simon, her eyes never leaving the guy.

“Looks like our Boq has some admirers,” Magnus whispered to him, also looking at the stage. “A heartbreaker, wherever he goes.”

“Simon?” Alec asked, baffled. 

Magnus’ smile grew wilder when Raphael came back from wherever he went. “Oh yes. He’s getting some attention from all over the theater crew.” The Assistant Director just threw Magnus a murderous look, but said nothing, which made the other snort. “Do you know Maia Roberts, from my department? She has a little crush on him.”

“What are you guys gossiping about?” Isabelle dragged her chair closer, leaning over to hear it and effectively forcing Alec to get closer to Magnus.

Who didn’t seem to notice their shoulder bumping. “Just that little Simon over there has got it going on with the ladies.”

Isabelle snorted, but her eyes shone with interest. “He’s nerd cute,” she admitted and looked at Alec amused expression. “What? He is. He sings well.”

“A skill that is always admirable,” Magnus pointed out. “Very desirable on a man.”

Alec rolled his eyes when both Magnus and Isabelle smiled at his blushing. “I’m going to talk to him,” he announced and taped Jace on the shoulder, but his brother was too busy typing on his phone to notice. Sighing, Alec crossed the dancing floor and jumped up the stage. “Hey,” he greeted and Simon’s face lighted up with a smile.

“You actually came! I mean, you said you would, but I thought you’d find something better to do.” Simon let go of Clary, who picked her phone from her skirt’s pocket, smiling at the screen. “You probably had a date or something cool, tall people do on Friday nights. I don’t know.”

Alec shrugged. “This was better than hanging out with my siblings in a club.” 

“Oh, they came? Where…?” Alec pointed to their table and Simon’s eyes grew wilder. Without his glasses, his eyes were already big, but Alec thought he looked good that way. As good as Simon could look, at least. “Is that Magnus Bane? And Raphael?” Magnus and Isabelle raised their glasses at them when they realized they were being watched and Simon waved back. “Oh, and your sister.”

“She’s really nice,” Clary was back, face a little flushed and phone still in her hands. “You should go and thank them in person, Simon. It was Izzy who got everyone dancing and Raphael went backstage and fixed the lightening problem. I heard someone commenting on a scary Latino barking orders out of nowhere,” she shrugged. 

“That definitely sounds like Raphael,” Simon snorted and Alec nodded in agreement. They decided to join the others on the table. Simon fished his glasses from his shirt’s pocket and turned to Alec on their way. “So, weird question. Don’t freak out. Which was your favorite song? We’ve been trying to decide the best one, but we can’t get to a consensus.”

“Hn, the first one,” Alec lied, realizing that he had been so caught up talking to Magnus that he forgot to pay attention to the music playing. Simon and Clary seemed satisfied with his answer, though, and they started to tell the story about the song – something about the time they were engage when they were kids -, but Alec completely zoomed out.

They reached the table in time for hearing Magnus questioning Jace on the safety of carrying a gun to a place where they served alcohol. Isabelle, who was probably on her fifth or so drink just giggled and smiled at Simon. “Look if it isn’t the rock-star himself! Did you come to meet your humble fans?”

Simon just smiled nervously and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt before nodding vigorously. “Hope you guys enjoyed the show.”

“It was alright,” Jace had his arm across his chair. 

“It was more than alright, Jace, don’t be mean,” Isabelle smiled and there was a predatory sparkle on her eyes as she watched Simon sit on a strategically placed chair right next to hers.

Alec’s mind snapped. She was drunk, it was time to go. He took the half-empty glass from his sister’s hands carefully and gave it to Magnus, who was watching the scene with half concern, half amusement. “I think we should leave.”

“What?” Jace and Isabelle said in unison, though her voice was much higher. It was her who protested first. “Are you turning into a pumpkin, big brother? It’s not even mid-night yet.” She burst into a set of giggles, obviously finding her joke hilarious. 

Jace just looked exasperated. “It’s early, Alec. Like, too early to leave.” He moved his head slightly at Clary’s direction.

But Alec had his stubborn face on and he crossed his arms, a move that both his siblings knew meant no arguments were going to be heard. “Izzy is drunk.”

“Oh, come on.” Jace stared at their sister and there really wasn’t any arguing there. “Fuck, ok.”

Alec took off his jacket, wrapping it around Isabelle’s shoulders and helping her up. “Good night, guys. It was fun.”

“We should go out again,” Clary said, and she wasn’t talking entirely to Jace, since she smiled at Alec and gave a concerned look at Isabelle, who was leaning on brother’s chest, eyes closing slowly. “Once she’s feeling better.”

“Yeah,” Simon agreed. 

Alec hummed an agreement and left Jace to say their proper good-byes, too preoccupied with carrying Isabelle out of the bar without letting her trip on her heels. Soon enough the three Lightwoods were in a taxi, heading to Alec’s home, which was closer. Besides, Maryse hated it when Isabelle came back drunk, even if she didn’t have a problem with finding Jace passed out on the couch on Sunday mornings.

The boys had to fought Isabelle to be able to take off her shoes and jewelry, but eventually they tucked her into Alec’s bed. Jace went to brood some coffee for his impending headache, hands never leaving his beeping phone, but when Alec was about to follow him, Isabelle moaned and stuck her arm out of the blanket. “Big brother, come here,” she pleaded.

Alec frowned and obliged, sitting on the foot of the bed, but Isabelle groped until she found his shirt and pulled him to lay down. Once they were face to face, she pulled her tongue out. “You left my makeup on,” she complained. 

“Do you want me to take it off?” Alec smirked when she denied with a firm movement of her head, but Isabelle was too quiet and it was worrying him. “What’s wrong, Izzy?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t usually drink like that. And you were free to go out on a Friday night to watch a band you’ve never heard before. Something isn’t right.”

“The band was good.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Not the point. You wanted to go out to clean your mind. From what?”

“For your information,” Isabelle rolled her tongue on the r’s, reveling just a hint of accent. “I’m not really that drunk, I just wanted you and Jace to carry me,” she pouted. “It’s just… Promise me you won’t tell Jace.

“I promise,” Alec looked up to make sure the door was closed. 

“Now promise me you won’t freak out.”

Alec frowned. “I’m already freaking out.”

Isabelle chuckled lightly, but there were tears forming on her eyes. “It’s just… I found out Meliorn was telling some guys he had broke up with me. So I broke his nose, of course. But still…”

“Fuck him, Izzy,” Alec had a hard time staying still and not running to the kitchen to fetch Jace and go hunt down Meliorn, but his sister needed him more than that guy needed a punch on the face at the moment.

Isabelle nodded and sighed. “I just wanted to find some decent guy. Why are boys so stupid?”

“I ask that myself, sometimes,” Alec admitted and it made Isabelle smiled a little.

“Jace is the smart one, liking girls. We’re much better. I don’t think anyone would choose to be into guys, if given a choice.”

Alec smiled and brushed the hair out of her face. “I think you’re right, but it’s nothing we can do about it.”

“No,” Isabelle yawned and shifted into a better position, laying her head on her brother’s shoulder. “I guess I’ll have to keep looking for a decent guy.”

“You could start with someone with a proper name,” Alec suggested. “Or with normal-shaped ears.”

Isabelle looked up at him, her dark eyes shining with sudden realization. “He did have weird shaped ears, didn’t he? And who tattoos their face?”

“Guys who collect dead butterflies?”

“Jesus, Alec, how could you let me date someone like that? I thought you cared for me.”

Alec snorted and was ready to reply when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. It was a text from a number he didn’t recognize. 

_Hope Izzy is feeling better. I’ve heard lots of water and brotherly love can do wonders to a hangover._  
Xoxo  
Magnus. 

Without being able to help the small grin that took his lips, Alec kissed his sister’s forehead. “Don’t worry, Izzy. You’ll find someone who deserves you soon enough.”

“So will you, big bro. So will you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know an aesthetic I'm in love with? The Lightwood siblings having friends outside their family while still being the closest people to each other.
> 
> How awful was that Tuesday/Wednesday without Shadowhunters, hn?
> 
> Feel free to [hit me on Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Ketz


	3. Third Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little house-keeping; I'll make my best to post a chapter at least once a week. Usually on Tuesdays or Thursdays.
> 
> Still looking for a beta! All mistakes are mine and help is always appreciated.

“And then,” Simon was still half-laughing, enable to control himself as he told Alec about what he’d missed after his sudden departure from Pandemonium, “Raphael just looked Magnus straight in the eye and said ‘No, we’re not drinking our weight in tequila. Mostly because I hate tequila, but also because it’s the stupidest idea you had all night, including wearing those pants.’” He chuckled, still very amused by the story.

Alec and Maia exchanged unmoved looks, but let their friend caught his breath without commenting. They were staying late after Monday’s rehearsal to help the girl fold all the green fabric that would be used to make the Emerald City citizens’ costumes. It was a lot of fabric and it all sparkled with glitter.

Simon sighed when his laughs weren’t followed by the others. “I guess you had to be there to get it,” he said in an apologetic tone. “Too bad you couldn’t come, Maia.”

The girl’s face fell a little and Alec remembered that Magnus thought she had a crush on Simon. Her eyes did seem more clear when she looked at him, but other than that, Alec couldn’t figure how Magnus had reached that conclusion.

“I really wanted to,” Maia reassured him, not for the first time. “I’d promised my friend I’d help him move. It sucked, carrying boxes all night and drinking bad beer.” She turned to Alec with a smirk. “So, was the band as bad as we’ve been told?”

“No. Simon is a dirty liar, the band isn’t nearly as horrible as promised,” Alec shrugged. He still felt a little bad he didn’t remember any of the songs past the first one, but both Izzy and Jace agreed it had been a good show. Jace had used the word ‘decent’, but that was right after Clary stopped texting him back, so some sulking was to be expected.

Maia chuckled. “I’m definitely going to next gig then,” she touched Simon’s wrist as she spoke, but then her eyes widened and she quickly retrieved it, turning her back to both boys and busying herself with a new set. “S-Simon was saying you had to leave early, Alec. Because of your sister?”

Simon nodded, not noticing the girl’s weirdness behind all the green. “Yeah, how is she?”

“Izzy’s fine,” Alec sighed and reached to the phone on his pocket unconsciously. Isabelle had not texted him yet, but she had probably forgotten her phone at home. “She just got too drunk, too fast. She made us built a pillow fort before she finally slept, but she was fine on Saturday morning.”

Reputations were a funny thing, because neither Maia nor Simon seemed to be able to picture Alec, snuggled up inside a bunch of pillows with his siblings. Alec cleared his throat, breaking through their valiant efforts. “Is there anymore fabric left? I’m done,” he lifted his free sparkling hands to prove his point.

“This is the last set,” Maia finished her pile and stocked it in one of the closets. “Thanks for the help, boys. I’d be stuck here all night if it wasn’t for you two.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Simon smiled sweetly and rubbed his hands together to get rid of the glitter. That thing stuck everywhere. “Do you guys want to grab a bite? There’s an Indian place right at the corner.”

“Oh, don’t you have classes tomorrow morning, Alec?” Maia looked at him strangely and Alec was left wondering whether that was a sign for him to leave or if she was just worried about his well-being.

Magnus was getting to him. He would never pick up on that kind of thing if the Art Director hadn’t planted the seed on his brain. “Hn, yes. I should head home. You two go without me.”

“Oh, are you sure? Raphael said the food there is delicious,” Simon grabbed his backpack and threw it over one shoulder.

Maia turned to Simon with a confused look. “Raphael said the word ‘delicious’?”

“He said it was good. Coming from him, it’s a high praise. I just interpreted it.”

Alec just raised an eyebrow and decided not to dignify that with a comment. “Just go. I left my bag on the dressing room.”

“Ok, then,” Simon shrugged and walked out of the room with Maia on his heels. He stopped at the door and turned back with a grin on his lips. “Be aware of the Phantom of the Opera, Christine.”

“I do not understand your references, Lewis,” Alec rolled his eyes. “Besides, wrong musical.”

Maia dragged Simon away before he could protest leaving Alec alone in the complete silence of the empty theater. It was soothing now that he had those corridors memorized by heart. At the begging, it seemed like a rampageous maze of green rooms and loud people running around. Now, it was more like a disorganized home.

The dressing rooms were a little better, though he shared it with basically everyone else, which confused him to say the least. He made a point of never crossing eyes with the other actors when they were changing and look straight at the door or walls whenever he entered the room. These theater people had a tendency to not care much about being seen in their nature state, which Alec thought should be reserved for a privacy of a bedroom.

Simon, being Boq, was given a separate space and he had offered to share it Alec, but he thought the ought not. There were a few actors who didn’t like that he hanged out with the main cast so much and Alec wasn’t interested in starting any feuds.

Broadway people could be a little too intense, but he was getting used to it.

Alec fetched his bag and decided to take a different route that he usually did to the main doors. If the took a shortcut through the Director’s offices, on the joint building of the theater, he’d get directly to the entrance to the subway. Usually, the actors weren’t allowed in there unless summoned, but since nobody would be there this late, it shouldn’t be a problem.

He was halfway through the corridor when he realized it would be a problem. One of the offices had its lights on and the shadow a lean male figure could be seen through the obscure glass. Worse, the man had seen him, judging by the fact that he had gotten up and was reaching for the door.

Alec barely had time to understand just how much he had screwed up when Magnus popped his head out of door. “Alexander?” He looked confused, but not displeased. “Not that I’m complaining, but what are you doing here?”

“I… Hn, I just… Shortcut. To the subway,” Alec hoped his cheeks weren’t as red as they were hot. He felt like a small child being caught on the act by his parents.

But unlike Maryse and Robert, who could always find a reason to ground their children when they misbehaved, Magnus shrugged and stepped out of the office. He had a half glass of wine on his hand and he looked tired. If anything, it made him more human and less like a character from one of Max’s old mangas. “Oh, you’re leaving. Too bad, there’s still half of the bottle inside.”

Alec realized with a startle that he hadn’t seen Magnus all day. “I could stay,” he answered hastily and cleaned his throat when Magnus blinked at him, looking confused. “I could stay for a little while. It’s not that late,” he tried again and sound much more dignified. 

Magnus smiled fondly, but shook his head and smirked. “You have class in the morning, I’m sure. We’re already messing up with your promising legal career. I should leave your sleeping-hours alone.”

Alec smiled a bit, not letting the little snark bite him. “I don’t sleep much anyway. Wine could help with that.”

With a giggle, Magnus turned on his heels and left the door open for Alec to follow. The office was a mess of colors and crumped papers discarded on the floor. Sketches of costumes hanged on the walls, not unlike a modern art museum. Alec lost himself in admiring them and missed it when Magnus poured a glass for him. “Here,” the Art Director stopped beside him, looking at his own interpretation of Elphaba’s wicked witch dress. “I’m particularly proud of that one.”

“It’s amazing,” Alec accepted the glass and sipped on the wine. The taste was rich and bitter, but it soothed on his tongue. A great way to end the night. “It’s different from the one on the videos I watched online.”

Magnus smirked and tilted his head to the side, examining his work. “I put my spin on it. Of course, we’ll stick to the originals, after all, we’re putting together a rather standardized play, but I like to humor myself.”

Alec touched a few of the other drawings, from Glinda’s pink dress to Nessa’s golden shoes and frowned. “I like these ones better,” he concluded. “Have you always known how to draw?”

“Oh no, it took me months to be able to line up a body and I’ve been using a model from the Internet since a friend of mine classified it as an ‘two-dimensional abomination’,” Magnus chuckled and waved away the critic. “Clothes, though, that I can draw. But it is the painting part that I really enjoy. And sewing and gluing and making the drawings come to life.”

“You make your own clothes, don’t you?” Alec leaned on a chair that was drowning on sparkly pieces of fabric and took another sip.

Magnus’ eyes looked more yellow than green in the office’s light. “Yes, thank you for noticing,” he smiled again and avoided Alec’s gaze. The gesture would’ve seem like a hint of shyness, if it wasn’t coming from Magnus. “I’ve been making my own clothes for years. I think I forgot how to shop without reimagining it from the drawer. I just love to make my things more…”

“You?” Alec offered.

“Unique,” Magnus smiled and winked. “Same thing, hn?”

“You are one of a kind,” Alec conceded with a snort. He looked over Magnus shoulder at his desk, where a piece of paper colored in pastels tones. “What were you working on?”

The Art Director accompanied his gaze and scoffed, like he just thought of a private joke. “The boy’s attire. Boq is quite plain, but Fiyero… I wanted something edgier for him.” He turned around and picked up the first sketch, handing it to Alec. “I like the idea of him starting the play wearing lighter tones, just like Glinda, and then gradually changing to darker clothing to match Elphaba’s.”

“That makes sense,” Alec said, surprised. He’d never given much thought about the costumes as that meaningful to the play, but he was clearly wrong. As extravagant as he was, Magnus was all about those details that made every difference. “Too bad we can’t use your versions. I think Sebastian would prefer this costume too.”

Magnus smiled to himself. “Funny, I wasn’t thinking of Sebastian when I drew that one.”

Alec frowned, but when the other didn’t elaborate, he just finished his wine in silence. His phone buzzed in his jeans and a text from Lydia, asking whether he’d finished the paper due to the following day, made he snap into reality. “Hn, I gotta go. I just remembered I still got some stuff to do.”

"Such a busy man,” Magnus teased and freed his hand from his empty glass. “Can I hope you’ll find a little free time for my cat’s birthday party this Thursday? It’ll be just a small gathering in my house. A few friends, very cozy.”

“Absolutely,” Alec answered quickly and then grasped what was odd with the question. “Wait, your cat’s birthday party?”

Magnus nodded seriously. “Chairman Meow is getting old and he’s not happy about it. A party might be just the thing to snap him out of his impending depression. Oh, bring your siblings! The more, the merrier.”

Alec had to blink a few times, because Magnus seemed to mean every word he was saying. “Ok… I’ll… I’ll talk to Izzy and Jace.” He smiled, not bothering to hide his amusement. “What should I get Chairman Meow for his birthday?”

“Nothing made of tuna,” Magnus paused for a few seconds, thinking. “He likes shinning and fluffy toys.”

“Duly noted,” Alec chuckled. “Good night, Magnus. Thank you for the wine.”

“Anytime, darling.” Magnus winked at him and poured another glass for himself. “My door is always open for you. So is my liquor.”

When Alec finally climbed on his bed, three hours and four pages written on Social Rights later, his mind drifted for a while on what he should buy for Chairman Meow until he realized he was wasting precious time thinking about a cat’s present that could be put for a better use, like sleeping.

He really needed to set his priorities right again.

\---

Isabelle was sure that the moment her brother realized how astonishing boring his life was, he would quit Law School, which he’d never cared for, no matter how much he wanted to make their parents proud, and embrace some new and exciting challenge that came in his direction.

Jace was of the opinion that Alec was much too stubborn and would insist in living both lives until the effort drove him crazy. Then, he’d quit the fun thing and stick to the boring stable life of a lawyer. He’d be competent and successful – it was Alec they were talking about - but so excruciating frustrated that it would be their responsibility to reintroduce him to the idea of having a good time.

So it did come as a surprise when Alec talked about his mediation classes with real excitement in his eyes. He even joined the university’s mediation team and travelled to Washington to participate in an international competition during his first year. He was good, very good, in applying his knowledge of the law to real life cases and act as a mediator to found a common ground between the conflicting parts without having to appeal for the hierarchy of the court.

Seeing the same spark on their brother’s eyes when he talked about rehearsals or how Hodge had praised his tone when he performed any of the musical’s songs made Isabelle and Jace exchange knowingly glances. Even if Alec hadn’t realized yet, he had found a second passion to pursue and they couldn’t be happier for him.

They were in their mother’s house, having a beer and watching the night’s game while Maryse finished dinner in the kitchen. Aline was there too, having just arrived from the movies with Helen. The two girls had become rather close and would see each other even on their days off.

Isabelle, who was the most observant of the Lightwoods for those things, had a shit-eating grin on her lips when she sat next to their cousin. “So, how was the movie? Did you guys even watched it?”

Aline’s almond-shaped eyes widened and she looked for Alec in search of support, but he was as dumbfounded as she looked to say anything. “I don’t… I don’t understand what you mean, Izzy,” she said with much more dignity that Alec would have in her place.

“What I mean is that you’re much too interested in hanging out with a pretty blonde who I know for a fact swings both ways. It’s been months since you had a girlfriend, it’s about time!” Alec took comfort on the fact that at least his sister seemed to have equally inconvenient interest in other people’s love life besides his.

“How could you possibly know what Helen’s sexuality is?” Aline frowned, though she seemed less angry and more curious about it.

Jace snorted. “Izzy knows everything about everybody. We gave up trying to figure out how she does it a long time ago.”

Isabelle shrugged and brushed her hair out of her face. “There’s this new website, it’s called Facebook, and people tend to post about their lives quite a bit there. Or Instagram. And also there’s always the old-fashioned tactic of talking to people and listening what they have to say.”

“It also helps that her brain is designed to retain this kind of info,” Alec stated matter-of-factly. 

“A talent everyone of you finds useful at one point or the other,” Isabelle played with her carefully manicured nails, not bothering to hide her smug smile. “For example, I know Magnus is bisexual too. He told me himself.”

Alec busied himself with his beer and ignored the looks that were thrown in his direction, concentrating on the play that was being developed on the TV. There was no reason to indulge them with a reaction to a non-relevant information like that.

Obviously disappointed, Isabelle narrowed her eyes and was about to repeat herself, but Aline cut her. “Ok. So maybe I have a little crush on Helen. She’s so smart and talented, not to mention that she’s funny and unfairly pretty.” She sighed and crushed a pillow against her lap. “I just don’t know if she’s interested in me that way.”

“That’s why you have to ask her out on a proper date!” Isabelle jumped on the sofa, sneering at Aline’s doubtful expression. “Come on, you’re a professional actress. You perform for hundreds and hundreds of strangers for a living but you can’t face one girl?”

Aline rose both eyebrows, considering the words. “You should quit med-school and go for a career in motivational speeches.”

“Or get a new boyfriend,” Jace suggested. “You tend to become obsessed with other people’s love dilemmas when you don’t have your own, Izzy. It’s not healthy.”

“Big brother, a little support here?”

Alec was saved from having to express his agreement by their mother calling them for dinner. Maryse had outdone herself, preparing a little of everyone’s favorite dishes. There were spicy enchiladas for Isabelle, Jace’s favorite pasta, a colorful chicken salad for Aline and the roasted steak that made Alec almost regret ever leaving that house. 

“This smells like heaven,” Jace voiced everyone’s thoughts and made Maryse proud smile turn into a grin. Even if she hadn’t been the most loving mother, her cooking had always been her way of showing how much she cared and all her children knew it.

“Well, you should start eating it before it goes cold,” she said in a warning tone that held no water. “Why were you pestering Isabelle to find a new boyfriend? She should be focusing on her studies, not on boys.”

It was a touchy subject, to let Maryse speak her mind about her daughter’s sexuality, and Isabelle froze at Alec’s side, reading herself for the bomb that was bound to follow. Thankfully, Jace was there and he was the best of the Lightwood siblings in broadening their mother’s narrow mind. “Actually, the one we think should be re-activating her dating life is Aline.”

The girl stiffened against her chair and played with an olive on her plate, not lifting her eyes. “I don’t think Aunt Maryse is interested in hearing anything about that,” she said carefully.

But Maryse had been making an effort for the past few months, for Alec’s sake, so she smiled politely. “Oh, no. Tell me, who is… hn, she?”

“A co-worker,” Aline continued in the same tone, sounding much more neutral that she did in the living room. “We… get along well, but I don’t think… I don’t think there’s anything else beside professionalism and the fact that she’s a nice person.”

“These things are usually more complicated than that,” Maryse pondered. “For instance, when I was starting my career, there were this senior judge who would come into my office regularly to offer council on the cases. Turned out, he didn’t do that for every new magister.”

Isabelle dropped her fork mid-air from her mouth. “Mom!” She exclaimed, scandalized. 

Maryse rolled her eyes. “There’s no need for overreactions, Isabelle. I told him I was married and it was the end of it. My point is, sometimes professionalism and niceness can be signs of a very unprofessional interest. And who knows? It is not forbidden to fall in love with a co-worker. That’s how many people meet their future husbands. And wives.”

Having grown up in a very strict house, in which having that sort of talk with their parents was never even considered, it was beyond awkward to listen to Maryse speak about her personal life beyond her marriage. It was also nice, in an uncomfortable never-going-to-happen-again way, though. 

Jace was the first to recover. “So… You’re saying that Aline should try asking Helen out?”

“I can’t see the harm in it. Although, my advice is to do it in a different environment than your workplace,” Maryse nodded. 

“There’s Magnus’s party tomorrow evening,” Alec blurted out. He was too terrified that if they let their mother talk, she’d tell more details about the inappropriate judge and he was so not ready to hear about it. He looked at her, who didn’t seem to understand what he meant. “Our boss is throwing a birthday party for his cat tomorrow and he invited a few people from the cast.”

Maryse frowned, but kept whatever bothered her to herself. “If there’s already a blurred line between personal and work like that, then I don’t see why you shouldn’t take advantage of the situation, dear.” The timer beeped and she stood up mechanically. “Desert is ready. I’m going to take care of that and you children finish your dinner.”

Once their mother had disappeared into the kitchen, they all just looked at each other in silence and mentally decided never to speak of what just had happened again.

Until Jace munched on his pasta loudly and pointed his fork at Aline. “So, it’s settled, then? Tomorrow night, Magnus’ apartment. We’ll be there to show support.”

“And because the girl you’ve been pinning on will be there too. Don’t you think that I do not know about you and my boss’s childhood friend, Jace,” the girl rolled her eyes and looked at Alec when she received a middle finger for her comment and Isabelle giggled. “Control your siblings.”

“That ship has sailed a long time ago,” Alec shrugged. 

\---

Watching someone who was just as bad as flirting as you on action was somehow an extracorporeal experience, specially when you had front seat to it. Sebastian had called in sick, so Alec was reading his lines as Director Camille blocked scene by scene, which meant he was mere feet from Aline and Helen as they worked. And, as professional as Aline was, her nervousness was showing.

Any time Helen touched her, the girl would flinch or blush. She even forgot her lines twice, which never happened. Some people could put it to tiredness or stress, but Alec knew she was just anxious for what would happen at the party and he could relate. 

The last time he had asked someone out, he stuttered for over three minutes and the guy had to calm him down with a glass of water, all because he was so bad at talking to beautiful men. He did get his date, though, so Aline had to power through it and get herself together. Everything would be fine. 

“What is happening to our dear Elphaba today?” Magnus stopped next to where Alec was standing, waiting for his cue. “She seems… Distracted.”

Alec didn’t mean to blurt out his cousin’s business, but it was dangerously easy to talk to Magnus and there was nobody else in an earshot. “She’s into Helen. Jace and Izzy convinced her to do something about it tonight at your house.”

Magnus rose an perfectly done eyebrow. He had chosen golden eyeliner for the day, which made his tanned skin shine, and matching highlights. Alec wondered how long did he take to get ready and if he usually let his dates waiting. For some reason, he thought not. Magnus was too considered to do that. “For a play primarily about friendship, there’s a lot of romance in the air.”

“So you’ve heard about Simon and Maia,” Alec sighed. After their dinner, Simon had accompanied Maia home and she had stolen a kiss from him. The boy had created a group message with Clary and Alec that consisted in him freaking out about it, Clary trying to calm him down and Alec ignoring the whole thing. 

It was so weird how geeky, insecure Simon had such influence over the ladies and not even realized it.

Magnus snorted. “Oh, yes. That poor girl was mortified when Camille commented on it on the following day. She must have heard it from Raphael, that little gossiper. Don’t trust backstage people, dearest.”

“You’re backstage people,” Alec pointed out fatly.

Magnus smirked and winked at him. “Yes, but I’m not like the other guys. I’m special.”

Alec snorted, but by the time he had a replay ready, Simon had joined them and he looked miserable. “I’m banished from the green rooms. All of them,” he announced.

“What did you do?” Alec frowned, though Magnus just seemed mildly entertained.

Simon shot his friend a hurt look, but sighed in defeat. “Raphael got frustrated with me and told me to take a walk. And never come back.” His eyes widened in horror. “Did he just fire me?”

Magnus chuckled, way more amused than he ought to be. “I don’t think so, Sharon. He must be in one of his moods. I’ll talk to him.”

“It’s fine,” Simon crossed his arms, engrossed in thinking. “Now that you’ve mentioned it, he’s been treating me badly since Tuesday. Weird.”

“Very intriguing,” Magnus pondered. “No idea why he’d be like that,” he said without even bothering to hide his sarcasm.

Alec heard his cue, so he jumped into the stage and missed the rest of the talk. He was supposed to be with Glinda, but start to develop feelings for Elphaba as he set both girls off to the Emerald city. He’d seen Sebastian reading those lines quite a few times and he made Fiyero so clearly smitten by Elphaba that it was heartbreaking to see Glinda just stand there and pretend she didn’t see what was happening in front of her eyes.

Knowing that he couldn’t do quite as good of a job, Alec just did what he thought he should. He’d seen enough of Aline’s plays to know he had to stay in character, script in hand or not, and react to everything that was happening. He couldn’t pretend to be just as great of a jerk as Sebastian did, completely ignoring Helen’s character by his side, so he touched the girl’s arm in a silent farewell, even if his whole attention was on Aline’s face. He never broke eye contact and, maybe because it was him and they’ve grown up together, Aline seemed to relax and neither had to look up for lines.

The scene went smoothly and by the end of it, as the girls boarded the place where the train would be, Alec had completely forgotten that he was performing in front of Camille. Helen and Aline were so good, they made it feel like it was just a harmless game between friends, so he was very comfortable.

The Director had only to climb on the stage for all that comfort to be stripped away. “Girls, take five,” Camille gestured at them elegantly, her gaze stuck on Alec, who was sustaining it. “You did a good job,” she said, but it did not sound like a complement. “For a staging rehearsal, there is. I see you’ve memorized your lines.”

“It comes in handy when Sebastian can’t make it,” Alec snapped. He didn’t know why, but something about the Director chafed him. Camille hadn’t really paid much attention to him, which he was preferred, but whenever they crossed, the conceited look on her face ticked all of Alec’s defenses.

She smiled, but it was not amusement that touched her eyes. It was entirely something else. “Wise words of an understudy. Unless you’re grasping for something else?” She shot a quick look above his shoulder, where Magnus had been standing.

“Just doing my job,” Alec refrained from following her gaze, focusing on her instead. She was physically smaller than him by a head, but her presence made him want to cringe. The other actors were gathering around, watching the scene attentively. The tale would spread like wildfire.

Camille lifted her arm and pushed back the hair that had fallen on Alec’s eyes. It took more than he expected not to flinch away from her touch. “Pretty and smart. I could do with actors that don’t skip rehearsal for whatever reason. Who said Broadways wasn’t a competition?” She gave both Alec and the rest of the cast a pointed look and turned around, joining Raphael on the front roll of the seats. “You’re dismissed for the day. I got all I wanted.”

Simon was the first to get to Alec, who didn’t move. Aline and Helen were there a second after and all three of them had strange expressions on their faces.

“What was that about?” Helen whispered, looking at the Director. 

Aline frowned. “I don’t know, but there’s no way Sebastian won’t hear of this.”

“That’s the whole point, dear,” Magnus joined them and there wasn’t any hint of his usual lightness. Quite the opposite; he looked disturbed. “Everything she does has an ulterior motive.”

Simon blinked. “Wait, you’re saying Camille just pitted Sebastian against Alec? On purpose?” Magnus just nodded and that triggered a whole set of emotions on the guy’s face, from confusion, to dread, to ultimate worry.

Helen just looked disappointed. “That’s not terribly nice.”

“Or productive,” Aline agreed.

“Let her,” Alec stated and passed his fingers through his hair, feeling a little better when a strand of it fell back on his eyes. He looked at his friend’s faces and realized he’d rather they went after him than after any of them. “I’m not afraid of Sebastian. Or Camille, for that matter.” 

The girls smiled and nodded in unison. Simon didn’t look as certain, though he too offered a supportive smile. Magnus, on the other hand, was looking at him with a mixture of fondness and helplessness, as if he knew what was coming ahead and there was nothing he could do, no matter how much he wanted to stop it. 

And that made Alec’s heart sink. He didn’t ever want to be the reason for such angst on the other’s man face ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things get interesting.
> 
> Next chapter; Chairman Meow's party + Sebastian is an asshole + Lydia is definitely not
> 
> Always up for a chat [on Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Ketz


	4. Fourth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, sorry for the delay. I've promised chapters between Tuesday and Thursday, so it's totally on me that I'm updating on Friday night.
> 
> The good news: I now have someone beta-ing the story! No more horrible grammar mistakes, folks. I cannot express how happy I am. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The party was supposed to start at seven, so Izzy made the boys wait for her to finish applying her makeup until half past that, under the excuse that it was better to be fashionably late than the first to arrive. Only after her face was on point did she allow them to take the subway to Brooklyn. 

Alec was freaking out. They were almost an hour late when it shouldn’t have taken more then fifteen minutes to get from his apartment to Magnus’. He had to occupy his fingers with the lace of Chairman Meow’s present in order to refrain from drafting another text to Magnus to apologize for their lateness, since he would only delete it. The Art Director had mentioned that some longtime friends that he hadn’t seen in a while were coming and Alec didn’t want to steal his attention from them with a stupid text.

Isabelle took the gift box from his hands with a half-amused, half-concerned look on her face. “You’re going to tear it apart, big bro.”

“We’re late,” Alec stated, unable to help the accusation in his tone.

Jace, very unhelpfully, laughed. “We heard you the first seven times you said that,” he slouched on his seat and laid a foot on the one Alec was sitting on. “We always arrive late; it’s our thing.”

“No, it’s you and Izzy’s thing. I’m always on time.”

“That’s insensitive of you, Alec. You make everyone else seem impolite.”

Isabelle chimed in before Alec could answer. “This is us, boys.” She grabbed her older brother’s arm and dragged him away when the train reached their destination. In those heels, she was almost the same height as him, which said more about her outfit than it did about Alec.

Magnus’ apartment was just a few blocks from the subway station and the night was perfect for a walk, even if it was a little windy. The neighborhood seemed very hippie-chic, as Isabelle put it, and the boys agreed. They found the building easily enough, mostly, because the top floor was illuminated with blue and purple lights. Alec didn’t put it past Magnus to equip his home with professional theater lightning. 

As the elevator doors opened when they reached the last floor, Jace raised an eyebrow elbowing his brother. “I thought you said it was a small gathering.”

Alec, who was blinking a few times too many, didn’t answer. A ‘small gathering’ was a handful of people talking and drinking, maybe eating pizza. It was not a full-blown party with well over thirty people drowning in beer, and grinding on each other to the latest pop hits.

Someone had to sit Magnus down and talk to him about proportions.

Isabelle, however, beamed as they entered. “Now that’s more like it!” She exclaimed, and waved to Clary and Simon. The two were standing just a few feet from the door and seemed glad to see them. Thank God Izzy had the superpower of finding people they knew in crowded places, because Alec was already feeling a little dizzy.

Jace stood up straighter, ran his fingers through his hair, and walked up to them, ignoring Simon as he greeted Clary. They were exchanging texts since Friday, the day they met, and Jace had come up with the lamest excuses to keep the conversation going. Now that they were standing next to each other, he was in his element. 

Which was why Alec had to hold back a sneer as Clary cut off Jace mid-sentence and hugged Isabelle tightly, following with another hug for Alec. The girl had to stand on her tiptoes to throw her arms around his neck; Alec was too taken aback by her friendliness to stop her. “Oh, what’s that?” Clary asked, pointing at his hands as she let go of him.

“A gift,” Alec answered shortly, but elaborated when he saw the look of reprehension on Jace’s face. “For Magnus’ cat.”

“We were supposed to bring gifts?” Simon looked mortified. “I didn’t know that. I really like this job, Clary. I can’t have Raphael and Magnus mad at me at the same time.” He looked to his best friend, searching for reassurance.

Isabelle chuckled crossing her arms under her chest, and popping her hip to the side in a very characteristic move. “I think you’re fine, big brother is just being old-fashioned.”

Her words seemed to calm Simon, almost as much as her smile made him blush. “Uh, I-Isabelle. It’s great to see you again.”

“Watch out, buddy. You’re drooling,” Jace remarked, mimicking his sister’s pose. On him, it seemed more menacing, rather than inviting.

Alec jut shook his head and glared at his siblings. “I’m going to find Magnus and let him know we’re here. You two should look for Aline. We’re supposed to help her out tonight.”

Clary looked at the Lightwoods with a puzzled expression. “Help her out with what?”

“She’s going to ask out her crush tonight!” Isabelle clapped, changing from her usual sexy routine to the real excitement she was feeling. “We have to set the mood!”

Simon frowned. “Shouldn’t these things happen naturally?”

Isabelle looked at him as if he were a sad, lost puppy in need of protection. Jace just laughed. “As if Izzy would leave people’s love lives up to chance.”

Alec and Clary exchanged slightly concerned looks over the words and how Isabelle’s eyes were glowing with anticipation as she scanned the room. Sighing, Alec excused himself and went to find Magnus. It wouldn’t take long, and he needed a few moments away from his psychotic family. 

Skirting through the crowd of dancing bodies, Alec realized the apartment was much bigger than he initially thought. It was richly decorated, as if someone had put together pieces of different timelines in cohesive decoration. There were several books as well; he had to refrain from yelling at some guests who were using book covers as coasters. It wasn’t his home, and maybe Magnus was ok with that, although, he doubted it.

Feeling a little overwhelmed by the pulsing music and bright lights, Alec stepped into an empty corridor. It led to three other doors, but he was too grateful for the lack of pounding in his ears to feel curious enough to explore. 

Something intertwined between Alec’s legs causing him to look down. A fluffy cat was purring against his dark jeans. Alec squatted; petting the cat after it sniffed his fingers and nudged its nose against his open palm. 

“You must be Chairman Meow,” he muttered to himself, scratching the cat’s ears. Chairman Meow purred again and looked at the colorful box in Alec’s free hand. He tried to reach it with his paw and Alec chuckled. He unwrapped the gift carefully not to scare the cat, revealing the moon-shaped toy he bought. “Happy birthday.” 

Chairman Meow seemed delighted with the present, immediately chewing on it. Alec was glad to see that the toy really did glow in the dark, just as the girl from the pet store promised.

“Alexander, what…? Oh,” Magnus’ voice sounded over him and when Alec looked up, he was struck by how utterly beautiful the man looked. His golden highlights coordinated with his makeup, and his sleeves were rolled up on his loose, unbuttoned shirt that shimmered in the dark corridor. However, the most remarkable thing about him was the affectionate expression on his face. “Looks like Chairman Meow made a new friend.”

Alec stood up in a not as graceful as he wished jump, but smiled nonetheless. “Magnus, hi. I didn’t know how old your cat was, so I thought a one-piece toy would be ok. I-…” His smiled wavered when he realized Magnus wasn’t alone. Behind him, four people stared at them, all with different expressions. Raphael was one of them, and he just seemed bored, as usual. There was another man, a little older looking and very stern. The other two were both young women, beautiful in very different ways, as one had a dark complexion and the other was as pale as the moon. They exchanged knowing glances and amused smiles. Alec swallowed hard and tried to ignore his increasing discomfort. “Hello,” he said plainly.

“This part of the apartment is not for the guests,” Raphael stated, for a short guy, he was a bit intimidating.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to trespass,” the brunette with gray eyes stated. She looked familiar, but Alec couldn’t pinpoint from where he knew her.

“Right as usual, darling” Magnus smile. “Besides, Chairman Meow likes him, and that alone is reason enough for Alexander to be allowed full access to my humble home.” He turned to his friends, just for a second, with a meaningful smile on his lips and ignored the older-looking man grunting impatiently in reaction. With a flourish of his hand, Magnus gestured towards the people behind him, “these are the friends I was telling you about, dear. You already have the misfortune of knowing Raphael,” he chuckled as the Assistant-Director scoffed. “This rather unpleasant fellow is my good old friend Ragnor Fell, and these lovely ladies are Catarina Loss and Tessa Gray.”

“Hi, I’m Alec Lightwood,” he introduced himself better as he had time to compose himself.

Ragnor narrowed his eyes, “oh, this is the guy you couldn’t shut up about.” He spoke matter-of-factly, throwing an impatient glance at Magnus, who appeared slightly panicked. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Catarina said with a smile, quickly diverting Alec’s attention to herself. “Magnus mentioned you were an actor as well as a law student, right?”

Alec frowned, stunned by the idea that Magnus mentioned him to them. “Yeah, third year at NYU.”

“I teach in the Literature Department there,” Tessa stepped forward, effectively shielding the boys behind her. Magnus and Ragnor seemed to be having some form of mental discussion while Raphael rolled his eyes repeatedly. Alec ignored them, getting a better look at the woman. He was sure he’d seen her before. 

And then it hit him. “I think one of my friends is attending your class,” he said, glad that his brain had decided to cooperate and began functioning again. “Lydia Branwell, she’s in Romantic Literature 3.”

“Ah, yes. I remember her,” Tessa smiled. “Great analysis process, though a tad blunt.”

“Yeah, that’s her in a nutshell,” Alec smiled fondly. “She’ll be glad to hear you remember her.”

Catarina narrowed her eyes. She was smaller than both Alec and Tessa, but there was a stability to her that was hard to ignore. “You don’t sound like the usually obnoxious, people from Broadway.” Alec didn’t know whether that was supposed to be a compliment or not, so he stayed quiet as she spoke again. “Good. Magnus and Raphael are surrounded by too many over-inflated-egos. It’s good to know there are a few regular people working alongside them.”

“Yes. Someone to balance out Camille,” Ragnor chimed in. 

“Funny you should say that,” Raphael said, not sound the least amused. “As of two days ago, she’s officially after Alec. Most likely to get to Magnus.”

Ragnor nodded in agreement and was about to share his input on the situation when Magnus had clearly had enough. “Alright, back to the party everyone. I’ve left my guests unattended to for far too long.” He pushed Raphael unceremoniously and gestured for the others to follow.

Alec cast one last, quick glance at Chairman Meow, who was too enthralled by his new toy to care about being left behind, and followed them back to the chaos of the party. Catarina and Tessa said something about getting drinks, and disappeared into the crowd. While Raphael and Ragnor were grossly involved in a whispered conversation, Magnus put his full attention on Alec.

He smirked leaning forward so they could hear each other over the loud music. “How about we go and find out if our leading ladies are a couple now? I saw Helen and Aline talking earlier in a corner.”

“Sure,” Alec nodded. They weaved through the crowd and Alec almost lost Magnus a few times, until the Art Director took his hand in his and guided him through the dancing bodies expertly. 

Out of nowhere, Isabelle grabbed her brother by his arm. Her eyes stopped just for a second on their hands linked together, but she, uncharacteristically, didn’t make any comments. Magnus grinned at her and shouted some compliment about her outfit and she did the same for him before pulling them closer. “We locked Aline and Helen out on the balcony! They think it was the wind.”

Magnus smiled proudly at her, but Alec was horrified. “That qualifies as false imprisonment; they must be freezing out there.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes dismissing his concern with a shrug. “All the more reason for them to stay close to each other.”

“I’m sure they’re very warm, darling,” Magnus chuckled and squeezed Alec’s hand in reassurance, which made them realize they were still holding hands; they let go of each other simultaneously. Isabelle didn’t comment on that either.

“Come on!” She said instead. “Jace is with Clary and Simon. I don’t want to leave them unsupervised any longer, and it took me a while to find you guys. Next time you decide to make out, send a text so I can find you if I need to,” ignoring Alec’s protest she turned around, leading them to one of the big glass-doors that led to the balcony. 

Jace, Clary, and Simon were piled up behind the drapery, intensely watching whatever was happening outside. Isabelle pointed to the other side of the door and found a space between the trio to squeeze herself in, standing in the narrow space between Clary and Simon. 

Magnus chuckled. “I feel like I’m in middle school again,” he said as he positioned himself mirroring the others and gestured for Alec to stand behind him.

With a sigh, Alec obliged. “I can’t believe we’re literally peeking from behind the curtains,” he rolled his eyes.

Magnus just looked at him over his shoulder with a sly smile and pointed at the glass door. On the balcony, Helen and Aline were indeed very close to each other, blonde and black hair mixing in the air as they talked shoulder to shoulder. Whatever they were saying, it was causing them both to smile and blush at each other.

It was also making Alec feel very inappropriate. “This is ridiculous,” he complained again, looking the other way. He was not participating in invading someone’s privacy like that, especially his cousin’s.

“Oh, I don’t know, darling. I kind of like having you on my back,” Magnus smirked, and winked at him over his shoulder.

Alec felt his face growing warmer, but then he saw the amused grin on Magnus’ face and rolled his eyes. Being next to the Art Director made him remember, “Magnus, what’s up with you and Camille? Raphael made it sound like she was just using me to get to you.”

All of the suggestiveness left his face. He turned around, facing Alec, standing close, so they didn’t have to shout in each other’s ears. “That’s an old, and boring story, darling,” Magnus smiled again, but it didn’t touch his eyes that time.

Alec didn’t even flinch. “Everyone that knows her is acting like this is a such big deal. If she’s so capable of fucking with me, I think I deserve to know why she’s doing it. Especially, if I’m not the target, just the scapegoat.” 

Magnus stared at him for a moment, mulling over the words until he sighed with a nod. “I guess you’re right; Camille and I have some history. We started on Broadway the same year, and you know how young stars are, we got together pretty quickly. We were good, really good, and we got casted quite often. It was kind of a miracle, especially for me; you don’t see many Asian men starring in main roles. Anyway, there was this director who wanted to change that and he had a great plot thought out. He contacted me and told me to keep it a secret, but I was young and in love, so of course, I told Camille. I guess, I thought she’d be excited for me.” He scoffed crossing his arms over his chest, “she gave the idea to another director on that very night, and he took the plot and casted her as the main girl.” Magnus looked down, the hurt briefly showing in his eyes. 

Alec swallowed hard and went to squeeze Magnus’ shoulder, but stopped himself mid-air. “I’m sorry,” he said instead, feeling helpless.

“That’s ok, darling,” Magnus shrugged, his voice wavering slightly. “After that, I quit my acting career. I didn’t want anything do to with the spotlight, but I still loved productions too much to quit Broadway altogether, so I invested all my time into working backstage. Before I realized it, I was making a name for myself as a costume and scene designer. I was being paid unholy amounts of money to decide colors schemes and fabric textures. Camille, eventually got too old to play the main girl, but not too old for trying her hand at directing. Her name is very well known and feared, if not respected. She’s a backstabbing bitch, but she’s undeniably talented.”

Alec frowned, having a hard time concealing his feelings about what he just learned. “Why are you working with her again?” He asked, because he wanted to understand Magnus and partially because he needed a reason not to pick up his phone and quit the show in that very second.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, surprised by the question. “I… Well, work is work. And Camille promised me I’d have a fairly big amount of decision power and she’s kept her word so far. It’s also good for the resume to have a production of ‘Wicked’ under your name.”

“But you don’t need it,” Alec crossed his arms against his chest. 

“No, I don’t,” Magnus sighed. “I guess I wanted to prove to myself that I could be a professional, even around her. I let Camille take something I was passionate about from me once and I’m not inclined to let her do that again.”

Alec nodded and stayed quiet for a while; Magnus looked away, but neither of them moved. Finally, Alec sighed, “Well, mission accomplished.” He shrugged as Magnus looked at him in confusion. “You’re the professional one. She’s the one bending over backwards to find a way to get to you, since your name holds more weight than hers now. You’ve already won.” 

Alec smiled at the surprised realization on Magnus’ face. If the Art Director had something to say about that, Alec would never know, because at that very moment Helen moved forward and captured Aline’s lips with her own. Isabelle and Simon yelled in excitement, their voices loud enough to overpower the music and draw everyone’s attention to their commemorative dances. In vain, Jace and Clary tried to calm them down only to end up getting dragged into the excessive celebration. On the other side of the glass, the girls didn’t seem to notice that they had an audience, being too engrossed with each other.

Magnus smiled and bumped Alec’s shoulder. “Whatever reason I had for joining this production, I’m glad I did.”

Alec, who was looking at his friends and family with a big incredulous smile, nodded. “I’m glad too.”

\---

Rehearsal the following day was a mixture of post-party bliss and pre-weekend expectation. Aline and Helen were never better in their scenes, as their natural chemistry was just multiplied by how happy they were next to each other. In the end, it had been Helen who asked Aline out, after Isabelle had thrown enough innuendos at them for Clary to interfere as the voice of reason. 

Simon also carried some implications from the night, though his were of the physical sense. At some point, Magnus’ friend Ragnor grabbed the boy by the collar, proceeding to drunkenly shake him as he asked, “How dare you?” While Magnus wept from laughing so hard and Raphael watched the scene, mortified. Catarina, Tessa, and Alec had to break away the duo and Simon seemed scarred for life. He spent the entire rehearsal throwing side-glances at Magnus, who just smiled innocently at him.

A very ashamed Ragnor, called to apologize during lunch-break, but by then the harm was already done. Raphael didn’t show up to rehearsal at all.

The only repercussion Alec had to face on the next morning was a slight headache, and a torrent of texts from Jace asking whether he had really made out with Clary or if he imagined it. Alec was fairly sure he saw them kissing at some point during the night, but he left Jace to agonize over it for a little longer, as payback for him attempting to lock him and Magnus on the balcony, after Aline and Helen left the party.

Altogether, Alec was having a pretty good afternoon, watching the main cast do their thing. Even better, Lydia was meeting him for dinner, just the two of them. It’s been a while since they had time to have a proper conversation, and Alec was looking forward for it. Overall, his week had been pretty good. 

That radically changed when Sebastian sat down next to him in one of the auditorium’s empty backseats. Alec pretended he didn’t notice him, focusing on the book he was reading. Everybody else was paying attention to the stage, where Aline and Helen were practicing their moves for ‘Popular,’ too far away to notice anything strange. It was a strange feeling, to be surround by people in a public space, yet still feel so utterly disconnected from what was happening around you.

“So,” Sebastian turned to him, leaning his arm on Alec’s chair. “I heard you’re a lawyer or something.”

“Student,” Alec corrected him and closed his book. If the guy was willing to have a civil conversation, maybe they could set things straight.

Sebastian smiled pleasantly, “that’s interesting. Then what are you doing in a Broadway production? Was it a long time dream or something?” He chuckled softly.

That set off every defense alarm in Alec’s mind, something was not adding up. This was not the dangerous Sebastian that didn’t waste an opportunity to make Simon feel like crap in front of the entire cast. He wasn’t even being the indifferent Sebastian who never even glanced in Alec’s direction for longer than a second. 

“I just like to sing,” Alec said as politely as he could.

“Don’t we all?” Sebastian smiled, running his fingers through his hair. “I suppose, that’s what brought me to the stage. I started when I was nine, did you know?” He made a point of waiting for an answer, so Alec just shook his head. “Yeah, it’s been a while now. Can I give you some advice, actor to actor?”

Alec nodded in silence, not trusting himself to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

“Don’t let this world get to you,” Sebastian said, seriously. He leaned forward and laid his hand on Alec’s knee, in a gesture, that was clearly meant to be comforting. “Look, I know Director Camille said some nasty things a few days ago, so I’m going to be completely honest; I don’t have a problem with you. Hell, I don’t even know you. You seem like an ok guy,” he chuckled. “These kinds of ridiculous competitions are very common behind the curtains, but I know you didn’t start it.”

Alec blinked, and found himself for a loss of words; that was not at all what he had been expecting. “Great,” he managed to say, removing his knee from the other man’s grasp. “Because I was not trying to steal anyone’s part.”

Sebastian laughed, as if he had told a hilarious joke. “I know! It was all Camille, right? I mean, she has always been so nice to me. I don’t get what she was going for.”

Alec frowned, “I’m just glad it’s over.”

If he hadn’t been looking straight at Sebastian, Alec would’ve missed the actor’s handsome features twisting into something ugly. It lasted for a split second, and then the amicable smile was back in place. “Me too. It’s nice to have a drama-free environment at work. I was worried because I’ve heard some things about Camille… Directors can be tough, right? Especially, women.” 

It was a combination of factors that made Alec realize what had been going on; his experience in law school simulation trials, learning how to detect the hidden angle behind his classmate’s arguments; years of listening to his mother’s tales about her work in court, and how she had to listen beyond what was being said to find the truth behind every defense or accusation. 

Simon’s anxious look whenever Sebastian so much as spoke to him. 

“I couldn’t really tell,” Alec said, and watched that ugly twitch form again on the other man’s face. 

“Well, you’ll figure it out,” Sebastian smiled again, without it reaching his eyes. “I’m glad we had this conversation and clarified things.” Alec just nodded, his eyes never leaving the other’s gaze. Sebastian stood up to walk away, but stopped, as if he had remembered something. “If you ever need council or something like that,” he smiled, and Alec was astonished with how sincere he sounded, “don’t hesitate, alright? We Fiyeros got to stick together.”

“Thanks,” Alec said, and it might as well have been a curse by his tone. Sebastian just winked at him and walked away, seconds before Camille wrapped up the rehearsal and dismissed everyone. Alec shoved his book into his bag and charged out of the theater, running towards the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Lydia.

Fortunately, she was already waiting at their table. Lydia smiled at him and gestured to the glasses of wine in front of her. “I ordered your favorite,” she said smiling, but frowned when she saw the look on his face. “Alec, Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Alec sat down and emptied his glass in two long sips. 

Lydia just raised an eyebrow at him, quietly calling out his bullshit. She knew him well enough to know not to force Alec into talking before he was ready. Instead, she just went through the menu and pointed out three good options, all of them revolving around red meat. Whenever Alec was having problems, comfort food was the best way to relax him. Until they ate, she chatted freely about the latest piece of gossip about their classmates, fully aware that her best friend wasn’t entirely listening.

Two bites into his steak, Alec sighed. “What do you do when someone is trying to fuck with you?”

“Hm,” Lydia considered the question. “Depends on how they’re trying to fuck with me.”

“Acting nice so you’ll open up and talk shit behind your boss’ back,” Alec grunted in exasperation. 

Lydia held back an affectionate chuckle; it was so Alec to get frustrated over an interpersonal relationship at work. Not that she had more experience in that department than he did, but Alec was primarily a straightforward person. He hated playing games and the past efforts ate him up alive; no matter how good he actually was at that. That’s why he avoided big companies like the plague.

Lydia knew that until he realized he was every bit as charismatic as his younger siblings, Alec would continue to struggle with finding the confidence to act on his people instincts. No wonder he seemed so worn out.

“Tell me what happened,” she said softly, and grabbed his hand over the table. Neither of them were touch-orientated people, but they knew when the other needed physical comfort.

Alec sighed again and obliged, telling her everything from his first impression of Sebastian, to Camille’s ridiculous made-up competition, and how the other actor attempted to make him badmouth their director, whilst almost succeeding in appearing to be a decent person. He internally debated whether to tell her about Magnus and Camille’s history. Alec ended up summing it up, only mentioning that Camille was causing drama in hope of getting to the Art Director through his friends, and that she had something to do with the premature ending of his acting career.

As usual, Lydia was a superb listener and an even better observer. She let him vent his extensive frustrations all the way to the dessert, and didn’t even complain when Alec basically finished the cheesecake they were supposed to share. 

“I think you managed the situation well,” Lydia finally said, over coffee. “It takes two to tango, and you shut him out without being obvious about it.”

Alec nodded and fidgeted with his cup. “But?” 

“But you’re not focusing on the real problem,” Lydia finished her drink and took Alec’s from his hands. She cared about him, but she would need caffeine if she were to deal with Lightwood-drama, they had a tendency to overcomplicate things. “You’ve been caught in a power play between Camille and Magnus. But why you?” She frowned. “You said there are other actors who are even closer to him, but she chose you.”

“I’m an easy target,” Alec shrugged. “I’m not in the main cast, like Simon, Aline, or Helen. I don’t work in the supporting crew, as Maia and Lily do. I don’t have any say on the play, as Raphael does. I’m the understudy, I can be replaced in a heartbeat.”

“That’s probably true, but I think she chose you for another reason entirely,” Lydia said and thought about her words carefully under her friend’s confused gaze. “According to what you said, Magnus seems to be the kind of person who cares immensely for his friends. You two have become close, rather quickly, so yes, he cares about your wellbeing. However, Camille only started it after she witnessed you perform well as an actor.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes, unsure if he was following her logic. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying she wants you to strike back. I think Camille has a double angle, she wants you and this Sebastian-guy to compete; not only that, but she’s also creating a parallel between you two and her and Magnus. Either you’ll end up being pushed away from being an actor, as Magnus was, or you’ll fight back and succeed where he failed, succeeding Sebastian. No matter what, Magnus will end up getting hurt, and Camille will make him relive their history through you.”

Alec had to blink a few times for the words to make sense. When they did, he grunted in frustration. “Why did you have to make everything worse? I have enough problems as it is.”

Lydia smiled fondly, squeezing his hand in reassurance. “If it’s any consolation, I think you’re more than capable of dealing with all of this. I’d be worried if one of your siblings were involved, but they’re safely out of the way, which means you’ll be able to think straight instead of jumping in headfirst to protect other people. All you need to do is think your way out of this.”

Sighing, Alec sunk in his seat. “I suck at thinking my way out of problems, I’m only good at avoiding them. I can’t think two, let alone three steps ahead. There’s no rules to follow, nothing to guide me. I-I can’t…-”

“Alec, hey,” Lydia smiled at him and made him look at her by touching his face across the table. She could see the self-doubt beginning to consume him, and that was the last thing he needed. “You’re not giving yourself enough credit, you’re one of the most quick-thinking and strategic people I know. You never let difficulties cloud your vision, and when you set a goal, you won’t stop until you reach it.” Lydia didn’t let his dismissive sneer beat her down, “besides, you won’t be standing up to them just for your sake. Magnus’ feelings are at stake too.” 

And just like that, she saw the change in her best friend’s eyes take place. Alec sat up straight and his face became serious, without a trace of question. Maybe he couldn’t change what Camille had done to Magnus all those years ago, but he sure as hell could stop her from hurting Magnus with it again. 

Magnus, the man who had been nothing if not supportive and generous, who was so open and carefree, even after being hurt by someone so close to his heart. 

“You’re right,” Alec said with resolve. “I’ll do this for him.”

And he had a pretty good idea where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is the worst.
> 
> Next chapter; awkward moment between Alec and Raphael + Lawful Goodness overload + This is still about Wicked, I swear.
> 
> It's easy to find me [on Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Ketz


	5. Fifth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still 23:29 in my timezone, so I am technically keeping truthful to my promise of updating on Thursdays. 
> 
> Technicalities are important.
> 
> Be aware of sexual tension in the end of this chapter. Things are getting hotter.

Alec had to admit, he was nervous. The few times he actually did something like this, he always had either Jace or Isabelle to back him up. Alec knew he was a poor liar, especially when he was faced with people he cared about, so usually he let his siblings take care of coming up with excuses for their little antics. 

However, those little antics normally consisted of underage drinking or covering for each other when they had a date with someone their parent’s did not particularly like. What Alec intended to do was, strictly speaking, against the law.

He blamed Simon for it. The least you expected of an adult would be for them to keep copies of the contracts they had signed. When Alec asked Simon if he could see his employment agreement, he shrugged nonchalantly and said he’d try to find it, but he probably lost it somewhere in his apartment.

So, naturally, Alec was forced to take drastic measures. 

Surprisingly, asking Magnus if he could take a look at the production’s agreements went smoother than he could ever hope for. The Art Director had little patience for legal ramblings, and he just smiled, agreeing immediately after Alec said it was for a paper for his Intellectual Property class.

“Hm, I swore there was a copy here,” Magnus said, as he searched through his desk. He had taken out every one of the drawers, throwing everything on the floor, without really caring about the overwhelming mess he was making as he bent over stacks of papers and drawings. “I usually leave this kind of bother to Raphael and…-” He stopped suddenly, and turned to Alec, who was concentrating very hard to not think of the paper chaos that was forming around them. Or the fact that he had a direct view of Magnus’ perfectly shaped ass in those tight, leather pants. “Raphael must have everyone’s agreements. You said you needed one of the main actors’?”

Alec was brought out of his trance when he realized Magnus was waiting for an answer. “Hm, yes.” He ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. “I’m giving you too much trouble, I’m sorry.”

Magnus chuckled, “anything that gets me down on all fours is worth the trouble. Especially, if it’s for you, darling,” he said with a wink. 

Alec just scoffed; Magnus was very graphic sometimes. 

“It’s official,” the Art Director proclaimed as he rose from the floor in a single gracious move. “Raphael is the guy you should go to. I promise not to be jealous.” Magnus smiled when he saw Alec rolling his eyes at him. “Ask him by the end of today’s rehearsal. If there’s someone in this theater that has this kind of thing properly stacked, it’s him.”

And that was how Alec ended up following a very irritated Raphael back to the office’s corridor once they were done practicing the ending scene for three hours. Sebastian left early, without bothering to offer an excuse, and the Assistant Director had to fetch Alec all the way backstage so he could stand at Aline’s side while they sang the final song. 

“Here,” Raphael stopped abruptly and opened a door. He stood there looking impatient until Alec entered the room. 

Just like their personalities, whilst Magnus’ office was a profusion of colors and textures, a rich mixture in its disorder, Raphael’s was plain and monochromatic. Everything was meticulously put in place, and Alec had to admit, that was a relief after hours of being surrounded by loud actors and Camille’s predatory gaze, scouring for every flaw in his performance.

“Magnus said you needed a main actors’ standard agreement.” Raphael went directly to the left side of his desk and unlocked the second drawer. He took a file from there and fished through its content, giving it to Alec. “This is a blank one.”

Alec took it and scanned the clauses, looking for one in particular. “Hm, can I see a filled one? Maybe where some of the clauses were modified? That’s what I’m working on for my paper; the possibility of altering the actor’s obligations,” he lied, trying to make up time. “If it’s a famous actor and he has demands, for example.”

There it was. _The failure to attend over two rehearsals without a fit explanation is cause for immediate dismissal of the Actor._

That was all he needed. Alec had been wrong when he said there were no rules to guide him; there were, and Sebastian was breaking them. The fact that Alec shouldn’t really have been given access to a private document was a minor detail. He was just confirming his suspicion, not obtaining illegal proof.

Isabelle would be proud of that rationalization. 

“No.” Raphael rose an eyebrow. “All the agreements are the same, it’s a Broadway tradition. No exceptions. Do you need anything else?”

“No, I’m good.” Alec shoved the agreement down into his backpack. The faster he was out of there, the better. Raphael was glaring at him, and he had a feeling the Assistant Director didn’t like him very much. “Thank you. This is exactly what I needed.”

Raphael silently put the file back into the drawer. “What’s the deal with your family and reinforcing the law?”

Alec frowned. “What?”

“Simon said your brother is a cop, and your sister is studying to be a forensic scientist. You’re studying law. Your mother is a famous judge. That can’t all be coincidental.”

“Family tradition,” Alec said, stopping himself from looking at the door. Raphael made him uncomfortable, so his mind was already looking for the closest way out.

“Seems like an infinite search of power to me,” Raphael said with narrowed eyes. 

He wasn’t wrong; the Lightwoods were known in certain circles to be a very influential family. Nonetheless, one of the reasons Alec had joined Wicked was to be free of all that, so he just shrugged and tried to look uninterested. 

But Raphael wasn’t done. “If you think you can reproduce that here, you’re mistaken. You’re just starting in this business, and you’re up against people who eat beginners like you for breakfast. Don’t do anything stupid; especially if it ends up hurting the people you’re trying to protect. For you it’s easy to walk away; that’s not the same for the rest of us.” 

Alec looked at him straight in the eyes. “So, should I just do nothing?”

“No, you should do something, but do it carefully.” Raphael crossed his arms against his chest. “This is a theater, people tend to understand dramatics more than the practical, mundane world. Do you understand what I am saying?” 

“Oh,” Alec frowned again, surprised by the words. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Raphael was trying to help. “Thanks.”

They both stood there, watching each other in silence. If not for Magnus’ expansiveness or Simon’s easygoing nature, they would probably have never exchanged a few words. They were much too stubborn to try to make friends on their own. It was a shame, because Alec thought he could do with a sane friend, which Raphael was for the most part, when he wasn’t in one of his moods.

Raphael raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t you have to be somewhere? A fake paper to not write?”

Alec felt his eyes widen and he understood Magnus’ insistence that Raphael had an empty, black hole for a heart; he did seem to take pleasure in busting Alec. 

However, two could play at that game. “Actually, I’m heading to Simon’s. Do you want to come with? I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Raphael’s flustered expression and blunt refusal had the sweet taste of righteous revenge.

\---

“Wait a minute,” Simon said, pausing the game, in which he was having his ass handed to him by Isabelle. “What do you mean you can get Sebastian fired?”

Alec sighed looking accusingly at Jace. If his brother hadn’t screamed when he told him about the breach in the contract idea, he would still be having a whispered conversation, without being under the focus of the entire room.

“Pay attention to the game, Simon,” Isabelle complained, elbowing him.

Clary got up from where she was sitting on the sofa. They were all in the apartment she shared with Simon, having a few beers and breaking in their new PS6. Isabelle was surprisingly good at it, considering it was her very first time playing. Simon had cut her some slack at their first go, but when she wiped the floor with him, he put his game face on.

They had been monopolizing the controllers for the last hour and there was zero indication that would change anytime soon. Alec had used the opportunity to tell Jace, and only Jace, regarding his plan to make Sebastian back off, but now there was no use hiding it from everybody else. Jace had reiterated his words loudly enough for the entire building to hear.

Clary sat down next to the boys on the counter, and took a look at the agreement Alec was holding. “Hm, I think Sebastian has done that,” she said pointing at the highlighted clause. “Valentine convinced my mother that my brother and I should spend sometime together. When I asked him if he was missing rehearsal during one of those times he just shrugged saying it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Neither Jace nor Alec commented on the fact that she called her father by his first name. Jace just took her hand in his. “Okay, but even if he broke this clause and we can prove it, you show this to Camille, she’ll just laugh at you,” he said, looking at his brother.

“I wouldn’t show this to her, I’d go straight to the Union board. If Camille has to decide between herself and Sebastian, she’ll throw him under the bus without blinking an eye.” 

Jace nodded, his face stern. “It still leaves Camille untouched.”

“Not really,” Clary said, playing with Jace’s fingers. “The Union will know that she’s cutting slack for her favorites, and she’ll be forced to blow her professional relationship with my brother. It’s a great plan, Alec.”

“Thank you,” he said hastily. Alec still felt uncomfortable whenever he said anything about Sebastian in front of Clary, even though she assured him dozens of times that she had no illusions regarding his true character. “I’m sorry for conspiring to have your brother fired.”

Clary shrugged. “He deserves it.”

“The only problem is that the second this happens, you’ll be marked,” Simon said sighing as Isabelle beat him once more. “Nobody on Broadway or any other theatrical production company will hire you again. The community is tight, and you’re targeting one of the brightest stars.” He turned to them looking sincerely apologetic. “That’s why nobody goes against people like Sebastian, it’s professional suicide.”

Alec pursed his lips together, knowing full and well that Simon was right. If he went through with his plan, he could kiss goodbye any chance of ever working in theater again. Camille might even find a way to fire him from Wicked, purely out of spite. But if it meant protecting Magnus…

“Besides, that’s too light of a fault to hold its own if Sebastian decides to take legal action against any accusation.” Isabelle lied back on the sofa, pushing her hair back. “All he has to do is justify his absences. Clary can testify all she wants, but everybody knows they’re not on good terms.”

“Her testimony would be considered null and void,” Alec nodded. He looked at Simon, who was staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the room. Which was ridiculous since he was sitting at Isabelle’s side as she was wearing a top so tight that it cringed when she moved. “Sebastian morally abuses his colleagues as well. That’s an actual felony.”

“Difficult to prove, but that’s something that could be taken to a real court,” Jace considered. “Can you get someone to accuse him?”

Clary was looking protectively over at her best friend, but she shot Alec a warning look. Simon was still avoiding everybody’s gaze.

“I don’t think so,” Alec said, resolute. That wasn’t his place; Simon was the only one who could fight it, once he was ready to.

“Then it’s all for nothing,” Jace said grunting irritably. “There has to be something we can do. I could arrest him for being a dick.”

“I don’t think that’s a crime,” Clary said with a chuckle and kissed Jace’s cheek. It was a little thing, but Alec was surprised by the familiarity between them. How long had they even been seeing each other? He was sure it was less than a month.

Maybe that was what Isabelle meant by love at first sight. If this was it, Alec was happy for his brother. Clary was a great person and if she was able handle Jace’s mood swings with just a chuckle and a kind word, she was good enough for him. 

“Maybe he doesn’t have to actually take it to the Union board,” Isabelle spoke up, looking at Alec. She had a sparkle in her dark eyes that usually meant trouble. “You only have to make them believe you will. They can’t tell anyone about this without implicating themselves, so you’ll be shielded. You could go straight to Sebastian without getting on Camille’s bad side.”

Alec considered that. He didn’t want to screw his chances of ever being casted again, but if Sebastian bought it, which wouldn’t be difficult since Alec was willing to go through with it for Magnus’ sake, then he would be able to keep his job and protect Magnus from Camille’s twisted game simultaneously.

Raphael did say dramatics were more effective anyway.

“You’re some kind of evil genius,” Simon said, voicing what everyone else was thinking. And then he added his own thoughts. “Like a femme fatale from an 80’s Bond movie who uses her evil mind for the good.”

Isabelle cocked her head to the side and smiled. “I do look like a movie start in this outfit.”

“You sure do,” Simon said impulsively, earning himself a warning grunt from Jace. 

Isabelle just giggled and offered him the controller. “Another round? I promise I’ll go easy on you.”

“You can go on me however you like,” Simon said and quickly added, feeling the fulminating gaze coming from her brother over the counter in his direction, “in the game, I mean. Unless you’d rather I mean in another way, or…?”

Laughing, Isabelle just pushed the controller into his hands and started another round. “Win this one, and maybe I’ll tell you what I want.”

Jace rolled his eyes at them and marched into the kitchen, mumbling that he was going to get dinner ready for them. Cooking relaxed his older brother’s murderous instincts, so Alec thought it was a good decision on his part. Plus, Jace was a great cook, and he was hungry after his little espionage-act.

“They look cute together,” Clary said, looking at Isabelle and Simon who were dueling for first place in the digital race. 

“I don’t know.” Alec opened two bottles of beer, passing one to her. “The girls from the theater say that about him and Raphael.”

“Oh, Magnus’ grumpy friend?” Clary accepted and sipped as she examined her best friend, who was trying his very best at beating Isabelle. “Yeah, I could see it. But I’d be afraid for Simon if he ever annoyed Raphael a little too much.”

Alec shook his head. “Simon has that guy wrapped around his little finger, it’s disturbing.”

“Well, clearly Izzy has Simon wrapped around hers,” Clary indicated the two with a chin move. Isabelle had won yet again and was teasing Simon mercilessly, but he just smiled and played along.

“That’s good,” Alec said. “She needs someone she can trust.”

Clary nodded, thinking about Meliorn. Isabelle and her had become great friends and they began seeing each other a lot after they discovered their university campuses were near each other. It was nice; Isabelle didn’t have many girlfriends, to her complete dismay, and Clary was great. They hit it off from the start.

Alec wondered if he should introduce Clary to Lydia. They both had a fierce gaze to them along with the utter loyalty for those they cared about.

“Alec,” the girl looked at him and he was surprised to see worry in her green eyes; the same kind of worry she had for Simon. “Be careful when you face my brother. Sebastian can get violent very quickly and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“If he touches me, he’ll be fired on the spot,” Alec stated simply.

Clary sighed and she looked as tired as Alec felt talking about how dangerous Sebastian could be. “I don’t think he cares. No, I don’t think he believes that could happen. Sebastian has never had anything denied to him. He perceives conquering and destroying as praise, because Valentine raised him like that, and he won’t hesitate to hurt you if he thinks he can’t out think you.”

“He’s messed up, I got it.” Alec leaned over on his elbows. “I can hold my own against Jace. I can take your brother if he decides to make me shut up with his fists.”

The way that Clary was looking at him made it clear that she wanted to believe him, but something prevented her from doing it. She shook her head and took another long sip. “I don’t get why guys always think they are invincible.”

“Social pressure,” Alec said with a shrug. “Look, I don’t intend to just burst into the theater and throw accusations at Sebastian until he admits to all he’s done in front of everyone. I’ll wait until he tries something again, like he did this week. I know Camille is the real problem, but right now I can only take away her means to get to me. If the means removes himself, I’m fine with it.”

Clary nodded and Alec almost missed her quick glance towards Simon’s direction. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, for Magnus’ sake as well. He wouldn’t want you getting hurt to protect him.”

Alec couldn’t argue with that, so he nodded. “I promise.”

\---

After much consideration, Alec decided to lay low until the worse of the competition buzz had blown off. Now that he had what he needed, antagonizing Sebastian openly would be a stupid move and he couldn’t really do anything on stage, since the guy had decided to show up to every rehearsal and work his charming smile on Camille, shamelessly flirting with her at every opportunity. He seemed to have forgotten about Alec altogether, and it was better that way. 

Simon sighed, watching the obvious ass kissing happening just a few feet away as Sebastian started to loudly state that Camille should be playing Glinda, and Simon turned to Alec. “And people are saying you’re the one trying to get into your boss’ pants. Can you believe it?”

Alec frowned. “What?”

Horror spread on Simon’s face. “What?” He said automatically, a thin drop of sweat running down his temple.

“Who is saying that I’m trying to sleep with Magnus?” Alec grabbed his friend by the arm, leaving no room for excuses or escape. It had to be Magnus, because lately, every time the Art Director approached him, Alec saw the reproving eyes from his fellow actor’s faces.

Maia, who was close enough to hear the exchange, came to Simon’s rescue. After an awkward conversation regarding her kissing him, in which he rambled his way into trying not to hurt her feelings whilst rejecting her as kindly as possible, she had accepted that they were better off as friends. 

“Yesterday Sebastian was saying to whoever wanted to hear it, that you were trying to sleep with Magnus so he’d put in a good word for you with Camille,” she informed, matter-of-factly. The girl must have seen the look on Alec’s face, because she hesitated before continuing. “He also said a lot of horrible things about bisexuals, and that was when Raphael interfered.”

Alec blinked, having a hard time believing the extent Sebastian was willing to go. “I’m not,” he said simply.

What if Magnus heard the rumors? 

“We know,” Maia said kindly, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “The only people who believe it are Sebastian’s groupies, anyway. No one in the supporting crew listens to a word he says, so don’t worry about it.”

“I have to talk to Magnus.” Alec pursed his lips together, running his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He pushed Simon out of his way and sprinted back to the Art Department, before either of his friends could stop him.

Simon looked over to Maia with guilt written all over his face. “I shouldn’t have said that. Now, he’s freaking out.”

The girl just shrugged nonchalantly. “To be honest, I think it will be an interesting conversation for them to have.”

Alec found Magnus in his office. The man was on the phone - probably with Ragnor, judging by the amount of eye rolls - but he gestured for Alec to come in. “I’m touched that you would think of me, I truly am. Unfortunately, I believe I am a persona non grata in Peruvian soil after the last time I was deported, so I’ll have to decline the offer. I’ll talk to you later, alright?” He chuckled and hung up, turning to Alec with a smile.

“You’ve been deported from Peru? More than once?” Alec arched an eyebrow.

Magnus chuckled and waved his concern away. “I was young and wild; both things I still am, but at least now I know better and wouldn’t be caught drunk breaking plates on the streets.” He winked at Alec’s small chuckle. “But I doubt you came here to ask about my shenanigans in South America. What can I do for you, darling?”

Alec breathed in, trying to find the words. Talking to Magnus was easy, much easier than it was with anyone else, but he didn’t know how to approach the matter without making it painfully embarrassing. 

He decided cherry-picking the words was worse than being blunt. “I’m not trying to sleep with you.”

“Oh,” Magnus blinked. His pleasant smile turned into a slight scowl. “That’s disappointing.” 

“It is?” Alec frowned, confused. That was not what he was expecting to hear.

“This is about those rumors, isn’t it?” Magnus grabbed the glass of whisky he had been drinking, taking a long sip. “Raphael told me, don’t worry that pretty little head of yours. I’ve only known you for a little more than a month, but I think it has been enough for me to grasp what kind of man you are. No rumor in the world could make me change my opinion of you, Alexander.”

“Oh,” Alec said eloquently. 

The corners of Magnus’ lips curved just slightly and he poured a glass for Alec. “Besides,” he purred after the actor drank it, “it wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to sleep with me for immoral reasons. It would only be the first time I said yes.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head. “You’re incorrigible.”

Magnus shrugged and batted his eyelashes innocently at him. “Maybe I just need a lawyer to set me straight.”

“I don’t think either of us could be set straight.”

“Alexander!” Magnus chuckled, half scandalized, half amused. “If I knew whisky got you making gay puns, I would not have bought you beer during Samuel’s gig.”

Shrugging, Alec took another sip. He was feeling especially happy, even if he had no particular reason to be. “You can always buy me a drink.”

It was probably the sheer shock on Magnus’ face that made Alec realize what he just said. “I mean… N-not that I’m… Not that I’m saying… I-I’m not saying on a date or anything like that.”

“Of course not, darling. You made it clear that you are not interested in sleeping with me,” Magnus said arching both eyebrows at him while finishing his whisky with one long, last sip.

Alec frowned. “I didn’t say that; I said I wasn’t trying to.” 

“Tomato, tomato.” Magnus shrugged, pouring himself another glass.

“It’s not!” Alec knew his voice was at least three octaves higher than the usual, but he blamed it on the alcohol. 

Magnus wouldn’t listen. He shook his head and raised his open palm to silence him. “No, no. I can recognize when someone is rejecting me. Even I can’t please everyone.” 

Alec’s mouth opened in disbelief. “That’s not it,” he was getting frustrated and the words just began to pour out of his mouth. “I wanted to make it clear that I don’t just talk to you to get into your pants. Not that you aren’t attractive, you are. You are one of the most attractive people I know. What I mean is-…” He stopped when Magnus began to burst out laughing. “What?”

“You’re too cute for your own good.” Magnus smiled fondly, brushing away a strand of hair that fell over Alec’s eyes in his urge to explain himself. His fingers traced the side of Alec’s face down to his lips, stopping there for a second. “Now get out of my office before I do something I regret. Go on now, darling.”

Alec frowned, but decided not to argue. Back at the theater building, he found Simon and Maia looking suspicious as they half-assed faked a casual conversation. “Eavesdroppers are all sent to hell,” he announced and crossed his arms leaning on the wall, giving his friends his best disapproving-older-brother look.

Its usual shaming effect lasted for a second. Maia beamed at him. “So, what did Magnus say?”

“What did Magnus say about what?” Alec did not like the way she was looking at him, not in the slightest.

“The rumors that you want to make mixed-race babies with him,” Simon said with a straight face. 

Alec was impressed. “He heard them. He knows they’re shit.” Just like Magnus, both Simon and Maia looked disappointed, so he rolled his eyes. Theater people are so strange. “We’re good. He did his usual joke-flirting thing and we had a glass of whisky. It’s okay.”

Maia muttered something under her breath, but Alec couldn’t make it out, so he turned to Simon. “I was going to wait, but Sebastian is begging to be stopped. Are you sure you don’t want to help?”

Simon’s face lost all trace of amusement. “I’m sure. The less time I spend with him, the better.”

Nodding, Alec decided pushing would only make whatever there was between them worse. “Then don’t stay here after rehearsal tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus should go with his impulses. They're always right.  
> A little Clalec brotp and the end of Simon/Maia drama. A lot of flat "what" reactions from Alec too.
> 
> Next chapter: Alec confronts Sebastian + Camille is still awful + But Magnus knows how to make it up
> 
> None of this would be possible without my [incredible Beta.](http://http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//) Thanks so much!
> 
> Asks or whatever else are always welcome! It's easy to find me [me](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments and the kudos!
> 
> Ketz


	6. Sixth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's confrontation time! Prepare for angst!
> 
> Also, a fair warning: There will be homophobic language, so beware of that.

Their very first complete rehearsal was a huge success. Every actor gave their all in making the show work, the orchestra came in for a test run, and the hours spent continuously practicing the songs resulted in haunting performances. Together, Aline and Helen were a well-oiled machine, every gest and expression carefully crafted and thought through. Sebastian’s charm flowed through his scenes and he never appeared more handsome. Simon’s timing was perfect, along with his pitch and his acting chops. He made Alec almost crack more times than professional to admit. 

Director Camille clapped slowly when the last note was sung. Alec wasn’t on stage for the last scene, but he could see Magnus in the front seat wiping a tear from his eye, and Alec couldn’t help the fond smile on his lips. He too was feeling a little emotional watching all their hard work beautifully pay off on stage.

Lily elbowed him, a sly smile on her lips. “Don’t you dare tear up on me,” she warned. “I can’t handle pretty boys crying.”

Alec cleared his throat and crossed his arms, attempting to gather the rest of his dignity, but Maia, who was on his other side, just chuckled accusingly. “Look at him getting all sappy, Lily.”

“Shut up, both of you.” Alec rolled his eyes at their giggles, but smiled when Aline found her way to hug him. “That was amazing,” he whispered against her hair.

Aline smiled widely at him. “I’m so glad we’re doing this together.”

Helen was right behind her and Alec hugged her too. The girls were never far from each other since Chairman Meow’s party, eternally in their honeymoon phase. Helen intertwined her little fingers with Aline’s, a gesture that was becoming a normalcy in their relationship. “We’re hosting a small dinner party at my place tonight, to celebrate!” She used her Glinda voice and winked at Maia’s giggle. “I want the three of you there.”

Lily looked taken aback, since she wasn’t as close to the girls. “Ok,” she shrugged, mostly because Helen’s intense gaze left no room for arguments.

“Can I bring someone?” Maia asked shyly, quickly adding, “a friend. He’s eager to meet everyone.”

Aline and Helen exchanged a questioning look before nodding. Alec had spaced out of their conversation, looking over their heads, where Simon talked excitedly with another actor. Behind him, Sebastian was all smiles and charm with Camille.

“I might be a little late, but I’ll go too,” Alec informed them. “I have something to take care of tonight.”

Aline was the only one who narrowed her eyes at him, but since Helen accepted the statement without any second thoughts, Alec didn’t dignify the other girl’s inquisitor look with an answer. Aline already had a problem with Sebastian; it would do her no good to know what was going to happen. She had to pretend to be in love with him and, no matter how great of an actress Aline was, Sebastian had a way of corrupt everything. 

Alec muttered an excuse for himself from the girls and went on to the changing room, to wait. Some of the actors in the supporting cast didn’t even bother to look his way, but they were the ones who sucked up to Sebastian. They seemed to be satisfied that Alec didn’t join the others, who were going to Helen’s, though one of the nicer actresses offered him a lift. 

He hoped that would end the night.

Once the theater quieted down, Alec found his way to the main cast’s dressing rooms. Sebastian had one all to himself and he took his time in there before leaving, often times because one of the female dancers would join him. Thankfully, there were no discomforting sounds coming from the room, so Alec just knocked and opened the door.

Sebastian was sitting in front of the mirror, checking his hair. He didn’t turn when Alec closed the door behind him. “Lightwood,” he spoke in a surprised tone, but quickly put his deceivingly amicable smile back on and looked at Alec’s reflection in the mirror. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Probably not,” Alec said quietly, wondering what the proper way to guide the conversation was. Sebastian had decided to go with his nice façade, but he knew it could change in a split second, if Clary’s warnings were to be believed.

“Tell me, did you enjoy my performance today?” Sebastian went back to finishing his look. “I mean, Camille loved it, of course, but I believe it’s always helpful to have a layman’s opinion. I assume you had a spectacular view since you weren’t on stage for the finale.”

Not so nice façade, then. Alec actually preferred that. “I think you deliver when you decide to show up.”

Sebastian smiled, turning to him, his green eyes cold and serious. “Not everyone is a goody two shoes like you. Some of us actually have a life to live. Camille is fine with my attendance rate.”

“Maybe she is, but the Union board certainly won’t be.” Alec faced him, and in that moment, he realized how much he missed his bow and arrow. That was a weird feeling to have in a real life conversation. “I’m curious, when exactly do you think she’ll throw you under the bus? After she’s called out on cutting slack for you, or when she is forced to make a decision regarding your easily provable breach of contract?” 

Whatever friendliness was left on Sebastian’s face vanished. His handsome features were sharpened by a dark look, and his eyes shone dangerously. “That’s your move, Lightwood? I thought you’d enjoy my little tall tale about you and Magnus. Truthfully, I didn’t have to do much for people to believe it. You should really stop looking at him like a pathetic, lost puppy. It’s painful to watch.”

Alec stood his ground, not backing away an inch, even if all he wanted was to have Jace by his side. His brother’s presence was a source of confidence that he could really use right now. Besides, Jace always had a witty comeback ready; Alec only had his resolve. “I’m not bluffing,” he said sharply. “Back off, and this dies here. No more stupid rumors or pointless competition. Leave me the hell alone, and I’ll return the favor.”

Sebastian lifted his chin, looking down at Alec; even though, he was a few inches shorter. His eyes examined him from head to toe, searching for weakness and hesitation. He must not have found one, as he just chuckled, clapping slowly. “You couldn’t beat me on stage, so you found another way. Very clever. I always respect a man who is aware of his limits.”

Alec said nothing, waiting for the punch. It was there, beneath the silky tone.

“If you think that will stop Camille, you’re not as clever as you thought,” Sebastian continued.

“I don’t need to stop her. I just need you to stop trying to find ways to get me fired.” Alec crossed his arms. “This ends now. Are we clear?”

Sebastian smiled and moved. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Alec, faster than anyone should be. He didn’t touch him, though. “Crystal. You stay out of my way and I can keep on ignoring your existence, just like everybody else does. I kind of like this little arrangement.”

“Than make good on it.” Alec did his very best not to let his anger color his words. He was startled to realize his hesitance to turn his back to Sebastian, so he just stepped aside.

“Don’t worry about it.” Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve already forgotten who you are, which isn’t that difficult.” He opened the door, but stopped on his way out. “Make sure no one sees you walking out of my changing room, ok? I wouldn’t want people to think I’m a faggot or something. I’m sure you’ve spent your fair share of time hiding, so it shouldn’t be a challenge.”

Alec was still shaking ten minutes later, when Simon texted to check on him. He did not go to Helen’s.

\---

In the very least, Sebastian kept his promise. There were no more rumors, no more sneaky comments. He ignored Alec entirely, and so did the rest of his groupies, whenever they weren’t forced to act with him in the background. The days passed by without any trace of provocation.

Alec wished his friends would do the same. He was just about done with their concerned looks. Everything was fine; his plan worked, the threat had been neutralized. They could all stop worrying now.

They were rehearsing _Dancing Through Life_ , which was a crowed scene. Almost every actor was on the stage, Alec thought he was doing a good job of vanishing in the background, looking very interested in his fake book while the main characters danced around. 

He enjoyed doing those types of scenes; he could contribute without having to do much. The more he blended in with the others, the better.

Sebastian was particularly inspired on that Friday. He jumped and twirled, making a spectacle of every detail in his performance whilst supporting Helen’s voice. Both of the actors were not afraid to look silly, and they were funny and charming as they commanded the stage together. 

Camille clapped once out of the blue, stopping the rehearsal. Her perfectly framed face was twisted in annoyance and she stood up, hands on her hips. “No. There’s something wrong. Something is missing.” Her sharp eyes scanned through the petrified actors, until she found Alec. Camille smiled, cold and cruel. “Take over the Fiyero role. Let’s see how you do it, dear.” She made the last word sound like a curse.

Alec felt a rush of panic escalating in his throat. The stage was dead silent, his steps echoing through the room as he walked to where Sebastian was standing. They crossed eyes long enough for Alec to recognize the hatred painted in green. 

“Should I… Should I just pick up from where they stopped?” He asked, turning to their director. They were almost done and Aline was waiting in the green room to walk in wearing that silly black hat. All Alec would have to do was a few dance moves he had no idea how to properly execute and act surprised. He could do that.

“Of course not,” Camille sneered. “From the top,” she articulated every word.

Alec swallowed hard and then felt the hard pang of Sebastian’s hand on his chest as the other actor pushed Fiyero’s sack to him. He had a mocking smirk on his face when Alec looked at him, as if he were physically incapable of hiding his animosity. “Break a leg,” Sebastian hissed before leaving the stage to sit next to Camille.

Frowning, Alec went to take his place. The actor who pushed the wheelbarrow was especially attached to Sebastian, so he looked down on him when they went to their places. The others already began singing and Alec felt the wheelbarrow move beneath him. It was not a steady ride.

The actor stopped abruptly, considerately less graceful than he remembered from all the times Sebastian was on it. Alec had to grab the edges to avoid falling on his back. He gathered strength from Aline’s fire as Elphaba to smile and execute the awkward handshake that was meant to follow his arrival. Jace used to come up with silly things like that to make Max laugh, and Alec helped him come up with the most ridiculous gestures. He was used to that, at least.

Camille, however, did not appreciate his performance. “That was pitiful,” she declared before Aline could deliver her line. “Do it again. Like you mean it.”

Alec nodded, very accustomed with strict coaches barking commands. His father had been one of them for years. He repeated the handshake just like Sebastian had done a hundred times over.

It still wasn’t good enough. “Is that how you intend to perform should Sebastian fall sick?” Camille arched an eyebrow, resting her chin on her hand. “If so, I should just cancel the whole show right now and save us from the embarrassment.”

The accusatory warmth on his cheeks came uninvited, but Alec refused to look uncomfortable. “I can do better,” he said.

“I would hope so, I am paying you.” Camille waved at him dismissively. “Continue. I shall not be forced to watch you struggle with a simple handshake one more time.” Sebastian’s disdainful giggle resonated through the theater, followed by those of his groupies. The director smiled at him, touching the actor’s arm, just for a second. 

And then it sunk in; Sebastian had told her about their confrontation. That was their way of making Alec pay for daring to fight back.

Worst of all, Magnus had chosen that moment to come out from the Art Department, finding his way to a chair in the audience. He was regarding the scene with confused eyes, trying to figure out what could have possibly transpired for Alec to be on stage while Sebastian sat beside the director. 

That was hell on Earth, if Alec ever even knew how that felt. He could not let Magnus see his discomfort. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He could already see Magnus’ distressed expression as he came to the right conclusion. Camille and Sebastian were dead set on humiliating Alec as much as possible, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. 

Alec gritted his teeth, and looked at Aline. He had to do this right. The girl nodded and delivered her lines, yelling at him to watch where he was going. Alec knew the next line. He always thought of Jace when he heard it. 

But Alec froze, his mind going blank. There was nothing, not a single coherent thought on his mind. He only felt panic and the bitter taste of failure.

The utter silence was broken by Aline’s gentle voice as she fed him the lines. “Well, maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go.”

“R-right,” Alec said, blinking. He repeated the words hastily, wanting it to be over with.

Camille was not having it. “No. Do it again and do it better. That was not sarcasm. That was pathetic.”

And thus began the most dreadful forty minutes of Alec’s adult life. Every little detail in his performance, delivery and mannerisms were put under a microscope to be harshly criticized to Camille’s content. Everything he did was wrong, and everything he did not do was lacking. He was too awkward, too insecure, too blunt. She didn’t see any passion in his lines, nor fluidity in his movements. She wanted him to sound stronger, and then deeper, and then brighter, but none of his efforts were passible by her standards. 

Camille made him reenact every part of the scene at least three times, focusing on everything he did wrong. She was especially adamant in making him repeat the dancing, pointing out how sloppy he looked, and commenting more than once that she should never have hired him because he was wasting everybody’s time. 

When it ended, Alec wasn’t sure whether he was feeling numb or the giggles had stopped because the other actors had grown bored of watching him fail at every attempt. He was not Sebastian and Camille made that perfectly clear.

“That’s enough,” Camille decided. “I don’t want to see your face for the rest of the day. I will have nightmares of you stuttering your lines. Rehearsal is over.”

Alec didn’t wait another instant to leave the stage. He couldn’t face anyone, nor did he want to. Not when he knew all he would receive were eyes looking at him with pity, as if he were on the verge of breaking. So he ran, losing himself in the maze that was the backstage. He needed air, and he couldn’t breath, but he ran anyway. He sprinted as far as possible from everyone, as far as possible from everything.

That was not how it was supposed to be. He initially joined the show to get closer to something he loved, to do something that was good for him. He was there to honor Max’s memory, and to find himself a voice in the midst of the immense silencing that was his life. Singing was supposed to be liberating; it was supposed to set him free.

But now he felt trapped, just like he felt at his parent’s home. Just like he felt during his first year of college, before he met Lydia and Raj. Alone in the world, incapable of doing anything right because everyone knew he was an utter failure. An inconvenience. A liability that would break at anytime. 

He was so close to finally having something in his life that made him truly happy. Performing had become a moment of losing himself in another person’s story. It was letting go of his worries, for just a brief period of time. His way to express everything that he felt, because words failed him whenever he tried to use them.

Right now, however, the idea of performing ever again made his chest ache. Alec felt like he was being strangled when he even tried picture ever going back to the stage. He would never go through that humiliation again. He couldn’t stay there. He had to leave, and never come back. He…

Alec felt a hand touching his face, gentle and warm. He hadn’t realized he was crying until the stranger’s fingers wiped his tears away tenderly. When he opened his eyes, Magnus’ blurred face was staring at him. “Come here,” he said quietly. “There’s a place I want to show you.”

Magnus took his hand, squeezing it gently, and guided Alec through the corridor of changing rooms. Alec just let himself be taken, focusing all of his attention on the bright colors of the art director’s collar. He was wearing a red and orange jacket that on anyone else would look ridiculous, but on Magnus it looked like the sun.

They passed all the doors and turned to an empty space at the end of the corridor. Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and moved a rack to the side, revealing a hidden door. He turned the doorknob and walked into the darkness. 

Alec followed him without missing a beat.

“Where… Where are we?” Alec asked as Magnus closed the door. Everything was pitch black, but the room was so tiny that he could feel the walls around him and the warmth of the other man’s body in front of him. There was nowhere to go to give him space, his back was already pressing against empty shelves.

Magnus hummed as he searched for something on the wall, exclaiming when he found it. A single lamp lighted above them, its light weak and yellow, barely enough to illuminate the room at all. Magnus turned to Alec and smiled. His face was brighter than anything Alec had ever seen. “My secret hideout, of course. It’s not as fabulous as my office, but this is where I come when I need peace.”

“Oh…” Alec said and looked around. He had been bending down to fit, as he usually did in small spaces, but the ceiling was tall enough for him to stand straight. He didn’t, though. His eyes were of a height with Magnus’ and he felt that was helping him to calm down. “This is a closet.”

“Well observed.” Magnus giggled. “I expect you won’t make jokes about coming out of here. I’ve had enough of those from Ragnor when I brought him here.”

Alec smiled a bit. “I won’t. Though, Jace wouldn’t be as courteous if he heard about this.”

Magnus nodded. “We are in desperate need of a higher level of humor in our companions. You at least have Isabelle. I’m left with Raphael as my funny sidekick. One can only imagine my despair.”

“We can share Simon,” Alec suggested, feeling his body relax. The horrified look on Magnus’ face made him chuckle. “He’s not that bad.”

“Oh, poor Alexander, you’ve lost your senses. This is a great loss to the world, you were a beautiful mind.”

Alec snorted, a smile spreading on his lips. “I’ve seen you laughing at his jokes.”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead laughing at a nerd joke,” Magnus said with an indignant huff, but his smile betrayed his act. He chuckled at Alec’s unimpressed expression. “I know you’re remembering the Civil War memes I sent you. That was a one-time thing and I was drunk. Raphael made most of them.”

“Raphael made a Civil War meme where Cap and Iron Man fought over the use of glitter?”

Magnus sighed. “Why are you so smart, Alexander? It’s offensive.”

Alec full laughed and was rewarded with Magnus’ proud smile. Under the failing light, his green and gold eyes were black and every bit as expressive as the rest of his face. They were close enough for Alec to smell the faint citric scent Magnus was wearing. He wanted more.

But Alec cleared his throat, realizing that kind of thought was wildly inappropriate. “Thank you,” he said in a quiet voice. Anything higher might betray him.

“Don’t thank me, darling,” Magnus said and his calm was contagious. Alec’s desperation was gone, forgotten under the sea of serenity that Magnus brought with him. Alec couldn’t understand how someone could be such a bright force of nature, capable of moving mountains at his will, and at the same time be the soothing breeze of a warm day at the beach, but he was thankful for having Magnus in his life. “I cannot abide to see you distressed, and I refuse to just stand by and watch.” 

Alec wanted to scream. He was the one supposed to be shielding Magnus from Camille’s influence and there he was, in need of protection from the very man he was set on protecting. “I’m fine,” he said through gritted teeth. The dreadful feeling was gone. Now he was just angry.

But of course, Magnus took care of that too. He touched Alec’s hand gently, and all of his anger vanished. “You will be. You’ve been through worse than an unfairly strict, revengeful bitch. Besides, I like your Fiyero far more than Sebastian’s.”

That statement was so obviously meant for him to feel better that Alec had to snort. “Yeah, right. Because I’m such a good actor.”

“You’re better than you think you are.” Magnus shrugged. “Fiyero is nothing more than a good hearted boy who’s putting up a show. Sebastian makes him a confident man with no issues whatsoever, but you make him human.”

Alec frowned, trying to make sense of that. Magnus didn’t seem to be saying those things just to make him feel good about himself. He seemed to sincerely believe it. “I was a walking disaster on that stage.”

“Of course you were. Camille gave you the worse directions possible. She wanted you to be bad and she is more than capable of sinking a good actor when she wants to. She’s done the exact same thing to me before, and I am far more experienced than you.” Magnus smirked, winking at him. “By the way, I am experienced in several other fields as well. For example, bedroom related fields. Just thought it was worth mentioning.”

Alec laughed, shaking his head. “Really? Is this the appropriate time to flirt, Magnus?”

The art director nodded vigorously. “We’re in a tiny, semi-lit closet, with only a few inches preventing us from being completely pressed against each other, Alexander. The only way to improve this would be with drinks, but alas, I do not keep wine in here. But fear not, for it is something I’ll make sure to fix.”

“You’re fucking shameless.”

“Keep on swearing like that and I’ll show you how shameless I can be, my darling,” Magnus winked again, making Alec snort.

He opened his mouth to answer, but his phone buzzed in his back pocket. “Shit. Sorry,” he said instead and squirmed to get it, letting go of Magnus’ hand and missing his disappointed expression as he did it. 

It was Simon. “Hey,” Alec answered.

“Thank God!” Simon shouted in his ear. “Don’t ‘hey’ me! Where are you? The girls are freaking out and I think Raphael will murder me if I ask for his help to find to you one more time. We’ve searched the entire theater and he’s cursing in Spanish. I’m not entirely sure the curses are only meant for you at this point. I didn’t take Spanish in high school. Anyway, are you still in the building?”

Alec cursed under his breath. “Yeah. Look, Simon, I’m fine. You guys can go home.”

“No way, man. I’ll call Isabelle. I swear on everything that is holy and sacred, I will call your sister and ask her to call you. I’ll do it, don’t you test me.”

“I believe you.” Alec sighed. Since when did Simon have Izzy’s number? “I’m with Magnus.”

“Oh,” Simon sounded uncertain. “Are you making this up so I’ll leave you alone? Because if so, it’s a very effective tactic, I would be impressed.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not making this up,” he said and pointed his phone to Magnus, who greeted Samuel with a casual ‘what’s up?’ “See? He’s here.”

“Okay, then.” Simon’s voice resonated relief. “You really shouldn’t be alone. Don’t just run away like that. Your legs are ginormous, no one can keep up.” He was going to keep on, but Simon gasped in realization, stopping himself. “Oh my God, I’m interrupting something, aren’t I? I’m sorry, Alec. I didn’t mean to. Shit, I’m still talking. Is the moment gone? It probably is. I am so, so sorry. There will be others, ok? If there aren’t, I’ll be happy to pay for a romantic dinner for you guys, unless you’ve already been to one. I’m sure there are classy motels; I mean, this is New York. I’ll find one.”

“I’m hanging up now,” Alec informed, without waiting for the next rant to begin. He turned to Magnus, who was still giggling at his expense. “I’m sorry. I should… I should probably…”

“Go?” Magnus suggested with a smile. “Yes, they must be worried.” He moved to open the door, and walked out, giving Alec space to move. The air outside the closet was chilly in comparison. 

Alec waited for Magnus to close the door, hiding it behind the rack again. “Again,” he said when the art director turned to him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, darling,” Magnus said. “If you ever need the world to stop for awhile, you’re welcome in my secret hideout.” He reached to Alec’s arm and squeezed it. “Anytime.”

Alec smiled at him and nodded. Magnus accompanied him to the common changing room where his friends were, leaving him at the door. Even Raphael was there, and everyone turned to the door when Alec walked in.

Helen was the first one who got to him, hugging him tight. She had spent the most time with him during the whole torture and her pretty face had been tainted with anxiety the entire time. “I am so sorry, Alec. I wish I could’ve done something. I was right there.”

“It’s ok. You helped me a lot. I would’ve quit halfway through the scene if it weren’t for you being there.” He turned to the others. “I’m fine, guys. Stop staring at me like that.”

Aline nodded, taking her girlfriend’s hand. “Good. Don’t let that bloodsucking witch get to you.”

“I won’t,” Alec said. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

Simon blinked at him with false innocence. “We believe you. I’m sure Magnus gave you a great pep talk, and some solid advice.”

“He tried.” Alec turned to his friend with a chillness that he definitely wasn’t feeling. “But someone kept interrupting.”

“Oh, come on!” Simon exclaimed. “How was I supposed to know he would come running in and rescuing you from the witch, like a knight in shinning armor?” Maia chuckled and elbowed him, a physical warning to match Alec’s expression, but Simon was not one to be stopped when on a rant. “Don’t give me that. You’re totally a tall, masculine, handsome version of Snow White. Skin white as snow? Hair black as ebony wood? I’m sure you’re great with animals too, and everyone knows you can sing.”

“Dios mio,” Raphael said with exasperation. “Do you ever shut up?”

Simon sighed, sulking a bit. “I didn’t even get to the part about true love’s kiss.”

Raphael rolled his eyes so hard, that Alec thought they would be stuck into his brain. He could relate. “Simon, how about you make good on your promise and pay for dinner?”

“Sure,” the boy answered, but then froze. “Wait, for everyone? I can’t pay for everyone.”

Maia laughed and pushed him toward the door. “Too little, too late. You already said yes.” She looked at Lily, who joined her in bullying Simon out of the changing room. “Come on, guys. Pizza’s on Simon.”

Alec smiled and grabbed his stuff from where he left it in the beginning of the rehearsal. That day seemed to have taken three weeks to pass. Aline and Helen joined the others outside, giggling at Simon’s attempts to escape his inevitable fate, but Raphael hadn’t move.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he said sternly. “I warned you to be careful.”

“Better me than someone else,” Alec answered in the same tone. “I can take it.”

Raphael examined him with suspicious eyes, but sighed. “Thank you for looking after Magnus. And Simon.”

Alec nodded, acknowledging there was real appreciation behind the words. It was rare to find emotion in Raphael’s voice. “Are you coming to dinner with us?”

“I shouldn’t, I’m not your friend,” Raphael stated. 

Alec was beginning to understand Isabelle’s amusement in meddling in people’s affairs. “No, but I think Simon would like it if you came.” 

That settled the matter. Raphael narrowed his eyes, a deep scowl permanently sewed on his face, but he nodded shortly. He kept the expression throughout the dinner, but after a few beers in, Alec saw the tenderness in his eyes every time he gazed upon Simon, who stopped sulking after his third slice of pepperoni.

\---

Alec met Lydia for a run in the park the next morning. He called his siblings after he came home to let them know he was okay, and decided not to mention the Camille incident. Knowing Jace and Izzy, it would only end up with them bursting into the rehearsals on Monday with murderous intentions.

Lydia was a different case. She kept her protective gaze to a minimum as he told her what happened, and asked a few pointed questions. Once Alec was done explaining, she made them sit down on the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun as they caught their breaths. 

“So, the plan was a success,” she assessed. Under Alec’s inquisitor look, Lydia shrugged. “She wouldn’t have done any of that if she hadn’t felt defeated. She was lashing out, in the only way she could. Now she’s powerless, even if she’s still your boss.”

“If that’s Camille being powerless, I don’t want to know what her full strength is like,” Alec said, laying down on the grass and closing his eyes.

Lydia lied down beside him. “Who knew theater life was so intense, huh?”

“Tell me about it.” Alec sighed. “How about your life? I don’t know anything about you anymore.”

“Well,” Lydia started, hesitating for a second. Straightforward, no non-sense Lydia hesitated, so Alec opened his eyes and turned to her immediately. Something was wrong.

“What is it?” He leaned on his elbows, ready to help in any way that he could.

Lydia blinked, not expecting the reaction at all, and then she blushed. 

Alec was starting to panic. “Lydia? What is it?” He repeated.

“No, it’s nothing, nothing at all. Do you know John, from Criminal Law 3.4?” She asked. “John Monteverde?”

Alec frowned. “The Portuguese exchange student?”

“Him,” Lydia confirmed. She looked around, purposely avoiding her friend’s gaze, and cleared her throat, trying to look as casual as she could. “He’s asked me out, on a date.”

“Oh,” Alec said elaborately, and because he was not jealous at all, he added, “he seems… Nice.”

Lydia sighed. “You hate him already.”

“I don’t,” Alec protested. “He seems ok. I’ll break his face, if he breaks your heart.”

Frowning, Lydia pointed an accusatory finger at him. “Don’t you dare give him the protective older brother routine, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I’m older than you.”

Alec was ready to point out that three months hardly entitled her to the ‘older than you’ card, but his phone ringtone stopped him. People seriously had to stop interrupting him. 

Of course, it was Simon. “Do you have an inconvenience alarm that alerts you to call me?” Alec said as he answered the call.

“What?” Simon sounded confused. 

Alec sighed. “Nothing. What do you want?” 

“Uh,” the boy gave a nervous chuckle. “You ok? Did you get home alright after dinner last night?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t the one who was drunk, you were,” Alec said with a frown.

Simon laughed again, but it sounded like someone was strangling him. “Yeah… So, about that, Raphael helped me get home.”

Alec blinked. “So what?” He had been the one who asked Raphael to make sure Simon got home safely, since they found out they lived close to each other. They both were drunk, but the assistant director seemed lucid enough to do that at the time.

“So,” Simon swallowed hard. “He hasn’t left yet. In fact, he’s sleeping, in my bed, naked.”

Alec blinked again, unable to make sense of the words. “What?”

“Alec, I woke up naked too.” Simon informed, ignoring every personal barrier society has built to maintain civil relationships working healthily. “I woke up naked, next to a naked Raphael. In my bed.”

Lydia touched Alec’s arm, worry taking over her face. It was probably because Alec’s eyes were as wide as tennis balls, and his jaw had dropped down to his chest.

Clary must have taken the phone from Simon’s hand, because her sober voice sounded in his ears. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” was all Alec managed to say, shaking his head to let Lydia to know he was ok.

“What Simon is conveniently forgetting to mention,” she continued over Simon’s faint protests in the background, “is that he was the one who insisted that Raphael should come in. And he was the one who kissed him. Poor Raphael tried to stop and make them talk about it, but Simon was having none of that. He was tired of talking, he said. I was in the kitchen, I heard everything.”

Alec couldn’t do much more than blink repeatedly. He took a sip of his bottle of water and finally found it in himself to speak. “Why are you telling me this?” His voice sounded as strangled as Simon’s.

Clary must have put the phone on speaker, because he suddenly could hear his friend struggling to breath. “Because,” Clary said, and she definitely was the calmest of the three, “someone has to drill some sense into Simon’s head, and he is refusing to listen. I thought a conjunctive effort would do the trick.”

“I’m not gay,” Simon whimpered, clearly not for the first time.

“Straight guys don’t sleep with other guys, Simon,” Clary said reasonably. 

“That’s true,” Alec agreed.

“However,” Clary continued, “keeping in mind that you used to have the hugest crush on me, and that you have not so secretly, and very enthusiastically, slept with Maureen throughout our freshman year, we can all agree that you’re not gay.”

“A fair assumption,” Alec felt compelled to say. “Talking from experience.”

“Thank you. It’s always good to have an expert.”

“You’re welcome, Clary.”

“Guys,” Simon interrupted them. “I think I’m bisexual.”

Alec snorted, incapable of dignifying that with a proper answer. Clary had taken over that, and was telling Simon that everything was going to be okay, that she’d go with him if he wanted to tell his mother and sister. She was very supportive, but Alec felt they were forgetting something.

“Guys, what do you intend to do with the very naked Raphael in Simon’s bedroom?” He asked.

A third voice cleared his throat at the back of the phone call and Simon’s shriek was enough for Alec to guess that Raphael was up. He hung up immediately, not really wanting to be there to know what was going to happen next.

He regretted it, a little bit, after the fact. But it was too late, so Alec just sighed and chuckled, wondering how his life turned into such a mess. Lydia was looking at him with a similar expression, although he was positive her wonderings were more about his sanity than his odd life.

“Do I even want to know?” She asked.

Alec shrugged. “Do you remember when I said my siblings would be the death of me?” Lydia nodded carefully. “Seems like that universe has expanded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I've made up my mind about Saphael or Sizzy ;D (Or maybe I'll follow that very clever piece of advice and make it an OT3?)
> 
> Next chapter: Director!Magnus is the best + A little bit of Ragnor
> 
> A head's up: I'm trying to finish the next chapter between today and tomorrow and, if I do, it will be posted on Thursday, as usual. However, since next week I'm going to take my bar exam, that might not be possible. Who knows, guys? Maybe by chapter 8 I'll be a certificated lawyer. Fingers crossed!
> 
> As always, a big thank you for my [amazing Beta.](http://http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//) This story wouldn't be half as good without you!
> 
> Come and say [hello!](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/)


	7. Seventh Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I did the thing.
> 
> I actually managed to finish this chapter and my wonderful beta was an angel and proof-read it in minutes. All kudos to her!

There was nothing worse than the awkward morning after sex. Alec had been through some of those after he moved out of his childhood home and went to live on his own. He rarely brought guys back to his apartment, but the few times that he had only two had stayed for breakfast. He had faked an early morning appointment on both occasions to kick them out.

Watching someone else go through it, however, was hilarious.

Simon and Raphael barely exchanged a glance during Monday’s rehearsal. They found any and every reason to stay as far away from each other as possible. Whatever talk they had on Saturday clearly did nothing to sooth the shock from waking up very naked in the same bed.

Alec had learned from Simon that the two didn’t actually slept together, but rather passed out from drunkenness before things went too far. At least, that was what they put together before Simon made a comment that infuriated Raphael, setting them into nonspeaking terms. 

It was an unlucky timing of events for them as Camille had a personal problem and left Magnus in charge for the day. He had a maniacal grin on his face as he gathered everyone on stage whilst decreeing that Raphael would help him to “further polish the scenes, in depth”.

“What exactly does that mean?” Sebastian asked with his arms crossed against his chest. He had been loudly complaining about their director’s absence until Magnus took over and silenced him. 

“It means, my unimaginative friend, that Raphael will help me with a scene I’m not quite satisfied with just yet. Where is my Boq? Shawn!” He called as he dragged Raphael to the stage. “Sherwin, where are you?”

Simon, who had been not so discreetly hiding behind Alec, swallowed hard. “Why is he doing this?” He asked with a strangled voice.

Helen had a sympathetic smile on her face. “Just go. You’ll have to speak to each other sooner or later.”

“No, no we don’t. In fact, I think I won’t ever speak, for the rest of my life. I now take a vow of silence. Forever.”

“Thank God,” Alec muttered.

“Hey!” Simon motioned to elbow him, but the warning look he received stopped him. 

Aline rolled her eyes. “You broke your vow within the first two seconds of taking it. Now, go.” She pushed him forward, exclaiming loudly, “Magnus! Look who I found!”

Simon threw a betrayed look at his friends, who were all attempting to look innocent, but Magnus grabbed his arm before he could properly protest. “There you are! Come here. Raphael will teach you how to waltz properly.”

“What?” Both Simon and Raphael asked, scandalized. 

Magnus shrugged, nonchalantly. “Samuel here has the difficult task of dancing with someone in a wheelchair. He must master the regular dance before he can do it with the bare amount of grace needed. It’s a matter of security, really.” He flashed Raphael with his sweetest smile. “I can’t think of anyone better than you to teach him, considering you were the one who taught me. I wouldn’t be half as excellent without you, my friend.”

Alec frowned, startled to realize how much the thought of Magnus and Raphael dancing together to some romantic song displeased him. He pursed his lips, trying in vain to shake the image out of his mind. It was such a strange thought to pop into his head. 

“You’re a decent dancer, at best,” Raphael said with narrowed eyes, but walked up to Simon.

Magnus giggled. “I’ll take the complement. Everyone, get to your marks. We’ll begin from the start of the dance. For now let’s all just have fun!” He made an elaborated gesture with his hands and the music began to play. 

Alec found his partner for the scene rather quickly and he let her guide him for the most part. They had been doing that from the get-go after Emma figured out he couldn’t dance to save his life. She had been an excellent teacher, nevertheless. Her fiery nature made him think of her as a blonde version of Izzy, that is, if his sister had an oddly intense crush on the boy next door. It was okay though; Emma was young and she would have many shots at love.

Again, such a weird thing for him to think about. Alec wondered what was happening to him as his eyes crossed with Magnus’ and the art director winked at him approvingly.

“So,” Emma said, after Alec put her down. They were getting quite good at suspended moves. “What is happening between Simon and Raphael?”

“Nothing,” he answered without missing a beat. 

“Oh, come on,” the girl frowned. “I hate it when boys get all secretive over other boy’s stuff. Stupid bro code.”

Alec was always astonished at how young she was. Bro code? Really? “It’s just not my place to tell,” he said, putting an end to the matter.

But Emma was as headstrong as Jace, apparently. “They obviously had a fight and Magnus is forcing them to interact. What was the fight about?”

He didn’t want to go there, but Alec learned through his siblings that some limits had to be established harshly. “Look, kid, I’m not going to tell you, so drop it.”

“Kid?” Emma sounded offended, but it wasn’t the first time he called her that, so Alec didn’t mind. “If you don’t tell me, I’m going to assume the worst. Like they slept together or something.”

Alec nearly tripped over his own feet and the girl grinned brightly. “Oh, is that so?” She was beaming as she looked over to where Simon and Raphael were dancing. “They’re cute.”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Alec said, his voice raising an octave higher with guilt. He lifted his eyes to where the couple was and felt a little less bad when he saw them talking. Raphael was smiling, until Simon looked at him. That must be a good sign.

Emma giggled and nodded. “I promise,” she said with a serious expression that Alec determined as reliable. “What about you? You never talk about your love life.”

“That’s because I don’t have one.”

Emma arched both eyebrows in his direction, insinuating her disbelief. “Come on,” she said. “People say-”

“Don’t listen to what people say,” Alec interjected, without minding his rudeness. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “People say sweet guys don’t stay single for long, and I certainly don’t care for stupid rumors stemmed from jealousy.”

Alec blinked. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “Still, there’s nothing to tell.” 

Emma’s expression transpired how little she believed him, but she said nothing. Magnus clapped two times, drawing everyone’s attention. He declared the exercise as a colossal success and Alec could see why. Simon had an excited smile permanently glued on his lips while Raphael rested a comfortable hand on the small of the actor’s back, despite his neutral face. A success indeed.

“Alright, now that we’re done dancing, let’s rehearse, people. From the top!” Magnus cheered, moving his hands in swift calculated moves. Under his keen eyes, the cast performed the entire play as a well-oiled machine. Everyone was giving their all and Magnus gave the best advice to everyone, being especially patient when he gave his suggestions for every actor in order to bring the most out of their characters.

Alec was impressed at how caring the art director was. He focused on the main actors, but never shied away from stopping a scene to direct the background dancers. Magnus gave everyone at least one piece of advice, showering the actors with compliments when he liked a certain interpretation, and giving honest, yet constructive criticism towards what he didn’t like as much.

When the clock sounded at the end of that day’s rehearsal, the general feeling was one of accomplishment. The cast had finally been able to limit the play into the determined time, and although everyone was definitely tired, nobody dashed back to the changing room or rushed to go home. Small talk surrounded the stage as the actors exited and Alec found himself feeling especially light headed. 

He was afraid the events of Friday would have ruined performing for him forever. He had been a little hesitant to step on stage, but Magnus’ little dancing exercise helped him let go of the anxiety. Being in the background and supporting the main actors gave him the same feeling that he had when he helped his siblings with their homework and watched them receive an award in school. He enjoyed being part of something great, and if he could help someone to shine, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

“Alexander,” Magnus’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. “Hey,” the art director continued with an amused smile, when Alec turned to him. He hadn’t realized everyone already left the stage, just leaving the two of them. “Did you get lost in there for a second?”

“Yeah, I… I was just thinking.” Alec smiled a little. “That was very smart, the dancing thing.”

“Yes, it was,” Magnus chuckled. “I hope it was the kick start that they needed. I do believe I saw dear Simon dragging Raphael with him, and not in the changing room’s direction.” He winked with a proud smile on his face, making Alec snort. Magnus’ face shifted to a tender, but anxious expression. “Did it help you too? I didn’t want you jumping into action right after what happened.”

Alec nodded. “It helped a lot.”

“A little foreplay is always nice,” Magnus said with a shrug. “Do you have class tomorrow morning?”

“Yes.” Alec frowned, not understanding the point of the question. Magnus knew he had classes every morning. “Why?”

“I have an idea,” Magnus purred, a playful sparkle in his eyes. Alec didn’t notice the thin layer of shimmering purple eye shadow until then. He always got too caught up in Magnus’ impossible eyes. “But it might involve taking up bit of your time tonight.”

A warm feeling rushed down Alec’s spine and before he could think properly, he heard himself saying, “I could cut class tomorrow. There won’t be anything important, anyway.” Or so he hoped.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bad influence on our future lawyer.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’ve survived Jace and Izzy. I’m not that easily influenced.” He cursed himself mentally. “Shit, I forgot I have a college social gathering tomorrow night.”

Magnus chuckled at his distraught expression. “What in heaven’s name is a ‘college social gathering’?”

“It’s a…” Alec frowned. How better to describe it? “A dinner where the food sucks and you have to dress fancy just endure your teachers, along with their guests, being obnoxious for a few hours. It’s helpful in expanding your network. That’s how my friends got their internships for this summer. Perks of Law School.”

“That sounds like torture,” Magnus declared with a bewildered expression. “But at least you get an excuse to wear pretty clothes.”

Alec snorted. “That’s the worse part. I never know what to wear, because you’re not supposed to wear a suit. That’d be too easy and logical.”

Magnus giggled and smirked at him. “If you need help, just call me. I always know what to wear.”

“Clearly,” Alec said without thinking. Magnus blinked in surprise at the comment, so Alec cleared his throat before the silence became awkward. What was happening to him today? “Y-you said you had an idea?”

“Yes!” Magnus nodded enthusiastically and grabbed him by the arm, dragging Alec all the way to the center of the stage. “We’re going to perform together.”

Alec’s mind went blank. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he just heard, but his brain seemed to have forgotten how to speak English properly as it drastically reduced his vocabulary to one word. “What?” 

Magnus was polite enough not to laugh, but he still grinned widely. “I’ve thought of the perfect song. I just can’t believe it took me this long, considering it has been staring us in the face since the very first time we met.”

“We met at the audition,” Alec said dubiously, still not quite grasping what was happening. Magnus was speaking as if they were really going to sing together and that was in Alec’s top five things he was one hundred percent sure he’d never do, right next to wearing polo shirts. It was already hard enough to perform in front of Magnus; actually performing with him was way above his coping capacity. 

Magnus nodded, seemly oblivious to the state of distress he was currently placing Alec in. “And since then I’ve been looking for a song that would suit both of our voices, but now I’ve found it! You’re going to laugh when I tell you.”

“I doubt it,” Alec muttered to himself.

“It will be good to help you loosen up,” Magnus continued, ignoring him. “And for you to finally embrace that shining performer inside of you. I’m sure of it. So, what do you say?” He purred.

Alec was at a loss. “W-what… What do I say to what?”

Magnus chuckled, crossing his arms against his chest. He pointed between them and smirked. “You and me, singing Defying Gravity.”

“Oh.” Alec shook his head, smiling a bit. “This is a joke.”

Magnus laughed at that. “Cute,” he granted. “Can I cue the music? You’ll take the part of Elphaba, and I’ll be Helen’s Glinda, although much prettier.”

“Magnus, wait,” Alec said, grabbing him by the shoulders before the art director could continue on as he intended to. “I can’t do that. I-I don’t… I can’t… I don’t know the lyrics. I can’t reach the final note. I can’t.”

“I think you should give it a try.” Magnus shrugged, laying a hand over Alec’s and squeezing it reassuringly. “We can stop at any moment. I just thought… Well, it is a song about owning yourself, about finding your own path and taking it for yourself. I thought it fitted you and the moment you’re living right now.” He offered him a shy smile. “Can I trust you with a secret?” Magnus waited for Alec to nod before continuing. “When I’m doubting myself, and that does happen unbelievable as it sounds, I sing Defying Gravity to myself. I lock the door and jump on my bed. Chairman Meow can attest to it.”

Alec snorted, incapable of suppressing the grin that the mental image of Magnus singing to himself brought to his lips. “I cannot believe I’m saying this,” he said with a sigh, letting go of the other’s shoulders, “but you make sense.”

“So you’ll give it a try?” Magnus asked, with expectation glimmering in his beautiful eyes.

Alec nodded and rolled his eyes fondly at Magnus’ little screech of victory. The art director moved swiftly to where he had hidden a stereo and two sheets of paper. He wiggled them with a bright smile. “The lyrics!” He announced as he approached and handed one to Alec. 

“Actually, I think I already know them,” Alec admitted with a shy smile.

Magnus winked at him. “I’m not surprised. You probably have the whole show memorized by now, my hardworking angel. Are you ready?” He pointed a tiny remote at the stereo.

Alec swallowed hard, looking at the lyrics. He’d heard and watched Aline and Helen do the scene over a dozen times. Everyone had sung part of that song at least once, either in a dare, or just to annoy the girls. Hodge used it to convince him he had what it took to audition for a Broadway show, back when he was sure all that would come from it was embarrassment and failure.

And now Magnus wanted to sing it with him.

Nodding, Alec smiled. “I’m ready.”

Magnus smiled, straightening his posture. “’Elphaba,’” he said, his voice firm and frustrated. “’Why couldn’t you stay calm for once?’” He winked at him once last time, breaking character just for a split second, and pressed play.

The music started playing and Magnus was back into up-for-a-fight-Glinda mode, but Alec was ready for him. He met Magnus’ tone with his own anger, his own resentment. He was tired of keeping things bottled up. He never wanted to go through what Camille and Sebastian had put him through, and he was still not over it. It all went into his voice as he berated Glinda for her submission and passiveness all at once.

Magnus and him matched tones, and suddenly the staged vanished underneath his feet. He wasn’t in the theater anymore; he was back at Max’s room, singing and chanting his brother’s favorite songs before he went to bed. He wasn’t afraid to look silly as he channeled his frustration and dismissed Magnus’ caring words to reject them, because he knew his brother would enjoy it.

When Magnus joined him again, Alec had no problem letting himself get lost in the moment. They urged for each other, drawing strength from their linked hands. His appreciation was more than genuine and Alec was happy that he found a way to thank Magnus for everything he’d done for him, even if it was through a character’s lines. As they sang the last word together, they shared a gaze and a smile meant only for them.

The rest of the lyrics came naturally, printed in the back of his mind, every word making more and more sense than the other. Alec stepped forward, closing his eyes as he let all of his emotions travel through his voice. He prayed for the recognition he was finally having, claiming his place in the world despite his parent’s whishes, his own hesitations, and limitations. He dared anyone to challenge him at that moment as he conquered his every fear. He didn’t care if his pitch was on point or if he was conveying the right amount of energy. He needed to let it out, and so he did.

Magnus stopped beside him when he finished the last note, a proud smile on his face. Alec was panting, completely out of breath, but he smiled right back as every wall that he built around himself trembled and fell.

“Alexander…-” Magnus started, but Alec didn’t let him finish. He grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him into a hug tight against his chest, burying his face in the curve of Magnus’ neck. His whole body was shaking, with Magnus’ stability as the only thing to ground him.

Magnus hugged him right back, steadying him with gentle strokes. “It’s ok,” he whispered against Alec’s hair. “Alec, it’s ok. You did great.”

It took a while, but Alec finally calmed down. He didn’t completely let go, his heart still pounding too fast for him to be sure he wouldn’t collapse if he did. Alec stood just a few inches from Magnus, slowly catching his breath. “I didn’t… I had no idea… How could I not…?”

“It is unbelievable,” Magnus said, stroking his face lightly, “how much the human heart can store, until it’s too much, until it explodes. What you’re feeling right now is completely normal. Let it sink in for a moment, ok? I’m not letting you go.”

Alec nodded and let himself be held for a little while longer before taking a step back. He felt like the whole world was lifted from his shoulders, and it was disorienting, but so relieving at the same time.

“Did you know that was going to happen?” He asked, beginning to come back to his senses. 

“I thought it might,” Magnus said sincerely. “I know how it is to keep everything bottled up behind a brave face. Sometimes you just have to let it go. Which, incidentally, was my second choice of song, if you hadn’t gone for Defying Gravity. Keeping it in the Menzel family.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head as he let a small laugh escape his lips. “That would be taking things too far.”

Magnus shrugged innocently. “I did enjoy Frozen and its sparkly snow.” He looked at Alec carefully. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Less… Unstable.”

“Excellent! Although I could use an excuse to give you a ride home,” the art director smiled suggestively.

Alec blinked, feeling stupid. “Oh… I came with my car today.” He never drove to the theater, but on that day he had gone straight from class to Simon and Clary’s and it had been raining, so he decided to take the Porsche out of the garage for a change. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. He had no reason to regret it, at all. Magnus never meant those silly jokes he made, so Alec was being ridiculous to feel like he’d ruined a perfect opportunity.

But Magnus looked every bit as disappointed as Alec felt and that wavered his resolve. “That’s too bad. Can I at least walk you to your car, then?”

“It’s… Right in front of the theater. There was… There was a great parking spot.” Alec was aware of how apologetic his voice sounded. How could finding a parking spot right in front of the theater’s door turn out to be a bad thing? It didn’t make any sense. “I should just… Go. I’ll make it to class tomorrow, if I leave now.”

“Oh, alright.” Magnus winced as if Alec had punched him in the stomach. “Classes are important. College education.” He smiled, but there was a weird twitch in his eyes. “Goodnight, Alec.”

Never in his life had Alec thought he would miss hearing his full name quite as much as he did while watching Magnus walk away after he stuttered a goodnight wish.

\---

Cooking had always been Magnus’ favorite hobby. It was relaxing just like meditating, but it also involved delicious scents and the occasional silly song for him to hum to. He especially loved to cook for his friends, and that night he was hosting a cozy dinner just for Ragnor. Magnus was craving for a night alone with his oldest and crankiest friend, enriched with spicy Ethiopian food.

He needed some kind of normalcy within the turmoil of emotions that his life had become ever since Alexander Lightwood. 

So Magnus was in love. That wasn’t much of a surprise, considering he had always been weak in regards to excessively handsome men that had no idea how gorgeous they were. Add that to a heavenly voice and kind eyes, and Magnus was a goner.

Alexander, however, proved to be so much more than that. He was terribly hardworking, as smart as the devil, and somehow he still managed to be sweet and innocent all at the same time. Spending time with him was a blessing in itself, and Magnus had fallen in love with watching him grow on stage during each rehearsal. 

In all honesty, Magnus was terrified of Alec. His last lover – sweet and caring Etta – had left him with a tender kiss and a promise that he would find true love with someone that stopped time when they were in the same room together. 

That had been exactly what Magnus felt the first time he saw Alec on the stage. That tall, fidgeting man, who clearly had never been under the spotlight, ceased Magnus’ entire attention after an endless parade of arrogant actors and conceited actresses. The fact that Alec had immediately faced Camille’s snark with unwavering bravery only sunk Magnus further into complete loss.

“I don’t know what’s on your mind,” Ragnor’s British accent resonated like an anchor through his sea of thoughts, “but you might want to use your nose for a second. The sauce is burning.”

Magnus frowned and turned to the pan in question. There was a suspicious smell coming from it and when he lifted the lid, the delicious orange color had turned an ugly brownish red. “Oh, well,” Magnus said with a sigh. “I guess it matches your mood, my friend.”

“My mood would improve greatly if the food I was promised was done,” Ragnor didn’t sound apologetic at all for his bad manners. He had arrived on time – who arrives on time for dinner? – and he had spent the last hour and a half alternating between complaining about Magnus’ selection of movies on Netflix and walking around the apartment with a bored expression.

Magnus blamed Raphael for their friend’s bitterness. The assistant director was supposed to come as well, but he went on a date with Simon and had cancelled last minute. Ragnor was suffering from a broken heart and, as his oldest friend, Magnus was determined to be supportive. 

“All shall be ready in due time.” Magnus shrugged. “One cannot rush art.”

“It’s chicken, not a painting. I’ll order a pizza if we don’t start eating in ten minutes,” Ragnor warned and sat on the balcony. “What are you even cooking?” 

“Doro Wat,” Magnus exclaimed cheerfully. “Fifteen more minutes and it will be the greatest thing that ever touched your cranky lips.”

Ragnor hummed unimpressed and grabbed Magnus’ phone, guessing the password correctly on his first try. His apathetic expression shifted to disgust after a second. “Please tell me your boyfriend isn’t sending you nudes while you cook us dinner.”

Magnus tasted a piece of chicken, approving the flavor with a nod. “Hm?” He asked absently, too worried with the food to pay attention to his friend’s mumblings.

“Your boyfriend. The tall one, from your cat’s party,” Ragnor clarified. “He’s sending you pictures of his clothes. Asking which one is formal and casual at the same time and saying someone named Izzy is not being helpful. Oh dear, not that tie. Magnus, please, come and save him. The boy is clueless. I’m quite sure the jumper he’s wearing was supposed to be trashed a few years ago.”

Magnus frowned, but remembered to switch the stove off before fishing the phone from Ragnor’s hands, stopping his friend from finishing the text he was writing. Somehow, he thought Alec wouldn’t appreciate being asked to get rid of all of his clothes. 

“Excuse you,” Magnus gave his friend a sly smirk, “trying to get gorgeous men to walk around naked. Over Raphael so soon?”

Ragnor rolled his eyes. “Contrary to popular belief, I’m straight.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Magnus shrugged and took a look at Alec’s options for clothes. Too bad he laid them out on the floor, he could use a little close up on that chest of his.

“Doesn’t he own any other colors? Black on black has gone out of style years ago.” Ragnor took the phone from Magnus’ hands and swiped through the pictures, stopping on a simple combination of a tailored jacket and dark washed jeans. “Those aren’t terrible.”

“No, they’re not,” Magnus agreed. “Should I ask him to try it on?”

Ragnor shrugged and gave him his phone back. “It’s your boyfriend.”

“He’s not, actually,” Magnus tried to sound casual, but the disappointment was plain in his voice. “We’re strictly platonic,” he said as he typed. Alec’s answer came right away, a simple “k” to his request for him to pair up the items with a stylish shirt Magnus was sure had been a present from his sister.

Ragnor arched his eyebrows at him, disbelief written over his face. “He’s asking you for fashion advice. He’s either madly in love or demented. There’s no other explanation for someone to willingly seek your opinion on that matter.”

Magnus gaped at his friend, offended. “You’d be surprised to know I happen to be a very fashionable man.”

“You’re wearing yellow pants with a green shirt. You look like a pineapple.”

“A very fashionable pineapple,” Magnus said with a shrug, and didn’t waste a second to open the picture Alec sent him. He had been right, that jacket did wonders for his shoulders. Despite Alec’s dubious expression, he was looking positively sinful in those jeans. Magnus saved the picture. “Do you think I can come up with a good enough excuse to make him come here after his college thingy?”

“I’ve learned not to underestimate your thirst, so yes.” Ragnor nodded approvingly at the picture. “Remember Imasu? I still think your attempts to play the charango were the reason behind your latest deport from Peru.” He sighed at Magnus’ little chuckle. “However, tonight is friends-night. No dates allowed.”

“It’s my apartment. I make the rules,” Magnus protested faintly as he answered Alec’s short “thank you” with a wink and a little sparkly heart. Ragnor was right, as per usual. After the obvious rejection from the previous night, Magnus wasn’t ready to face a second attempt crumbling down.

At least he had helped Alec take another step out of his shell. If nothing else, that knowledge was enough to warm Magnus’ heart.

“You have a melancholic look on your face,” Ragnor informed him. “That tends to end in heavy drinking and I’m not sure I’m up to clean after you when you can no longer hold your liquor.”

Magnus smiled brightly at him. “That’s too bad. Both of us have sorrows to drown tonight. I have Alexander and you have Raphael.”

Ragnor rested his chin against the back of his hand. “I expect that boy is treating him right. Raphael is delicate, and so, he needs someone who can take care of him.”

One of the many signs of a broken heart was delusion, so Magnus took pity on his friend, who was obliviously suffering greatly. “Simon is a good kid. You should be happy for them. Who knew at ninety years of mental age, Raphael would find love?”

“Yes. Is that chicken ready or do you intend to starve me to death?” Ragnor rolled his eyes and shooed Magnus back to the stove. He even helped with setting the table and they sat down to eat. As Magnus anticipated, the food was delicious and it helped to improve both of their moods exponentially. 

“A pity that Cat couldn’t leave the hospital tonight,” Ragnor said as they were savoring the desert he brought, an elegant sorbet to meet their tastes. “I do miss the time it was just the three of us. I enjoy Tessa and Raphael, far more than I do you sometimes, but out little trio seems all too distant now.”

Magnus smiled fondly, tilting his head to the side. “We had a great time. I wouldn’t have survived high school if it weren’t for the both of you.”

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Ragnor agreed way too quickly. “You always needed a bit of supervision. If left up to you, Cat and I would find you flying hot air balloons over the city. You were always a wild card.” He stopped, looking straight at his friend’s eyes. “This is why I find it so concerning that you’re holding back now. I see you stuck with a job that doesn’t allow you to let your true genius shine. You hesitate in the face of love. Before I thought it was because of Camille, but now… What are you afraid of, Magnus?”

Out of all of his friends, Ragnor had been the most vehemently averse to the idea of Magnus joining the Wicked production. He had been the one who had seen the most of the devastation Magnus experienced after what Camille did to him, and it was him who helped Magnus gather the pieces of his heart and glue them back together over the years that followed. Ragnor refused to talk to him for two whole weeks when Magnus announced that he had decided to join Camille, just to make his disapproval clear.

Ragnor was also one of the most conservative and boring people Magnus knew. Those were a few of the reasons he loved him so dearly. He was his rock, his safe harbor. If Ragnor thought he had to take more risks, than it really meant something.

“What’s wrong with playing safe for a change?” Magnus asked, toying with the rest of his sorbet. “You’re the one always telling me to settle down and grow up. I have a steady job in a renounced production. I’m focusing on my career for once. Those are good, responsible things.”

“They are,” Ragnor granted, his tone more careful than before. “But they are not worth sacrificing who you are. As aggravating as you are, my friend, there’s something especial about you.” He reached for Magnus’ hand over the table. “You’ve always been the most daring of us all. Don’t let fear steal that away.” 

Magnus sneered disdainfully, but held Ragnor’s hand nonetheless. “Don’t get all mushy on me now. I’ll have to worry about your sanity if you do.”

Ragnor just shrugged. He knew Magnus well enough to see through his mask of indifference. The quiet, thoughtful look on his friend’s face was all he required for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all protect Alec, alright? 
> 
> But more importantly, after the today's news, let's all protect Magnus as well. 
> 
> Next on: Friends talk over coffee + boys night out + Alec has a revelation and decides to do something about it  
> Btw, I'm apologizing for next week's chapter in advance.
> 
> Now, back to studying. That bar exam is not going to take itself. 
> 
> Especial thanks to the world's greatest [Beta](http://http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//).
> 
> Come bitch about the Magnus related announcement with [me](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/). I have a lot of feelings about this. Angry feelings.


	8. Eighth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> This is a tad lat, but something tells me it will be worth the wait.
> 
> At least, I hope so.
> 
> Brace yourselves, this one is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster.

Magnus blew on the steam coming from his cappuccino, concentrating on the sweet smell. There was finally some time to push the theater aside and relax for a few minutes. The premiere would take place in less than three weeks but the costumes were mostly done, unoriginal as they were. 

So maybe he was still bitter that Camille had vetoed his idea of slightly changing the costumes. Sue him for wanting to be different.

It was a good thing Isabelle invited him for coffee. He was in much need of time for himself and she had proven to be both excellent company; far more knowledgeable than Catarina and Tessa about important matters such as skin care, for example. 

“There you are!” Isabelle’s voice diverted his attention, which was previously on his chipped nails, as she sat down in front of him. To his surprise, she wasn’t alone. “Look who I ran into on my way here!”

Clary smiled brightly at him, brushing a fiery lock of hair behind her ear. “Hey.”

“Biscuit!” Magnus smiled back, getting up to hug her. “What a nice surprise. Although, I have a feeling this was not unintentional.” He winked at Isabelle, and she responded with a wink of her own. 

“Izzy called me and said she was meeting you, so I skipped my last class and tagged along,” Clary explained as they sat down. “I hope you guys don’t mind.”

Magnus shook his head. “Not at all. I’m glad you’re both here, actually. It saves me the time of calling you two individually.” He gestured to the waitress to bring drinks to the girls. “I’ve found myself in a bit of a conundrum and I could use some serious venting. Would you ladies like to volunteer your ears?”

Clary and Isabelle exchanged a concerned glance. The redhead looked at him with rising urgency. “What is it?”

“Does it have anything to do with that bitch Camille?” Isabelle jumped in, which was obviously a surprise to Clary, judging by her shocked expression. Magnus appeared just as stunned as her, but Isabelle simply shrugged. “Yeah, I know about that. You two used to hook up until she backstabbed you in her typical heartless bloodsucking fashion. Alec was brooding the other day, so I poked him repeatedly until he blurted out. It may or may not have involved blackmail, and some sibling tough love.”

Clary chuckled. “Is there anything that you don’t know?”

Isabelle pursed her lips together smugly, and winked at her. “The name of your lipstick shade, but I intend to find out.”

“Anyways,” Magnus said with an affectionate chuckle. “My problem isn’t Camille, as astonishing as that may sound. She is always making my life hard, and not in the fun way, but right now I couldn’t care less. I find myself in a situation that is completely new to me.” He waited until both of the girls were sufficiently close enough for the effect to take place. “I’m quitting Wicked.”

“What?!” Isabelle slammed her hand on the table. “Why?”

Magnus giggled at her over reaction. The dramatics were only adequate to this situation. “Well, recently it has been brought to my attention that I’ve been playing it too safe. Turns out, I’m allergic to that.” He shrugged, trying to transmit an easiness that was not there. “It’s time for a change.”

“But you can’t leave!” Isabelle sounded offended. “You’re the reason Alec is busting his ass trying to keep up with his crazy schedule.”

“I thought he was doing the play because he wanted to pursue a passion beyond your parent’s dreams for him,” Clary said with a frown. At least that was what Alec had told her at Chairman Meow’s birthday party.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Yes, if what he was passionate about is Magnus. He’s been singing under his breath ever since we were little, but there was never a hot piece of ass hitting on him before.”

“As the hot piece of ass in question,” Magnus intervened, “I’d like to point out that I am fairly certain he is not interested, as baffling as that may sound, because, really, who wouldn’t be?”

“Why would you think that?” Clary asked perplexed, ignoring Isabelle’s disbelieving expression.

“Because, biscuit, I’ve spent an unnecessary amount of time on all fours, directly in front of him, and he didn’t even so much as glance at my marvelous behind. I was checking. If that’s not a testimony of lack of interest, I don’t know what is.”

Clary didn’t blame Alec for that, despite Isabelle’s disappointed face palm. Clary herself had exerted enormous amounts of self-restraint when she and Jace went for a run in the park and the boy decided to take his shirt off. It was a form of decency to not stare at extremely attractive bodies, even if they were being shamelessly shown off. “And why exactly were you in that position?”

“I was helping him with one of his school projects,” Magnus said with a dismissive wave. “Besides, we’ve been alone in various sizes of rooms and he’s never even touched me. Alec is not interested.” He looked down at his cappuccino, rubbing the top of the cup with his thumb, before lifting his eyes back up to face Isabelle. “Anyways, as heavenly as he is, I can’t put my career on hold over someone else’s feelings. I’ve decided to make a change, so a change shall be made.”

A hand took his and Clary smiled at him gently, though there was worry clouding her eyes. She was a petite thing when they first met, playing with her dolls and crayons in her little world, but those haunting green eyes always saw beyond the surface. She was on to him.

Isabelle wasn’t, though. Not yet. “Look,” her voice was gentle as well, but her usual fierceness stayed. “My brother is emotionally constipated. He’s been the vessel of our parent’s expectations for so long, the only way he has managed to survive was thorough bottling everything up, and ignoring his feelings. Not to say he doesn’t have them; I’ve seen him answer a declaration of love with a punch. I’ve also seen him freeze up, and walk away when a guy suggested he spend the night in his apartment after a hook up. If he wasn’t into you, he wouldn’t give you two seconds of his time.”

“He punched someone?” Clary blinked, disbelief written on her face. 

Isabelle sighed. “He was seventeen and still in the closet.”

“Izzy, my dear, I’m sure you know your brother better than anyone, maybe even himself.” Magnus chose his words carefully. “I also trust your fashion sense as much as I trust my own and I know you have the best of intentions, both for Alec and myself. However, I always listen to my gut and my gut is telling me to back off. There’s too much on his plate right now without his boss coming on to him at every waking moment.”

“So you’re just going to give up?” Isabelle sounded as frustrated as Magnus felt.

“For now. I’ve been seeing him everyday, talking to him, watching him. Maybe once all of this is over, I’ll give it another shot. Maybe the infatuation will have passed. It’ll be good to step aside and find another job. A breath of fresh air.”

Isabelle crossed her arms under her chest, and leaned against her chair, physically shutting herself up. It was clearly the best she could do to prevent herself from yelling at him. 

Clary squeezed his hand, drawing his attention back to her. “Magnus… What’s really wrong? I don’t think it’s the job. You’ve always loved Wicked, and we used to have slumber parties where we sang every song. I know you prefer something less standardized, but it’s a renowned production with your name on it. You’re not playing it safe by working on a well-established Broadway show. It’s a huge step for your career.”

“I think Clary is right,” Isabelle said, considerably calmer, and before Magnus could recite the premeditated excuses he’d practiced on the mirror until he convinced himself that changing jobs would solve all his problems, she went off. “Since the day I met you, all you did was talk about the play and your ideas for putting together the scenery, or the best way to execute the costumes. I’ve seen your original designs, and they are freaking amazing. You’re clearly inspired by this play.”

Magnus swallowed hard, looking between the girls with exasperation. He had prided himself for years on his ability to cover his true feelings and now those two girls were reading him like an open book. He blamed Ragnor for his stupid advice. Magnus had always been a sucker for anything being told to him in a British accent. 

He caught himself wondering how Alec’s voice would sound in a British accent, and shook his head and shoulders from the daze. “Ok, I’m back. I just spaced out for a second there.” Magnus sighed, searching for the will to put in words for what he had been willingly ignoring. Neither of the girls would fall for that and, at that point, he was done fooling himself as well. “Alright, I love Wicked, and I still freak out whenever I remember that this is my life at the moment. The real problem is… The real problem is that I’m completely and utterly in love, and that’s terrifies me to no end. The last time I felt like this… Well, let’s just say it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Alec is no Camille, but I don’t care for having my heart crushed again.”

The girls exchanged an alarmed look and Magnus could feel the panic rising, but they managed to keep it under control. Isabelle’s eyes were dark pools of understanding when she spoke. “I get it. Love can be scary, especially if you have had a horrible experience. Hearts are fragile, and difficult to put together once they break, but that is not a good enough reason to give up. I really, really think you can find love again with my brother, but even if it’s not with Alec, you still deserve a shot, Magnus. Please don’t give up on yourself.”

“You were the one who told me that falling in love was called falling because it was scary,” Clary took over, with wisdom beyond her years weighting up her voice. “I remember you saying that ‘the greater the fall, the scarier it seems, but it’s all worth in the end.’ What I most admire about you is how you’ve been through so much, but nothing ever shakes your faith in people. I don’t doubt that you feel trapped inside the rigidness of a Broadway show, but if you’re using this as an excuse to turn your back on an opportunity for love, I want you to know that I’ll still on your side, but I won’t agree with your choice.”

Magnus was speechless, but he couldn’t help the smile growing on his lips. In all his years, he’d seen his share of the world, but if there was something that Magnus knew, it was that true friendship, whether built through the years or freshly made, was what really mattered in the end.

“There are no words that could explain how much I appreciate everything both of you just said, truly,” he said, once he realized the bitter tears stinging in the back of his eyes would not come anyway. All he felt was numbness as he smiled with a confidence he did not feel. “I will consider everything, but I’ve made up my mind for now. I’m quitting tomorrow.”

\---

Jace and Alec were used to meeting up just the two of them, at least once a month, to have what Isabelle called a ‘boy’s night out.’ It mostly consisted of watching games on TV and mildly discussing their problems amongst empty bottles of beer, and pizza boxes. 

So, naturally, when Simon showed up with chicken wings after Alec invited him to watch the Knicks, Jace flipped out. His sulking on the couch lasted a good ten minutes until he stopped and joined the conversation. Five seconds later, he finished the wings and completely ignored his slice of pepperoni. 

Alec gave up on rolling his eyes at him, for fear of developing permanent blindness from the continuous effort. At least Jace and Simon had found common ground through their inane hate for the opposing team. The flow of bad jokes and loud outrages whenever the referee misplaced a foul was sure to bring the duo close together. 

“That was a good game!” Simon exclaimed when the final whistle sounded, excited with the close victory. Jace was nodding along, the knuckles on his fingers still white from crushing the arm rests with all his weight during the last tense minutes. “I can’t believe that-…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Jace cut him off with a dismissive wave. “How do I make Jocelyn like me? She likes you and you are… You. But she hates me. Hates me,” he repeated gravely.

Simon pondered the question for a bit. “I don’t think she hates you. I think she just doesn’t like you as a person.”

Jace frowned, clearly not understanding how that was possible, but he sighed and finished his beer. “I thought Detective Garraway was going to be the problem, but Clary says he likes me well enough. Her mother, though… She looks at me like I’m stealing Clary from them or something. Like I’m a reckless child who doesn’t deserve her.”

“I’m positive she thinks that,” Simon said diplomatically. “But she would never say it out loud. Well… She would, actually. Oh, I know! Next time Luke asks for your help when he’s cooking, don’t forget to compliment his dog themed apron. Jocelyn loves that apron.”

“He lets you help in the kitchen?” Jace blinked, dumbfounded. “I offered once and he told me to sit down and wait.” 

Simon’s surprised expression quickly turned to a guilty frown and he opened his mouth, no doubt to give more unhelpful advice, but Jace seemed to want some sort of revenge, because he stopped him with a gesture. “Clary told me you’re hooking up with Raphael. What the hell?” 

“I am!” Simon grinned, partially from relief, and partially from joy. “We even had the talk. You know? About us. Well, he talked and shushed me a lot. Anyways, we reached the conclusion that it would be better to take things slow. He’s not very into the physical stuff.” He stopped suddenly, looking at the other boy’s face. “Too much information?”

“Not yet.” Jace arched his eyebrows at him. “But let’s not get there.” He shrugged when Simon gave him an apologetic look. “It’s ok. At least you talk. Alec hasn’t even opened his mouth. He’s been brooding all night.”

Alec frowned at that, being rudely taken away from his thoughts. He had been fidgeting with his phone, waiting for an answer from Magnus, whilst the other two talked about their relationships. The art director had stopped texting him out of nowhere two days ago and it was bugging him, especially because he had not seen him in the theater lately. “I don’t have anything to say,” he mumbled in his defense. 

“Oh, come on,” Simon punched him in the shoulder playfully, but quickly hid both of his hands under his armpits as an apology when he saw the brothers’ dark looks. Naturally, though, even fear wasn’t enough to shut him up. “You can’t keep denying there’s something between you and Magnus. You’re practically married.”

Jace wasn’t so vocal, preferring to stay silent and observe Alec’s little unintentional distress signals. They were all over him, clear as day to the trained eye. From his nervous fidgeting, to the bumping foot, along with the hunched shoulders, and his slightly curved eyebrows. All of them hiding his hesitation, but leaving his insecurities open. Not to mention the way Alec pursed his lips together and chewed on the inside of his mouth.

It was making Jace anxious. He hated feeling so powerless whenever Alec had a problem that could not be solved through punching someone really hard in the face. It was the same feeling he got when his brother came out of the closet and got kicked out of the house. Jace had screamed at their parents and banged his fists over the table, but nothing he could do would ever mend the gap that had been created that night.

He had to wait. Alec didn’t respond well to being cornered, and Jace knew better than to try to get a direct answer through questioning. He had to give his brother space, let Alec understand he was there for him no matter what, and hope for the best. Maybe then Alec would open up, once he felt safe enough not to be judged for having feelings like every other human being on Earth.

“There’s nothing between Magnus and I,” Alec said with a pinch of irritation on his voice. “And even if there was, he stopped talking to me out of the blue, so clearly you were all wrong and he doesn’t like me as much as you thought.”

Simon looked at Jace, searching for help, but received none when he looked just as lost. The outburst was clearly unexpected for them. “What do you mean he stopped talking to you?” Simon asked carefully. 

“Nothing,” Alec spat the word like a curse, but then sighed in frustration, not giving any time for the inquisitor looks to pressure him into answering. “He hasn’t texted me back. It’s been two days now. He usually takes two minutes, at most. I don’t… I don’t get it. Maybe it’s something I said? I just thanked him again for helping me choose my clothes… Did I cross a line? I knew I shouldn’t have asked for his help. What was I thinking?” Alec closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands. “I was going to apologize to him today in rehearsal, but he wasn’t there.”

Jace reached for his brother arm, giving him something physical to focus on as he patted him. “I’m sure it’s nothing. He’s probably just really busy with the play.”

Alec gave a short nod, looking at his brother through his fingers, but then he narrowed his eyes as he considered the words and shook his head sharply. “No, he’s been busy since day one. I did something wrong, but I don’t know what. I mean, Magnus and I, we’re friends. If he’s mad at me, he should tell me, right? So I can make it up to him somehow? I stayed up all night yesterday trying to figure out what it was that I did, but I can’t think of anything. It might be the clothes thing, though. Or that I parked my car too close to the theater.”

Simon and Jace frowned simultaneously, but Simon beat Jace in speaking up. “Unrelated question, do you always stay up all night trying to figure out how you’ve pissed people off? I mean, have you ever done it because of me?”

The impatient look that Alec threw his way was answer enough. Simon exchanged a plotting glance with Jace, who quickly understood his angle. “You know, I’ve taken more than a week to answer a text from you,” Jace commented, whilst opening a cool beer and putting it in front of Alec’s barely touched one. “In more than one occasion. I didn’t know it bothered you that much.”

“It doesn’t,” Alec frowned, annoyed with these ridiculous questions, and automatically reached for the cold bottle. Jace complained that he didn’t talk about his relationship with Magnus enough, but when he did, his brother came up with completely random questions that had no reason. Why would he care if Jace took a while to answer? They were in New York, people had busy lives to live. 

Not that there was any relationship with Magnus. That had been poor phrasing; he meant his friendship with Magnus. Because that was what they were, friends. Good friends. Magnus was taking a little longer than usual to answer, so what? He shouldn’t be up all night worrying about that. That was ridiculous. 

After all, they were both adults and they both have responsibilities and other people they cared about. Maybe Magnus had spent the last couple days dancing with Raphael, which was something he clearly enjoyed doing so much. Alec had nothing to do with that. 

Maybe Magnus was busy with the costumes. He was the art director, and Camille would be all over his ass to make sure those were ready by next week’s dressed rehearsal. Alec shuddered over the thought of Magnus and Camille in the same room, talking fashion and bonding over their absolutely amazing taste.

He was acting like an infatuated teenager, waiting for his crush to give him a scrap of attention. He was…

Alec’s eyes shut wide open and froze with his bottle mid-way to his open mouth. “I’m in love with him,” he whispered in astonishment and turned to his brother, realization written all over his face as he ignored Simon’s giggling. “Jace, I’m love with Magnus.”

Jace frowned, opening his mouth, but then considered his words before speaking. “That’s what’s everybody has been trying to tell you. I’ve told you that at least a dozen times.”

“No. You said Magnus liked me. You never said I liked him. Those are two completely different things.”

“I guess I thought you’d know how you feel.”

Simon shook his head in reprehension. “Man, I’ve known Alec for barely three months and even I know his connection to his feelings has a gap the size of Texas. That was not a very smart move.”

“None of this is helping,” Alec said through gritted teeth. He didn’t need Jace and Simon bickering at the moment. The initial panic had washed down and he was beginning to relive every moment he ever shared with Magnus, trying to pinpoint the exact second he fell for the other man.

It was better to do that than to try to figure out what he was supposed to do next. Especially since Magnus had gone radio silent on him.

Alec stood up in a jump. “Screw this. I’m going to talk to him.”

Jace immediately mimicked him, and Simon followed, considerably less gracefully than the brothers. “Okay,” Jace said, all signs of alertness rushing through his body. “How can I help?”

“You can’t,” Alec determined with a frown and proceeded to gather his keys and wallet. “I’m going to his apartment. You stay here and… And if I need anything, I’ll call. I have to do this on my own.”

Simon’s thrilled expression diminished, and it would have been funny if Alec’s mind weren’t going a mile a minute. “What? We’re not coming with you? Come on, Éponine. This is more exciting than the game.”

“Alright, no more references. I don’t care if you have a disturbingly vast Broadway repertoire, it’s not helping,” Jace declared, throwing a jacket at Alec before he left wearing just the ugly sweater he had on. “Good luck.”

Alec nodded and swallowed hard. He cast one last panicked look at the boys, and rushed out of the apartment. 

\---

It took Alec less than twenty minutes to get to Brooklyn. He had memorized the way to Magnus’ apartment, despite only having been there once. The night wasn’t as warm as the first time he crossed those streets, but Alec was grateful. He was panting as he ran, and the chill in the air helped ground him enough for what he was about to do.

The doorman let him into the building with a puzzled expression, and Alec was about to announce himself when the elevator stopped when Raphael came out, his annoyance plain on his face. 

He looked at Alec and didn’t seem surprised at all as he rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned to the doorman. “He can go up,” Raphael declared as he pressed the floor button and stepped aside, giving Alec the closest thing he could manage as a hopeful glance. “Try and convince him that he’s being even more of an idiot than usual.”

Alec frowned slightly, but decided not to question. He stepped inside the elevator and thanked Raphael quietly, too nervous to speak properly. The way up was much like the last time; short, yet eternal. The elevator opened to Magnus’ apartment and he crossed the hallway to it, knocking on the door only to find it open already.

“If you came back to more arguing, don’t bother,” Magnus’ voice came from the living room. He sounded tired, and infinitely sad. “There’s nothing you can say that will change my mind.”

Alec stepped in, clearing his throat. “I didn’t come to fight.”

Magnus was by the window, hugging himself as he stared down at the empty streets. He automatically turned his whole body at the sound of Alec’s voice, surprise written clearly on his face. He had no makeup on and his hair was a mess of forgotten sparkles of shimmering green. He looked so beautiful. “Alexander,” he said in a whisper, but composed himself enough to speak up. He had no smiles to offer, though. “What are you doing here?”

Alec closed the door, taking a few seconds to gather his courage before facing Magnus again. “You stopped answering me and you didn’t come to rehearsal.”

“I was busy with the costumes. I’ve been finishing them here,” Magnus said, moving only his chin to indicate to the pile of green fabric on his couch. His arms were tensed against his torso, as if he was guarding himself. “I have something to tell you.”

“M-me too,” Alec blurted out and crossed the room, stopping just a few steps from the art director. “I have something to tell you too,” he repeated, firmer this time. 

Magnus frowned slightly, and chuckled affectionately, all the sharpness leaving his body. He gestured to an empty space for them to sit on the couch. “So many things to be told. Let’s hear yours first, then.”

Alec nodded and sat down, laying his hands on his knees. Magnus sat beside him, graceful as always, but with some reservation. There was a weird vibe coming from him, a sense of hesitation on his movements that Alec had never seen before. It was almost enough to shatter Alec’s nerve, but not quite. “Y-you can go first,” he said. Being so close to Magnus made breathing difficult, and he could use a moment to clear his mind.

“Oh, darling,” Magnus said tentatively, like an apology. “My piece of news is…” He snorted humorlessly, stopping himself. “Promise me you’ll let me explain everything before asking questions.” He waited for Alec to nod before continuing, “I’m sorry I haven’t responded your texts. I brought all of my work home, and I have been sewing and finishing everything relentlessly for the past couple of days.” Magnus laid out his hands and Alec could see the blisters covering his usually smooth skin. “I want to have everything done by tomorrow, because… Well, because, then, I’m quitting the show.”

Alec stared at Magnus’ hands, focusing on a little splash of glitter at the end of his fingers. It was easier if he thought of that, instead of letting the words sink in. The sparkles shimmered prettily when his fingers moved ever so hesitantly, and Alec thought it wasn’t fair, because something had just died inside of him and he should not be able to see beauty anymore. “You’re leaving,” he said quietly and grabbed Magnus’ hands, because he needed something to hold on to.

Magnus held him right back. “I… Yes. It’s been an amazing experience, but I need something new, something that will allow me to be myself. I have to find a place where I truly feel at home, where I want to be. I believe you’ve helped me to see that, so I should be thanking you.”

“Don’t.” Alec didn’t care how bitter he sounded. He looked up at Magnus, his face stone cold. “Please don’t thank me for helping you realize you should leave.”

Magnus frowned, taken aback. “It’s not like I’m dying. We won’t see each other every day, but that’s okay. You don’t need me there to shine. You’re great on your own. You’ll also have the others Simon, Aline, Helen, the crew too, Lily, Maia, and even Raphael. I’m sure they…”

“I don’t want them,” Alec interrupted him, “I want…” He shook his head. No, he couldn’t be that selfish. He couldn’t possibly ask Magnus to stay just because of him. It hurt, but clearly he was too late. It was his fault, his burden to bear. “Do you have a new job already?”

“Not yet.” Magnus shook his head, and looked down at their hands, still linked together. “What…?” He asked quietly. “What did you want to tell me?”

Alec looked away, unable to face him. He had been determined to tell Magnus his feelings, but he couldn’t do that anymore. It wasn’t fair, to drop all that responsibility on his shoulders. Magnus was right, he wasn’t dying. He was just leaving. Alec was too late. “Nothing,” he answered.

But Magnus was nothing if not persistent. He came closer, letting their legs bump together on the couch. “It’s not nothing. You came all the way here to tell me something. What is it?”

Closing his eyes, Alec counted to ten silently. His chest was aching, and he wanted to cry, but just the feeling of having Magnus so close to him warmed his entire body. He had never been so happy, yet so utterly devasted as in that moment, but still he didn’t want it to end.

He looked over to Magnus, his shaking hands becoming stable in the other man’s.

“It’s… I… just… I’ve realized… Magnus, I…” Alec huffed with frustration, closing his eyes again. “I’m not… I’m not good with words,” he said apologetically. His mind was emotional turmoil, and he couldn’t find a way to organize his thoughts into an actual sentence.

Magnus smiled fondly, and let go of one hand, touching Alec’s face tenderly. He traced his features, staring at every curve and shape as if to memorize them. They were so close that Alec could see nothing more other than Magnus’ face when he opened his eyes. 

“I know, my dear.” Magnus smirked with just a hint of mischief. “Do you want to sing it?”

Alec snorted, finding a smile in the midst of his confusion. “No, I… I’d rather…” He rested his forehead against Magnus’, letting his scent intoxicate him into action. “I’d rather show you,” Alec said, and closed the space between their mouths.

Magnus let the smallest of moans escape his lips as he kissed him back, wrapping himself around Alec’s neck. Alec pushed so they were closer together, his mind going blank. All he could think of was Magnus, and how wonderful he was. How the mere thought of seeing him everyday made Alec get out of bed with a smile on his lips. How Magnus was the first person he looked for when he reached the theater and the last person he said good-bye to, in a daily attempt to prolong their time together, for just a few more seconds. He had fallen in love with him through the songs and the whispered conversations backstage, over the drinks in his office and the ridiculously over the top flirtation, over the very first day, when Magnus took his measurements and his heart with a smile and kind words.

Alec put all of that into the kiss, and received just as much in return. Magnus held onto to him as if his life depended on it, letting himself be claimed and claiming back. Time stopped for both of them as they let the countless unspoken words scream out with the smallest of gestures. 

They pulled back with panting smiles, and Alec couldn’t believe the rush of energy flowing through his body. He craved for more, desperate to make sure it wasn’t a dream, so when Magnus kissed him again with the same urge, he felt as if he were in heaven. Alec let Magnus push him down on the couch as he dragged him to lie on top of him, lips never parting for long as hands rushed to touch and explore.

A bang of something crashing on the floor brought them back to reality, and they both burst into laughter when they saw Chairman Meow carefully avoiding the mess they just made. Alec brought a hand to his hair, brushing it away from his eyes as he caught his breath, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Magnus just shifted on top of him, making himself comfortable as he laid his head on Alec’s shoulder. “That was very eloquent,” he stated, a smile permanently taking over his swollen lips as he traced the outline of a hole in Alec’s sweater. “You should consider the career of a spokesman someday.”

Alec snorted, and hugged him closer. “A have a very attentive audience.” He kissed the top of Magnus’ head and intertwined their fingers together. “Please don’t go,” he said in a whisper.

Magnus shook his head, listening to Alec’s heartbeat. “I won’t. I’m exactly where I want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was it worth the wait? hehe
> 
> Next chapter: Malec + Malec + People finding out about malec. Possibly. Maybe just more malec, because why not?
> 
> Btw, I am considering writing smut, but I've given it a try and, boy, that was a disaster. Kudos might encourage me to try harder, though.
> 
> Everyone please go wish my sickly [beta](http://http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//) a quick recovery! Lots of rest and malec fanfictions to get your health back on top!
> 
> And this is [me](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/), if you feel the need to yell directly at the mind behind all this.
> 
> Ketz


	9. Ninth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is NSFW
> 
> It is also advised to drink some water while reading, because there is so much sugar infused in it.
> 
> Please be kind; English is not my first language. And smut is hard (pun intended) to write, though I had fun (pun intended 2x).

Alec woke up with the faint sound of rain. He moved carefully, just enough to look around. From what he could gather, he was in Magnus’ bedroom, the huge bed underneath him and the door leading to an even bigger room that was probably his closet were big giveaways. One of the walls was made entirely of glass and the heavy drops burst against it rhythmically. Alec let his mind enjoy the sound, laying comfortable on the still warm sheets.

Somewhere between long kisses and exploring hands, they had stopped making out and decided to move to the bedroom. Alec remembered asking to stay the night and Magnus’ endearing little giggle as he nodded eagerly, their voices were never louder than whispers as they got rid of each others shirts.

A lazy smile spread on Alec’s lips. He had absolutely no idea where his clothes were. 

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea where Magnus was either. Alec had a blurry memory of them laying on top of each other, still panting hard and exchanging involuntary smiles whenever their eyes crossed. They talked in murmurs of nothing really until Alec fell asleep with Magnus comfortably in his arms.

The tightness his chest made he realize how he missed that terribly. Alec sat down with the intention of getting up, but a sting of pleasurable pain shot down his body and made him stop. He bit his lower lip, trying to keep his smile hidden, but Chairman Meow leaped over to join him on the bed and Alec forgot to care. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, petting the cat as he laid next to his covered tight, “sorry about last night. I hope we didn’t keep you awake.” It felt silly to be talking to a cat, but Alec felt surprisingly chatty. Besides, talking to himself would be even sillier.

It helped that Chairman Meow was a great listener and he purred against Alec’s hand, which was clearly an encouraging sound. Alec went on. “Would you happen to know where Magnus is?”

The cat shuddered and got up, leaping back to the floor at the same time that the bedroom’s door opened. Magnus entered with a platter and the best smell Alec knew. Eggs, bacon and coffee. 

The man was perfect. “You made us breakfast?” Alec moved to help him settle the food on the end of the bed. He smiled mildly when he caught Magnus watching his every move, realizing the sheets had fallen to reveal his naked body entirely. “What?”

“You’re the most beautiful person on this Earth,” Magnus stated, frowning slightly. “Remind me why it took us so long to do this.”

Alec chuckled and sipped on his coffee. “Undying respect for personal boundaries?”

“That’s an awful idea. I have never in my life respected anyone’s boundaries and last night was living proof of why,” Magnus said as he sat next to him and took his hand in his. He was wearing nothing but Alec’s baggy sweater, his left shoulder exposed. There was a bite mark on it and Alec felt his cheeks grow warmer remembering how it got there. “Did you like the coffee? Ragnor brought it to me from Peru, as a joke.”

Clearing his throat, he leaned his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “It’s amazing.” Alec took a longer sip, savoring the rich flavor. Everything in Magnus’ apartment seemed to be foreign and, having never left the country, he wanted to know more.

“You should try the food. I’m known for my mind-blowing scrambled eggs.” Magnus picked up a piece of toast with jam spread over it and brought it to Alec’s lips. He smiled when Alec mouthed his fingers along with the food and pressed a small kiss onto them. “Keep doing that and I’ll give you something else to busy that pretty mouth of yours with.”

Alec shrugged and swallowed the food. It was unfairly good. “I guess I’m just hungry for more.” He looked down at the platter, grabbing the egg with his fingers and tasting it. Alec didn’t know who had taught Magnus how to cook, but he thanked them mentally. 

The silence drew his attention back from the best breakfast of his life, and Alec peered up to find Magnus regarding him with a dumbfounded expression. “What?”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. “I just can’t grasp how you manage to say these things and still look so innocent. Please, never change.”

Alec snorted and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. He was now awake enough to fully comprehend how breathtaking it was that the art director would just let him. It was as if he had unlimited access to Magnus’ lips and that thought alone would be overwhelming if he wasn’t already tasting them. 

And they were so much better than the food.

His mind got lost at some point, because when Alec regained the ability to process his thoughts, he found himself under Magnus, both of them lying on the sheets. Magnus must have taken care of the food, because it wasn’t on the bed anymore, but Alec lost his ability of forming a coherent train of thought because Magnus was getting comfortable siting on his lap.

The art director buried his face on the curve of Alec’s neck. “Let’s stay like this forever, shall we?”

“Solid plan,” was all he managed to say as he hugged him tightly.

Magnus chuckled against Alec’s skin and the vibration made his entire body shiver. He smiled and lowered his hands, laying them on Alec’s hips as he placed small kisses and little bites that had Alec closing his eyes and moaning softly. 

A mischievous giggle propelled him to move when expert lips began to move over his naked skin. Alec grabbed Magnus’ by the waist and shifted their bodies, so he ended on top of him. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, trying and failing to hide a grin. 

“You know that I have a keen eye for art, right darling?” Magnus said with a proud smirk that grew even prouder at Alec’s confused expression. “I thought that hickey on your neck needed a twin, for purely aesthetic reasons.”

A snort escaped Alec’s lips as he rolled his eyes. “And what about the one on my hip?”

Magnus’ eyes brightened with playfulness and he brought two finger to circle the bruise in question. They had spent quite some time on making that one. “Look at you, Alexander. Developing an artistic vision of your own. Good for you.”

Alec chuckled and kissed him passionately. The rain outside was pouring harder, but they ignored the thunders, preferring to get lost in each other’s noises. Magnus buried his fingers on Alec’s hair, traveling his lips from the actor’s mouth to his chest, leaving a trace of small bites at the sound of Alec’s husky voice.

Alec’s face was drawn in determination and his eyes shone with desire when he pulled Magnus back to face him. “Can I return the favor from last night?” The hoarseness in his tone warmed both of them and made Magnus smile brightly.

“Please do,” he said, and kissed Alec’s lips almost chastely, which was very contrasting with what he was doing with his legs. “The lube and condoms are-…”

“In the bedside table,” Alec finished his sentence with a small smile, “where we left them.” He helped Magnus shift beneath him to a more comfortable position as he reached out to open the drawer. 

“In all honesty, I’m quite enjoying this assertive side of you, my dear.” Magnus smirked, and gasped when he felt cold, slick fingers rubbing on him. “If I had known I’d get to see it up close like this, I would’ve kissed you in my secret-...” His voice wavered as Alec slid the first finger in. “My secret hideout,” Magnus breathed out in barely a whimper.

Alec smiled brighter and kissed his temple, intertwining his free fingers with Magnus’ as he added a second finger. “You should’ve kissed me in your office. And I should’ve kissed you on the stage.”

“How about…” Magnus smiled with just the corner of his lips as he closed his eyes to enjoy every sensation. “We make up for all those lost chances,” he said in a fragmented cry when the third finger found its way in, “by fucking all day long?” 

Alec nodded, burying his face in the curve of Magnus’ neck, inhaling deeply. “I like the way you think,” he muttered, and took his fingers off. An amused smile at the disappointed sound that escaped Magnus’ lips spread on his face.

“Alexander, please…”

They kissed again, needing each other more than oxygen, and Alec gasped when Magnus wrapped his hands around him, teasing as he put on the condom. Alec was gathering some kind of mental clearance to protest, but his mind went blank when Magnus guided him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Come on, my darling. Make me forget the world. Make me think only of you.” 

Alec nodded unconsciously and sunk down, getting lost in Magnus. The art director is all over him and he wanted to give him all the pleasure in the world and then some more. He desperately wanted to make all the lost time worth the while and forget the _could have been_ ’s and _we should’ve done_ ’s.

He felt long fingernails burying themselves in his back and the pain propelled him to move. Magnus squirmed beneath him, moving along, and their hips, once again, found their rhythm. There was nothing else that mattered but for the both of them, and Alec felt so lightheaded he wasn’t sure anymore if it wasn’t all a dream.

But then Magnus grabbed onto him and moved them both, laying on top of him, and everything felt so very real. He called for his Alexander, his voice hinting at just the faintest of an accent, and Alec lost the control he didn’t even know he still had. They came together, amidst shouted moans and panted smiles.

If it was a dream, Alec prayed he would never wake up.

\---

They showered together, more than once. Mostly because they didn’t make it out completely clean from the first one, but also because Magnus kicked Alec out of the shower so he could exfoliate properly. Alec just kept giggling at his face covered with hot pink soap and Magnus claimed he was messing up his entire cleansing process. 

After being expelled from the bathroom, Alec went to find something to wear. Magnus had declared Alec had officially lost his baggy sweater and it now belonged to him, so he had to find a shirt to replace it with. There weren’t many, but he settled for one that Magnus wore whenever he was having a bad makeup day and wanted to express his depression to the world. It was loose enough, black and surprisingly glitter-free. 

Back in the bedroom, Alec lied on his stomach on the bed and turned his phone on. He snorted when he saw the torrent of texts pouring in. Turning it off was the second smartest decision he had made the previous night. No more inconvenient interruptions. 

He scrolled through the texts and answered his siblings, telling them he was alright and that everything went fine. How Isabelle found out about what was happening was beyond him, but Alec had learned along time ago not to underestimate his sister. He sent Simon a thumb’s up emoji and proceeded to tun his phone back off before anyone texted back. The day was for Magnus and him only.

The rain outside began to withdraw, but the sky was still dark gray when Magnus joined back on the bed. “How does ordering in and watching old movies sounds to you?” He asked, laying on top of Alec and dropping all his weight on him. He wasn’t heavy, but Alec loved the feeling either way.

“Sounds perfect,” Alec made his best Fiyero impression and smiled at Magnus’ carefree laugh. “Chinese?”

“My thoughts exactly.” Magnus placed a loud kiss on the back of his neck and got up, offering Alec a hand. He took it and let himself be guided back to the living room. Magnus dropped him on the couch and vanished at the kitchen’s door to find the restaurant’s number.

Alec wondered if the feeling of comfort warming up his body was there to stay. He had never been so at ease with anyone; it didn’t even faze him, being left alone in Magnus’ apartment. The last time he stayed for a night in someone’s else place, he was in constantly alert, ready to leave at the slightest sign of rejection, too worry he was being an inconvenience just for being there.

It couldn’t have felt more different now. He felt like he belonged, which was ridiculous. He’d been in the apartment twice only, so he wasn’t supposed to feel at home. Usually, he’d be aching to go back to his place, to burry himself in his sheets and watch Netflix by himself for the rest of the weekend. 

Going back to his place sounded bleaker than the sky looked, though. He might stick around for a few more hours, if it was ok with Magnus. 

“Food will be here in twenty minutes,” the art director announced, coming out of the kitchen and siting down right next to him on the couch. “I hope you like spring rolls.” He cuddled up against Alec’s chest, getting comfortable. 

Alec nodded, leaning his face against Magnus’ perfumed hair. “I’m hungry. I’ll eat whatever you put in front of me.”

Magnus giggled and peered up, touching Alec’s face gently. “Tease. Let’s us recharge a little. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec placed a kiss on Magnus’ fingers. “You’re only four years older than me. No, don’t look at me like that. I’ll never tell you who told me your age.”

Magnus’ narrowed his eyes, pressing his lips together in a thin line. “Raphael,” he guessed, shrugging nonchalantly. “He probably told Simon, and he told you.”

“Nope.” Alec smirked and turned the TV on.

Magnus frowned, surprised. “Ragnor?” He tried again, a shade unsure.

Alec shook his head, going through the channels. Magnus had a lot of those. “Try again.”

“Did Izzy find out somehow? She could had known from Clary, but Biscuit would never stab me in the back like that.” Magnus straightened up, looking suspiciously at Alec. “Did you break into my office?”

“I swear I haven’t,” Alec said with a chuckle. Of course Magnus would treat this as a matter of life or death. “You get one more guess. I wasn’t Izzy, nor Clary. And I didn’t find out on my own.”

Magnus pouted, clearly thinking hard. “I’m taking a wild guess here… Camille?”

Alec felt his heart drop, suddenly not finding the joke fun anymore. He refused to show it, though, so he shrugged. “Not her either. I’ll give you a hint, ok? I was at NYU when I found out.”

The over-the-top betrayed expression on Magnus’ face was enough to lift Alec’s spirit up again. “Theresa Gray! How dare she? I’m having a serious discussion with Jem. Or Will. Probably Jem.”

“Who?” Alec blinked and gave up finding something to watch. Nothing was nearly as interesting as Magnus anyways. 

“Her boyfriends. One of them is bound to take my side. It’s double the probabilities, since she has two of them.”

Alec gaped, impressed. He couldn’t even fathom having one boyfriend, let alone two. Well, that wasn’t strictly true. He could imagine himself having Magnus as his boyfriend. He had been imagining that since he woke up.

Feeling his cheeks grow warmer, Alec cleared his throat. “F-food is taking a while, hn?”

Magnus smiled at him as if he could read his mind, but thankfully he just nodded and rested a hand on Alec’s arm. “It should be here at any minute now. I think I’m going to mix us some cocktails. What do you think?”

“Yeah,” Alec agreed absently. His eyes were drawn to where Magnus had stashed the costumes he had been working on the previous night. Their conversation replayed in his mind and Alec found himself squeezing Magnus’ hand. “Do you really want to quit the play?”

The question took Magnus by surprise, judging by his expression. The art director chewed on his lower lip before answering. “A part of me wants to. Mostly, I think I was running away from you, because I was afraid you didn’t… You weren’t interested.” Magnus smirked. “I was wrong about that.”

Alec nodded with a chuckle. “Very wrong.”

Nodding too, Magnus gave him a peck on the lips. “But what I said about finding something that would allow me to be myself still stands. Broadway simply won’t do, and they shouldn’t. It’s a beautiful, magical place, but it’s soulless just like how working in Disneyland feels.”

“You’ve worked in Disneyland?” Alec frowned.

“I’ve done a lot of regrettable things, Alexander,” Magnus said with a shrug. He smiled quietly, looking at their hands still linked together. “But from now on, I intend to make the right choices.”

Alec sighed and buried his face on Magnus’ shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave, but I also don’t want you to be stuck in a job that’s not worth your time.” He wasn’t pouting as much as just pressing his lips together, trying to find a way to work this out. And then he did. “How about a compromise?”

Magnus snorted at the brightness of Alec’s voice. “What compromise?”

“You stay until we find you a new job.” Alec looked up, and he didn’t care to hide the excitement. He just had a brilliant idea. “You’re a much better director than Camille will ever be, and, with the costumes done, you can actually put your genius to work and help shape the play to your liking. One rehearsal with you was more profitable than two months with Camille. Meanwhile, you and I will look for a job that will truly allow you to reach your full potential.”

“You and I?” Magnus chuckled. “You’re barely have time to sleep during the week. Aren’t your finals coming up? And it's not only between the play and Law School; you manage to fit your family and your friends as well. You don’t have spare time to waste on me.”

“I’ll always have time for you,” Alec said stubbornly.

Magnus’ mouth opened in surprise. Something shifted behind his eyes, but before he could say anything, the doorbell announced the food’s arrival. Closing his mouth and swallowing hard, Magnus got up in one swift move. Alec didn’t understand what exactly just happened and he was a little afraid to ask, so he just helped Magnus to clear the table for the food in silence.

They sat on the floor to eat and it was only when Alec put the first dumpling in his mouth that he realized he was actually starving. Magnus chuckled at his eagerness, but Alec didn’t mind. He needed food. “This is so good. Everything here is so good. How is everything so good?” He whined, shoving another dumpling in his mouth.

Magnus full on laughed. “Does this mean you’ll come here more often from now on?”

“As many times as you’ll have me.” Alec nodded.

“That’s a rather unlimited amount, darling,” Magnus said with a smirk. 

Alec smiled. “Good.”

\---

It was past midnight when Alec turned his phone back on. Magnus was trailing a path of little kisses on his naked back, both of them laying on the bed. They would probably need a third shower, but that wasn’t high up on Alec’s priorities at the moment. Not when Magnus’ hand began tracing the still sticky inner side of his thighs, stopping just a flourish away from the curve of his ass.

“Tease,” Alec accused faintly. He hadn’t completely caught up his breath yet.

Magnus giggled. “Do you want to give it another go? I thought you might need a short rest.” He leaned forward to lick on Alec’s left shoulder-blade.

Alec inhaled faintly and looked at him over his shoulder, just to received a tender kiss on his temple. He stretched just enough to capture Magnus’ lips with his, but just for a second. “Izzy just texted me.” Alec sighed. “We have a family brunch tomorrow. I completely forgot.”

“Unless we can find you something to wear that won’t cause your parents a heart attack, I guess you have to go?” Magnus pouted. He reached over Alec to grab his cocktail and took a sip. 

Alec looked at where the ruined black shirt he had been wearing as it laid forgotten on the floor. “I’m sorry. For that and for the shirt. Although you were the one that tore it apart.”

Magnus sneered and put his glass down, turning Alec to face him. “Darling, before you go, do you want to talk? About us?” 

Nodding, Alec rolled to sit up. Magnus sat crossed-leg in front of him and chuckled fondly when neither of them spoke up. “Do you want me to start?”

Alec nodded again. “I’m really bad at this.”

“That’s ok, my dear. We’ll figure it out,” Magnus said in a reassuring tone. “Tell me; have you ever been in a relationship?”

“Hm,” Alec pondered as he scratched the back of his head. “Not a serious relationship. I’ve dated a guy once. It lasted for a couple of months.” Somehow he felt more uncomfortable talking about it that than Magnus looked listening to it.

“And then what happened?” The patience in the art director’s voice made Alec want to kiss him again.

He cleared his throat, fighting the urge to look away. Jace always said not to talk about exes, but Magnus seemed sincerely interested. “I-I guess… He wanted more than I was willing to give. He broke up with me because I never called him. I didn’t include him in my life, he said. He wanted to meet my siblings, but I just… I didn’t want him to meet them. He thought it was because I was ashamed of him. That wasn’t it. I just wasn’t ready, but he kept pressuring me.”

Magnus nodded and his face was very serious, but impartial. It helped. Alec had been afraid he was going to judge him. The last guy he’d told that story to had just shrugged, fucked him and vanished in that very night. Magnus didn’t look like he was going anywhere. “The key is communication,” he said. “I’ve been in good and bad relationships. All of them only worked until we stopped talking.”

Alec swallowed hard. That was usually the part where he would usually find a decent enough excuse and jump out, but nothing was making him want to leave. “Alright. I like you,” Alec said before he lost his nerve. “I like you a lot. It took me a ridiculous amount of time to realize that, but now that I did, I have no doubts about it.”

Magnus’ smile was the most beautiful thing Alec could have imagine, but then he started talking and that happiness spread through his gorgeous face and Alec had to reassess. “I like you too. I’ve liked you since the very first day, and every day after made me like you even more.” Magnus intertwined their finger’s together and let his smile shine through his eyes, bighting his whole face. “I like how brave and hardworking you are. I like that you’re both the smartest and the kindest person I know. I like that you’re selfless, and that you never flinch in the face of injustice. I like your eyes,” he touched Alec’s face with his free hand, tracing the shapes and edges with the tip of his fingers. “How gentle they are. I like your mouth and how you press your lips together when you’re thinking hard. I love your hands, and not only when you’re fidgeting because you’re nervous.” 

Alec chuckled a little, just for enough time to Magnus to catch his breath. He wasn’t done. “I like how cranky you get in the mornings, and how you snap at everyone until you’ve had your coffee. I like how quickly you run out of patience and how exasperated you look when you roll your eyes. I like that you’re a realist and you don’t sugarcoat problems to make people feel better. I like that you’re honest to the point of being rude. I like all of you that I’ve gotten to know so far, and I can’t wait to get to know more.”

When he finished, Alec looked down. He couldn’t help the silly grin that took over his face and he felt like he had to say something. Anything. No, not anything. He knew what he wanted to say.

I love you.

“Magnus, I…” Alec swallowed hard, feeling his throat tighten. “I can’t say nice things like that. I want to, but I… I just can’t. Maybe in the future. I’ll try, I promise. But right now… I can call you my boyfriend. And I want to. So… Do you want to call me your boyfriend?”

“Oh, Alexander.” The sheer fondness in Magnus’ voice made Alec realize he had been holding his breath whist waiting for the answer. “Yes, I do.”

Alec smiled a little, not letting himself believe it quite yet. “Even if I’m horrible at explaining my feelings?” 

Magnus chuckled. “There are ways to express what you feel other than words. We’ll figure it out, boyfriend.”

Snorting, Alec ceased the moment to kiss Magnus once again, until a fit of laugher made him lose his breath. Maybe he wasn’t ready to say everything he had to say, but he felt it was a good start.

\---

In the next morning, Alec arrived over forty minutes late at his parent’s house. Maryse had called him twice and Izzy was send voicemails filled with colorful ways to encourage him to come faster. Jace only texted once, to tell Alec things were okay and for him to take his time. 

It was code to “get your ass over here”, and Jace was probably very proud that he was the one sending instead of receiving for once.

So, when Alec finally entered the house, he wasn’t bothered by the death glares he was greeted with. He kissed his mother on the cheek and hugged Isabelle, leaving the apple pie he brought to cool in the kitchen. The surest ways he knew how to earn their forgiveness were expensive jewelry and a sincere apology; neither of those he had to give, so he went with desert. It worked more often than not. 

Alec was surprised, though, when he saw his father watching the news with Jace in the living room. Robert rarely showed up to these kinds of family events, especially the ones that took place in the mornings.

Well, afternoons. Alec had gotten home at 3a.m. and he might have overslept a little. Brunch was a very confusing meal, so he was going to allege ignorance of the scheduled time if asked to explain his tardiness.

“Hey,” he greeted, and sat beside his brother on the couch. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the one on Magnus’ apartment. 

Probably because Robert was eyeing him suspiciously. “Your mother called you.”

“Yes.” Alec looked straight at the TV screen. “I’m sorry for being late. I overslept.”

“College is giving you trouble?” Robert asked, and Alec had to fight the urge to throw an alarmed glance at his brother. Usually their talks ended with Alec apologizing for some minor thing and Robert nodding soundlessly. Their father had never extended a conversation past that after he kicked his oldest son out of the house.

In that light, the long seconds that Alec took to realize Robert expected an answer were comprehensible. “A little,” he said, frowning. Jace knocked him with his knee, as a form of encouragement, so he continued, “and there’s the play. I’m just tired in general.”

It was the very first time, since he had joined the Wicked cast, that Alec directly spoke to his father. He immediately regretted mentioning the play at all when he saw the scowl on Robert’s face, but his father inhaled sharply and his voice was almost free of the sternness when he spoke again. “Your sister told me you made some friends there.”

“A few,” Alec said quietly. He desperately wanted Jace to chime in with some exciting tale about the police force or anything that would make his father stop pretending that he cared, but his brother was as silent as a rock, determinedly watching Robert for any sign of offensive behavior. 

It was excruciating. Anything could detonate an explosion and Alec just wanted to go back to Magnus’ apartment. He never should have left.

If there was one thing that their father had passed on to all of his children, however, it was stubbornness. “That’s good to know.” Robert looked at him, so Alec automatically looked back, not wanting to seem weak in his eyes. “It’s good to have friends. Since you live by yourself.”

Cold rage froze the blood inside Alec’s veins. There was a reason he lived by himself, and that reason was that his parents hadn’t loved him enough to accept him when he needed them the most.

Unexpectedly, Jace grabbed his arm before Alec could stand up, stopping him from leaving like he intended to. His brother shook his head just slightly enough for Alec to distinguish the plea for patience. It wasn’t what he would usually do. Jace would be the first one to act whenever one of their parents berated Alec for anything that even remotely had to do with his sexuality. 

But now Jace was asking him to bear a little longer, and for that reason only, Alec stayed.

His brother and father exchanged a silent look and it occurred to Alec that they probably talked about him before his arrival. He didn’t know how he felt about that.

Robert inhaled again, as if he was preparing himself. “I only mean that… I worry about you, Alec. You’ve never had many friends in school besides your siblings, so I’m… I am glad that you’re coming out of your shell a little more now. I don’t want you to be lonely.”

Alec wanted to laugh at that, but between the flares of his anger he saw something in his father’s clouded eyes that placated his fury. He saw a hint of sincerity.

It made the taste inside his mouth grow even more bitter. 

“Well, I’m not,” Alec snapped. “My boyfriend makes sure I never feel lonely.”

The petty satisfaction of watching his father’s eyes double in size vanished when he heard his mother’s scandalized gasp. “Your what?” 

The three men turned in unison to the kitchen’s door, just to find Maryse precariously holding a platter of cake. Alec had never felt more terrified in his whole life.

Thankfully, Isabelle was right behind their mother and she had been the recipient of that tone too many times to be affected by it anymore. “I believe Alec said ‘boyfriend’. As in, male significant other. The guy he is currently dating monogamously. Hopefully, the future father of his children.”

Maryse looked between her kids with an unreadable expression, casting a lasting long look at her husband. It made him cower in his seat. She settled the cake on the table with a little more strength than necessary, but seemed considerably calmer when she faced Alec and smiled politely. “I wasn’t aware you had a boyfriend.” Her voice cracked only mildly at the last word.

“I… Hn,” Alec muttered, fighting every fiber of his being not to look away. “It’s very… V-very new. Hours-new. Literally.”

Robert stood up and walked up to his wife at once, resting a hand on her arm before turning to face their eldest son. “Are you in love?” He asked, surprisingly not without kindness. 

Alec felt panic rising in his chest. He was not expecting that reaction. “L-love? What? No! I… I’m not… Love? I don’t…”

“We must meet him,” Maryse declared in her no-argument-allowed tone. Robert nodded in agreement and she went on to say something even more horrifying, “Alec, invite him to have dinner with us on Tuesday.”

“What?!” Alec looked over his siblings, his face as pale as the moon. He could feel the sweat drenching his palms as he struggled to get up. If not for Jace’s firm grip, Alec would have tripped over his feet.

Maryse threw him an impatient glare. “Alec, invite your boyfriend over for dinner on Tuesday. I don’t see how I am not being crystal clear. This is the first time in twenty-five years you've even mention someone, and your father and I want to make sure he’s right for you. Does he eat fish?” 

“Y-yes,” Alec said weakly, grabbing onto his brother’s shoulder like his life depended on it.

“Great.” Maryse frowned and grabbed her husband by the wrist, dragging him into the kitchen. “Come help me with the rest of the plates.”

Alec felt his knees trembling and he had to sit down again. Jace’s scoff sounded very distant at his right side. “This isn’t happening,” Alec muttered. “This can’t be happening.”

“Oh, big brother.” Isabelle sighed, patting him on the shoulder as she took the seat on his left. “They are just overcompensating. It’s going to be fine. And don’t worry, they’ll love Magnus. Everybody does.” She smiled sweetly and pinched his cheek with just a little too much smugness. “Besides, you’ve earned an excruciating awkward night with mom and dad by storming off to have amazing sex all day yesterday and turning off your phone. Serves you right.” 

Alec turned to Jace when their sister stood up and went after their parents. “Was this planned? Did Izzy tell them? Did you?”

“You were the one who blurted out about Magnus,” Jace said with a shrug. “I just told dad he ought to talk to you more often, or he’ll end up losing more than one son. Don’t get me wrong, it was awesome and I hope Izzy was filming it, but it wasn’t staged.”

It was hard to believe him, but Jace had no reason to lie. Alec sighed and bit his lower lip. 

How was he going to invite his not-even-twenty-four-hours-long boyfriend to meet his parents in less than two days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tan tan tan* Mama and Papa Lightwood want to meet Magnus. How many ways can this go horribly wrong?
> 
> Next chapter: Alec has communication issues + awkward family dinner + Sebastian craws back from whatever hole he lives in to cause trouble
> 
> My lovely beta can be found [here](http://http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//).
> 
> You all can find me on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) or on [Twitter](http://https://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/)! Live-twitting, comments, kudos and asks are always welcome and they give me life!
> 
> Ketz


	10. Tenth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys ;D
> 
> Are you ready for some dinner?
> 
> This chapter, and especially the last scene, is a tribute for [Lecrit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit//). If you, for whatever reason, like you've been living under a rock or something, haven't checked out her work yet, go do it! She's amazing!
> 
> Thank you for being so incredibly supportive and for promoting this story. And let's not forget the daily venting. Love you, babe.

Simon had a shit-eating grin on his face when Alec arrived at the rehearsal on Monday. He looked at Alec as though they were in high school, and he had just been summoned to the principal’s office during a particularly boring chemistry class. Aline and Helen had been talking quietly to each other, but they stopped as soon as they saw him enter the backstage area. For talented actresses, neither of them was very good at hiding their sly smiles.

If that was how they wanted to do this, Alec was forced to seize control. He walked up as calmly as he could to his usual corner in one of the dressing rooms where he left his stuff, well aware that the other three were following him with preying eyes.

He inhaled deeply, took his headphones out, and turned to them. 

“I have to tell you guys something,” Alec declared solemnly, and waited for them to gather around him. He had stashed his bag, but kept his coat on. He made the mistake of taking it off during class, and Raj’s scandalized gasp at the hickeys on his neck had drawn everyone’s attention. He was not going to repeat that mistake. “I don’t really know how to start,” he said, purposefully avoiding their gazes.

Simon was practically bouncing on his feet, but it was Aline who spoke up. “It’s ok, just say it. You’ll feel better.” She touched his arm gently. Having known him the longest, she was aware of how hard it could be for him to talk about his love life.

It almost made Alec feel sorry for what he was about to say. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… You’re right.” Not quite, though. “What I have to tell you guys is… My paper on the right to privacy and the legal repercussions of group texting over-share was elected the best of my class. I pledged for capital punishment.”

“Asshole,” Aline said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Oh no,” Magnus’ voice came up from behind them. “Don’t you dare hurt him. I don’t care if you’re the main character or not, I’m always ready to cut a bitch.” He winked at Aline’s snort, and crossed the room to stand right next to Alec with a smile as bright as the gold outlining his eyes. “Hey, boyfriend.”

“Hey yourself, boyfriend.” Alec smiled right back. 

“Oh my God, they’re making heart eyes at each other, look!” Helen grabbed her girlfriend’s arm, squeaking in excitement and fondness. “Oh, I was wrong. Those are bed eyes! Aline, babe, this is fantastic. Can you feel the love? I can! Kiss me!”

“Guys, please, we’re supposed to be professionals here,” Simon intervened, way too reasonably. “Besides, Raphael is running late, and I hate being the third wheel. Fifth, in this case. Clary and I are having Jace for dinner tonight, so I’m going to be the third wheel anyway and I really don’t see the point in bringing that forward. Oh…” Simon stopped, and covered his mouth with a hand. “Dinner.” He looked between Alec and Magnus, frowning when he saw Magnus’ amused expression and the angry warning in Alec’s eyes. Panic flared behind his glasses. “I love dinner! It’s my favorite meal. After breakfast, but even so, dinner is great.”

“Shut up, Simon.” Alec sighed. “Today is a full rehearsal, right?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes. I just wanted to say hi. Let’s get ready and take our places, before Camille freaks out.” Before he went, Magnus spun on his heels to give Alec a peck on the cheek. “See you on stage,” he said with playfulness in his voice. 

Alec didn’t even attempt to conceal his small smile, so he just told the girls to shut up when they started giggling profusely. He waited for them to go before grabbing Simon by the collar of his shirt. “How do you know about dinner?” His voice came out sharper than he intended, but the shriek of terror that came from the other boy was very satisfying. 

“Jace told Clary, Clary told me, and Isabelle texted me. They thought that if the four of us tagged along, it wouldn’t go as bad. I haven’t told Raphael, so Magnus doesn’t know about it yet, probably. Don’t hit me. I’m almost positive I couldn’t survive your right hand coming into violent contact with my delicate face.”

Narrowing his eyes, Alec let him go. “I’m not going to hit you. It’s just… I haven’t figured out a way to tell Magnus yet, so I don’t need a reminder.”

Simon shrugged and straightened his shirt. “What’s so horrifying about dinner? I thought your mother’s cooking was heavenly.”

“It is, but she’s not. And my father is going to be there.” With a grunt Alec, pinched the bridge of his nose. The whole ordeal was giving him a headache. “I don’t want to scare Magnus away and I’m pretty sure an evening with my parents will result in that.”

“I thought this dinner was them trying to reconnect.” Simon looked truly puzzled as he leaned against the wall. 

Alec crossed his arms with a sigh. Of course his he did not understand. He couldn’t just expect Simon to recognize the situation as much as Jace and Izzy did. “My parents are just now trying to wrap their minds around the fact that I’m gay. That’s good. But they are not even remotely ready to deal with someone who is bisexual, or so unapologetic. I’m positive they’ll say something, or act in a way that… I just won’t put Magnus in that position. No way. He doesn’t have to deal with their bullshit, and neither do I. It took me years to realize that, and I don’t want to go back to hating myself because of my parents.” 

He didn’t realize how much he was shaking until Simon squeezed his arm. Alec swallowed hard, and shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said weakly.

“You’re not,” Simon’s voice was firmer than he had ever heard. “I don’t know your parents, and, really, I’m a little spoiled by having practically grown up under Luke and Jocelyn’s care, but I… I went to see my mom and my sister this weekend, and I had to sit there while my mother berated Rebecca for working on a hotline for transgender people. My own mother did this, and she was the one who raised me to never judge a book by its cover and to treat everyone with respect. It’s not the same, I know, but I was so afraid of what she would say if I told her I couldn’t care less about what’s underneath someone’s clothes…”

Alec blinked, suddenly feeling very ashamed. He had been so preoccupied with his feelings for Magnus and dealing with his family that he had completely forgotten that Simon was going through the very serious and very real reevaluation of his sexuality, and Alec had provided him exactly zero amounts of help and support so far. “Simon, I-I’m sorry. I… I should have been there for you. Do you need someone to talk to about all of this?” 

“Oh,” Simon said with a hint of a surprise. “Was that stuttering I just heard? Oh, wow, I feel important. Like I’ve just accomplished something big. I made Alec Lightwood stutter!” He stopped when the rest of the actors around them backed away, afraid of the look on Alec’s face. “Ok, I’ll stop. It’s ok, man; Raphael is really helping me a lot. He’s like my guide, and boyfriend. Which sounds kind of morally questionable, but isn’t. Anyway, don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but I think that if I was to talk about my feelings, it should be with someone who actually knows how to do so.”

He had a point, but Alec was far too into worried mode to go back now. “Are you sure there’s absolutely nothing I can do?”

Simon seemed to ponder the question for a moment. “You can start calling me Deadpool from now on.”

“Not gonna do that.”

“Come on! I never ask you for anything!”

\---

The customary explosion of colors and textures that Alec’s mind had attached to Magnus’ office greeted him as he entered the room after rehearsal. Magnus was sitting in his chair, working vigorously on a new design. His tongue stuck out just a tad from the sides of his mouth, and Alec found the whole scene too adorable not to admire.

Focusing, he cleared his throat. “Bad timing?”

“Alexander!” Magnus turned to him, and the sheer happiness that spread over his face lit up the room. “I was just thinking about you!” He got up and crossed the room in his typical flowed pace, standing on the tips of his toes to give Alec a peck on the lips. “Can I entertain you with a glass of whiskey?”

Alec shook his head and rested his hands on Magnus’ hips, hooking his fingers on a belt loop. It was better if he got it over with while sober. “I have a test tomorrow morning, so I should be heading home to study, but… What are your plans for tomorrow night?”

“I’m wide open,” Magnus said with a wink.

“Shameless,” Alec scolded as he rolled his eyes. “I asked because… You remember that brunch I had with my family on Sunday, right?” He could see the engines starting to move behind Magnus’ confused eyes. “So… I may or may not have told my parents that I have a boyfriend. And they… They most definitely invited us over for dinner tomorrow.”

Magnus’ mouth gaped open. “‘Us’ as in ‘you and I’ having dinner with your parents? That’s…” He cleared his throat, and frowned for a second before grinning. “Actually, I’d really like that. To meet them, as your boyfriend.”

Alec wanted to kiss him so badly for that, but he had to make sure Magnus grasped the whole scenario. “Ok, before you say yes, you have to know something. My parents are old-fashioned and traditional, in the worst ways possible. I don’t think they even know what bisexuality is. Just because they’re trying, doesn’t mean they won’t say horrible things. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

It was probably the hint of desperation in his voice that made Magnus take a step back and hold Alec’s hands in his. “From all the stories that you and your lovely sister have told me, I’m sure you couldn’t be far from the truth. However, if they’re willing to invite us inside their home, I’ll give them the benefit of the doubt. And don’t worry about them insulting me, I can defend myself just fine.”

Alec bit his lower lip, not entirely convinced. “If they say anything to you, I’ll…-” 

“They better say something to me or it’ll be a rather quiet evening.” Magnus cupped Alec’s face with his hands. “Alexander, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you’re a mama’s boy. I know their approval is important to you, so we’re going. I just have one question: should I wear a suit?”

Sighing, Alec nodded against Magnus’ hands. “A suit is fine. Wear whatever you would like, I don’t mind.”

Magnus shook his head and sighed dramatically, but the small smile on his lips ruined the act. “Not helping, you know? I might just show up naked.”

“I’m down for that.”

“Let me show you something else to go down for, darling.”

Alec chuckled and kissed his boyfriend. “I really have to go. I still have half a hundred pages to read on labor law, and the legal procedures for...” He stopped when he saw the look on Magnus’ face. “I’ll shut up now.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You really know how to turn off a man. Go be an A plus student, my darling. Kick those books’ asses.” He smiled, and pointed to himself with a flourish. “I have many wonders to create. I’ve been feeling inspired lately.” Magnus pouted and flashed him with an innocent batting of his eyelashes. “Though I could use another dose of inspiration right now.” 

Alec smiled, and obliged with a kiss.

\---

They arrived together in Alec’s car. Magnus had insisted that they change into their dinner clothes in his apartment, and Alec didn’t mind. He wanted a few minutes away from anywhere his parents could claim as theirs, and since Maryse had paid for his place, Magnus’ loft was where he wanted to be.

It also helped that Magnus threw him against the door as soon as they walked in the apartment, and went down on him right then and there. They both needed to blow off some steam. 

“Do you think your mother will like the flowers?” Magnus asked, fixing his hair for about the tenth time since he entered the car. True to his word, he was wearing a clean, coal suit. Underneath it, he chose a purple shimmering shirt. His eyes were covered with just a pinch of a deeper toned eye shadow, and he finished the look with an earring on his left ear.

It had been hard not to strip him down of all that when Magnus walked out of his closet announcing he was ready, but Alec managed.

“I’m sure she will. I think the last man that bought her flowers was my father, a thousand years ago.” Alec parked the car in his usual spot. The street was quiet, and there weren’t many cars, which he inexplicably took as a good omen. It was a chilly night, so he had a good reason to keep on the scarf Magnus had lent him to hide his hickeys. “Well done.”

They - well, Alec - had the entire night strategized. Magnus would deliver the flowers and win Maryse to his side. Alec would talk sports with his father. They would both compliment the food and eat quietly. With some luck, his parents would tell some embarrassing story of when Alec was a child and that would end the evening. There. All done.

Magnus held his hand and squeezed it tightly. “Come on,” he said with a smile as he intertwined their fingers. “We got this.”

Alec nodded, looking at their hands together. They had decided not to do that in front of his parents, but he didn’t want to let go. “I’m sorry for putting us through this.”

Magnus pressed his lips against his, and what started as just a small gesture of reassurance, turned into a desperate need for more. Alec opened his mouth and moved his lips over Magnus’, trying to forget what they were about to do. Magnus kissed him back, just as urgently, and that somehow calmed Alec’s heart. The night might be a disaster, but they were going in together and that was enough for him.

Their lips parted and he panted heavily. When he opened his eyes, Magnus looked just as resolved. “Let’s go.”

Robert and Maryse greeted them at the door, just seconds after they rang the doorbell. Alec had keys, of course, but he decided against using them. Judging by the stern, but polite smiles on his parents’ faces, it was the right call. 

“Mister and Misses Lightwood,” Magnus said with a smile of his own, though his was charming and inviting. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Magnus Bane.” He offered the bouquet of yellow daffodils to Maryse. “These are for you, Ma’am.”

“Oh,” Maryse exclaimed quietly, and took the flowers. “Thank you.”

Robert nodded approvingly at the bouquet, but Alec noticed he didn’t offer for Magnus to call him by his first name, as he usually did for every boyfriend Izzy ever brought home. “Please come in.”

They obliged, and Alec relieved Magnus of his coat. The last time he felt this uncomfortable inside the house was the night Maryse told him it would be best if he got his own place; those memories were definitely not helping.

“You have a lovely home,” Magnus said, dragging Alec from the darkness of his memories. His voice sounded a little strangled, but he kept his cool otherwise, completely ignoring how Maryse’s eyes were permanently fixed on his makeup. She wasn’t scowling, though, so Alec took it as a good sign.

“Thank you,” Maryse said again. If his mother’s entire vocabulary had been reduced to those two words, dinner would go even worse than he had expected.

Again, Robert was the one who spoke up. The night was getting more and more weird by the minute. “Would you and Alec like a glass of wine?” He said in his professional tone. 

Maybe it was panic that propelled Alec, but he needed to do something and he refused to just turn back and run away as every fiber of his being was telling him to do. “Wine sounds good. I’m going to show Magnus the house, so we’ll be back in a second.” He didn’t wait for an answer and guided his boyfriend with a firm hand on the small of his back, randomly muttering names like living room and TV room until they climbed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Magnus looked stunned, but then he sneered. “I think your mother likes me.”

Alec snorted. “I think she’s jealous of your makeup.”

“I don’t blame her. I brought my A-game tonight.” Magnus shrugged. “So… Do I get to see your childhood bedroom?”

“They converted it into an office, sorry.” Alec sighed. “I don’t want to go back downstairs.”

“But, darling, there’s wine. And all of us could use some alcohol.” Magnus touched Alec’s face gently, smiling when Alec immediately leaned against his palm. “This is so comically awkward, I’m actually having fun. And there’s this delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I also want to know how many more times I can compliment your mother before she says something other than ‘thank you’. We could make a game out of it.”

Alec chuckled and squeezed the hand on his cheek. “Fine, let’s get this over with.” 

Downstairs, Robert had poured four glasses of wine while Maryse was already setting the table. Magnus was right; the smell of the food was divine. His mother had outdone herself, grilled salmon with shimeji risotto. Alec could imagine Isabelle all over over the menu, suggesting some Asian touches to their mother’s otherwise strictly Occidental cuisine. 

Maybe Maryse wasn’t the best mother he could ask for, but she put all of her efforts into the food, and Alec appreciated it. He smiled discreetly at her as they sat down. His inability to properly communicate his feelings came from her, so this small gesture meant the world. 

No one said a word as Maryse served the food, with the exception of the occasional praise. Magnus hid a giggle by taking a longer sip of the wine when all Alec’s mother said to his compliments was her now stoic thank you, and that made Alec snort. Other than that, it was quieter than a graveyard. Things weren’t going exactly as planned, but awkward silence was better than insulting monologues.

Magnus, apparently, disagreed. “Alexander is very skillful,” he blurted out once the sound of the cutlery clicking became unbearable. The strange look on Robert and Maryse’s faces was probably mirroring how mortified Alec felt, but Magnus went on. “On stage. He’s a very talented singer, and has been proving himself as a sensible actor. In my years on Broadway, and show business in general, I’ve rarely seen such raw talent.”

Feeling a little less horrified, Alec jumped in to keep the conversation going, since his parents were contented in just exchanging a look. “I’m a mediocre dancer, though.”

Magnus smiled thankfully at him. “No one is perfect, darling.”

“Alec is an accomplished athlete,” Robert said, and he seemed as surprised with himself as everyone else was at the table. He cleared his throat. “He was captain of the basketball team, and he’s an excellent ice skater. Dancing can’t be that far from sports.” 

“Your father and I used to go dancing when we were younger,” Maryse added to her husband’s words. They both seemed equally bewildered to be talking. “Do you remember, Alec? Those Friday nights we paid you to babysit Jace and Isabelle?”

Alec nodded; it was a little confusing to hear his parents praising him for anything. Praises were usually reserved for Jace, and occasionally Izzy. “I never understood why you paid me. I always babysat them for free.”

“You were fifteen, and that’s usually the age when teenagers start going on dates. We thought you might use the money to take some g-…” Maryse stopped herself midsentence, looking somewhat guilty. 

Alec felt a little bad. She finally started talking, and now they were going back to the ‘thank yous.’ Magnus chimed in with a giggle. “Let me guess, you used the money to buy books instead of movie tickets.”

“In my defense, books are better than people.” Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus’ triumphant snicker. “You’re one to talk. You have a whole wall of books at your place.”

Magnus smiled. “Guilty as charged, Mister Lawyer.”

Alec smiled right back, and turned his attention back to his plate, but he could’ve sworn that he’d seen his parents smiling quietly at each other. 

He didn’t have much time to think about it, because Robert was looking at Magnus. “How long have you been working on Broadway?”

“Since I was fifteen,” Magnus answered, too fast to even think about it. It was probably the first time he answered that question truthfully. “I started as an actor, but life got in the way, and I moved backstage. I find designing the costumes much better suited to my abilities.”

“Is that what you do on this play Alec’s been working on?” Robert’s tone was neutral, but he didn’t seem very impressed.

Alec frowned. “Magnus is the Art Director of the play. He’s very renowned in the theater community.”

Once again, his proud words backfired entirely. Maryse’s mouth gaped open. “So he’s your boss?”

“No,” Alec and Magnus answered in unison. It was technically a lie, but they decided to go with it anyway. Alec cleared his throat. “My boss is the Director. Magnus works in a completely different department.” He knew he was exaggerating, but neither of his parents had any knowledge of theater hierarchy, and Alec wasn’t willing to explain it at the moment. 

She didn’t look entirely convinced, but the alarmed look had left Maryse’s face. “I’m sure your parents are very proud of your successes, Magnus,” she spoke with no sarcasm in her voice, which was a pleasant surprise in itself.

“My mother probably would be,” Magnus said plainly. 

Alec felt the world come to a halt around him as he realized he knew nothing of Magnus’ parents. In all those months, they’d never discussed them and he’d never even thought about it. Magnus was such a bright star on his own, he never wondered about his family. And he felt awful, watching the always present polite smile on his boyfriend’s lips while his eyes winced ever so slightly. The way that he said it… Magnus’ mother was probably dead, and he purposefully didn’t mention his father.

Fuck this. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand over the table. Surprise came over the art director’s face, and was replaced by gratitude when Magnus looked at him, and squeezed his hand tight. 

They didn’t let go even when Maryse spoke again. “How long have you two been dating?” Her voice was a little stern, but Alec couldn’t pinpoint the reason behind it.

Magnus cocked his head to the side. “Three days?” He looked to Alec, who nodded. “Since Saturday night.”

Maryse raised a hand to cover her mouth. “Alec!” She exclaimed, making her son jump on his chair. “Is this your first date since then?”

“I… Hm.” Alec grabbed the end of the tablecloth with his fingertips. “Yes? I…- If this can be considered a date, I guess it is…?”

“And you brought him to dine with your parents? Alec! You’re just like your father!” Maryse sounded so frustrated, it was hard not to laugh. She turned to Magnus, ignoring her clearly offended husband. “Robert took me to a family barbecue on our first date. I spent the entire afternoon sitting with his grandmother, bless her heart, while he went to play ball with his cousins. I don’t know why I didn’t end the relationship right then and there.” Maryse shook her head. “Magnus, I apologize. The way Alec talked about the two of you… And Jace and Isabelle didn’t even seem surprised at all throughout the brunch. I assumed you had been dating for at least a few months. The Lightwood men are too dense.”

Magnus, the traitor, nodded along. “It did take Alexander too many weeks to realize that yes, I was, in fact, flirting with him.”

Alec gasped, and he did not think of the fact that he was mimicking his father’s expression perfectly. He felt equally betrayed when it was Robert who was scoffing next in a very vindicated manner. “That he gets from his mother. It took over six months for her to understand I was asking her out.” 

“It would’ve been easier, dear husband, if you had actually managed to put three words together without stuttering.”

The rest of the dinner went smoothly after that. Alec didn’t mind that it took his parent’s clear disappointment in his dating abilities to break the ice, but unresolved couple issues would do as bonding material in desperate times. Anything to move on from the long silences and ‘thank yous.’

Once he had broken through Robert and Maryse’s walls, though, Magnus shined brightly. He quickly changed the conversation topic from Alec’s disastrous social skills to his world travelling. The Lightwood parents were particularly interested in his adventures in Spain, and Magnus was a master storyteller. Alec knew he kept the more risqué parts out, but Robert seemed completely captivated when Magnus talked about his explorations of European historical places. They both had a soft spot for historical facts, and Magnus clearly impressed him with his extensive knowledge.

By the end of dessert, Alec felt comfortable enough to excuse himself to use the bathroom and leave Magnus alone with his parents. When he returned, his father and boyfriend had gone to the TV room, so Robert could show Magnus one of the many documentaries they had discussed. Maryse was cleaning up the dishes, so Alec joined her.

“So…” He started weakly after everything went into the dishwasher. “How do you like Magnus?” His mother had been quiet except for giving him instructions as to where everything went.

Maryse pressed her lips together and sipped on her wine. “He’s a bit strange, and he talks with his hands. You know I don’t like people who do that.” She shook her head at Alec, stopping the angry protest that was coming. “I’m not finished. All I have ever wanted for my children is for them to find someone who looks at them the way he looks at you, Alec.” Maryse sighed, and it sounded half relief and half contentment. “I see how happy you are. That’s all I could ask for, in the end.”

Alec felt his throat tightening, and he leaned forward, hugging his mother. It was an awkward thing and he couldn’t remember the last time they hugged, but Maryse crossed her arms around his back, and crashed him against her chest. When they pulled away, she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

“I meant to ask you,” Alec said before he became too overwhelmed. “Magnus is looking for a new job. Do you know anyone who’d like a personal designer or something like that?”

Maryse shook her head. “No one that I can’t think of off the top of my head, but I can ask around. Does he have a portfolio ready? The girls from my book club could be interested.”

That gave Alec an idea. “I’ll get back to you on that.” He looked over to where Magnus was nodding cheerfully at his father’s words. “I should go get my boyfriend back before dad decides to keep him.”

“You should,” Maryse agreed, shuddering a little. “We don’t want another Church incident. That hellish cat still gives me nightmares.”

\---

Walking backstage alone during a rainy night in the deserted theater felt like the beginning of a R-rated horror film, in Alec’s opinion. He was quite sure a drama fanatic psychopath was going to jump in front of him at one point and stab him in the gut. He was going to be on the front page of every theater related newspaper. “Promising young actor found dead after attempting to break into boyfriend’s office.”

So Alec was a little drunk, and his mind was running wild. Fuck you very much for pointing that out. 

It was all Izzy’s fault. When he went to her with his idea, he was expecting her to help. He wasn’t expecting Izzy to take him out for drinks before dispatching him to do the dirty work of their plan. It did not matter that Alec was the one who could actually pick locks without immediately breaking them in the process. He’d learn that doing a dare from Jace, so Jace should be the one doing the deed tonight.

Ok, Jace wasn’t aware of the plan as of right now, so he probably wasn’t the best option. Still, Alec was trespassing. Straight-up trespassing. A felony. He was breaking the law again.

The idea did funny things to his stomach.

He got into the office’s corridor easily enough. He knew Magnus wasn’t there, because Magnus had been texting him from home. Maybe he should call Magnus. Ask him if he was ok with Alec breaking into his office in the middle of the night. That’s what couples do, right?

Weirdly enough, Alec couldn’t find his phone in his pockets. He found a camera, but not his phone. What was this? 2008?

As expected, none of the office rooms had their lights on. Alec didn’t mind, because he had been stumbling through the dark ever since Izzy kicked apart the chains that held the theater’s door together, and he got in. She didn’t actually kick the chains apart. Izzy was a tiny girl. She used a piece of pipe that Alec broke from some building on their way. They were civilized people.

It didn’t take long for him to get in and out of Magnus’ office, mischief managed. Magnus was going to be so happy.

Alec looked for his phone again. He had to tell him. 

He was still realizing that maybe he should be worried about where he left his phone when he heard a voice coming from the very last office, and lights turning on. Alec went back to Magnus’ office, closed the door, and hid behind it. It wasn’t an easy thing to do, but thank the heavens for walls. His legs were too big to fit behind the door.

An important question crossed his mind. Did Magnus like his legs?

Before he could find his phone to call Magnus and find out, the voice sounded again, and that time there were two. A man and a woman. Alec recognized Camille’s mean giggle at the same as he heard Sebastian’s defiant tone. He wondered if he should go and say hello.

The voices stopped, and unmistakable kissing sounds began. Alec was relieved that he didn’t say hello. He did not like them, and he definitely did not want to see them kissing. Straight people kissing was weird.

Wait a second.

Alec stretched just enough to be able to see them through the small window on the top of the door. Magnus better like his legs, because they were the only reason he was able to reach it. 

Yup, they were kissing, on the mouth, and with a lot of tongue. Just as predicted, straighst kissing was weird. It shouldn’t be allowed in public. But then again, they weren’t in public, so Alec rolled his eyes at himself. He was being silly.

Camille stopped it, thankfully. She pushed Sebastian away from her and smiled evilly like the witch she was. “You should go,” she said in an inviting tone, and Alec wanted to tell her that was not how you send someone off. 

But Sebastian didn’t seem to agree, because he smiled right back, and took a few steps back. “I presume my role is guaranteed after tonight.” He said as he set his clothes straight. Yikes. 

“One may never know, dearest,” Camille said. “Maybe I prefer tall black-haired men with angelic faces. It sure was fun, though. Come back again, and I might just change my mind.”

“That’s what you say every time.” Sebastian sounded almost offended. Alec felt bad for him. “And here I was, thinking you’d fall for the devil.”

The conversation was too biblical for Alec’s taste. 

Camille just laughed and waved him away. “Don’t test me. I enjoy you a lot, but the one in charge here is _moi_.”

“Do you enjoy me enough to fire Lightwood for me? I’d be happy to show you just how grateful I would be.”

“I imagine you would,” Camille said with just a hint of amusement. “As tempting as that sounds, I’m not going to risk that boy sending the Union up my ass. Go now. I’m tired of that handsome face of yours.”

Sebastian didn’t dispute that, but from where Alec was, he could see the disdainful smirk on his lips as he disappeared through the door. Camille didn’t take long to follow and soon the corridor was silent again.

Alec joined his sister outside the theater feeling considerably soberer. Isabelle wasn’t, though, since she was the one who kept the bottle of vodka they had been sharing. She also had Alec’s phone, and was using it to take an unwarranted amount of selfies while texting Clary.

“Did you do it?” She asked when she saw him.

“Yes,” Alec answered as he took his phone back. Apparently Clary was also drunk, because she was sending just as many selfies back. There goes his phone’s memory. “I also found out something very interesting.”

Isabelle blinked, and grabbed her own phone, presumably to resume the selfie exchange extravaganza. “What is it, big brother?”

“I’ll tell you as soon as I figure out what to do with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I squeezed some Salec BROTP bonding in there. I'm weak, ok? No judging. 
> 
> Did you enjoy the dinner? Was Maryse the most awkward mom ever? Sebastian really does not have scruples. And neither does Camille. 
> 
> My [Beta](http://http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//) rocks.
> 
> As always, I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://https://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/)! Tell me what you thought, guys! 
> 
> Ketz


	11. Eleventh Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have great news! I passed the Bar! I'm officially a lawyer!
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who wished my good luck and for being amazing readers who leave the most sweet comments. I started writing this story as a way of coping with the stress of studying and the pressure, and it has only bring my happiness, and that's all on you! 
> 
> So, thank you so much. You guys are amazing!
> 
> Now, without further ado, I present the Eleventh Act.

There were only two more weeks before opening night, and Alec’s life has fallen into chaos. 

To be fair, he was quite sure the state of things wasn’t as bad as it seemed, but order and routine were everything to Alec and he almost had none of that anymore, for better or for worst. He was about to enter finals week in Law School, and to say he was falling behind was an understatement. Rehearsals had turned into relentless spirals of Camille driving everyone to the verge of tears on a daily basis. Both Maryse and Robert were trying to be supportive of his relationship with Magnus, but their efforts were doing far more harm than good as they treated Magnus as if he was a girl, and Alec had to repeatedly snap at them to stop. 

If it weren’t for Magnus’ infinite patience and his amazing bedroom skills, Alec certainly would’ve gone crazy. Those small stolen moments, in which it was only the two of them, made up for all the chaotic mess, whether it is just a few exchanged text messages, or the quiet hours of them cuddling up and watching mindless television until they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

However fantastic it was to spend the best hours of his days with Magnus, Alec still hadn’t found a way to ask about his boyfriend’s family, and not being able to be there for Magnus was killing him. Magnus never mentioned his mother again and Alec couldn’t find the right moment to bring her up, much less ask about his father. He didn’t want to pressure Magnus into sharing his past, since it was clearly something that he wasn’t ready to do and Alec understood that. He just hated to feel so utterly powerless. 

So, when Alec arrived at the theater and found out they were going to spend the afternoon doing costume fitting, he decided to take it as a much-needed break.

He hadn’t been entirely wrong. Fitting and adjusting the costumes under Magnus’ keen eyes and Camille’s bored pouting was in equal part relaxing and frustrating. The clothing was perfect, masterly done and way more comfortable than it looked, but the director held an unimpressed look on her face throughout the fitting. Even Sebastian looked pleased with his attire, and if Sebastian had the decency to congratulate Magnus on his work, the lack of expressed approval on Camille’s part spoke volumes.

Magnus didn’t seem very affected, though. He was happily walking on the stage, analyzing every single detail that was to be redone or refined, with Maia fast on his heels dutifully taking notes of his observations. He stopped at every actor, asking pointed questions about fit and finish, and listening in regards to possible complaints that could be fixed.

Alec stayed close to Emma and the rest of the supporting cast, all of them ridiculously covered in various shades of green at the moment. Their Emerald City’s citizen’s outfit were flashy and all over the place, but cohesive in their disorder. Alec even had a silly hat to go with his even sillier long jacket, and his dance partner seemed happy to be able to play with it. With the hat on her head, Emma was almost of height with Alec.

“Are you sure it won’t touch the ceiling once you put it on?” Emma spun gracefully, holding the hat on her head as she did. 

“I think that joke got old the fourth time you made it,” Alec said dismissively. He had gotten beyond bored after half an hour on stage and even watching Magnus moving wasn’t doing it for him anymore. Besides, Izzy hadn’t gotten back to him and it was making him anxious. Everything should’ve been ready by now.

“Earth to Alec.” Emma snapped her fingers in front of his face. “What’s gotten into you today?”

Alec shook his head. “Nothing.”

Emma examined him with a frown. “Is this how you get when you go shopping for clothes? I feel sorry for Magnus.”

“Not you too.” Alec sighed as he brought a hand to hide his yawn. After some of the actors had caught Magnus and him kissing on the street after a rehearsal, everyone seemed determined to bring up their relationship at every opportunity. It was annoying; none of them had been this interested in Alec until they found out he was dating Magnus Bane.

He could have used that disinterest for a while longer, preferably until the play was over and he never had to deal with those nosey people ever again.

For all that he had warmed up to Emma, she was climbing up that list today. “Come on, I’m your friend! Friends talk about boys.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Alec said in a definitive tone and took the hat from her hands. “Don’t touch my hat. I don’t touch yours.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, pouting as the child she was. “At least my hat isn’t a metaphor for the hard on Magnus has for you,” she said, very un-childlike. 

If Isabelle and Jace raised a child together, she definitely would be it. Alec shuddered at the prospect. “That’s it. You’re grounded, missy,” he declared.

“See, Maia? That’s good father material right there,” Magnus’ voice stopped the argument that was inevitably coming. He smiled at them and snapped the metric tape he was carrying. “Feeling comfortable or should I release you from some of those layers, Alexander?”

Alec ignored the looks that were being thrown his way as well as the warmth growing on his cheeks. “I’m good,” he muttered. 

Magnus nodded, but took a good look at his costume either way. He smiled, satisfied, and added in his most professional tone, “I think this looks fabulous. Don’t forget to tell me if you feel like there’s need for some tucking in or if it’s too tight.”

Alec was extremely thankful that no in-your-face innuendos were made. He could almost see the inhuman effort Magnus exerted as he smirked affectionately at him and moved on to gawk at Emma’s dress. It was bad enough that people were talking about them behind their backs, he really couldn’t handle making a show of their relationship, but Magnus knew and respected that.

Maia took the opportunity to stand next to him while Magnus kneeled to measure the hem of some of the dancer’s skirts. “You’re looking good,” she said with a kind smile. Maia had been noticeably happier lately and Alec had his suspicions pilling over the never-ending texts she received from someone named Bat Velasquez. 

“For a walking tree,” he conceded. 

Her buzzing phone interrupted her chuckle, and with that, Magnus flashed them a sly arch of his eyebrows before going back to work. Maia cleared her throat, but the reminiscent of a smile was still on her lips. “A very charming walking tree.”

For some reason, Alec thought she wasn’t talking about him, but it would be rude to point that out. He decided to change the subject for more practical matters. “How much longer until every costume has been fitted?”

“Not much.” Maia cocked her head to the side, clearly doing the math in her head. “The supporting cast should be dismissed soon. The main actors still have a few more to go, but there’s no reason to keep you guys here.”

“Good,” Alec muttered under his breath.

Maia had some kind of superhuman hearing, though. “Why? Do you have a paper to finish?” Lilly and her had taken it upon themselves to make sure he didn’t slack off. Somehow, they managed to get in touch with Lydia and found out his grades were running slightly lower than usual, but it was not like he was failing any of his classes.

Between Law School, the final weeks of rehearsal, his parents sending him all kinds of inappropriate dating advice, and how thrilled he still was every time he remembered he was dating Magnus, Alec had sacrificed 1.5 points on his grade average. No need for panicking. 

Ok, maybe there was a little need for panicking, but Alec decided to worry about that later.

“No. It’s…” He leaned towards her, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Don’t freak out. My sister is helping me with a present for Magnus.”

Maia shot him a look with wide eyes and a treacherous freaked out grin on her lips, but other than that, she kept her cool. “What is it?” She whispered back, grabbing his arm in excitement. 

Alec glared at her, but the smile on his lips spoke louder. “Can’t tell yet.”

“Alexander, dear, not that I don’t find you two whispering to each other adorable, but I need my assistant now.” Magnus chimed in, winking at them. “Maia, if you please?”

Maia nodded promptly and squeezed Alec’s arm before rejoining her boss. They worked well together, with Magnus instructing her and moving his hands expertly over the fabric, pointing at the spots where small alterations would have to take place, while Maia nodded and took notes.

Just as predicted, the supporting cast was dismissed as soon as Magnus finished examining the green outfits. The main cast still had about two more changes to go through before they were allowed out and, judging by their faces, nobody was looking forward to it. Simon sighed heavily when Raphael brought him his next costume to try out. He was looking rather funny in his striped Boq clothes, so Alec snapped a picture of him and sent it to Clary before going inside to gather his stuff and rush to find his sister. 

He texted Magnus to tell him he had to leave early and used the backdoor, successfully evading anyone on his way out. Izzy still hadn’t answered him, but it was a Wednesday night, so she should be alone at home. Jace was on patrol, Maryse had her book club, and Robert had classes until late at night. 

Alec arrived at the house twenty minutes later and found his sister wrapped up in her blanket, typing frantically on her MacBook, headphones bursting with the latest pop songs on the radio. Her bedroom was completely immersed in darkness except for the colorful lights coming from the computer. 

“Izzy?” He said tentatively, turning on the lights. Beside the piles of clothing on the floor there was a forgotten, half-eaten Lays bag and an impressive number of Diet Pepsi cans. 

Isabelle held her hand up, chewing on the tip of a straw. “Almost done,” she announced, eyes never leaving the screen. “I asked you to order pizza. Is it on the way? I’m starving.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at her. “I literally just arrived.”

“Oh,” Isabelle looked at him with a frown. “Then who have I been talking to all this time?”

“The spirits of past Lightwoods.” Alec sighed and sat down by her side, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. His jaw dropped at what he saw. “This is amazing, Izzy.”

Isabelle smirked with a smug wink at him. “It will be, I’m not done yet. Oh,” she stretched over to reach under her bed, offering him a small photographic camera. “This is yours.”

“Thanks,” Alec said absently, shoving it inside his backpack. “I mean it, Izzy. This looks so good. I mean, it’s very colorful, but… Clean? It’s perfect.”

“I promised you it would be, didn’t I?” Isabelle hugged her brother tightly, beaming at him proudly. “You did your part well, big bro. I have no idea how you’ve managed it, but I’ve learned not to underestimate your drunken self’s night skills. Magnus is going to love it, I just know it.” 

Alec nodded and pursed his lips, quietly watching as his sister worked her magic. He really hoped she was right. On top of everything else, the surprise could go horribly wrong. He knew enough about Magnus by now to know he was very set on taking charge of his own life and Alec had just gone meddling in it. 

Maybe this was going to be the thing that would make Magnus realize why Alec had never been in a serious relationship. How socially inept he truly was. Magnus deserved someone better, someone older who knew what they were doing. Someone who wasn’t so messed up inside.

Alec’s mind was going a hundred miles per hour; he needed to slow down. So he got up, kissed his sister’s temple and headed to the one place where he had always been able to think clearly.

\---

The sound of arrows hitting targets was music to Alec’s ears. It had been months since he touched his bow and arrow, just as the owner had commented when he saw Alec walking into the practice facility, but he was certain he didn’t imagine his equipment vibrating against his fingertips as he took it out of the case. 

His first couple shots missed the target by a few feet and Alec grunted in annoyance, lowering his bow. He could feel the weight of the gaze of the instructors behind him, but that wasn’t what was bothering him. Everyone in there knew what lack of practice did to one’s accuracy average. 

Breathing in deeply, Alec closed his eyes. The turmoil of self-doubt and anger raged inside his chest, and it only amplified the anxiety creeping into his mind. None of that had a place in the shooting range. If he could not clear his thoughts, he would never be able to put the arrows where he wanted them to go.

But it was harder than it had ever been before. Alec always took things seriously, being responsible was in his nature, but he was starting to wonder if he had too much on his plate. He felt overwhelmed and he was the only one to blame. Joining Wicked had been a horrible idea and he was paying the price now. For a few moments he thought it had been the best decision he ever made, not only because it led him to Magnus, but also because singing made him feel like he could finally let out everything he had bottled up, but he was wrong. He was going to fail Aline and Izzy, and everybody who believed him. He was going to fail Magnus. He was going to fail himself. Because that’s what he was, an utter f-…

A firm hand grabbed him by the shoulder, and Alec only then realized he had been shaking. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Hodge’s serene face staring back at him. “Trouble shooting?” He asked calmly, not letting Alec go.

“Hodge?” His voice was not more then a whisper. “What are you doing here?”

“I can feel when my students are having a panic attack,” Hodge said seriously, but snorted at Alec’s dubious expression. “I’m friends with the owner, and he knows I give you singing lessons. I bet he saw you storming in here like you were going to murder someone and thought you needed a little guidance.”

Alec still wasn’t completely sold on that, but it was nice to see that Hodge cared. “I’m not going to sing here.”

“Of course not. This is not a musical.” His teacher looked at his fallen arrows, grasping the whole picture with a single glance. “I take it the production has been somewhat taxing.”

“That’s an understatement,” Alec said as he prepared an arrow, taking aim and loosening it. Another miss. “Shit.”

“You’re aiming too low,” Hodge observed. When Alec looked at him in surprise, he shrugged. “I know a little bit about archery.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at him. “Of course you do.” He tried again, correcting his arm’s position. This time the arrow touched the target’s outer rim. It was his best shot since he got there.

“Breath in when you draw back.” Hodge’s voice was calm and collected, just as it was when teaching a singing technic. Alec nodded shortly, doing as instructed. He stopped when he reached the string’s limit. “Hold your breath while you aim,” Hodge continued, and so Alec did. “Let go and breathe out.”

The arrow sunk in the target, making the entire structure tremble. 

“Well done, Alec.” Hodge nodded with a proud smile. He pointed at the quiver. “There are still eleven arrows left. How about you turn what’s been bothering you into points?”

Alec took another arrow with a nod. Repeating the entire process, he felt his body moving with a renewed confidence. He aimed at the target and thought of Sebastian still trying to get rid of him. He loosened the arrow. 4 points.

Picking up another arrow, Alec visualized Camille’s condescending smirk as she forced him to endure the worst forty minutes he ever spent on stage. 6 points. He thought of her using him to taunt Magnus. 8 points. He thought about the look on his favorite professor’s face when she asked him to stay after a class and told him she expected more out of him after the last exam. 9 points. He thought of his parents taking too long to warm up to Magnus. 10 points. 

He thought about how terrified he felt every time he looked at Magnus and wondered what that wonderful man could possibly see in him that made him want to stay. 10 points. He thought about his siblings, Izzy’s unwavering support and Jace’s unquestioning loyalty, and how he much he feared disappointing them. 10 points. He thought of his new friends, Simon, Clary, Maia, and Lily, and his old ones, Aline, Lydia, and Raj. Of how they cared for him despite how little he did for them in return. 10 points. 

Alec thought of Magnus and how the sparkle in his eyes shone every time he looked at him. 10 points. He thought of how much he had grown since the day he agreed to go to that audition. 10 points. He thought of Max, his smile and his jokes, his imagination and his mangas, his defiance, and his quirks. He thought of his little brother that he lost, and how much he missed him. He thought of Max and how he had been his driving force even in his darkest times.

Bull’s eye.

Hodge nodded proudly and seized the back of Alec’s neck in a firm grip. “There’s nothing you can’t do if you put your mind to it, Alec. Don’t let the world fool you into thinking otherwise.”

“Thanks,” Alec said, and he meant it. There were a million things he could say, but nothing was going to cut it besides that.

“Anytime.” Hodge smiled. “How about I treat you to dinner and you tell me all about those rumors I’ve been hearing? Magnus Bane, hm? I can see it.”

Alec snorted, and fidgeted with his bow, running his fingers along the shaft. “How on Earth did you find out about Magnus and I?”

“The theater community is very tight, Alec,” Hodge said, and added with only a hint of bitterness, “and nosy. I’m retired, not dead. And there’s also the fact that I still go out for drinks with your father and the other guys from time to time. You know how talkative Robert gets when he’s finished his second bottle of beer and he had a whole lot to say about his son’s expert historian of a boyfriend. I think it’s safe to say Magnus has successfully charmed your parents.”

“Yeah,” Alec said, not bothering to cover his smile at the thought of his father bragging about Magnus to his college friends. “He definitely has.” 

\---

Magnus’ culinary skills, Alec discovered soon enough, were as amazing as his mother’s and that was the highest form of praise he could possibly imagine. They were in Alec’s apartment for a change, and Magnus was baking them a pie for dessert as Alec finished the paper his favorite professor allowed him to do to up his grade. 

Surrounded by textbooks, the Civil Code, and the Constitution, Alec kept looking up from his laptop to steal a few glances of Magnus. These little domestic moments had become so familiar to them, and he had a hard time remembering that his life had not always been like this.

“Just a few more minutes, darling,” Magnus informed. “It just has to cool for a while.” He made a glittery, sequin-embedded apron look like high fashion and that was near impossible in Alec’s opinion.

“Take your time,” Alec said. “I’m not done either.”

Magnus took that as an invitation to eye what Alec was writing and smiled in amusement. “You’ve written over twenty pages, but it’s not done yet? A few more and it’ll be considered a book.”

Alec shook his head. “It’s lacking an analysis of practical cases and the conclusion. I want to nail this paper.”

“Far from me to keep you from doing that.” Magnus chuckled and deposited a kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. “Don’t exert yourself, though. Even the right to freedom of speech has its limitations.” He winked at Alec’s dubious smile. “You’re not the only one with access to the first amendment, Alexander.”

“You are the man of my dreams,” Alec said between a chuckle, and pushed Magnus to join him on the couch, kissing him full on the mouth. 

Magnus giggled against his lips, but obliged happily. “What is this paper even about?” He asked when they parted. 

“Limitations of exposure of one’s private information on the internet,” Alec answered absently and snorted at the confused frown Magnus threw his way. “Basically, whether a simple Google search should or shouldn’t show everything there is on the Internet about someone. Pictures, social media accounts, any article or paper one wrote.”

“Stalkers, be ware,” Magnus said with a booming voice, making Alec laugh. “But, seriously, how much can there be on the Internet anyway, darling?”

Alec arched an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “You’ve never Googled yourself?”

Magnus just shrugged. “If I ever need to know something about myself that I don’t, all I need to do is call Ragnor or Catarina. One of them is bound to have been with me in the rare occasions alcohol intoxication stole my memories away.”

“I guess you’re too old for the Internet,” Alec teased as he opened a Google widow typing _Magnus Bane_ in the search bar. He laughed at Magnus’ overly offended gasp and pressed ‘enter.’ “Let’s see what there is to know about you.”

“Bring it on, Lightwood, I’m an open book.” Magnus smiled deviously. “Though not as open as my le-” He stopped mid-sentence, staring numbly at the screen. “There are a lot of pages about me,” he conceded and Alec was forced to nod in agreement. There really were.

Magnus took the laptop from Alec’s lap and began scrolling down the search results, clearly entertained. “Theater reviews. Articles abut Broadway, Broadway again, off-Broadway – oh, darling, I have to tell you about this one-, oh, yes, I forgot all about that photo-shoot.” Magnus smiled to himself and kept commenting on what he found most interesting. “Another review. Oh, this one is from my first original costume designs. So long ago, you were probably in high school when I-… Wait,” he stopped and clicked on one particularly link. “What’s this one? _Bane Designs_?”

Biting his lower lip, Alec watched Magnus’ face change from curiosity to comprehension as he scanned the website. There was a tiny biography followed by one of Alec’s favorites photos of Magnus, the one they were going to use in the Wicked brochures. He looked beautiful and professional, but no less himself. A few scrolls down, Isabelle had placed the original costume designs Magnus kept in his office, along with a few more sketches Alec had found in Magnus’ apartment. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, and his voice betrayed nothing. His face was a blank canvas and Alec felt his heart sunk. He had screwed up. Obviously he had stepped over the line, and Magnus was having trouble even finding the words in his anger, judging by his resounding silence.

Alec was about to apologize when Magnus stopped him by raising up an open palm. “Did you do this?” He asked in a tone impossible to read.

“It was… I-It was my idea,” Alec said weakly, too afraid to speak up. “Izzy helped build the website, but I… I-I was the one who thought about it.”

“And who stole my drawings?”

Alec swallowed hard, feeling very, very small, though not as much as he wished to be. “I… I gathered the drawings.” 

Magnus nodded, disturbingly calm. He carefully put Alec’s laptop away and stood up in one swift, but sharp motion. “Excuse me,” he said, and all but ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Mortification took a moment to pass, but as soon as Alec regained his ability to think, he was up and banging on the bathroom’s locked door. “Magnus! I am so sorry. Magnus, please, open the door. Please.”

No answer came, but Alec heard a short, muffled sniffle and his heart stopped beating for a second. “Magnus, please! I can take it down. I’ll call Izzy right now and she’ll take the whole website down in a second. Please, Magnus. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think… I wasn’t trying to… Please, please come out. Talk to me.”

“Just go away,” Magnus’ voice sounded broken and small.

“No!” Alec said in desperation. “Please, Magnus. Come out. Please tell me what I did wrong.”

After a few excruciating seconds, Magnus spoke again. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” The door clicked unlocked and cracked open.

Alec walked in immediately. The art director was still sobbing, wiping tears from his eyes, so he stopped a foot away and kept his hands to himself. “Magnus, I’m so sorry. I just… I thought you’d like it. I didn’t… I didn’t presume to… Magnus, I-I…”

“Like it?” Magnus looked at him, his usually on point makeup smoldered around his swollen eyes. This time he could hear the exasperation in his voice and Alec winced. “Alexander, I love it.”

Alec blinked, frowning. “You… You do?”

“Yes!” Magnus all but shouted the word and he made it sound like a curse. “It’s gorgeous and it goes with everything that I want to represent me. Even the font is beautiful, and I adore that picture of me.”

“Hm, ok.” Alec shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Then why are you crying?”

Magnus huffed and more tears came. “Because it’s so damn thoughtful! I’ve never had anyone looking out for me and taking care of me, not like this. Not since my mom killed herself. I was ten! And then I had to flee my sorry excuse of a step-father before he beat me to death, because he blamed her death on me.” 

He was still shaking, but something in Magnus’ voice changed as he stared right into Alec’s soul. “But you, you sweet, brave man, come along and are so damn good to me. You make me feel loved, and needed, and appreciated, even as your own life is falling apart. And you promise to always have time for me and you keep that promise. And then you get your angel of a sister to build this gorgeous website featuring my work, my silly little doodles. So I panicked, because these things just do not happen to me. It can’t be real.”

Alec didn’t wait for Magnus to catch his breath before smoldering him in a crushing hug. “Well, I’m real, so you’d better believe it,” he muttered against Magnus’ hair and kept holding him when another wave of crying hit. He patted his boyfriend’s back and covered his temple with kisses until Magnus wasn’t sobbing anymore. “I’m sorry about your parents and I’m even more sorry to hear they weren’t there for you growing up, but I am and I will be as long as you’ll have me.”

Magnus nodded against his chest and, when he looked up, there was a shy smile on his face. “It’s not like I never knew love. I had Ragnor and Catarina, and then Tessa and Raphael. They’re my family, for all that I care about.”

“It’s good that half of them seem to like me, then,” Alec said carefully. 

“I hope you’re speaking of Catarina and Tessa, because Raphael doesn’t like anybody.” Magnus pouted, reconsidering. “Ok. Maybe he likes Sheldon, I’m not entirely sure, and if he does, it’s not all the time.”

Alec frowned. “Are you saying Ragnor doesn’t like me?”

Magnus waved away the question with a flourish of his hand. “Ragnor is an old man and he only likes old things, preferably from England. It’s nothing personal.”

“Everyone I know adores you.” Alec decided not to argue with that. “Even Jace, though he’ll never admit it, because he needs to keep the whole ‘menacing cop brother’ routine.”

“Is that why he keeps sending me threatening glances whenever he sees me?” Magnus chuckled, and got more comfortable in Alec’s arms, laying his head against his boyfriend’s chest.

Alec nodded. “I’ve told him to quit it, but it seems I have zero authority over my siblings.”

Magnus shook his head. “Oh, no. It’s fun to pretend to be afraid of him. He’s more of a Labrador than a Pit bull.”

Alec snorted at that, and made a mental note to share the comparison with Izzy as soon as possible. “Hey, do you think that pie is cool enough for us to eat by now?”

“Of course it is, darling. I’ve made it, so it’s the coolest pie on this side of the East river.” Magnus shrugged, and stood on his tiptoes, kissing Alec on the tip of his nose. “Come on. All this crying has gotten me famished.”

They walked back to the kitchen hand in hand, and only let go to get two slices each. The pie was delicious and Alec had bought the perfect wine to accompany it, as Magnus informed him between obscene moans of delight every time the glass touched his lips.

So maybe his life was still too chaotic for his liking, but Alec realized with a small smile as he watched Magnus blabber about the little changes he’d do to the website and other sketches that he had, he didn’t really mind it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those precious little beans <3
> 
> Next on: smut (yup. Trying that again) + Lydia is back! + The Last Straw
> 
> My amazing [Beta](http://http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//) deserves all the love.
> 
> Come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://https://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/)! :D
> 
> Ketz


	12. Twelfth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, people, here we go.
> 
> But first, very important warnings. So, please, pay attention, ok?
> 
> This chapter is NSFW.  
> And, unrelated, this chapter contains descriptions of violence, bullying and death. 
> 
> I'd like to point out again that those things are unrelated, because there are some weird folks out there.

It was official: having a boyfriend was seriously disrupting Alec’s schedules. 

For instance, the following morning after Magnus found out about _Bane Designs_ , Alec was over an hour late to his first class. Magnus made a point of thanking him in a variety of positions and Alec had completely lost track of time. 

Not that he minded, though.

Alec also found himself daydreaming more often. He even burned the noodles he was cooking for Isabelle and Jace when they came to visit, because he was distracted thinking about Magnus cooking in his kitchen. When Jace discovered where Alec’s mind had gone, they yelled at each other for about ten minutes before Isabelle was forced to order pizza to settle her brothers’ feud. After that, Alec was subjected to excruciatingly invasive questions about his intimate life and he wondered why he still talked to his siblings.

Dating affected his social life as well. If Simon and Clary weren’t additions enough to his otherwise tight group of friends, he began to text Raphael frequently to tell him the latest stupid thing Magnus did or said, in return, he received equally incriminating evidence of idiocy on Simon. Tessa asked him out for a cup of coffee when they saw each other at NYU and they have been exchanging book recommendations ever since. 

Ragnor and Catarina were both polite and had even warmed up to him after Alec scolded Magnus for inviting him to “friends’ night out,” but they still kept their distance. It was alright; they were Magnus’ oldest friends and basically his family. Alec was more than fine with them taking their time to trust him. He’d learnt about his boyfriend’s exes and he was determined to prove to them that he wasn’t just one more name waiting to be added onto that list. He was there to stay.

All in all, Alec’s life was irreversibly changed and Magnus was the one to blame. Alec loved him more and more for it with every passing day.

He hasn’t told him that yet, though. Apart from that first night at Magnus’ loft, Alec rarely told Magnus that even he liked him, let alone the other L word. He was beyond sure of his feelings, but it never seemed like the right time, and Alec wanted it to be meaningful. Instead, he tried to show how he felt through small gestures, like good morning wishes or grabbing Magnus’ favorite tea on his way to the theater.

Magnus, on the other hand, was not shy to express his feelings. He kept calling Alec by his full name, along with throwing in a _dear_ and _darling_ in the middle of his sentences, and he was starting to try out new nicknames. Alec particularly liked when Magnus used _my love_ , but he vetoed _pumpkin_ and _sweet cheeks_. That last one was his contact name in his boyfriend’s phone, but Alec pretended not know.

Another thing that changed drastically was always having someone to talk to about everything and nothing all at once. There were no touchy subjects with Magnus and they spent hours whispering to each other after sex. Sometimes, it was something important such as when Alec told him about seeing Sebastian and Camille together – Magnus had made puking sounds, and they had moved on to something less disturbing -, but other times they just talked about silly things. Alec loved falling asleep to the sound of Magnus’ drifting voice.

“Do you think baby penguins know that they will find their one true love eventually, or do they only realize that once they hit puberty?” Magnus asked at one of those times. 

It was important questions night, then. “After puberty,” Alec decided after giving the matter some consideration. “Too much pressure on the baby penguins.”

“I’d fathom it’s no pressure at all,” Magnus said playfully. “They would grow up knowing they wouldn’t be lonely for the rest of their lives.”

“But what if there’s an odd number of baby penguins?” Alec shifted his eyes from the ceiling of the bedroom to his boyfriend’s face. “They’d grow up knowing they’d have to move away to find their true love. That sucks.”

Magnus nodded and rolled from his back to lie on his stomach, stopping almost on top of Alec. “Are you tired?”

“Not anymore,” Alec said with a smirk as he gazed at him. “Are you going to make me tired?”

“Oh, darling,” Magnus smiled that mischievous smile of his, and that alone would’ve been enough to send a shiver down Alec’s spine, but he also lowered his fingers underneath the sheet that was covering Alec’s hips, touching and scratching the sensitive skin. “I’m going to exhaust you.”

“Please do.” Alec smiled, savoring the rising warmth down his body. Smiling, he grabbed his boyfriend by the neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He felt Magnus’ lips parting for him and his tongue pushing inside his mouth in between small sounds of wanting. Magnus’ fingers soon found his cock and the rhythm of Alec’s thrusts was imprinted in their mouths as they urged for more. 

Alec moaned against Magnus’ lips, his breath starting to grow heavier. The soreness of minutes ago was completely forgotten as Magnus moved to sit between his legs and Alec grasped for air, his fingers digging into the sheets.

Magnus smiled and kept going, caressing his thigh with his free hand. “You are so gorgeous, Alexander.” He traced the way up from the inner side of Alec’s thighs with just the tip of his fingers, sending all kinds of chills over Alec’s skin as he stopped just an inch away from the curve of his ass. “Like an angel sent to Earth.”

Alec made no answer, too lost in pleasure to gather his thoughts. He was completely under Magnus’ control and the thought made him lick his lips in anticipation. 

He opened his eyes just to realize his boyfriend was watching him. Magnus never looked as enthralling as he did whenever he was looking at Alec on the bed. The slight curve of his parted, wet lips. The amber and gold flickering with the whisper of a promise in his eyes. There was something dangerous in him as well, as if he knew the power the held and revel in it.

Alec never wanted anything as badly as he wanted Magnus to do whatever he was planning to. It didn’t matter what.

“So, so gorgeous,” Magnus said again, his voice a tone lower. “I’ve been wanting to do this to you for a long, long time. You have no idea.”

“M-Magnus, please,” Alec grunted, tensing as he did. “Just… N-No more teasing.”

“Patience, love,” Magnus whined and his strokes grew faster. The protest on Alec’s lips turned into incoherent sounds and he closed his eyes again, biting his lower lip to keep the moans from escaping. “I promise to make the suffering worth your while.” Magnus smiled and lowered himself, wrapping his lips gently around Alec’s cock while still keeping a firm grip on the base.

Alec’s eyes shot open and he lost the ability to speak as Magnus began moving his lips up and down, tasting and sucking him. His head tilted back and he opened his legs to give him more room, Magnus’ lips curved up as he went on.

Alec could hardly groan as he felt the head of his cock hitting the back of Magnus’ throat. His entire body shivered when he felt his boyfriend’s lips rub down his cock. His hands moved without him thinking about it, grasping for something to hold onto to until his fingers closed on Magnus’ hair.

“Fuck, Magnus,” he breathed out. “I’m… C-close.”

Magnus took that as encouragement and circled his boyfriend’s entrance with the tip of his finger before sliding it in. It was sticky and hot, but it warmed Alec’s entire body and he let out a fractured moan, arching his back in pleasure. The second finger came soon and so did the third, just as Magnus’ tongue licked the skin between his cock and balls, making Alec come on the spot.

A delighted giggle escaped Magnus’ lips and he began working on a hickey where Alec’s thigh met his hips, but Alec pulled him up, devouring his mouth with hunger and desire. Magnus leaned on his knees and guided Alec’s hand to his ass, their lips never parting from each other.

Happily obliging, Alec squeezed Magnus’ butt cheeks and smashed their bodies together, making his boyfriend moan softly against his lips when he pressed Magnus’ hard cock against his thigh. Alec smiled and bit his Magnus’ lower lip, tracing small kisses up his jawline until he stopped and sucked on his earlobe. 

“Turn your back to me,” Alec demanded in a low voice.

Magnus looked at him with the ghost of a smile on his swollen lips and nodded, doing as he was told. Alec pressed a small kiss on the back of his neck as he laid a hand on the small of his back and lowered him down gently. 

“Alexander, dear, what are you doing?” Magnus asked playfully, leaning on his elbows. He looked over his shoulders and met Alec’s gaze with his own.

“You’ll see,” Alec said shortly, concentrating in holding his boyfriend’s hips in place with a firm grip. “Do not move.”

He started by kissing where his hand touched, but then he moved his lips to Magnus’ ass, kissing and biting the tender skin, reducing Magnus to whimpering sounds and soft asks for more. Every time Alec’s mouth touched him, Magnus panted and squirmed and his voice was all the incentive Alec needed.

He smiled and licked the red marks his teeth made. Magnus was in the middle of saying something, but his voice cracked when Alec squeezed his ass cheeks apart and entered him with his tongue. He licked and sucked, enjoying every second of Magnus’ trembling and hard moaning. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hips and dug deeper, until Magnus shook violently as he came.

They fell on their backs and Magnus curled up on top of Alec’s chest as they caught their breaths. He was laughing quietly to himself, playing mindlessly with Alec’s chest hair until he had enough presence of mind to share his amusement. “That, my darling, was amazing.” 

Alec smiled proudly, feeling his cheeks grow hotter. “Thank you.”

“I think I’ll start referring to you as Jon Snow from now on.” Magnus grinned at him sweetly.

Alec rolled his eyes, but deposited a kiss on Magnus’ sweaty brow. “You still haven’t read the books. I’ve told you a million times, they’re much better than the show.”

“Yes, darling, but I watch it for the pretty clothes and nudity, not for the plot.”

“Perv,” Alec said as he shook his head in disapproval.

Magnus just chuckled and snuggled closer against him. “Tell me the story, then. I promise not to tell Samuel you’re secretly a fantasy nerd. We wouldn’t want to overwhelm him like that and shatter your tough image so brutally.”

Snorting, Alec covered them both, and didn’t dignify him with a reply. Instead, he rambled about the first book of the series until he heard Magnus’ soft breathing even out. He was out not long after that.

\---

Alec handed in his last exam of the semester and all but ran for freedom. Lydia was already in the corridor outside the classroom, entertained by the texts she was exchanging with her boyfriend, but they waited for Raj before going out for lunch. Out of the three of them, he was always the last one to finish their exams, since he liked to analyze every possible scenario of his answers, while Alec and Lydia had a more practical approach. 

They had figured out a solid routine after undergoing a couple finals together. Alec and Lydia would discuss their answers as soon as they got out of the classroom right until Raj was done, and then they would shut up about it, since he hated discussing the exam right after taking it and Lydia was extremely keen in comparing answers. Alec didn’t mind either way, so he just indulged whoever he was taking the class with.

“I’m so glad we finally got this semester over with,” Raj said between grunts once he joined his friends. “It was the worse we’ve had yet.”

Lydia agreed with a solemn nod, but Alec just shrugged. “I think last semester was worse.”

“That’s because you’ve done this one half-heartedly.” Raj narrowed his eyes at him and sounded about ten times more bitter than necessary. 

Before Alec could say anything, Lydia intervened graciously. “Same spot as always, boys?”

They both nodded and Alec decided to let it go. Raj had been acting weird for a while, and he attributed it to stress, but they had literally just started Summer vacation. Whatever it was, he had to get his act together; Alec had zero patience for those small fits his friends would throw from time to time.

Once they sat down in their favorite restaurant, Raj seemed to have calmed his mood. “So, nervous about the opening night?”

Alec nodded and poked the meatballs on his plate. “A little. We’ve been doing dress rehearsals and I’ve realized I’ll probably wear more colors in those couple of hours than I do the whole week.” He blinked as his friends just stared at him, dumbfounded. “It was a joke.”

“Since when do you make jokes?” Lydia arched an eyebrow at him.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Anyway, you guys are coming, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Raj said firmly. 

“Yeah,” Lydia agreed. “Too bad we can’t film you. I’d like to have you dancing on tape, for future reference.”

“Rules are rules,” Alec said, feeling grateful for Broadway’s strict no taping policy. He had to make Isabelle promise she wouldn’t try to sneak a camera in her purse. 

Lydia sighed in defeat, but didn’t argue. She was a little sensitive about not being able to bring John along, but Alec had a limited number of seats and a big family, so she understood. Alec would be just as bummed if it was the other way around and he couldn’t invite Magnus somewhere, so he didn’t take offense.

“I got the internship,” Raj announced out of nowhere. He looked proud, but uncertain as he absently played with a French fry. “The one I applied to last month. They want me to start next week.”

“Raj! That’s so great!” Lydia was quick to react. “Not that we weren’t expecting, but congratulations. You deserve it.”

Alec nodded, although that was the very first time he was hearing about Raj applying for an internship for the Summer. “Congratulations.”

The grateful smile Raj flashed him made Alec feel incredibly guilty. Judging by her poignant questions, Lydia was well aware of his internship opportunity and Raj didn’t look surprised by that at all. Alec barely spoke, but every small comment he made was met with expectant eyes from his friend, so his guilt only grew stronger from that.

Thankfully, Magnus chose that exact moment to call him and Alec excused himself quickly. Once he was safely away from them, he sighed in relief. “Excellent timing,” he answered and smiled at his boyfriend’s little giggle.

“Did I just save you from something?” Magnus’ voice was muffled by the sounds around him. He was probably walking on the street.

Alec nodded before remembering that his boyfriend couldn’t see him. “Raj got an internship he wanted and I was supposed to know about it, but I didn’t.”

Magnus gasped and the noisy surroundings grew quiet all of a sudden. “Alexander! You have to pay attention to poor Raj. The least you could do is remember his boring job offers, since he’s head over heels for you.”

Snorting, Alec rolled his eyes. “I don’t think so. And even if he is, aren’t you supposed to be jealous instead of telling me to pay attention to someone else?”

“Normally, I would be jealous, but I find his little crush too adorable.” Magnus was probably shrugging on the other side of the line. “How was your last exam, darling?”

“Eternal,” Alec said with a sighed. “I’m just glad it’s over with. I thought this semester would never end.”

Magnus chuckled fondly. “So dramatic. I’m taking you out for dinner to celebrate. Only one more year to go, and then you’re a lawyer, babe.” He didn’t let Alec remind him that he’d still have to pass the Bar, and quickly added. “I just called to check on you. I’m going out for lunch with Tessa now.”

“Ok. Tell her I said hi.” Alec turned back and saw Lydia and Raj helping themselves to his pasta.

“I’m not going to tell her anything, you two talk way too much.” Magnus sounded like he was sticking his tongue out. “Have fun with your friends. See you in a couple hours.”

“See you,” Alec said quickly and came back to defend his food. “Keep your filthy hands to yourselves.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “We thought you’d be too full of love to finish this.”

“It could’ve been my sister calling.” Alec arched his eyebrows at his half-eaten plate. Worse friends ever.

“But it wasn’t,” both Lydia and Raj said in unison, and cracked up together. Alec just rolled his eyes at them before ordering a dessert all for himself.

Raj rested his chin in his hand. “Does he call you all the time? That’s got to be… Suffocating.” He sounded oddly tentative, as if he was walking on a minefield. Alec had a faint memory of them talking about how neither of them wanted a clingy boyfriend during their first year. From the day he found out Alec was into boys, Raj always had a fixation of talking about partners with Alec. They used to have a good time teasing Lydia over her lovey-dovey relationships, but now the jokes just seemed plain rude. 

Raj’s hesitation was probably for the best, because the look Alec shot him was borderline murderous. “Thanks for the input, but it’s not.”

Lydia had a sixth sense for when things were escalating for the worse, so she chimed in. “So, a lot of costumes, huh? Which one is the worst?”

“The school uniform makes me look ridiculous, and it’s white,” Alec said with a sigh. “I guess that’s worse than just making me look ridiculous, which I do in the green one as well. However, I’m barely recognizable in it, so that’s a plus.”

“Do you remember the first time you wore a suit to school?” Raj chuckled lightly. “You kept fidgeting with your collar and untying your tie. I had to retie your knot at least four times before Lydia gave you her pen for you to occupy yourself with. And then you broke her pen.”

“I really liked that pen,” Lydia said quietly.

Alec rolled his eye at them. “We had an oral presentation that day. I was nervous.”

Raj chuckled again, shaking his head in disbelief. “But you always do perfectly. I don’t understand why you always get nervous about oral presentations.”

Shrugging, Alec turned to his best friend. “What about you? Any internships in sight?”

“One in particular,” Lydia said as she collected the bill. “I’ll hear from them in about a week.”

“It’s not too late to start looking,” Raj said carefully, throwing a meaningful look in Alec’s direction.

Alec frowned. “I have the play.”

“Yes, but you need a real job too,” he said, and quickly added, “not that Broadway isn’t a demanding activity, but it’s for actors. It’s nice that you’ve given it a chance, but we’re going into our last year. We need to focus on the future and quit the distractions.”

“You sound like my mother.” Lydia took the words right out of Alec’s mouth. “We still have three months until we’re actually in our senior year. Until then, I say focus on the present.”

Alec nodded. “I second that.”

Raj huffed indignantly. “Well, don’t come crawling back to me for my help when I’m hired by some huge company and you two are begging on the streets.”

Lydia shrugged and winked at Alec. “I’ve always wanted my own business anyway.”

That sparked the usual discussion on whether it was better to be hired or start your own law firm, and Alec let his mind wander, since he knew each side’s arguments by heart. There would be one more year of the familiar spatting, but he was sure he was going to miss it.

\---

“I couldn’t care less whether you’re sorry or not, Simon,” Sebastian’s voice boomed through the corridor like thunder. The slight violent edge of it made the hair on Alec’s neck stand up. Sebastian wasn’t even yelling, yet it was still enough to make every person nearby stop talking.

Maia froze, the costume piece she was giving Alec forgotten between them. Alec only had time to see her scowling deeply before he realized he was mimicking her.

“You’ve spilt water on my sage. Can you even comprehend what you just did?” Sebastian spoke up again. “This is leather and now you’ve permanently damaged it.” Simon’s response was barely more than a murmur, but the sudden slam of a hand banging on wood stopped even that. “Of course you’re going to pay for it. What are you, demented? That is beside the point. How can I do a dress rehearsal when my character’s prop has been completely ruined? You and your clumsiness, Simon, for the love of God... You can’t even drink water without dumping it all over yourself. You always have been worthless, but I hoped you would turn out to be a little less useless than everyone always expected you to be. I guess you’ve proved me wrong.”

Simon tried to speak again, but his shaky tone sounded too muffled for Alec to distinguish the words. Whatever they were, however, Sebastian was not finished. “Just shut up. No wonder my sister never gave you a chance. She’s too nice to tell you to take a walk, so she lets you hang around her out of pity. Don’t go thinking that because some random guy wants to bone you now that anything’s changed. That might have saved your job, but you’re still utterly-…”

Alec moved without thinking, shoving the costume into Maia’s hands and charging through the door where the voices were coming from. It was unlocked, but the strength he pulled on the door handle probably would have broken the lock anyways. 

“That’s enough.” Alec walked in and he dig his nails into the tender part of his hand to hold himself where he stood. Sebastian was towering over a shrinking Simon, the supposedly ruined sage draped over his extended hand between them. His usually handsome features were twisted in a maniacal glare and his pale face was red. Yet, none of that was what made Alec’s heart ache with worry.

It was the terrified expression on Simon’s face and the way he was mouthing for him to go way, as if he was afraid that Alec’s presence would make things worse.

Sebastian took a moment to recompose himself after the instants of shock. He lowered the sage and used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair, a gesture so similar to Jace’s that Alec wanted nothing more than to punch the guy out of existence for stealing his brother’s move. “What did you say, Lightwood?” Sebastian’s voice was heavy with suggestion for him to leave, as if he had decided to be merciful and let him go easy, if he reconsidered his intrusion.

“I said that’s enough,” Alec repeated slowly, annunciating every syllable as he stepped into the room to get Simon, standing tall beside his friend. “You do not get to talk to Simon like that, so just stop.”

“Or what? Are you going to blackmail me again? Do you really want to pick that fight, Lightwood? We both know you’re not the type.” Sebastian smiled, but it didn’t touch his eyes. “You’re the type that stands in the corner, letting other people walk all over you because you’re too afraid of failure. Always the understudy, never the star.”

Alec scoffed, imagining what Jace would have to say to that if he was there. “Is that the best you can do? Broadway related insults?”

Sebastian’s smile grew wider and more dangerous, like a promise. “Oh, no. You don’t want to know the best I can do. Not if you value your career. I’m sick of hanging on to a threat from a nobody like you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Alec grabbed Simon by the shoulders and pulled him away. “Come on,” he tried to be gentle, since Simon was looking between him and Sebastian as if he expected one of them to burst into flames at any second. “Come on, Simon,” he said again, a little firmer.

“Smart choice.” Sebastian watched with a promising spark in his pale eyes as they left the room. “But then again, when you’re talentless, being smart is really all that’s left I suppose.”

Alec guided Simon through the corridor, ignoring the rest of the cast’s prying eyes. They reached the secret room Magnus had showed him, and, thankfully, it was empty. Alec searched for the light switch as Simon leaned on the wall, hyperventilating for a few moments. Under the dim light, he didn’t look nearly as entrancing as Magnus had; he just looked young and frightened. 

“Calm down,” Alec kept repeating in a whisper, just as he did the first time Max had run inside the car when he’d picked him up from school, afraid that one of the older kids that tormented him would catch up. “You’re safe. There’s nothing he can do to you here.”

“I-I know!” Simon cried out, slamming his fist against the wall, startling Alec, who then backed away to the opposite wall. “We’re not in school, we’re not children, I shouldn’t be so afraid! I shouldn’t let him get to me.” He sighed, looking miserable. “I’m not a helpless little boy anymore. I took self-defense classes. Did you know that? I could break you in two right here, right now.”

“I doubt it,” Alec said sincerely.

Simon raised an eyebrow, eyeing him from head to toe. “Well, maybe not you, but someone of a normal height. And maybe a little less ripped? I could definitely break a girl in two.” His eyes widened in mortification, and he covered his mouth with both of his hands. “Please, please, don’t ever tell anyone I said that. That was awful. Oh my God. I’m a horrible human being.”

Alec couldn’t help a snort. “I promise. Besides, Isabelle’s a girl, and I don’t think you could stand two minutes going against her.”

“I don’t think I could take on Clary, and she’s the size of a twelve-year-old,” Simon closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can I tell you a secret? I didn’t take self-defense classes. I tried, but I twisted my wrist on the first day and never went back.”

“How did you manage to twist your wrist during your first class?” Alec frowned, astonished.

“Who said it was during the class? I tripped on the stairs on my way there. I was a very clumsy fourteen-year-old.”

“Jesus, Simon,” Alec sighed, crossing his arms and leaning his head against the wall behind him, eyes closing in annoyance. “This keep getting worse.”

Simon nodded, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves for a while and straightened his glasses at least four times before he mustered up the courage to speak again. “Look man, not that I don’t enjoy sharing tiny, semi-lit spaces with you. Believe me, I’d much rather it was you than Jace, for instance, but can we go now?”

“No,” Alec looked at him carefully. Izzy made these kinds of things seem easy, but they truly were not. “I thought we could… Um, do you want to… Like, talk? About what happened?” 

“Not particularly,” Simon deliberately looked at the door, as if it would just magically open if he stared at it long enough. “I might start hitting on you if we don’t get out, and I know for a fact that you can’t say no to me. I also don’t think Magnus and Raphael would appreciate it much, so it’s on you what happens from here on out.”

“Ok, just shut up and listen,” Alec sounded a bit harsher than intended, but he wasn’t exactly in his comfort zone, so screw sensitivity. “When I was in preschool, there was this kid. He was big and mean, and he enjoyed kicking my ass during P.E. I tried fighting back, but I quickly realized it was better if I just took it until he got tired and went onto finding another target. He never did anything to Izzy, so I didn’t care. But then, when I was ten, my parents adopted Jace.”

Simon blinked and crossed his arms, listening to the story quietly. Alec took a deep breath before continuing. “On Jace’s first day of school, the kid went after him. Jace and I, we didn’t hit it off right away. He was obnoxious, spoiled, and I didn’t like him very much back then. But the kid was still going after my baby brother, so I broke his nose and told him to leave Jace alone.”

Alec waited for the message to sink in, looking at his friend straight in the eyes to give him some support. 

Simon just looked confused. “So, are you saying you’re going to break Sebastian’s nose?” He tried, frowning at the thought.

“No, you’re not my baby brother.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Sebastian was right about one thing, I don’t usually pick fights. But when I do, it’s to protect those I love. I know you’re like that too. It’s time you move past that and start picking fights to protect yourself as well.”

Simon frowned for a while, lost in thoughts until a small smile formed on his lips. “I didn’t think of you as a pep-talk kind of guy.”

“I’m not.” Alec deadpanned, but considering that he had just told Simon about his ten-year-old-self, his threatening expression was a little less effective than usual. “Ok, I told you my story. Now, tell me yours.”

“You’ve picked up a lot of it already, but anyways… You know how Sebastian and Clary are siblings, right?” Simon waited for a nod as he gathered up some nerve. “They didn’t grow up in the same house, but we all went to the same school. Sebastian used to pick on Clary until he realized I was a much better target. Nobody would bat an eye if he kicked the shit out of me, but if he did that to Clary… She tried to help, she told the school board, teachers, everyone. But who wants trouble with a millionaire like Valentine Morgenstern, right? Besides, it was not like I was his only victim. There were other kids. Younger than us. He’d wait for us at the corner, and…-” Simon’s words started to blur in a mixture of shame and hatred, and he had to take a moment to breathe. “I was helpless then, and, apparently, I still am.”

The silence between them was becoming uncomfortable, but Alec needed a few seconds to process all he had just heard. 

He knew something was wrong, but he had no idea the depth of it. “Has he laid a hand on you since the rehearsals started?” Alec asked quietly.

Simon snorted, sounding like a wounded animal. “No, he’s not stupid. We’re adults now, nobody is going to say ‘boy will be boys’ and overlook it.” He looked up, sustaining Alec’s gaze for the first time since they entered the small room. “He knows he doesn’t need to. All he has to do is raise his voice and, bam, I’m a mumbling mess. I can’t help myself, it’s so fucking pathetic.” Behind his glasses, Simon’s eyes were challenging Alec to say otherwise.

Maybe it was the cursing, which was a first coming from Simon, but something inside Alec snapped. “I can ask Magnus for help. You can’t be stuck in this situation any longer.”

“I thought you were still mad at Magnus because he kept a folder of pictures he snapped of you without permission,” Simon raised an eyebrow, clearly taken aback by his friend’s tone.

Alec rolled his eyes, not really wanting to talk about that. “I’ll get over it. He said he only had it because he was making a montage to send to Izzy… Anyway, my point is if you and I can’t stop Sebastian, we can get help from someone who can. You could talk to Raphael about it.”

“Raphael and Magnus can’t stop Sebastian either. Believe me, I’ve tried talking to authoritative figures before, it doesn’t work. And he has Camille on his side.”

Alec frowned, hating the definitive tone in Simon’s voice. “He won’t try to hurt you if I’m there, and his empty threats hold no water. Camille won’t let him come after me.” He didn’t mention his drunken incident from the previous week yet, but it didn’t seem like the time to do that now. “I still think we should tell Magnus. And Raphael knows Sebastian has had it out for you since day one. Even if they can’t stop him, two extra pairs of eyes can’t hurt.”

Simon just shrugged, the image of a non-believer. “I can’t stop you from talking to Magnus about it, if you really want to.”

“I wouldn’t do that behind your back,” Alec said firmly. 

As if on cue, a knock came from the other side of the door, and Magnus’ voice sounded with worry weighing on it. “Alexander? Is everything okay in there? Should I be jealous?” He added as a joke.

Alec waited for Simon to nod before opening the door, revealing Magnus and Raphael, and their very concerned faces. “Simon, que passa?” Raphael all but pushed Alec out of the way and rushed to his boyfriend. 

There were some actors gathering around them, so before Simon could answer, Magnus clapped his hands and turned to the small crowed. “As cute as they are, this is not the time to stare, people. Run along now.” He turned to the couple in a swift motion. “You two, in my office now,” he commanded and grabbed Alec by his arm, guiding the way. 

Once the four of them were alone, Magnus poured a glass of some orange drink Alec didn’t recognize and gave it to Simon. “Here, for the nerves.” He poured one for Raphael as well. “You too. Stop fretting over him.”

Raphael just nodded and downed his drink in one big swallow, his eyes never leaving Simon’s face. Alec wondered for a second if he should say something, but decided against it. 

Once he was finally calmer, and his hands were considerably more stable, Simon smiled, because of course he would. “I’m ok now. Thank you for the drink, it’s really good.” He looked at his hands and smiled a little more when Raphael covered them with his. “Sebastian was giving me a hard time, because I got water on his sage. But, you know, I did ruin it, so...” He looked up at Magnus with big eyes full of fear. “Oh God, I’m so, so sorry, Magnus. I’ve damaged a prop. I’m so sorry. I promise to pay for a new one, like, today! In fact, I’ll do it right now!” 

Simon moved as if to reach for a wallet on his pants, but Raphael held his hands in place. “Amado, you have to tell us what’s up with Sebastian going after you for every little thing you do.” He sounded surprisingly rational, but the hint of worry was visible underneath his serenity, along with the undeniable affection. 

That was probably what broke through Simon’s resistance, and soon he began to retell what he just told Alec. His voice was shaky when he finished, and he’d gone into much heavier detail. More than once Magnus refilled his glass and Raphael stroked his back and squeezed his arm, never far from touching him in some fond way. 

“But you know,” Simon said with a shrug, “it couldn’t be worse. I’ve told Alec already, Sebastian has even stopped hitting me. I don’t think he has beat up anyone too badly after-…” He stopped abruptly, eyes doubling the size.

Raphael frowned. “After what?”

Simon shook his head, lips pressed hard against each other. Magnus offered him a refill, but he refused even that. The silence was deafening, until Simon grunted sharply and buried his face on his hands. “One of the kids… He didn’t make it after Sebastian got to him alone. It was in his senior year. The boy was tiny and… And so young. I think he was nine. He died on the way to the hospital, but nobody made anything of it because the kid was sickly already… It was just a matter of time, the teachers said afterwards. Besides, the family moved away to the suburbs. I guess Sebastian’s father took care of everything, like he always did.”

Alec saw red. 

He would’ve marched up to Sebastian right there and then, if both Magnus and Raphael hadn’t held him in place. He was able to fight them off, but Magnus beat him to the door and stood between Alec’s mailed fist and Sebastian’s face.

“Alexander,” Magnus said quietly, elaborating every syllable, “I know it’s hard, but I need you to calm down. You won’t accomplish anything by assaulting Sebastian.”

His fingers were itching with the need to break something and the cold rage was making him tremble. He could barely focus. “I’m not going to assault him, Magnus.” Alec was well aware of how guttural his voice was sounding. “I’m going to murder him.”

“That’s not good either, darling. Sit down, please. We’re going to figure out what to do together.” 

Alec shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. “But, Magnus, he has to pay! I’ve let him torture Simon for months… I-I can’t just… We can’t let him get away with this anymore. I’ve done nothing! Nothing!”

“We won’t let him get away with this,” Magnus promised, deadly serious. “However, we can’t have you getting yourself fired, or arrested. So how about we sit down and think?”

Pressing his lips together, Alec nodded shortly and went back to where he was standing. He couldn’t sit.

“You should tell Magnus about you too, Alec,” Simon said in a meek voice, cutting through his anger. “He should know everything.”

Magnus frowned and glanced at his boyfriend with a question on his face. “What is he talking about, darling?”

Alec frowned. Whatever Camille and Sebastian had ever done to him seemed to pale in comparison to what Simon had just told them and Alec gritted his teeth, too mad to care. “The reason Sebastian and Camille came after me is because I’ve been blackmailing them into quitting that stupid competition Camille set a few weeks ago. I found out Sebastian breached his work contract and Camille was covering for him, so I threatened to take the matter to the Union.”

Comprehension became concern on Magnus’ features, but soon he looked confused again. “But why would you make a target of yourself like this, Alexander? Of course they would retaliate.”

Realization hit him as Alec felt the weight of his next words on his tongue. When he first decided to take action against Camille, it was clear in his mind that Magnus would never learn of any of it. Back then, he couldn’t risk Magnus being angry, either for how reckless he was being, thinking he could go head to head with two of the most powerful names in the industry, or for assuming Magnus needed his help in any way. Alec had been terrified he would find out and that it would break whatever trust they had built between the two of them. 

But he promised to talk to Magnus, even if it only made Magnus angry with him. Alec stood by what he did and wouldn’t change a thing, because, in the end, it got Camille off of Magnus’ back, one way or another. “Because I was not going to let Camille use me to hurt you.” 

Magnus stopped and looked right at him. His eyes were just a little widened as his lips parted in shock. He was completely still, and so was time for all that Alec cared, because he couldn’t breathe while waiting for a reaction. Anything that would give him just a hint as to what Magnus was thinking.

And then he threw his arms around Alec, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said in a whisper, “I still don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“So, you’re not mad?” Alec hugged him back. 

He smiled when Magnus shook his head with a wild grin on his face. “How could I be mad at you for trying to protect me? You did it out of love, my sweet Alexander. Of course I wanted to be informed and have some kind of decision power, so I could protect you back, but I’m not holding that against you.” He giggled and shook his head. “You just keep surprising me everyday.”

The weight of the entire world left Alec’s shoulders and he leaned forward, depositing a kiss on Magnus’ hair. There were no words to express how relieved he felt, and he didn’t need any because Magnus was capable of understanding him with a simple glance. 

“That’s very touching, and disturbing,” Raphael said, bringing them out of their stupor. “But I’m not hearing ideas of how to figuratively break Sebastian’s teeth, so I might have to do it literally.”

“No need for such violence, my lovesick friend.” Magnus untangled himself from Alec’s grip and picked up his phone. “You children have been doing a great job so far, but it’s time to bring in the big guns. I might just have the perfect idea to put an end to Camille’s and Sebastian’s reign of terror, and the best part is, they are going to sink each other if everything works out.”

Alec exchanged an inquisitive look with Simon, but it was Raphael who asked, not sounding nearly as confident as Magnus looked. “What are you planning to do?”

Magnus just beamed at him and typed on his phone, letting it ring on speaker. He didn’t wait for the person he was calling to say anything once they picked up. “How is my favorite theater critic and Broadway specialist reporter doing on this lovely afternoon?”

“It’s pouring rain outside and the weather channel is bollocks.” Ragnor’s thick accent resonated from the phone. “Why are you calling, Magnus? It can’t be good, if you’re starting out a conversation so nicely.” 

“You know me too well,” Magnus purred. “I am, in fact, up to no good. Are you interested?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please nobody hate me. This still is a story about pretty musicals and Alec singing. I promise.
> 
> Well, kind of.
> 
> Next on: Ragnor is king + Camille puts on a show + Alec realizes something that escaped his mind
> 
> The [Beta](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//) is innocent. Don't yell at her.
> 
> Especial thanks for [Kazechama](http://kazechama.tumblr.com///). You're the best. Really, the very best.
> 
> You can yell at me on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/) too.


	13. Thirteenth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone <3
> 
> Only three more chapters to go. They grow up so fast.
> 
> Welcome to the "Magnus is the original mean girl + Ragnor for President" show.

For all that Alec enjoyed rehearsing, performing took things to a whole new level. With the opening night two days away, they hosted a preview for the specialized media and close family. It was a risky move from Camille’s part, but she had decided to post-pone previews for as long as possible. 

Considering Wicked was a wildly known show and her production’s prestige so far was hanging mostly on its three main stars’ names, it might have been a brilliant gamble. Aline and Helen were on point, exceeding in every way. Aline was as fierce as Helen was funny, and both girls abused their well-oiled chemistry to bring Elphaba and Glinda’s friendship to life.

Sebastian however stole the show at every apparition on stage. He had never been so charming, and he delivered his lines with a witty sense of humor as he sang and danced as if he truly was Fiyero. It was infuriating that someone so vile could be so talented.

Alec held his breath when the girls ended the last note. He could see Isabelle’s bright smile as she held hands with Clary, and Jace discreetly wiping away a tear. They were all that truly mattered to him, but that was the defining moment. If the critics liked it, the play would have good reviews on the morning after opening night and it would be well received no matter what. Everything had gone well, they had almost none set backs, no one forgot their lines, the songs were sung perfectly. 

And yet, the silence was deafening. Alec searched for Magnus in the theater wings and he looked as anxious as Alec felt. Magnus must have felt his eyes on him, because he turned around and their glances locked at the same time as that the first pair of hands started clapping.

Others followed and the shy cheering turned into heated applause. Alec snorted when he recognized Jace’s whistle and he waved at his siblings as he joined the supporting cast to thank the audience. He let Simon practically climb him in a teary hug, and he just smiled and laughed when Aline crushed herself against him and kissed him all over his face, making him half green in the process.

Magnus was the next one and Alec crossed the stage full of hysterical actors until he found him and smashed their mouths together. Magnus laughed and hugged him, wrapping himself around Alec and showering him with complements between fits of giggles. 

Isabelle was waiting for him at the foot of the stage when Alec went to find her. She was beaming as she all but screamed how proud she was of him and promptly began commenting on her favorite parts. Clary was doing the same to Simon not a few feet from them and Jace had a permanent smile on his face as he waited for his brother to have a second to hug him.

Alec tried to call for Aline, but when he found her in the middle of gleeful faces, his cousin was surrounded by reporters. None of them was as adamant as Ragnor though and he had done some kind of witchcraft, because his was the only questions she seemed able to hear and answer. Ragnor spent over ten minutes talking to her.

It was somehow entrancing to watch Ragnor work. He moved on to Helen and soon enough, she only had ears for this comments. Ragnor clearly had studied both actresses’ careers and the history of the show, so his questions were poignant and interesting to answer. He set himself apart from all the others journalists tremendously and they all stopped to hear him as well. 

Magnus stopped at Alec’s side and laid a hand on his arm discreetly. “Ragnor is working his magic,” he commented with a smirk.

Alec nodded and pushed his lips together, frowning. “I still don’t think this is going to work.”

“What is?” Isabelle blinked, looking between them with a puzzled expression. “What are you two up to?”

Magnus just winked at her. “I hope you still have popcorn left, because the third act just started.”

Ragnor thanked Helen vigorously for her time and congratulated her once again on her brilliant performance before turning around, looking for his next victim. Camille was smiling predatory at him, smoothing her skin-tight pencil skirt as if presenting herself ready for the interview. 

“Oh, Camille, great work,” Ragnor greeted her amiably and immediately started looking around. “Where can I find Sebastian Morgenstern? I’d like to speak with the leader of this production.”

The disconcerted frown on Camille’s face lasted for the split of a second, but soon she replaced it with a light chuckle. “You’re talking to the leader of the production right now, my dear Ragnor.”

Ragnor hummed a weak agreement and scanned over his notes, never looking up as he did it. “Of course you’re the head. But Sebastian is the heart, the shining star. I need a word with him to complete the interviews for the night, so, if you please, could you find him for me? Thank you, my dear.”

Camille didn’t have the presence of mind to hide her gritting teeth. “Why should I know where he is? I’m the director, not his babysitter.”

“Not that you don’t like to take me to bed.” Sebastian, much like a demon, always showed up when his name was spoken too many times. He threw Ragnor a poignant look and laid a hand on the small of Camille’s back. “I’m just kidding, of course.” 

“Anything else would be just scandalous,” Ragnor said shortly and looked straight at him, as Camille turned around to focus on other journalists. Her eyes never left the two men for long, though, and she was clearly listening in. “Ragnor Fell from the New York Times. Would you care to comment on your performance? Marvelously done. Was it all your genius or were you given strong directions as well?”

Sebastian smiled brightly and shrugged, the imagine of humility. “I would be lying if I said it was all me. Director Camille Belcourt is very competent. Of course, anyone is when working with naturally talented actors. Or so I’ve heard.”

Ragnor nodded, taking notes. “As have us all. Wicked is mostly known by its leading ladies. You also have a female director. How is dealing with so many women everyday?”

“The word hectic comes to mind,” Sebastian said playfully, and added a small chuckle to lighten the mood. By the look Camille shot at the back of his head, she was not amused. “My co-workers are incredibly gifted and very professional. But you know how it is, things can get a little… Over the top, from time to time. All in good fun, though.”

“Naturally,” Ragnor agreed absently, still very focused on what appeared to be a list of questions. From where Alec was standing, he could see the empty pages and small drawing of dicks Ragnor was doodling whenever Sebastian opened his mouth. It was astonishing that Sebastian hadn’t notice it himself, but then again, he hadn’t graced Ragnor with a second glance after their introduction. “Is this your first time working with a female director? I confess I haven’t looked for this detail while studying your impressive career.”

Sebastian cocked his head to the side just slightly, his green eyes flashing something close to annoyance, but he kept his pleasant exterior shining. “It’s the first time I’ve worked under such a gorgeous woman. It makes being yelled at easier somehow.”

To his credit, Ragnor kept the twitching of his eyebrows to a minimum. “I can imagine. The work you've done is truly admirable. It draws the eye to your performance, even if Fiyero is not supposed to be quite as central as the two main characters. But that is to be expected, coming from such a renowned actor such as yourself. Do you think, and don't be modest with me, that it is your name that draws people into the theater?"

"I would say some people. I do have loyal fans and I'm so grateful for them," Sebastian recited the words with just a hint of boredom. "Aline and Helen are very celebrated too, though," he added in the same tone.

Ragnor arched his eyebrows at him. "And so is Camille.” At that, the director dropped her act and shooed the other reporter with a hasty movement of her hand, paying close attention to the conversation. Ragnor pretended he didn’t notice. “She was as big of a star as, and maybe even bigger than you are right now."

Sebastian just shrugged, not even bothering to hide his disinterest, completely unaware he was being watched. "I guess she was great in her time. Camille is an example to me, really. She rose to the very top like a shooting star and handled her decline gracefully, taking on the director role. Broadway fans are quite loyal, no matter how old they get. It's endearing, but I think the new generation came to top the old one."

Alec’s jaw dropped at the same time that a murderous glint lit in Camille’s eyes. Magnus just giggled at his side, a self-satisfied smile on his lips.

“So,” Ragnor continued as if he wasn’t standing dangerously close to a possible crime scene, “is this a ‘student surpassing the master’ kind of situation? This production was green-lighted mostly because of her name, from what I’ve come to learn. This idea of allowing amateurs on stage is quite… Daring for a Broadway show. But now, it’s became clear that is you who is carrying the weight.” Ragnor looked at him again, his face utterly seriously. 

By the grin on his face, Sebastian liked that question much better. “Your words, not mine. We have some unpolished talent, sure, but there’s nothing like well-established actors. Camille knows this and she trusts me to carry out her vision undirected, even if it is, like you said, a little too daring.”

Ragnor nodded again and closed his booklet with a loud clack. “Thank you so much for your time, Mister Morgenstern. This was truly revealing.”

“It sure was,” Camille said with venom on her voice, standing between Ragnor and Sebastian the second the reporter closed his mouth. She laid a hand on Sebastian’s shoulders, rendering her knuckles white from the strength she applied on her grip. “Ragnor, my dear, I am more than ready for my interview, if you are.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Ragnor shook his head and stacked his notebook, pen, and voice recorder methodically inside his sage. “I’ve got everything I need. Expect my review on Saturday morning to be as bright as this exquisite performance was.”

Camille’s smile was toothy and menacing. “Are you sure? I have a lot to say.”

Ragnor paused to consider for a second. “How about an exclusive after the great opening night?”

“Come here tomorrow, for our last rehearsal,” she said in a high-pitched tone, her eyes shining with a promise. “If you’re interested in getting the scoop of the week.” 

Ragnor nodded and thanked Sebastian again with a handshake before turning on his heels and marching outside, looking very much like a man on a mission. Camille shot a last look at Sebastian and turned around, dismissing the rest of the journalists and declaring the end of the night.

Alec was at a loss of words. He wasn’t entirely sure of what had just transpired there, but whatever it was, the implications were beyond his wildest dreams.

“Alexander, love,” Magnus said kindly as he squeezed his boyfriend’s arm, a laugh playing in his lips. “Shall we get our stuff? We did promise dinner with your siblings after tonight.”

“Sure,” Alec said quietly, still too shocked to make sense of the words. He looked over his shoulder and found Simon still staring at where Camille and Sebastian had been standing, looking as much in shock as Alec was. 

Jace rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother by the shoulder, dragging him back on the stage. “Come on, man, I’m starving.”

The entire way back to Magnus’ apartment was filled with Clary and Isabelle’s discussion on whether Elphaba and Glinda should just elope and leave Oz behind, but Alec hardly heard them. His eyes kept landing on Simon, who walked hand in hand with Raphael in utterly silence. Magnus had joined the girls in their debate, but Jace bumped his shoulder against his brother, as if to show him he was there if Alec wanted to talk.

Alec would, but he decided to wait until they got to the loft, where they would have more privacy. It wasn’t the right call, however. Magnus didn’t even unlock the door when they arrived and the group was surprise to see Ragnor typing furiously on his laptop with Chairman Meow lying peacefully on his lap.

Magnus, who was the only one not surprised at all by the presence on his living room, just smiled and herd the group in. “You were fast.”

“I took a cab,” Ragnor said absently and waved away any further comment. “Now, I’ve done my part in this ridiculous shenanigan. I expect payment in spicy chilly beans and I expect it now.”

“You’re not quite done yet, my friend.” Magnus walked up to him, looking at the screen over his shoulder with a mischievous smile. “Somebody is inspired tonight.”

Ragnor just shrugged nonchalantly and looked at Alec. “I hear you have some interesting insight on the nature of Camille and Sebastian’s relationship. “Care to share?”

Alec looked from Magnus to Simon, and his pale face was all the incentive he needed. “Not in the slightest.”

\---

On the next morning, Alec was relieved to see Simon looking much more carefree than he was at Magnus’. Both Raphael and Ragnor spent the night reassuring him that the “Operation Witch Hunt” - because Magnus refused to call it a “plan”; he said there was no glamour to the word - was going to work, and when they shared it with Clary, she too was quick to agree. She didn’t leave her best friend’s side for as long as dinner lasted, though.

Alec couldn’t blame her. Simon had put all of him in his performance on the preview, so he had no more power of will to hide his fear. If Raphael hadn’t been there when Magnus laid out his idea, Simon wouldn’t have agreed to it. He was still too terrified to cross Sebastian.

Or, at least, that was what Alec kept reminding himself as Simon insisted about going to him with the most bizarre questions. Curse the day he ever offered to help him figuring out this stuff.

“And then last night he did it again! I mean, what am I even supposed to answer when he asks me if I want to have sex?” Simon sighed heavily, throwing both hands in the air. “I know he doesn’t particularly like it, so I can’t just say yes, can I? I don’t want to make Raphael do anything he’s not comfortable with doing. I don’t even know what I’m comfortable with doing. What do I do?”

“Stop telling me this,” Alec said and he wasn’t proud of the pained tone of his voice, but it was necessary. There were images he could not erase from his brain and he had no intention of encouraging them to take form. “Just stop. Please. We’re not that close.”

Simon shook his head. "I'm ok with hearing about your sex life. Come on, tell me something. Anything. I don’t care."

“No.”

"Come on! I really need to talk about it," Simon pleaded with his best impression of puppy eyes.

Too bad for him that Alec had no heart. "Then talk, but to Raphael."

“This isn’t helping. You are no help,” Simon accused. “I tried asking Clary, but she didn’t know what to do either and just told be to be sincere with him. The problem is, I already am! Wait, I know! I’m going to ask Magnus, he’ll know what to do. But what if he tells Raphael? And what if Raphael is upset that I told Magnus? That was a terrible idea, Alec. You’re truly unhelpful.”

Before Alec could shove Simon away like he wanted to, Lily found them. “Boys, director Camille wants everyone on the stage right now. Everyone.”

Simon frowned. “I thought we still had an hour before the last run.”

Lily just shrugged. “Maybe she wants to give everyone a nice and inspiring pep talk. Maybe she wants to make everyone cry once more. Just get your asses on stage.” She smiled at Alec and turned to him, completely ignoring Simon’s pouting. “You were great yesterday. I didn’t have a chance to say it. Maia and I are going out tonight, do you want to come?”

“Sounds fun,” Alec agreed with a nod. Lily smiled again and disappeared between the corridors backstage.

“I don’t think she likes me very much,” Simon complained as he took off his jacket.

Alec was sure of it, but he decided to go through a more diplomatic route. “She’s got her own thing going. Come on, I don’t want to be the last one on stage.”

Thankfully, they weren’t. Aline and Helen were already there, but Alec was surprised to see that the supporting crew were crowding the stage along with the actors. Camille really did mean everyone. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” Alec whispered to his cousin once he reached her. He couldn’t find Magnus anywhere.

Aline shook her head. “No idea. Usually the pep talk is given after the final rehearsal, not before.”

They didn’t have time ponder further. Camille walked in with Magnus following her with an unreadable expression. Raphael closed the trio, and he just looked annoyed, but that was nothing new.

“Alright, my dearies,” Camille purred and shot an amused look at Magnus before looking at her cast and crew. “I just go word back from the critics and it seems like the play was well-received. There are, of course, a few minor corrections to do, but that’s why we’re here today. First order of business: Helen, don’t be afraid of going big. Second: I want the monkeys more menacing in the reveal scene. Work it out. Third, but no less important: Sebastian, you are fired.”

The thing about hearing exactly what you expected is sometimes it comes as such a surprise, it seems unreal. Alec blinked once and that was the entirety of his reaction. Around him, his friends and colleges erupted in rushed whispers, all pair of eyes focusing on Sebastian’s pale face, but Alec couldn’t move his gaze from Camille’s predatory smile.

“That’s funny,” Sebastian said with amusement. “A joke to kick start the final rehearsal.”

“The only joke here is you thinking I’m not serious.” Camille arched her eyebrows at him, adding just a hint of curiosity on her otherwise bored expression. “Gather your things and exit this theater immediately.”

Anger took form in Sebastian’s whole body. His undisciplined shoulders tensed and his hands closed into fists. Sebastian gritted his teeth, redness spreading on his forehead and ears. There was nothing silky in his tone when he spoke up. “You can’t fire me. I’m your best actor.”

“I can and I did. Now go before you make this even more embarrassing for yourself than it already is.” Camille turned to the rest of the actors and clapped her hands. “Everyone, to your positions. We have a lot to do today.”

Sebastian stepped forward when nobody moved. “Firing me will be the mistake of your life. This play is your last chance to still be relevant and without me, it’s going to be an utter failure. Half of the people who bought tickets are coming for me. Prepare to be sued.” 

“About that,” Camille sang as she twirled and pointed at Alec, “our resident lawyer can come in handy. Tell us, dear, what are the odds anyone could build a case against me?”

Huge. Once the tickets were sold, they had settle implied-in-fact contracts and the relentless promotion of Sebastian as Fiyero all over the city was more than enough to substantiate an undeniable offer. Anyone could claim financial damage, on the grounds of breach of contract if the acclaimed Sebastian Morgenstern wasn’t the one performing as promised.

Not to mention the scandal. As the director, Camille was the first in line on the hook. Especially since she had to publicly fired him a mere day before opening night.

Alec looked straight at Camille and shrugged nonchalantly.

“There you go,” she said, cocking her head to Sebastian and waving, “bye-bye.”

Sebastian didn’t move, but for narrowing his eyes. “You will regret this.”

“Only, I won’t.” Camille looked at him without a trace of pity. “It has come to my attention that you don’t show this production the right amount of respect it deserves. Unjustified absences. Unprofessional behavior toward your colleagues. All in all, not a pleasant presence. Leave or I’ll call security. Although I can think of someone tall, dark and handsome that would be more than happy to throw you out himself. I’m sure he has some friends who wouldn’t mind helping. I know I wouldn’t.”

Sebastian shot a vicious glare on his colleagues, stopping on Alec for a second too long. Nobody moved to defend him, so he turned to Camille and his eyes shone with promise. “I’ll have fun watching this travesty of a production sink in its first weekend. This moment is the very end of all of yours careers. By having your names linked to this train wreck, you all just signed an early retirement.” He looked straight at Camille one last time and took off with as much dignity as he could muster, his steps resonating on the wooden stage.

Watching him go produced a funny feeling on Alec’s stomach. 

Part one of Operation Witch Hunt was a success, as improbable as it seemed when Magnus and Ragnor laid out the details on the phone. Alec should have trusted them, especially since Raphael just nodded along and added just the minimal amount of comments to their planning, but it wasn’t as if every variation was sure to take place. 

By the look of things, though, part two was already in motion. That would be a little trickier, but if Ragnor could pull a fission between Camille and Sebastian with just a few questions, than he would have no problem in-…

“So,” the director continued, dragging Alec out of his thoughts. “Magnus, dearest, could you be a doll and get your boy-toy ready? I want to go through the entire play twice, to make sure he knows what to do.”

Nodding, Magnus climbed up the stage, still looking very much impassible as he approached Alec for some reason. He smiled at him, touching his arm gently. “Come on, darling. Your costumes are in my office.”

Alec blinked, not quite understanding. “What costumes?” His Emerald city citizen outfit was in the dressing room, just like his school uniform and all the rest of his stuff. 

Magnus’ mouth parted just slightly as he frowned. “Your Fiyero’s costumes, dear,” he said, not unkindly, though with some concern.

It was time for Alec to frown. That made no sense, there were no Fiyero costumes for him. He was just the understudy, so there was no need for designed clothes just for him. If he had to go on stage as Fiyero, he would just wear Sebastian’s… But Sebastian was no longer on the play.

If Sebastian was no longer on the play, then… Then…

Alec’s eyes shut open. “I’m playing Fiyero,” he whispered and grabbed Magnus by the shoulder. “Magnus, I’m playing Fiyero. As in, I’m performing on a Broadway show as one of the main characters.”

Magnus looked at him with worry on his amber eyes. “Yes… Yes, you are,” he said tentatively. “Come with me, darling.” Magnus took his hand gently and guided him to the office’s corridor. Alec just let himself be led, his mind going completely numb.

For some reason, he had not thought about what Sebastian leaving the play meant. Sure, he had agreed to the Operation when Magnus asked for his opinion, but his boyfriend’s persistence in getting his approval before Ragnor even re-scheduled his interviews had seemed like over-zeal on Magnus’ part. There was the real possibility that the plan could backfire and send Camille into a revenging spree over them.

Alec hadn’t thought much of it, his attention all focused on the anxiety written on Simon’s face. He wanted Sebastian gone, for Simon and for himself, but the actual consequences of that never crossed Alec’s mind. Why? How come he simply forgot to think a step ahead?

He stopped, almost making Magnus trip over his feet in the process. “I… I can’t… I can’t breathe,” Alec muttered, fingers fidgeting over the collar of his shirt to loosen its grip. 

Magnus took both of his hands and held them together. “Alexander, I want you to look at me. Look at my eyes.” He waited until Alec’s gaze was completely locked in his. “If you do not want to do this, you don’t have to. I don’t care if you’re being paid to perform. I don’t care about the money loss. You do not have to go through with this if you don’t want to.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t think this through.” Alec swallowed hard, concentrating on the gold and green. “I forgot. I didn’t even think what would happen if… What is happening now. Magnus, I… What if I… I-I just…”

“I mean it,” Magnus said firmly, cutting Alec’s stuttering words. “You don’t have to do this. I think you can, and I think you’d do a marvelous job. But it doesn’t matter what I think. It only matters what you want.”

Alec nodded, feeling his mouth going dry. “I want… I want to call Izzy. And Jace. I need to talk to them.”

“Okay.” Magnus nodded and pushed him to his office once again. He closed the door behind them and gestured to his land phone. “You can call them both at once with it.” He pressed a few commands and dialed the numbers as Alec dictated them to him. 

Isabelle was the first to answer. “Hey, big bro. What’s up?” Just her cheerful tone alone was enough to sooth the ache in Alec’s chest, but he couldn’t find his voice to speak.

“Hey, Alec,” Jace’s voice came from afar, “I’m in the middle of an investigation here.”

“Jace!” Isabelle sounded harsh. “You call Clary right now. I can’t believe you forgot-…”

“Sebastian was fired,” Alec interrupted before his siblings could start fighting. “That means I’m playing Fiyero tomorrow,” he continued when he heard the cheering.

“Well, duh,” Jace said in between a celebratory laugh.

“No, Jace.” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “I’m playing Fiyero tomorrow,” he repeated, elaborating every word, “in front of the entire city. Plus tourists.”

That put an end to the cheering from both lines. Isabelle was probably biting her lower lip, her perfectly done eyebrows curved down in apprehension as she understood his fears even better than he did. Whatever Jace was doing, he stopped, judging by the silence coming from the end of his line.

“Alec,” Isabelle said, her tone neutral and somber, “you got this. Not because you are our big brother and there’s nothing in the world that you can’t do, but because you’re ready. You know the script by heart. You can sing every note in your sleep. You’ve practiced this over and over again. You’ve watched that bastard playing Fiyero for three months now and I’m sure you’ve analyzed every single gesture he’s ever come up with. You got this.”

“Besides,” Jace added, cutting through Alec’s rising protest, “you really are our big brother and there’s nothing you can’t do. That’s a big deal, because there’s literally nothing I can’t do and the same goes for Izzy. And the only reason we’re this amazing is because we have you to look up to.”

Alec inhaled deeply. He could picture Isabelle’s fierce expression and her dark eyes shinning with confidence. He could see Jace nodding, his arms crossed against his chest and a proud smile on his lips. 

He could imagine Max and what he would have to say.

“You guys realize I’ll be advocating ignoring education in order to basically party hard, don’t you?” Alec sounded way harsher that he intended to, but that was really bothering him. He rolled his eyes at Magnus when he sneered. He had almost forgotten his boyfriend was there with him.

Isabelle’s chuckle softened his deep scowl. “Jace’s been out of school for years and I intend to get my diploma as soon as possible, thank you very much. We’re not that easily influenced.”

“I don’t mean you.” Alec huffed in exasperation. “People bring kids to these things. There’s going to be little boys and little girls thinking that’s cool. It’s not. I don’t like Fiyero.” Magnus’ breathless giggles made Alec smile a bit, even if he could hear his siblings rolling their eyes at him. 

“You don’t like fun, Alec,” Jace said matter-of-factly. “Partying hard is a perfectly appropriate reason to skip a school day or two.”

“Jace is partially right,” Isabelle pondered in a clinical voice. “It is a reasonable excuse. But Alec likes Magnus, and he’s the embodiment of fun.”

“Which brings up the question; how do they make it work?” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not the one who stood up my boyfriend on our one-month anniversary dinner.”

Jace’s offended gasp was more than audible. “Come on! What side are you on?! It was an honest mistake! I got the wrong date!” 

Alec shook his head in disbelief. “Thanks, guys. I really appreciate the talk.”

“Always here, big bro,” Isabelle said sweetly. “The wicked witch is gone, or whatever.”

“Looking forward to watching you dance,” Jace teased. “I really have to go. We’re closing in on a suspect.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Alec bit his lower lip, wishing he could be there with Jace. Fighting criminals seemed easy next to what he was facing at the moment.

Jace scoffed. “That doesn’t leave much left,” he said and hang up.

“Rock their world.” Isabelle’s voice carried an encouraging wink with it and Alec chuckled softly.

When he looked up at Magnus, something in his face made the art director sigh in relief. He cupped Alec’s face in his hands and kissed him with a sounding smack, making him chuckle breathlessly. “Nice talk?”

Alec nodded and looked up to where Magnus had piled up Fiyero’s costumes. There were only two sets; his red shirt and brown pants and the guard uniform. Over them, there was the infamous sage and a pair of boots. He hooked his fingers into Magnus’ pants. “They were very helpful.”

“That’s good,” Magnus said quietly. “It’s beautiful to watch you talk to your siblings. I can’t get enough of it.”

Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’. “You couldn’t even hear them.”

“I could see you, darling.” Magnus smile spread to his eyes. “How their voices change the smallest things on you, from the tension on your shoulders to the curve of your eyebrows. It’s entrancing to watch. You have the power to build each other up with just a few words. The unwavering support that comes not from duty to one’s family, but from the purest form of love. It’s rare and precious.”

“If you say so.” Alec closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. 

Whatever it was, it fired up something inside of him. Isabelle’s and Jace’s voices added up to Magnus’ words. If all of them believed in him, how could he not? They were the people he cared about the most in the world and whose opinion’s he truly cherished. 

He had grown so much. Looking back at the awkward, closed off man he was, Alec barely recognized himself. He had a successful career in front of him, but he took no joy out of it. He had proud, stoick parents with whom he could barely speak freely. He was contented with the couple of friends he had worked hard to make. He did not have Magnus, not even the slightest chance of ever getting to know him. 

Alec didn’t want to go back to that.

And then he realized something. “I’m not afraid.”

Magnus looked at him with an inquisitive look that lasted for less than a second before it was replaced by an earnest grin. “No, you’re not.”

Alec smiled. “I want to do this, I want to perform. And I don’t care if I fail, or if I make a fool of myself while doing it.”

Magnus nodded and stepped back, grabbing the first set of costumes. “Well, then, take your clothes off, love. We don’t have much time and I have some fitting to do in the speed of light. But then again, I’m quite sure you wouldn’t oppose to have my magical hands working all over you.”

“Definitely not.” Alec smirked and started to unbutton his shirt. “Do me.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said with chuckled, “I just might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little Lightwood siblings pep talk was not originally planned. They just found their way there and there was nothing I could do to stop it.
> 
> How awesome is Ragnor? Magnus has the coolest friends.
> 
> Next on: Part II of Operation Witch Hunt + Queen Catarina + The Opening Night
> 
> Beta-ed by [Liightbanes](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//). 
> 
> Once again, a shout out to the lovely [Kazechama](http://kazechama.tumblr.com///). You keep me sane, girl.
> 
> As for me, I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/) as well. Feedback is love. And so are kudos, comments and tweets.
> 
> Keeping a straight face while shamelessly advertising the [Malec meets on Twitter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7346914//) fic. I've mastered that. Check it out if you like thirsty Magnus and technology inept Alec trending #MalecFlirting on Twitter.
> 
> Ketz


	14. Fourteenth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> Welcome to Operation Witch Hunt: Part II.
> 
> Also known as The Final Step for Ragnor's Presidential Campaign.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So I didn’t get any sleep tonight,” Alec said, rolling his eyes as he pressed the phone into his ear with his shoulder. “It’s not because I’m nervous. I’m fine. I don’t like sleeping, anyway.”

Isabelle’s snort was very telling. “If we’d let you, you would have slept eighteen hours straight when we were kids. Jace and I once poured freezing water on you, and you just rolled over on your side, and kept sleeping.”

“Clearly I have a plentiful amount of sleep in stock, then.” Alec scratched Chairman Meow behind the ears, and the cat happily purred in his lap. Magnus had received a phone call early in the morning, and had to leave the two of them alone in his loft. “How do you even know that I didn’t get enough…? Magnus, that traitor.”

Giggling, Isabelle didn’t even attempt to deny it. “You don’t go to bed alone anymore, big bro. He called the second he left the apartment. Magnus was worried about you, and so am I.”

Alec shook his head. He was usually ecstatic that his boyfriend and his sister were such good friends, but he really hated how they ganged up on him sometimes. “I’m fine. You two fretting over me is making me agitated, though. If I forget my lines tonight, it’s on the both of you.”

Chairman Meow shot him an incriminating look, so Alec instantly felt bad. “Ok, it won’t be your fault. Just, please, stop.”

“But you won’t even tell me how rehearsal went yesterday! I’m dying from anticipation here, big bro.”

“Serves you right for gossiping with Magnus behind my back.”

“Whatever.” Isabelle sighed, and her tone became sober out of the blue. “I’m hearing all kinds of rumors, Alec. I’ve been looking into the biggest Broadway blogs, and Sebastian’s name is everywhere. A lot of people are threating to sue, some already are.”

Alec swallowed hard. Knowing that something could happen was entirely different from watching it unfold. He wished Magnus was there. “Has Ragnor published anything?”

“Not yet. Let me refresh the page. One sec.”

Isabelle’s shriek came at the same time as Alec’s phone buzzed against his ear, and he grimaced. Magnus texted him to let him know that he would take longer than expected, but his sister was yelling his name so he didn’t have the time to answer. “What, Izzy?”

“Ragnor just published something. You have to read it, Alec, you have to. It’s… God, it’s devastating.”

That explained Magnus’ lateness. “Send me the link, please.”

She did, and Alec hung up so he could read in peace. The theater section of The New York Times’ website was crowed with articles about Sebastian’s scandalous departure from the play, but Ragnor’s headline attracted the eye instantly.

_All Is Fair in Love and War; Until Someone Gets Kicked Out of the Play_

Alec frowned, but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips. He was a little apprehensive of clicking on the link, since half of the article was made up of his own words, but there was no going back even if he wanted to, and he didn’t.

Ragnor’s words carried an especial kind of venom as he weaved a paragraph discussing the public dismissal with excruciating detail that made it feel like he himself had been in the room to witness it. He focused greatly on what he called a ‘dramatic end to this century’s most promising partnership.’

Although, it was the second paragraph that made Alec hold his breath. 

_Solid sources, however, would point out that the foundation of this so-called partnership consisted in something much deeper than professionalism and mutual appreciation for artistic talent. Camille Belcourt and Sebastian Morgenstern shared more than a few nights working alone, and not in the innocent sense. One could say, with a fair degree of certainty, yesterday’s events were more of a breakup than a professional dispute._

Ragnor proceeded to lay out a set of elaborate pictures taken of secret encounters in Camille’s office, which led to her adamantly ignoring Sebastian’s absences and, as Ragnor put it, ‘difficult relationships with colleagues.’ He briefly mentioned a made up competition between actors that could have sparkled the affair and, altogether, painted both Camille and Sebastian as arrogant lovers who mocked the good name of Broadway and its upstanding tradition by putting themselves before the play.

_Which is, no doubt, the greatest loss of all. This reporter had the privilege of attending the production’s preview and can attest without reservations that leading ladies Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn are delightful to watch. Their impeccable work should not be penalized on the behalf of the unprofessionalism of a collective few. After all, this is a story about how the good can be found in the heart of the evil, and there is certainly good to be found in this production._

_In fact, Wicked is full of talented, serious people who have given their all to put together a show worthy of the stage it will be performed on tonight. Magnus Bane, Art Director, and a huge name in the industry, has gone above and beyond, investing time and effort, not only by repeatedly taking over the director role when Miss Belcourt could not be bothered to show up, but also by applying his famously ingenious mind into creating a line of original costumes for the play (which can be found in the link below, along with many more marvelous creations)._

_All in all, sincere sentiments go out to the people who are now caught in the crossfire, after months of hard work and sacrifice. However, I still have faith in this tight community, and its ability to separate the guilty from the innocent. If anything, I believe tonight’s opening night shall prove, once and for all, that no one will mourn the wicked when they are gone._

“Oh, shit,” Alec cursed under his breath. His mind was going a thousand miles per hour, but not nearly as fast as the number of comments on the article was rising. The number one rule of reading internet news articles was to never read the comments, but curiosity got the best of him, and Alec clicked on the _expand_ bottom. 

He did not regret it. The first and most liked comment was from Sebastian himself; he confirmed the affair by blaming it on Camille’s manipulation. Judging by the answers he got, very few people believed he was victimized. 

Alec glanced at the ancient clock that covered the wall. It wasn’t even 10 in the morning yet, and hell had broken lose. He wanted to call Magnus, but it would probably be for nothing. All he could do was wait. He would be doing a lot of waiting, until it was time to go to the theater, and prepare for opening night.

Standing up, Alec put the Chairman down, and went for a run. If he just sat there and waited his heart would have exploded. 

\---

Less than an hour later, Alec’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He had just fed the Chairman and was lazily going through TV channels, wondering what to eat. Still no sign of Magnus yet. “Hello?” Alec answered, putting the phone on speaker.

“Have you seen it?” Aline’s voice was two octaves higher than usual.

Alec frowned. “See what?”

“The Union issued an official statement about the play,” Aline spoke really fast, words crumbling together. “Ragnor Fell republished it on his personal blog. Check it out, and call me. I’m on my way to Helen’s.”

“What does it s-…?” Alec tried, but Aline had already hung up, so he huffed in annoyance. Couldn’t she just tell him?

Picking up his notebook, Alec refreshed the _Bane Designs_ page once more, and smiled at the rising number of visitors before searching for Ragnor’s blog. It wasn’t hard to find, and the statement was the first thing that appeared on the screen. It was a short block of text, vehemently repudiating Camille’s and Sebastian’s actions and officially firing the director from the position. They urged for a banishment of their names from the Broadway stages.

Alec was about to take a screenshot to send it to Isabelle when his eyes caught the next two lines. 

_We are proud to announce Magnus Bane as the new director of this year’s production of Wicked. We put our absolute trust in his capable hands, as well as the design of the new costumes that will be worn tonight by the talented cast._

Ragnor added a small comment to the statement, congratulating the Union with the choice of the new director and urging the fans not to miss the opening night. People were already leaving comments and opinions, but those Alec ignored. He got his phone and texted Magnus congratulating him. He could’ve called, but his boyfriend was most likely fighting against the clock to get all those new costumes done on time.

If Alec had the first clue about sewing, he’d volunteer to help. Judging by the multiple holes in his sweaters, though, his greatest contribution would be to stay out of the way. 

Chairman Meow leaped up into his lap, and purred against Alec as he petted him. “I miss him too, but don’t worry. You’ll be staying with your Aunt Catarina until she leaves for the play.” 

If cats could unimpressively raise their eyebrows, the Chairman would have been doing just that. Alec still wasn’t sure how such a tiny ball of fur could contain so much sass. It was definitely Magnus’ fault; he was not a good influence. How would he raise their ch-…?

Alec shook his head sharply, deciding to practice his songs one more time and maybe go for another run. Maybe even shove his face into the freezer. Anything to get the inappropriate thoughts out of his head.

When Catarina ringed the doorbell, a couple of hours later, Alec was ready to leave. It was absurdly uncomfortable to welcome her into Magnus’ home, but Alec tried to act as casually as he could when he opened the door and stepped back to give her room to enter.

Catarina walked in a way that made it look like she owned the place. Her movements were full of grace and she stood straight, commanding and serene all at the same time. Out of all of Magnus’ friends, she intimidated Alec the most.

“C-can I…” He cleared his throat. “Can I get you anything? Water, or a cup of coffee?”

Catarina looked at him and her sharp features were impossible to read. She had one of those faces that betrayed nothing and her lips were relaxed, not in a smile or a frown. Her eyes, however, were kind and warm, which calmed his racing heart. “Tea, please.”

Alec nodded and turned on his heels, but he did not run towards the kitchen. He most certainly did not. And he only tripped when he was no longer in Catarina’s line of vision. 

She joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later, carrying the Chairman comfortably in her arms. Alec picked up his favorites mugs as the water was almost hot enough to serve. 

“So,” Alec tried again, more grounded now that he could focus his attention on something else. “Magnus is the new director.”

“And you’re the new main actor,” Catarina said without missing a beat. “You both deserve to be congratulated.”

Alec swallowed hard. “Magnus does. I didn’t do anything.”

Catarina smiled enigmatically at that. “That’s not what I’ve heard.”

“Hm.” Alec focused on turning the stove off as the teapot began to whistle. “This whole thing was Magnus’ and Ragnor’s idea.” He didn’t want the apprehension he felt show in his voice, but Alec supposed Catarina, being a doctor, was used to listening to more than people’s words.

She accepted her cup of tea gracefully and blew on the steam before taking a sip. Alec mimicked her quietly, expecting her to berate him for doubting her friends or for letting things go this far. He should have brought the breach of contracts to the Union as soon as he found out about it, or informed them on what he found out about the affair. He should never have let Magnus get involved. Or Ragnor. 

He should have protected Simon.

“I’ve known those two for over fifteen years,” Catarina finally said, bringing him back from his dark thoughts. “As much as Ragnor tries to deny it, he can be as reckless as Magnus if there’s no one anchoring them to reality. Raphael told me you were that anchor.”

Alec blinked, surprised. “I… I just told them about the possibility of people winning a lawsuit and the whole thing about Camille and Sebastian sleeping together.”

Catarina smiled again in her collected way. Alec wondered how someone could make him feel so nervous and so calm all at the same time. “You fought back. I’m ashamed to admit this, but both Ragnor and I had given up hope on Magnus ever being able to stand up against Camille. I think you’ve done much more than you realize. I think you’ve unlocked something in him. And I thank you for that.”

Alec stared at his cup, spinning it in his hands. “He’s not the only one who’s been unlocked.”

“Magnus does have that effect on people,” Catarina agreed with a nod. “I’d better get going. You have a play to get ready for.”

Alec nodded and stood up, gathering their mugs and depositing them into the sink. He had put together all of the Chairman’s stuff, and Catarina giggled quietly when he gave her the sparkly bag that had everything. 

“Hm, I’m sure Magnus would thank you for taking care of him,” Alec said as he picked up the cat to pet him one last time. The Chairman looked at him with a confused expression and snuggled against his chest, getting comfortable.

Catarina just shrugged. “You two will have much to celebrate tonight. Tell Magnus I’ll bring him back tomorrow afternoon.”

“I will.” Alec motioned to hand her the cat, but Chairman Meow hissed and buried his claws in Alec’s shirt. “Ouch! Chairman! Why did you do that?” The cat purred happily, but Alec used that moment of distraction to pull him away and give him to Catarina.

The doctor chuckled lightly and petted him. “Break a leg, Alec.”

“Thank you,” he said, opening the door for her. Catarina left quickly, taking with her the bag he had prepared, but all Alec saw was the betrayed look on the Chairman’s face.

Alec shot him a reprehensive glare in return and he only felt mildly guilty about it once the door closed behind Catarina’s back.

\---

When Alec arrived at the theater, two hours before the curtains were to be opened, he found himself walking into Hell itself. If Hell was made of colorful fabric.

Magnus had the entire crew sitting on the stage, working on sewing, gluing, and crafting his ideas into reality. He was still wearing the sweater he had stolen from Alec that morning, but he made the worn-out piece look deliberately vintage by pairing it up with skin-tight dark jeans and a pair of spiked boots. Underneath the heavy makeup, he looked tired.

“Hey,” Alec greeted him quietly, laying a hand on Magnus’ small back to draw his attention. “What can I do to help? Did you stop to eat?”

Magnus smiled at him, but then frowned, as if it was the first time he stopped to think about food. “I forgot,” he admitted with a guilty smile. 

No surprise there. When Magnus was hooked on his creations, even sex wouldn’t dissuade him. Alec nodded dutifully. “Tuna sandwiched coming right up.” He looked at the rest of the crew. “Anyone hungry?”

“Oh my God,” Maia groaned, looking up over the intricate pink dress she was finishing. “I am! I’ll eat raw meat if I have to.”

Alec snorted and counted how many hands shot up into the air. He ran to a small café a couple blocks away from the theater and brought back ten different sandwiches, the same number of sodas, Magnus’ favorite ice tea, and a couple of Red Bulls. Lily nearly kissed him.

Magnus did kiss him, and it was a testimony of everyone’s exhaustion because nobody batted an eye. The director smiled hungrily at his sandwich when Alec pulled him away so he could eat without getting distracted. Alec sat beside him, nibbling on his straw as he pretended to drink Pepsi. 

“Do you want to hear something funny?” Magnus giggled after he had finished half of his meal. “Camille called Ragnor yesterday, after rehearsal was over. She was angry that he never showed up for ‘the scoop of the year,’ as she so humbly called it. She actually threatened to give up the story to somebody else, but then Ragnor promised her he had it covered.”

Alec frowned. “Didn’t that tip her off?”

Magnus shrugged. “It would’ve, if she wasn’t so damn self-satisfied with her plan to fire Sebastian. She’s a cunning bitch, but her arrogance got in the way between reality and her brain. Ding-dong, the witch is dead.”

“Hm, those lines are getting tiresome.” Alec smiled and sipped on his Pepsi, almost chocking in the process, which made Magnus snort in vindication. That’s why he never drank soft drinks. “I should go get ready.”

“You should,” Magnus agreed at the same time as his fingers curled over Alec’s hand. “Your costumes are in your new dressing room. You get one all to yourself, isn’t that nice?”

“Very nice,” Alec said quietly, intertwining their fingers together.

Magnus smiled to himself, holding him tight. “I’ll do your makeup myself. Just give me five minutes, so I can make sure the rest of the costumes are ready. You know, finishing touches and all. I’ll meet you there.”

Alec didn’t move a muscle. “Okay, I’ll wait there.”

They stared at each other, holding their gazes for what felt like a too short eternity. Even if Alec wanted to let go, he didn’t think he could. He wasn’t nervous anymore. He knew that performing would mentally and physically exhaust him like nothing he’d ever done before, but he wasn’t afraid of it. He knew the lines and he knew the songs. He loved the feeling of freedom that performing gave him, where he could get lost in another person’s skin and forget about his own problems for a few hours.

He remembered every direction Magnus ever gave him, on and off the stage. And he knew that with Magnus there to support him, he could do it. He would do it.

Even so, he didn’t let go.

“Magnus,” Maia called in a weak voice, clearly aware that she was interrupting. “We’re done.”

Magnus nodded, his soft expression transforming into professionalism as he squeezed Alec’s hand one last time and stood up to go survey the work. Maia mouthed an apology to Alec and quickly followed her boss.

Alec sighed and went backstage, leaving the supporting crew to do their work. Aline and Helen were getting their faces done, chatting excitedly with their makeup artists, so he let them be. Simon was already in costume, all blue and green strips, talking on the phone, but he waved at Alec when he passed through his door, signaling that he’d be with him in a few minutes.

Closing the door of his dressing room, Alec stared at its interior in silence. He had only been in it once, the day he confronted Sebastian, but whatever the other actor had brought to the place with him, it was gone now. Instead, Alec found a couple of pictures of his siblings and himself, one selfie Magnus had taken of them during a rainy morning, and a picture of Clary and Simon arguing over something that made Alec roll his eyes at them.

It took all that Alec had not to go back on the stage and smooch his boyfriend right on the mouth.

He got closer to the dressing table. Magnus had carefully arranged them between the mirror and its frame, so Alec could look at them during the dull process of getting makeup done everyday for the next three months the play was going to run.

Alec still had a smile in his lips when he decided to start his preparations. He opened one of the drawers in search of a comb, but instead, found a piece of paper meticulously folded. Frowning slightly, he picked it up. Was it another gift from Magnus?

His frown turned into a scowl when he didn’t recognize the handwriting. His mind clicked a second too late, for Alec had read the entire thing when he realized he shouldn’t’ve. Apparently, Sebastian was not done with his mind games.

_Congratulations, Lightwood. I’ve left a couple of encouraging notes like this one all around our dressing room, to show you my unwavering support._

_Now that you’ve graduated to main actor, I’m letting you in on a little secret everybody already knows: Magnus begged Camille to hire you just so he could get in your pants. Luck you, right? I don’t think either of them thought that one through. I hope you enjoy my fans judging your performance tonight. They are very vocal._

_Anyways, break a leg. If you ever need help with that, give me a call._

Alec waited for the bitter anger to rise through his throat. The words weren’t the worse part, it was knowing that he could stumble over Sebastian’s notes for as long as he stayed in there. How Sebastian had made sure he would haunt the dressing room, marking it as his territory even after he was gone.

Nothing came, though, and Alec realized it was because he looked at the pictures that Magnus had put there for him. No matter how many notes Sebastian had left, no matter what lies he had written on them, he wasn’t there anymore. He could play his mind games as much as he liked, but the game was over

Sebastian was through, and Alec was through with him.

“Fuck you,” he said to the piece of paper and tore it apart, throwing the remains in the trash bin.

Magnus arrived just a few minutes after that, and he brought Simon with him. Alec could almost see the room brightening with their presence. 

Simon blabbered happily the entire time that Magnus took to do Alec’s face, but neither of them interrupted him. This Simon was completely different from the shaky boy that reluctantly agreed to Operation Witch Hunt. The constant wincing was gone and relief was written all over his face as he stood tall on the very spot where Sebastian had once almost reduced him to tears.

Alec couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips.

Magnus finished his job by applying just enough makeup to enhance Alec’s features without overwhelming him. He let Alec take a long look at himself in the mirror before shooing him to change into the costume with an amused smirk on his lips. 

Simon blinked in astonishment, his eyes inappropriately following Alec as he began to strip from his clothes. “Magnus, you have to do me.”

“I don’t think Raphael will be too pleased with that,” Magnus said with a wink, but sat the boy down anyways as he looked for darker shades in his makeup bag. “But I’m willing if Alec is. I’ve always wanted to do someone named Sigmund. Sounds very therapeutic.”

Alec was too occupied with working the intricate buttons of his white and gold shirt to think of an answer to that. Simon, on the other hand, never had a problem with talking before thinking. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that, actually. Not the therapeutic sex. Regular sex. Well, the lack there of.” 

He then went into a rant about his doubts of how to answer his boyfriend whenever Raphael asked him about it in bed, and, to Magnus’ credit, he didn’t grimace half as much as Alec did the first time he heard Simon discussing intimate matters like they were talking about the weather.

Magnus went to fix the mess Alec was making with his asymmetrical jacket as he pondered the situation. In Alec’s defense, he didn’t think anyone would naturally assume the zipper would go across his torso, from one shoulder to his waist.

“Just answer him sincerely.” Magnus looked at Simon once he was done and shrugged. “It’s always better just to say how you feel, and you two can work it out from there. He’s probably worried you’ll miss the physical aspects of the relationship. By not answering him, you’re only making his fears grow, Sean. Raphael seems heartless on the outside, but he’s fuzzy and warm on the inside. Deep down, after you get passed the murderous glances.” 

“Hm, okay… But, Magnus, now that you’re the director, you really should start calling me by my real name,” Simon muttered, frowning slightly. 

Magnus just arched his eyebrows at him. “As I was saying, next time Raphael says ‘Simas, do you feel like having sex tonight?’, just answer him truthfully. And don’t be afraid of saying yes.”

“He usually uses my name, though. Which is Simon. Simon Lewis.”

“Good talk, Simon-Simon Lewis. We should do this more often.” Magnus grinned brightly, and pointed at the door. “Now, get going. I intend to properly appreciate Alexander in full costume, and I’d rather we had the room for that.”

Simon thankfully took the hint, and exited the room exceptionally fast and without further comment. Alec snorted, smiling fondly at Magnus. “You can’t mess up my costume. They are opening the theater in less than an hour.”

“Unfortunately, you’re right, darling.” Magnus sighed dramatically. “I have to go and see if everything is in place. Get that beautiful ass of yours on stage in twenty minutes, okay? Warm ups!” He smiled fondly and touched Alec’s face gently. “You look exceedingly handsome, if I may be so bold.”

Alec smiled back and kissed his fingers. “Only because I’m wearing the clothes you’ve created. This will be my favorite part, tonight. Watching everyone wear your costumes.”

“I’m looking forward to that myself,” Magnus admitted in a small voice. “I can’t believe the board went with Ragnor’s silly suggestion.”

“I can. I read the comments on _Bane Designs_. They would be fools not to let us use your stuff.”

Magnus’ smile grew wider and he kissed Alec on the mouth, thanking him with the gesture. “I’ll see you in twenty.”

Alec nodded and watched him go. He threw one last glance over at the trashcan, leaving the dressing room to go see Aline and Helen with a smile on his lips.

The warming up went uneventfully but for tense smiles. Magnus made them shout as loudly as they could, and that helped to calm everyone’s nerves. Seeing everyone in their new costumes helped too, but it was a double-edged sword. It made everything suddenly very real. 

The actors and crew rushed to their places as the doors opened to the public. Helen and Simon piled over each other to spy on the entering spectators, while Alec and Aline rolled their eyes at them. Isabelle had sent Alec a text when she and Jace arrived, and that was all that he wanted to know.

Until, of course, Simon opened his big mouth. “Alec! I can see Clary! She’s with Izzy and Jace. My sister and Maureen are with them, and a blonde girl and a guy. They’re all sitting together.”

“Stop narrating,” Alec hissed and pulled Simon away, so he could take his spot. It wasn’t hard to locate Clary’s flaming hair and he smiled fondly when he saw his siblings talking to Lydia and Raj in the third row. 

“Do you see them?” Simon tried to peer over his friend.

“Yes,” Alec said, shushing him. He watched as they took their places. Clary turned around and talked to a woman in the fourth roll that could only be her mother. Alec recognized Jace’s boss, detective Garroway, sitting at her side. He was talking to another woman who looked like an older version of Simon’s sister.

Beside her, there were two empty seats.

Alec had personally delivered the tickets to his parents, just a few days ago. Magnus had gone with him and they ended up staying for dinner. Robert hadn’t been home, but Maryse had been perfectly civil, even after she had finally worked up the courage to inquire Magnus on his makeup, only to receive a proper education on the uses of eye shadow as an answer. 

Only, Alec never asked them if they were coming. As accepting as they were being of his relationship, they rarely spoke of his work on Broadway. Alec didn’t bring it up either, afraid it could make both parties’ effort crumble. Both Robert and Maryse liked to talk about college and his future as a lawyer. Alec pretended to listen and tried his best not to think about what they were truly conveying beyond the questions.

What if they saw his time on Broadway as a detour? As a hobby unworthy of wasting their time with? 

What if they did not come?

Alec shook his head violently. He was probably just overreacting. There was a little more than fifteen minutes before the play started and certainly there was quite a bit of traffic to get to the theater. Not that Alec had ever seen his parents arriving late to any event, but there’s a first time for everything.

Even if it did not feel like the first time he was going to be disappointed.

Deciding not to fret, Alec pushed the thought back and lost his gaze in the darkness of backstage. He could see the worried look on Aline’s face when she saw his expression, so he tried to mask it with a smile. She was about to ask him what was wrong when her girlfriend popped at her side. 

“Guys, I’m going to go get ready. Break a leg, ok?” Helen grinned brightly and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the cheek, careful not to get green makeup on her lips. “We rock. This is the best foursome ever.”

“Helen, love, you make it too easy to mock you,” Aline said with a sigh, already half in character. 

Simon chuckled and gave way for the dancers, who were starting to move to their marks. “But she’s right. I don’t want to do this with anyone else but you guys.”

Aline nodded, and Alec found himself being closely watched by three pairs of expectant eyes. He cleared his throat and looked at none of them in particular. “Let’s go kick some serious ass.”

The girls giggled and the four of them parted ways to get ready on their own. Helen would be the first to make an appearance, followed by Aline and Simon. Alec’s debut was during the fifth scene, now that he wasn’t a part of the supporting cast.

He felt someone squeezing his arm, and looked up to see Emma running to the stage. She had looked both equally happy and disappointed when he was given Fiyero’s role for good, but when Alec talked to her privately, the girl was all smiles and hugs, so they were good.

Watching the lights go out was the most nerve-wracking part. Alec sat quietly in the left wing, from where he could see his friends and family. His parent’s seats were still empty, but the alarming music captured his attention and Alec let himself get lost in the opening number. He could still see himself in there by Emma’s side as they celebrated the death of the wicked witch. 

Alec snorted despite himself. He could definitely relate to that feeling.

Helen descended in her golden bubble, holding her notes angelically as she commanded the stage. Alec mouthed the line of one of the civilians he had rehearsed countless times before and enjoyed the bodies dangling on stage as they gathered underneath Helen. He held his breath as she cracked the first big joke, but the audience responded immediately with loud chuckles.

After that, the play went on smoothly. Aline’s first song brought people to tears, and the whole theater cheered when she was done. Alec laughed along with the crowd when the girls performed _What is this feeling?_ The classroom scene was more than a little touching as Aline stole the scene as the impressive actress that she was.

When the actor that played Fiyero’s servant stopped at Alec’s side, he felt his heart racing again. There were butterflies in his stomach when he sat in the cart to get ready to be pushed into his debut on a Broadway stage.

Closing his eyes, Alec set aside his doubts, all of them sounded suspicious like Sebastian’s nosey voice, or Camille’s high pitched hiss. Instead, he remembered all the times Jace’s carelessness unnerved him at school. He thought of the way Isabelle wouldn’t think twice about ditching school for something more exciting. How Max couldn’t be bothered with studying for his exams, but how passionate he was about his real interests. 

Channeling his siblings’ mischiefs, Alec nodded to the other actor, and relaxed as the cart began to move. He felt the sudden brightness of the stage hit him and the warmth of the lights was vividly contrasting with the chilled air of the wing. Alec’s entire focus, however, was on his heart, which was about to come out of his mouth.

He heard Aline scolding his driver and hitting the cart with her fake book. Alec’s eyes shut open and he turned to her, half-confused and half-annoyed. His cousin’s green face was twisted in an ugly scowl. “Your cart nearly knocked me over and you’re sleeping!” She hollered.

Alec did his most dramatic roll of eyes yet, only for his gaze to be captured by the image of his parents squirming their way into their seats. The charming smile that spread through his lips came naturally as he stared at Aline and said in his sweetest voice, “of course.” Alec turned to the audience and winked at Jace with a smirk on his lips. “It’s daytime.”

His brother’s approving laugh, louder than the rest of the crowd’s, set the tone for the rest of the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last Wicked-related pun, but: Thank Goodness.
> 
> Heading to the last two, guys!
> 
> Next on: Critic's Reviews + Alec is annoyed + Magnus receives an offer
> 
> Beta-ed by [Liightbanes](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//). 
> 
> As always, come say hi to me [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). Kudos, comments and tweets keep me alive! 
> 
> Ketz


	15. Fifteenth Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. One more to go!
> 
> This is the last chronological chapter, and so, I've decided to have a little meta fun. Sue me <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec woke up to Magnus’ hand playing with his hair. He had been dreaming, and although it had been a strange dream, he quite enjoyed it. His body was covered in black, tribal tattoos and he used his bow and arrow to actually shoot things other than targets. Magnus could do magic and he had Chairman Meow’s eyes. 

“Oh,” Magnus exclaimed in a small voice. “Did I wake you up?”

Alec shook his head, moving to get a little closer to his boyfriend. “What time is it?”

“A little past ten.” Magnus brushed Alec’s messy hair out of his face and moved his fingers to caress his sleepy face. “We can stay in bed for a while longer.”

“Can it be forever? My head is throbbing.” Alec closed his eyes and nudged against Magnus’ thigh.

Magnus chuckled, curving down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s exposed ear. And then he bit it, provoking a small shiver down Alec’s body. “Forever seems like an awful long time, but I can manage if it’s with you.”

Alec turned to him and raised his hand to touch Magnus’ face. “Did you see it already?” 

Magnus shook his head, his eyes flickering with worry for just a moment. “I was waiting for you to wake up.” 

Nodding, Alec sat up. He took one of Magnus’ hands in his, intertwining their fingers. “I’m up now.”

Magnus nodded too, biting on his lower lip. Without any makeup on and wrapped up in Alec’s shirt, he looked vulnerable. Less like the force of nature that he was and more human, breakable even. Alec squeezed his hand with a smile, though he could feel his heart racing.

“Let’s find out together,” Alec whispered, not feeling especially brave himself. 

The reviews had probably been up for hours now, but both of them had turned off their phones before they went to bed and Magnus had unplugged the landline. They were virtually unreachable, just as they wanted to be.

But it was now time to reconnect to the rest of the world. 

“Okay,” Magnus agreed with a weak smile. He kissed Alec on the forehead and stood up to get his laptop. Coming back to the bed, he plopped down to sit in between Alec’s legs, leaning on his chest as the laptop turned on. “Which reviewer would you like to read first?”

“Ragnor?” Alec didn’t really know any other critics and he couldn’t help wanting to feel safe, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Magnus nodded and typed the The New York Times website into the search bar. Every click was a drum pounding in Alec’s ears, almost thundering as loudly as his heartbeat. Theoretically, Ragnor’s review should be a positive one. He had enjoyed the play already and he was Magnus’ oldest friend. 

However, no friendship in the world could make Ragnor compliment a production that he did not like. So, when they finally reached the review headline, Magnus buried his face in Alec’s bare shoulder, covering his eyes with his hands. “I can’t look,” he squealed. “He probably wrote that it was horrible and it was all my fault. Worst director ever. Crushing a perfectly adequate play with one silly, over-the-top costume at a time.” 

Alec kissed his hair and took the laptop, opening the link. “He probably wrote that the whole show was bollocks.”

Chuckling, Magnus looked at him and leaned against his chest, a playful smile on his lips. “The play was total rubbish.”

“He went away gobsmacked by such horrible performances.” Alec smiled at Magnus’ small giggles and shrugged. “A load of tosh.”

Magnus chuckled again, sweetly kissing Alec’s cheeks a few times. “Don’t be such a wanker, darling.”

Alec snorted, looking at him for just a second before turning his face to the screen. “I think Ragnor wrote that ‘the show is invigorating and, all together, the most refreshing thing to bless the Broadway name within the last decade. Full of groundbreaking talents, on and off stage, as well as fresh, young people who are as passionate as they are hardworking’.”

Magnus frowned and accompanied Alec’s gaze. He lunged at the laptop, looking positively cat-like as he read the article aloud. “‘The leading ladies, Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn, shine like the diamonds they are. Penhallow’s take on Elphaba carries the weight of the character beautifully, making the spectator care for her, feeling her pain at every challenge thrown her way, without ever stopping to admire her ambitions. Blackthorn’s Glinda is a breath of fresh air for a role that can often be much too repetitious, but was not. She is hilarious without losing the wit not always attached to the Good Witch of the South.’”

Grinning, Alec leaned his head on Magnus’ shoulder and closed his eyes, listening to his smooth voice as his boyfriend kept reading. “‘Together, they make a story about friendship the epic journey it is supposed to be. The spectator laughs and cries with them, and one can’t help but want to protect them from the perils of life in Oz. At the same time, they infused these characters with the strength they deserve, not letting anything or anyone stop them.’”

“They really are fantastic,” Alec commented lazily.

“They are,” Magnus agreed with a nod. He scanned through the article and smiled brightly. “That little bugger. Listen to this, darling. ‘Magnus Bane has done it again. In less than twelve hours, he put together a series of ingenious costumes, which somehow managed to stay true to the originals and bring new meaning to every piece.’ Now Ragnor is a fashion expert,” he mocked, but there was only love in his voice.

Alec shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly. “What else is there? Did he talk about Simon?”

Magnus nodded as he scrolled down the article. “Here it is. ‘The male cast is also worth mentioning. Simon Lewis brings to life the perfect amount of comedic relief and innocence in his version of Boq, making everyone who’s ever experience unrequired love wince along with him at every rejection.’ He’s talking about Raphael. Good for him, not hating poor Samuel for hooking up with his beloved.” 

Alec shook his head in disbelief, ready to reprimand his boyfriend for teasing his friend, but Magnus was already reading the next paragraph. “‘Newcomer Alec Lightwood deserves no less praise. After taking on the leading male role practically over night, the admittedly inexperienced actor gave us a new take on Fiyero, making the vulnerability of the sheltered rich kid who has to step away from his comfort zone to become a man visibly evident. Albeit not a perfect performance, it was one that captivated even the harsh non-believer, and made even this old critic remember that talent comes from the most unexpected places, not unlike the protagonist of this story’.”

Pressing his lips together, Alec stared at the screen in silence. Magnus didn’t move, waiting for him with a frozen smile on his lips. Alec read the paragraph three times over, before nodding in acknowledgement. “I guess it could be worse,” he finally said, feeling lightheaded.

Magnus laughed in disbelief, turning to hug him tightly. “He liked it! If Ragnor liked your performance, everyone else did too! You’re a star, Alexander! You did it!”

Alec smiled to himself and hugged Magnus back. He had made a few mistakes the night before, though none that had compromised the play. His singing was in tune, he landed all of his lines, and everyone rose to applaud him by the end. He still had to improve his dancing, and stage-kissing Aline was one of the most awkward things he has ever done, but all in all, he left the theater feeling very good about himself.

However, one good review didn’t make for a good critic. “He’s your friend, though. It doesn’t count,” Alec said quietly.

Magnus rolled his eyes at him. “I’ll show you, then.” He grabbed the laptop and searched for his favorite’s Broadway aficionados’ blogs. Their reviews were mostly about Aline and Helen, but all of them found a couple of lines to praise Alec at one point or the other. Magnus even visited a few less known critics, and they had a good impression of him as well.

Not everything was warm and fuzzy, however. A couple of specialized websites called Alec’s performance “amateurish and in no way capable of fulfilling Morgenstern’s shoes.” There were also two theater-going youtubers that were merciless as they criticized Alec’s every appearance, stating his only redeeming quality was how handsome he was. They were both fourteen-years-old, tops, Alec paid them no mind. 

One blogger, however, posted about Alec and Magnus’ relationship, calling for the same treatment to them that was given to Camille and Sebastian. That worried Alec until Magnus held his hands and reassured him that it was fine.

“I told the Union board about us,” Magnus said seriously. “I told them we are together and that it had started during rehearsals. They offered me the position regardless. We have nothing to hide.”

“Still,” Alec said meekly, swallowing hard, “it sounds bad. I know it’s not the same thing, but… I-It looks like the same thing.”

Magnus shrugged. “We can always pretend not to be together. I do love secret love affair stories. Stolen kisses behind the curtains. Secret meetings at the most inappropriate hours. Can you imagine? Sitting right next to each other without being able to touch?”

Alec deadpanned. “That sounds awful.”

“Whatever, I just wanted you on the play so I could get my hands on that marvelous ass of yours.” Magnus winked at Alec’s appalled scoff. “Now the mask has fallen.”

“Joke’s on you.” Alec rolled his eyes, and it was especially difficult to keep the smirk from his lips. “I only went to the audition because Aline told me the art director was cute, but she was wrong.”

Magnus frowned, clearly offended. “I, for one, happen to think the art director was very cute, thank you.”

Alec snorted and shrugged. “I think the director is cute and sexy. And smart. He’s really smart.” He put away the laptop and turned to his boyfriend. “He’s the smartest man I know. He’s also so incredibly talented and caring. He makes everyone feel good about themselves, feel like they’ve got it. You know, when we’re feeling unsure of ourselves, wondering if we’re good enough? The director has a way with words… With… With the way he touches you… I don’t mean physical touches, though he’s amazing at those too. He makes me feel like I’m the happiest person alive.”

Magnus sat there, smiling at Alec’s every word. He didn’t interrupt him, but for squeezing his hands from time to time. Finally, Magnus brought Alec’s hands to his lips, kissing his fingers one by one. “The director sounds wonderful,” he said quietly.

Alec nodded and touched his boyfriend’s face with his fingertips, resting his forehead against Magnus’ and breathing him in. “I love him.” Alec smiled, feeling calm. It was how Magnus always made him: safe and cherished. “I love you.”

It took Magnus three heartbeats to react to that. When he did, his eyes shot open widely, green and gold flickering with surprise. His mouth was gaped open and, for a second, Alec was sure he was going to laugh.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec on the lips, a euphoric smile clearly written all over his face. “I love you too, Alexander.” He kissed him again and again, until a fit of giggles took his lips and he indeed was laughing against Alec’s mouth. A beautiful sound, that Alec wanted to hear for the rest of his life. “I’ve wanted to tell you that for so long. So, so long.”

Alec laughed along with him, hugging him tightly and pushing both of them back to lie on the bed. He laid over Magnus, kissing him to show every shade of sentiment that he wasn’t capable of putting into words. Their lips crashed together, and Alec worshipped Magnus’ mouth with his own, shivering with every sound that Magnus made. 

It wasn’t a perfect kiss, or an exceedingly romantic one either. But it was theirs, and they laughed and kissed, without a care in the world, for they had each other.

\---

Doing show after show turned out to be addicting. Alec spent his entire summer vacation with one simple routine: he’d wake up around 9 a.m. and go for a run. When he returned back, Magnus was usually up, making breakfast. They stayed together until lunchtime and then Alec would go to meet his siblings or some friend, while Magnus did the same with Ragnor, Catarina, or Raphael, or one of his thousand other friends.

They would meet up again at the theater and Magnus would always do Alec’s face as they talked about their afternoons. Alec would perform, getting better with each show and Magnus would wait for him with a kiss by the end of every night. Then Alec would take him out for dinner, or cook something at one of their apartments.

It was the perfect summer.

The only problem - and Alec tried very, very hard not to be too annoyed with it – was that he had gained fans. No. according to Magnus, it was way worse. 

He had fangirls. Which meant they had no limits, and so they found old pictures of him from high school, from his time on the basketball team, and polluted his inactive Twitter feed with it. He had to delete his Facebook page and stay clear of the theater’s front door, that is, if he wanted to avoid hysterical screaming.

In sum, they were getting under Alec’s skin. He knew that they meant well, but Izzy and Jace were having way too much fun searching for awful montages of Alec dressed as Fiyero with a thirteen-year-old hanging on his arm, braces and all. 

Alec thought that if Magnus and him went out to a very public and visible restaurant, then those girls would realize he was both gay and in a stable relationship, and they would leave him the hell alone. It backfired tremendously as the girls started to wonder about them as a couple and, from that on, Alec decided to stay away from the internet for the rest of his life.

Magnus was no help, since he cracked up every time Alec complained about it. “They’re children, my dear. Let them have their fun,” he would say. And if Alec complained any more, he’d show him what kind of fun he was talking about. It always successfully managed to shut Alec up.

However, it wasn’t only the little girls who were, as Magnus put it, infatuated with Alec. Many reporters wanted to interview him and write the story of the handsome soon-to-be lawyer who was enchanting critics with his heartfelt performance. 

It was a good thing that all interviews were done in groups with Aline and Helen, and sometimes Simon. Alec talked little and let the other three do their thing, drawing the attention to themselves, but somehow the reporters always managed to put him under the spotlight.

“So,” the journalist said, looking over her notes and smiling at the camera. She was a beautiful woman, and sharply smart. “Unfortunately, our time together is almost over, which really is a shame, I’m having a lot of fun.”

“So are we,” Helen assured her with a bright smile. “This has been the best interview yet.”

Aline nodded, and they both meant it. They were filming a short ad about the play, using both amateur footage that the actors themselves took during rehearsals, as well as interviews with the producers, the crew and the cast. It was fun and light, a break from the responsibility of performing live.

Even so, they were running out of time. Magnus was pacing impatiently behind the cameras, checking his phone every five seconds. The play was starting in less than three hours, and they had to clear the stage and get ready.

The reporter smiled and leaned her chin on her hand. “Last question. It’s two parts, so let’s have a blast with this one. Who is the most closely related to their character, personality-wise?”

Simon seemed extremely relieved when everyone looked at Helen. She giggled and raised her hand, taking the blame. “Alright, I relate to Glinda in more than a few aspects. It’s not my fault, really. She’s smart, passionate, and doesn’t let anyone stand in her way. I truly admire her.”

“She is quite admirable, from bubbly girl, to the Good Witch of the South without a trace of magic in her bones. Only kindness driven out of the ordinary.” The reporter smiled deviously. “And who is the furthest from their character, personality-wise?”

Alec pressed his lips together, feeling the weight of everyone’s gaze on him. Simon elbowed him with a smirk on his lips. “Come on, Fiyero.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec sighed in defeat. “Alright. I’m not exactly the party-type.” The giggles around him had him rolling his eyes again. “I was a grade A student, the first time I’ve ever skipped class was by the end of my second year in college, and that was to go to a mediation competition. The wildest thing I’ve ever done was audition for a Broadway musical. I am, however, trained in combat. So there are some similarities.”

“Oh, come on, man!” Simon chuckled and moved to punch Alec on the shoulder, but stopped mid-way when he saw the warning look he was receiving. Instead, he ran his fingers through his hair. “You can’t be trained in combat. That’s just unfair.”

Alec shrugged. “I used to go to summer camp with my siblings when we were younger.”

“It was probably some military training summer camp,” Simon mocked, but he did a double take when both Aline and Alec went dead silent. “Oh, come on!” He repeated in exasperation. 

The reporter looked between them. “I heard you two are childhood friends,” she said carefully.

Alec narrowed his eyes at her. It wasn’t a question, but it got Aline speaking nonetheless. “Our parents were friends in high school,” Aline explained. “We grew up together, practically cousins.”

“And it was you who got your cousin to try his voice on Broadway, I assume.” The reporter was good. She made it look like a conversation, when, in fact, she was squeezing an exclusive from them. Aline and Alec rarely talked about it, as they had promised that story to Ragnor, once he was back from his trip to London.

But as clever as she was, Aline was cleverer. “That’s a good assumption. Unfortunately, I think our time is up. Maybe we can arrange another interview sometime.”

The reporter was classy enough not to flinch. “Of course. Thank you, guys. This was fun.” She stood up and offered a hand to everyone, promising the final edit of the ad would be ready in two days. When it was Alec’s turn, she held his hand a second longer and looked seriously into his eyes. “Again, I am truly sorry about what happened.”

Alec nodded and thanked her politely, just like he did when the matter was brought up in the beginning of the interview. Three nights before, the show had started like any other, but when Alec started to sing _Dancing Through Life_ , a woman in the fifth roll got up and tried to hit him with a rotten tomato. She screamed loudly that he was a fraud, and had to be taken away by security. 

As it turned out, she was a hardcore fan of Sebastian’s. She wasn’t the only one who tried to destabilize Alec and she was definitely not the most vocal, but she had been the first one who got close to achieving her goal. The play had to be stopped and when Alec resumed his scene, he was visibly shaken. He eventually picked up his pace and the performance ran smoothly, but the damage was done.

When asked about the incident, however, Alec just rolled his eyes and said that he was relieved the tomato never hit him, otherwise Magnus would have been pissed that someone tarnished his costume. Even so, everyone seemed freaked out. Security was reinforced and every purse, bag or backpack was carefully searched before allowed in the theater. No viewers were allowed backstage and there were no more meeting and greetings with the actors after the shows.

Alec considered all of that a very scintillating silver lining.

“Alright.” Magnus’s voice boomed on stage and he clapped his hands, drawing the attention of everyone who still lingered on. “My actors still have costumes to put on and I insist on two-hour preparation.” He stopped at the reporter’s side, smiling at her like a tiger would at its prey. “That’s all for today, my dear.”

The woman nodded, completely understanding the situation. She gave a quick kiss of goodbye and fled for her life. Alec chuckled, crossing his arms as he arched his eyebrows at Magnus.

“What?” Magnus smiled, and batted his eyelashes, innocent purple-shadowed eyes shining proudly. 

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “You are a psychopath, babe.”

“Be very afraid,” Magnus said in a spooky voice and shooed Alec to his dressing room. 

Once he got there, Alec had no problem getting ready. He had perfected a routine by now and it never failed to calm him down before a performance. That, and the little game Simon had come up with: Jerk Hunt. It was fairly simple as only had two rules: a point was given to anyone that found one of Sebastian’s notes and the one who guessed its content received two points.

Magnus was winning the game, by far. Mostly because he had an evil mind of his own and always guessed correctly on what was written on whatever note somebody else had found. So far, he only got two wrong, out of the fifteen notes found.

Fifteen.

“Can you imagine Sebastian creeping around this room, folding tiny pieces of paper and hiding them?” Aline asked, after Helen had found a note behind the wardrobe, only because her earring had rolled down there. For Sebastian to even get there, he would have to lay on his stomach and stretched his arm under the wardrobe, crawling like the reptile that he is. “Pathetic.”

Alec snorted as he tried to tame his hair. Simon hanged around him, offering all kinds of combs, but nothing seemed effective. 

Helen sat on her girlfriend’s lap, getting comfortable to apply the green makeup to her face. “I heard he tried auditioning for a play. I say ‘tried’, because he was asked to leave the theater before auditions even began. They said they only worked with serious actors.”

“Ouch,” Simon said with too much smugness and not a care in the world. Alec smirked, gaving up on his hair and turning to him to try and fail to shot him a reprehensive glare. “I mean, that must’ve been a shock. To receive a review before he performed? He didn’t even get the chance to fool everyone. The world is so unfair. I pity him, you know?” He shrugged, running his fingers throw his own hair. “The poor fellow. Must be hard, getting exactly what he deserves.”

Alec smiled. “You have such a good heart.”

“Forgiving, really.” Simon put on his silly Boq hat with a smile. “What can I say? One of us has to be the better man. I’ll bear the burden.”

“Simon, shut up.”

\---

The last show of the season brought tears to everyone’s eyes. The show had been so successful, profiting on its controversial start, and then on Aline’s and Helen’s talent, Alec’s unexpected rise to fame, and Magnus’ brilliance, that it recouped in a little more than three months. The other three were part of the agreements and a whole lot of fun.

It was also a whole lot of work. Back at college, Alec was having a hard time keeping up with performing almost every night and going to class in the mornings. He had to refuse an internship offer from one of his favorites teachers because he simply did not have the time.

Besides that, he was done with having to avoid certain areas of the city in order to avoid being seen. Isabelle and Jace had grown tired of being interrupted by fans whenever the three of them went out for a run or some quality sibling time, and Alec was just plain rude.

Still, performing had become an integral part of his life. He loved spending those few hours of preparation with the girls and Simon. Alec had learned to lose himself on stage and lend his face and voice to another man every night. He knew he would miss it once it was over.

When the play hit its final week in the theater, Alec was in equal parts relieved and sad.

To celebrate the last show, Magnus had decided to throw a party at his loft for the cast and crew, as well as a few selected guests. No more than a fifty people, he had promised Alec. Everyone would have time to take a shower, and dress comfortably. It would not go on for too long. And after that, well, after that, they would have the loft all to themselves.

When Alec and his siblings arrived – because he still was against the idea and had highlighted his reproach by refusing to help prepare for the party, despite not really being asked to – there were more than a hundred people inside the loft, as Alec very vocally stated.

“Come on, big bro,” Isabelle said as she rolled her eyes at his deep scowl. “There can’t be a hundred people here. The loft is huge, but it can’t physically fit that many.”

Alec huffed, searching for Magnus through the sea of bodies. He was nowhere to be seen, but he found Simon and Raphael talking to Clary in a corner. Jace immediately went to talk to his girlfriend, and Alec followed him as Isabelle went with Maureen to get everyone a drink. 

Two hours passed and Alec still hadn’t found his boyfriend. He kept missing Magnus by a few seconds, always seeing people who had ‘just talked to him.’ He wasn’t proud of swearing loudly in front of Tessa and her two boyfriends, or not paying much attention to Ragnor’s unfunny jokes, but the whole situation was increasingly frustrating. Even his fear of Catarina had vanished when they talked privately at the balcony.

Loud music, flashing lights, and too many people were a recipe to get Alec beyond annoyed. He was restless, quick to lash out on anyone who did the smallest thing, and he was tired to the bone. The play had worn him out and all he wanted was a quiet night in with his boyfriend and the Chairman. He could make an exception for his friends and pizza, if Magnus was exceedingly persuasive.

He was not in the mood for partying, though. Not at all.

Alec excused himself from his family and friends, and went to tuck himself into bed and watch the rest of the third season of House of Cards deliberately without Magnus. Behind his back. Take that.

So, of course, when Alec closed the party behind him only to find Emma hooking up with presumably Julian on his damn bed, Alec felt zero guilt in kicking them out. He was half an episode in, with the Chairman sleeping peacefully on his lap, when the door opened with a bam and Magnus stormed in like the hurricane he was.

From the moment he stepped into the apartment and saw the dreadful party at its height, Alec started thinking about what he would tell Magnus when he finally saw him. He had a whole speech ready, infused with his frustration and exhaustion. He wanted to pick a fight.

But when Alec saw Magnus smiling, his eyes shining with excitement as he practically bounced to join him on the bed, all his rage soothed at once and Alec simply smiled. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Magnus purred, kissing him full on the mouth. The Chairman meowed impatiently and leaped away, but Magnus didn’t seem to particularly care. “Looking good.”

Alec was already in his pajamas, which meant an old pair of boxers and a ragged shirt. He touched his boyfriend’s face and kissed him again. “You look gorgeous.”

He really did. Magnus had put extra effort into his outfit for the night. Tight pants paired with a loose, shimmering shirt and a couple of necklaces to show just enough of his chest. His face was carefully done, a sharp line framing his beautiful eyes and his skin was alive with gold.

“Oh,” Magnus exclaimed and pointed at the ear piercing that Alec had bought him a few weeks ago. “I feel like a million bucks wearing this little number.”

Alec’s smile grew wider and bit his lower lip, enable to take his eyes away from his boyfriend. “Shouldn’t you be at the party?”

“I should. But I like it better in here.” Magnus shrugged, and took Alec’s hands in his. “Besides, I wanted to tell you about what just happened. You’ll never guess.” He bit his lower lip, but Magnus was too excited to keep the suspense going. “Imogen Herondale was here. She had another party to go to, but she stopped by just to see me.”

“Isn’t that the designer you like?” Alec frowned.

“Yes!” Magnus bounced again. “You won’t believe it, babe. She invited me for a cup of coffee tomorrow, to discuss fashion. She’s seen _Bane Designs_ and liked a few of my sketches.”

Alec blinked, stunned. “You have a job interview tomorrow.”

“I have a job interview tomorrow,” Magnus agreed with a huge smile on his lips.

Jumping at him, Alec covered his boyfriend with kisses and laughs. “That is so incredible! Magnus, you deserve it so much. You’re going to rock her world.”

Magnus giggled and hugged him tight. “I have to think about my outfit, though. It has to be perfect!”

Alec laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “A problem for tomorrow.” He brushed Magnus’ hair from his face and smiled. “You should go back to your party.”

“I don’t care about the party. I want to stay here with you.” Magnus grabbed him by the collar, locking their lips together. 

“I’ll be here when the party is over,” Alec promised when they parted. “They’re your guests.”

Magnus pouted, almost at the point sulking, and then he looked up hopefully at Alec. “Will you stay awake, waiting for me?”

Alec shook his head. “I’ll probably start snoring the moment you walk out of this room. But you can wake me up. In fact, you’d better wake me up.”

“I promise,” Magnus said between a chuckle as he squirmed away from beneath his boyfriend. He straightened his shirt and fixed his hair. “Don’t watch House of Cards without me, or I’ll file for a divorce.”

“We’re not married.” Alec laid on his back, getting comfortable.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him, but then shrugged. “I’ll marry you, and then I’ll divorce you.”

Alec rolled his eyes and casually brought his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’ll marry you, and then stay married to you.”

With an amused smile, Magnus just winked at him and left the room. When he came back, a couple of hours later, Alec was snoring softly, wrapped up in his side of the bed. Chairman Meow was curled up between his legs, but both of them woke up when Magnus climbed on the bed.

“Shh,” Magnus whispered kindly, snugging against Alec. The faint sound of music was gone and the loft was uninhabited, except for them. “Go back to your dreams, Alexander.”

Alec hummed, turning to his boyfriend to reach for him. His hand wondered aimlessly until Magnus showed mercy and held it with his own. Smiling happily, Alec brought Magnus closer with unmeasured strength, crushing him against his chest. “My dream is here,” he mumbled, inhaling Magnus’ intoxicating scent.

Magnus chuckled and shifted to get comfortable in Alec’s arms. “Were you dreaming about me?”

“I always dream about you,” Alec said seriously, like he usually did when he was in that state between awake and asleep. “You were naked. I was naked too.”

“And what were we doing while naked?” Magnus asked with just the slightest hint of curiosity. Not that Alec was capable of noticing anything in his drowsy state.

“Fucking.” Magnus full out laughed at that, so Alec smiled in natural reflex and continued. “I want to fuck you.”

Magnus bit his lower lip, almost succeeding in keeping a smile hidden, and he stopped Alec’s hands when they began to explore beyond his waistline. “Tomorrow, my love. Today I just want to cuddle.”

“Okay,” Alec sing-sung, hands immediately retreating to his boyfriend’s back. “Do I have to stay awake?”

“No, darling,” Magnus answered fondly.

“Okay,” Alec said again, still in the same peaceful tone. “Tell me about the party.”

“You’re just going to black out on the second piece of gossip.” Magnus rolled his eyes when Alec just poked him in response, his own way of insisting, but then he obliged. 

Alec was snoring before Magnus could even finish telling him about Isabelle hooking up with Maureen, so Magnus kissed him on the forehead with a fond smile on his lips. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too,” Alec answered quietly, unable to discern reality from his dreams. 

But, to be honest, he didn’t think there was a distinction anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all was well.
> 
> Next on: Epilogue
> 
> Beta-ed by the adorable [Liightbanes](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//). 
> 
> As for me, I can be found on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). 
> 
> Ketz


	16. Six Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys. The last one.
> 
> Everyone grab a tissue.

Alec left work early, right after his last meeting of the day. 

He had always enjoyed walking around NYC during autumn and the late afternoon looked exceedingly gorgeous as the sun set behind the skyline. He stopped by Magnus’ favorite bakery to picked up the apple pie they had ordered. The owner was a friendly old lady who remembered him from his short time on Broadway’s stages, both from Wicked and his small part as a guest star in Hamilton a couple of years later, and she always gave him a bigger discount than her usual fee.

“Thank you,” Alec said as he paid. He loved that pie, not only because it tasted heavenly, but also because Magnus and him had been sharing a slice of it when Alec finally worked up the courage to propose, after four years of dating and two years of living together.

Magnus had tasted like caramelized apple when he kissed Alec after shrieking a “yes” loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in Central Park. Alec later learned from Raphael that Magnus himself was carefully planning on throwing a fabulous proposal party, only for family and friends, but Alec beat him to it by popping the question after their weekly lunch together, while they savored the dessert and watched the blooming flowers that Magnus loved so much.

“You’re welcome, dear,” the old lady answered with a smile. “I have a new cheesecake recipe. You tell that husband of yours to treat you to a piece next time he passes by.”

Alec nodded seriously, “will do. Good evening, Mrs. Lovelace.” 

The trip from the bakery shop to their loft in Brooklyn took twenty minutes by subway. It had been hard for Alec to move away from Manhattan, but he was willing to if it made Magnus happy. He spent more time there anyways and Jace and Clary needed a place to move in after they got married, so they bought Alec’s apartment. 

After hearing his boyfriend complain about how empty the house was one too many times, Raphael took Clary’s place and was now living with Simon. They went for a trip to meet Raphael’s mother and, after that, Magnus and Alec had betted on how long it would take until they got married. Alec was positive Isabelle would speed things up once she got back from her year away, volunteering on refugee camps in Europe.

He couldn’t wait for her to come back. He missed his little sister fiercely and no daily Snapchats or hours talking on skype could make up for it. When Isabelle told him she wanted to spend some time abroad, Alec had swallowed his worries and helped her find a good place to stay along with a serious organization to aid. His brain understood that she was a hell of a doctor and Isabelle could help hundreds of people in need.

But damn, a year was too long. So much had changed in his life. Starting from the two little things that greeted him at the door when he opened it. “Hey, boys.”

“Dad!” Max squealed, lifting up two chubby arms to be held. At the age of three, he loved the feeling of watching the world from Alec’s shoulders, as he wanted to be a pirate, and pirates feared nothing, especially heights.

Alec obliged and kneeled down, setting his youngest son on his shoulders as he gave the pie to Rafael. “Can you leave that in the kitchen for me, Raf?”

Rafael nodded, his face twisting in a frown. “You’re home early. Are you and papa going out tonight?”

It took everything Alec had not to flinch at the underlined accusation in his tone. Adopting Rafael had been a hard process, much more difficult than Max’s, who had officially become Alec and Magnus’ son after a mere couple of months. 

Rafael was only five years old and two other families had already rejected him before Alec and Magnus met him. He remembered his parents, and was quick to snap at the other children and he filled Alec’s heart with sorrow and a need to protect. 

It took six months from that day for them to be allowed to bring Rafael home. They had been living together for two months and still every time Alec and Magnus left the house, the boy eyed them suspiciously, in fear they would not come back for him.

Having Max and his infinite happiness helped sooth his brother’s worries, but it was not enough yet.

“Not tonight,” Alec said calmly and smiled. “Tonight, we’re having some friends from work over for dinner.”

Rafael narrowed his eyes at him but seemed to believe his words, because he just spun on his heels and went to sit the pie down on the table.

“Aunt Lydia? Uncle Raj?” Max asked, already excited. He was half-falling from his father’s shoulders, but he managed to stay put by climbing up Alec’s back from time to time. 

Alec nodded. “Yes,” he said, and smiled at his son’s shriek of happiness. When Rafael came back, he added, “that means I’ll need help from both of you to cook dinner.”

The boys exchanged a look that Alec recognized from his childhood. It was the same one he had whenever Robert and Maryse left his siblings under his care so they could have a night out. It was determination to make his parents proud.

“Okay, but only if it’s grandma’s Bolognese,” Rafael declared, crossing his arms as if challenging Alec to deny him. Max nodded along on Alec’s shoulders as serious as he could, frowning and pouting at the same time.

Alec choked at his oldest son calling Maryse _grandma_. It was the very first time, but after they spent the previous Saturday with their grandparents, he had hoped Rafael would follow Max’s lead and refer to Robert and Maryse as his family. 

Thankfully, Magnus chose that moment to show up or Alec would have just stared at his kids in awe for several silent minutes before gathering his wits enough to respond. “Now, that’s unfair, Raf. Neither your dad nor I can cook as well as your grandma.” He crouched to level with his son and laid a hand on Rafael’s small shoulder. “But maybe you boys can help us change that.”

“We will, papa!” Max promised, bouncing on Alec’s shoulders. “We’ll make blue bongolese!”

Rafael rolled his eyes in exasperation. “It’s _Bolognese_ ,” he enunciated every syllable. “And it’s red.”

“It’s not! This is red!” Max answered right away and stuck his tongue out.

“Boys,” Magnus said in his director’s voice, booming over the chuckle Alec had failed to suppress. “Go turn off your video game, and let you father change out of his lawyer clothes. I trust the living room will be spotless when we start cooking. Am I correct?”

Rafael nodded neutrally, but the growing guilty blush on Max’s face spoke louder. 

Alec smiled fondly. “I’m taking a quick shower and then I’ll meet you two in the kitchen. A fifteen-minute shower, maybe I’ll even sing. You guys know I can’t hear a thing when I’m singing.”

Max waved his arm for Rafael to come closer. When he did, the younger boy leaned forward and whispered not so discreetly, even as he hid his mouth with a hand. “How long is fifteen minutes?”

“Enough,” his brother answered in the same tone, throwing his parents a suspicious glare as Alec and Magnus pretended not to be listening.

“Okay!” Max all but yelled and threw himself onto Rafael, who barely caught him but managed to at the last minute. He then turned to Alec and gestured to him in a way that reminded him of Magnus’ flourishes. “You go take a shower, dad. And papa will go with you, to make sure you don’t come out early. No spying!”

Magnus and Alec both nodded dutifully, and watched as their sons sprinted out to the living room. Alec had time to glimpse the wonder on his husband’s face before Magnus turned to him and smiled brightly. 

When Alec first suggested adopting kids, it had been only because Lydia and John were trying to get pregnant and even then Lydia was channeling more clients for their law firm than he was. Alec’s competiveness reached critical limits and he joked that they should adopt a kid, which resulted in Magnus almost crashing their car against a pole. Alec, then, let the matter die and decided to shut the hell up, before he gave his husband a heart attack. 

A few weeks later, though, Magnus came home late from one of his fashion events with a puzzled expression. As one of the most celebrated designers of New York City and a former director and art director of Broadway, Magnus was used to seeing all kinds of bizarreness but, on that particular night, he seemed stricken. 

Only after a soothing massage and a heavy make out session, Magnus had felt enough like himself again to tell Alec what happened. Apparently, one of the models had brought her daughter to the show and left her with Magnus. The little girl asked to hold Magnus’ hand while she played with her dolls, dressing them up with pieces of leftover fabric from his designs. And, just like that, Magnus realized that he wanted kids of his own.

And then began their long and hard fight to adopt Max and Rafael. A fight they were proud to say they had won.

“How was your day, Alexander?” Magnus asked as they rose to their feet, placing a peck on his husband’s cheek. 

Alec brought him close, and kissed him full on the mouth, taking advantaged of the fact that their boys were nowhere to be seen. “The usual. Is your collection finished?”

“Mostly. I’m still not sure about the colors.” Magnus sighed and took his husband’s hand, guiding them to their bedroom. “But enough mundane talk. I’ve missed you.” Once the door was shut behind them, Magnus pinned Alec against it and crashed their lips together, tongues smashing against each other in urgency. Before Alec realized, his jacket was on the floor and his shirt was unbuttoned as Magnus’ hands travelled along his torso. 

“Inspire me, Alexander,” his husband moaned against his ear, sending a shiver down Alec’s spine.

The shower lasted for far more than fifteen minutes.

\---

Lydia and John were the first to arrive, just five minutes past 8pm. They were always on time, but Lydia’s big round belly was growing every day, and it took a toll on her punctuality. It didn’t seem to bother her, though, because everyday she looked happier than the one before.

She smiled at her nephews when they gathered to meet her at the door. “Good evening, boys,” Lydia said cheerfully. 

“Aunt Lydia!” Max exclaimed, bouncing on his feet. “Uncle John!”

Rafael was a little more contained, but his whole face lit up when John kneeled to give each boy a greeting hug. Out of all his uncles and aunts, John competed against Isabelle to be the boy’s favorite. John was smart and open-handed, and he balanced out Lydia’s ruthlessness with a kind smile as much as she kept his daydreaming grounded. 

“Today at school we learned numbers!” Rafael talked fast, using his fingers to illustrate his thoughts. “There are many, many numbers. Dad promised to teach me how to do math and then there will be more numbers! I was thinking, how many numbers are there?”

John smiled secretively and leaned forward. “That is the beauty of numbers,” he whispered. “They are infinite.”

Rafael bit his lower lip, trying hard to hide an excited smile. Alec arrived and he greeted his best friend and her husband, taking their jackets while Magnus poured cocktails. They all sat on the couch, with the boys falling over each other to play with their tablet. 

“By the way,” Lydia said after she finished her glass of grape juice, “Raj said he’s on his way.”

“Is he bringing his boyfriend?” Magnus asked cheerfully, hands playing with Alec’s fingers. “I adore him! So rustic!”

Lydia nodded and threw a smirk in Alec’s direction. “He’s great. And he makes Raj so happy. It’s only… What is his name again, Alec?”

Alec cleared his throat, not looking at anyone in particular as he ignored the quiet chuckles around him. “I take offense that you’d think I don’t know Raj’s boyfriend’s name.”

“Sure. And what is it?” Lydia leaned her chin on her hand, the smirk on her lips growing wider.

Looking at Magnus for help and receiving just an innocent shrug as a response, Alec sighed in defeat. “Okay. I know it starts with an ‘A.’ I think Raj calls him ‘Al?’”

Magnus giggled into his glass as he leaned on his husband’s shoulder. “His name is ‘Alaric’, darling. Didn’t you two go to your shooting range the other day? To settle that stupid competition about archery and firearms?”

“We use headphones while shooting. There’s no need for names,” Alec mumbled as he sipped on his whiskey. “And for the record, I won. He may be slightly better with a gun, but the man can’t shoot an arrow to save his life.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “It’s ridiculous that you had him go down there just to fulfil your stupid standard.”

“He’s a cop. The least he could do is shoot well,” Alec said with a dismissive shrug. “Besides, I still don’t like him.”

John sighed in relief. “Good thing all I had to do to get Alec’s blessing was graduate with honors.”

“It’s a Lightwood thing,” Magnus said, sipping on his drink. “After Alec proposed, Isabelle and Jace sat me down to give me the talk. Again! Threats and all. And I was the one who got proposed to! Ragnor and Catarina, on the other hand, congratulated us. Though they asked Alec if he was sure he wanted to utterly destroy his life like that, and Raphael actually sent him the number of a shrink, to help him ‘get over his Stockholm Syndrome.’”

“Oh, Magnus,” Lydia chuckled and held his hand in support. “I, for one, think Alec should thank God every day for meeting you. You’re definitely his better half.”

“And that’s why you’re my favorite.” Magnus winked at her and they clinked their glasses together.

Lydia smiled, pouring herself another glass of juice. “Sometimes I can’t believe you two met because Alec decided to audition for a musical. I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t witnessed the whole thing developing up close.”

“Everything has changed so much since then. It’s been years since we last went to the theater.” Magnus sighed. “The last artistic event I managed to drag my Neanderthal of a husband to was Biscuit’s exposition. 

“So dramatic.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Too bad Clary had to stop painting for a while. Apparently the scents of the paints are too strong and can be harmful for the baby.”

Lydia nodded seriously. “Not to mention how nauseating it can be. Once, I was...-”

The ring bell interrupted her and Magnus shooed Alec to answer the door. Raj smiled brightly at him, with Alaric standing tall behind him as he greeted them. “I’m sorry we’re late,” he said, offering a bottle of Magnus’ favorite wine as an apology. “Traffic was horrible on the bridge.”

Alec accepted the bottle and took their jackets, frowning. “Wait. Were you still in the office?”

“I’ve figured out the solution for the Idris case.” Raj seemed ready to unleash a waterfall of law terms, but a quick look at his boyfriend got him smiling shyly. “But we’ll discuss it on Monday.”

“Sure.” Alec showed them to the living room. “I hope you guys are hungry.”

Alaric nodded. “I spent the day doing walking patrols, so I’m starving. By the way, Luke sent you his best.”

Oh, yes. Alaric worked with Luke. And Jace. How many police stations were there in NYC? “Thank you,” Alec said. “Can I get you guys something to drink?”

Raj nodded. “We have an announcement to make.”

Alec frowned slightly, but decided not to ask. They all settled down in the living room and the boys hopped up to greet them. Alec watched as Alaric made his sons laugh, stopping at the approving smile on Magnus’ eyes. Maybe he was being a little too harsh. If Rafael and Max liked him, then he couldn’t be so bad.

“So,” Raj cleared his throat after he accepted the glass Alec offered him. “Alaric and I have something to tell you guys.” He looked at his boyfriend, his brown eyes so full of love it was hard not to stare. Alaric mirrored his gaze, and held his hand. When Raj looked back at his friends, Alec already knew what his next words would be. “We’re engaged.”

Magnus was the first to react. He jumped on his feet and snapped his fingers. “Champagne! We have to celebrate!”

Lydia nodded eagerly in agreement and was quick to ask for details. John went to help Magnus pick out a bottle and Alec sat down with his sons. Max didn’t like loud and sudden noises, and Rafael didn’t like anything that made Max upset. However, in their dad’s arms and watching their papa laughing as he opened the bottle, the boys didn’t seem to mind so much. Especially when Chairman Meow leaped onto Max’s lap, making him giggle.

After they made a toast to Raj and Alaric’s engagement, Lydia proposed another one to celebrate Alec reverting a lost case on the tribunal. 

“You guys should’ve been there,” she said as they sat at the table to eat dinner. “It was the scariest thing. It was over, we were done. There wasn’t any defense line left, the client was going to be condemned for a crime he did not commit. And then Alec flipped out.”

“I did not flip out,” Alec said sternly.

Raj arched an eyebrow at him. “You asked the judge to grant you the word and discoursed for over twenty minutes. Twenty minutes. No water break, no checking on notes, no nothing.”

Lydia nodded. “Barely breathing. The spirit of Fiyero possessed his body, and I was sure he was going to burst out singing at some point. It was surreal.”

“Your face is surreal,” Alec mumbled, feeling his cheeks grow warmer.

“Oh, my Alexander.” Magnus kissed him lightly. “You should’ve sang. If nothing else, it would have made the trial hilarious. ‘Singing lawyer proves a man’s innocence!’”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Fuck you too, my love.”

“Dad!” Max cried from his chair. “That’s a bad word!”

Being scolded by his three-year-old son was the last straw. Alec sighed, apologized to his sons, and let his business partners tease him for the rest of the night. It didn’t matter because underneath it, he could see how proud they were to be running a law firm of their own, doing things their own way.

And if his time on stage helped Alec become one of the most out-spoken, confident lawyers in the state, it was all for the better. 

The entire apple pie was consumed and the boys were sleeping on the couch when Raj volunteered to help Alec to bring his sons to their beds. Max was easy; he curled up into a ball and would sleep like a rock until morning. 

Rafael, however, clung to whoever carried him and it was a battle to make him let go without waking him up. It took Raj almost ten minutes to finally set the boy down onto his bed, under Alec’s amused gaze. They finally exited the room, quietly closing the door, and walking in the hallway in silence, but instead of going back to the living room, Raj walked to the balcony.

Alec joined him after a second of hesitation. The night was cool, but not unpleasantly so. Raj watched the glowing lights of the city for a while, before looking down at his own hands. They were shaking. “I’m terrified,” he admitted in a low voice.

“About what?” Alec asked, frowning.

“I just… I never thought I’d find someone who would love me back.” Raj spoke softly, almost to himself. “I thought I was condemned to a life of watching the people I loved finding happiness in someone else. I mean… It’d happened before. But Alaric… He likes me. He says he loves me. He wants to be with me for the rest of our lives. It doesn’t make any sense.”

Alec looked up, into the cloudy sky. “Do you love him?”

Raj blinked, and looked at him with fear, and wonder, clouding his eyes. “I do. I love him.”

“Then it makes sense,” Alec said, putting an end to it. “I read somewhere that love doesn’t have to make sense, that is has no logic. That’s stupid. It’s something that happens between two people that care about each other so much, the world stops to matter. Love doesn’t make you blind to the other person’s flaws. It makes them unimportant. It doesn’t make everything perfect, but it makes everything better. Finding someone who loves you back is a matter of finding someone who challenges you to be better, not that simply makes your better.”

“What are you saying?” Raj narrowed his eyes, puzzled. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m saying it makes sense that Alaric loves you, because both of you like inedible spicy food, camping on the weekends, and following a code of honor. So there, it’s logical. Stop fretting.”

Raj blinked again, and then frowned. “You’re kind of a jerk.”

“You’re the only one who didn’t know that.” Alec arched his eyebrows at him. “Come on, let’s go back inside.”

They returned to the living room and Alec sat down next to his husband. Magnus threw him an inquiring look, but smiled when he saw the relaxed expression on Alec’s face. He just intertwined their fingers and rested on Alec’s chest, listening to the rest of John’s story.

It was past midnight when the two couples left. Alec and Magnus gathered the glasses and did the dishes in a comfortable silence. Magnus was yawning when they finally collapsed onto their bed, but he let Alec crawl over him with only the minimal complaint over being squashed to death. 

“You’re heavy, Alexander. I wish I could say you were getting fat, but the truth is, you’ve never been hotter. So either move your shapely delicious muscular body away from me, or just start moving.”

Alec snorted and made his choice.

\---

The week went by like any other. Alec took the kids to school in the mornings and worked on his cases in the afternoon. On Monday, Raj told him his idea for the Idris case, and it was perfect. Alec saw Jace and Clary for lunch on Tuesday, and had dinner with Lily and Maia on Wednesday. On Thursday, he took his sons to have ice cream after school and heard all about their day. Catarina babysat the boys on Friday, while Magnus and Alec went out to have a date night.

On Saturday, Alec woke up early. He gave Magnus, Rafael, and Max a kiss, petted the Chairman, and left. 

Alec arrived when the gate was being opened, as he usually did. Everything was quiet, except for the rusted sound, as if the city had frozen in time just to watch. 

The cemetery in the morning was a peaceful place, though no less morbid than at night. The flowers brought by loved ones were still on the graves, lit by pale colors and silence. Alec knew them by heart and he moved through the rows of graves without giving it much thought. Until he found Max’s.

He had no flowers for his little brother. It was Isabelle who knew about flowers and found new species, with real meaning behind them. Jace usually brought comic books and mangas, the rarest he could find. 

Alec brought him songs. 

From movies or the radio, from some song Magnus whistled under his breath, or that Max or Rafael learnt at school. Sometimes it was a song from a musical and sometimes it was a lullaby.

But always, always, it was a song that had found Alec. As if it was Max that was singing to him. 

So Alec sang them back to him. It wasn’t a settled date, an anniversary, or a ritual. Just like with Jace and Isabelle, once she got back, whenever he felt like seeing his little brother, Alec woke up early and visited him. 

Max didn’t talk back, of course. It was a silent reunion, thought out so Alec could be with his favorite person while being only with himself.

This morning, however, Alec couldn’t think of any new songs. He hummed a few melodies, not caring to put words to them. Every tune cleared his mind, as if the sound carried his worries away, one by one. 

It had been years, but suddenly Alec realized he was humming the songs from Wicked. Not one in particular, but he changed from a song to another. Closing his eyes, he could feel the lights of the stage and the rush from performing. Working on a case and defending a client, felt very different from acting, but it still carried the same sense of freedom. It was only shaped in another form.

“Thank you, Max,” Alec said once the songs were over.

He stopped at his parent’s house to water the plants, as Robert and Maryse went on a cruise to renew their marriage vows. Jace and him were taking turns in visiting the house to make sure it was okay, which basically meant it fell to Alec to do all the work and berate Jace for not helping. Nothing new there.

On his way back home, Alec stopped at the bakery to buy freshly baked bread from Mrs. Lovelace. When he arrived home, Rafael was already up, watching a cartoon. He barely paid any attention at Alec, but he hopped up onto his lap when his father sat down along side him with two sandwiches and hot chocolate.

Magnus woke up two episodes later, bringing Max still snoring in his arms. Alec fixed sandwiches for all of them, and Max only woke up because he burned his tongue drinking hot chocolate. After Magnus quickly distracted him from his crying, Max pestered his brother until Rafael gave him the remote control. 

“My tongue hurts, Raf,” he whined, earning himself a worried look from his older brother and a defeated sighed.

“He is dangerously convincing,” Alec commented to his husband, away from the boy’s ear range. “He gets that from you.”

Magnus nodded, looking proud. “He’s going to rule the world one day.”

“He’s three,” Alec said, arching an eyebrow at him.

“So? I was four when I decided to take over America.” Magnus dismissed his husband’s unimpressed expression with a flourish. “Besides, with Raf by his side, there’s no stopping him. Our boys make a fabulous team.”

Alec watched his sons fighting to the death to get a hold of the remote, using every cushion in sight. “Do they?”

Magnus nodded, and winked at him. “Just like us.”

Taking one more look at his entire family, Alec smiled. “Okay. I see it.” He hugged Magnus, planting a kiss in his unruly hair. “I’m happy.”

“So am I,” Magnus leaned against him and gave him a peck on the lips. “So am I, my Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, guys? I don’t know if writing this has changed me for the better, but I’m sure it's changed me for good.
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely [Liightbanes](http://liightbanes.tumblr.com//). Thank you, girl. 
> 
> I’m on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). Kudos, comments, and tweets are digital love. Think about it.
> 
> I would like to thank each and every one of you, lovely readers. Whether you left kudos or comments, whether you read it in silence or waited until the story was over to start. Thank you. I hope this story brought a smile to your lips and helped you forget whatever problems you have, even if just for a few minutes.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Ketz


End file.
